Back in the legend's time
by Ailinn Wolfblood
Summary: Ailinn a toujours rêvé des temps anciens et du mythe Arthurien, sa rencontre avec un étrange personnage aux yeux verts lui permettra de vivre ce rêve... ou  pas...
1. Présentation & résumé

**Bonjour à tous & toutes ;)**

Pour ma première fiction publier sur ce site, je vous propose une histoire basé sur le film **« The King Arthur »** de Antoine Fuqua.

Il faudra quelques chapitres pour que mon héroïne débarque au V em siècle et rencontre le beau Artorius Castus et ses chevaliers Sarmates... Mais j'espère que ma folie créatrice vous fera succombez à cette histoire pleine de magies, de sentiments, de légendes & de prophéties...

Sur ce, un petit résumé qui je l'espère vous mettra l'eau à la bouche :D

_Ailinn va fêter ses 24 ans, c'est une jeune fille d'origine Celte, pleine de vie au caractère très fière. Elle a été élevée dans les traditions celtiques, et a hérité de dons qu'on peut qualifier de surnaturels._

_Elle a toujours rêvé des temps anciens et du mythe Arthurien. Mais sa rencontre avec un étrange personnage aux yeux verts va changer sa vie... Il lui permettra de vivre son rêve... _

_Mais les rêves d' Ailinn ne sont basés que sur des légendes, et la réalité risque bien de la rattraper plus vite qu'elle ne le croit !_

J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience... Parce que moi, les commentaires, ça m'inspire XD

Sur ce, je vous dis peut-être à bientôt ;)

Bisous Bisous

Aude*


	2. Chapter 1 : Rencontre au clair de lune

**Bonjour, Bonsoir :D**

**A part les personnages qui sont sortit tout droit de mon imagination, les personnages légendaires du film « The King Arthur » de Fuqua, ne m'appartiennent pas ...**

**Ce premier chapitre, je l'espère vous entraînera dans mon monde... Si vous avez des questions, suggestion, n'hésitez pas, je ne mord pas XD **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture & vous dis à bientôt ^^**

**Chapitre 1 **

_21 septembre / 1h46'_

Aujourd'hui, je vais fêter mes 24 ans, bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix...

Vieillir ne m'a jamais réussi, et bien que je reste quelqu'un de très jeune mentalement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours détesté me prendre une année en plus, même si ce jour signifie qu'on va faire la fête.

Bref, il est presque 2 heur du mat' et je ne dors toujours pas... Je suis bloquée sur le pc à écouter de la musique celtique...

J'ai toujours été très attachée à cette culture, les celtes, les légendes, les mythes, tout ça! J'ai été élevée dans, si je puis dire, les anciennes traditions.

Je suis ce qu'on appelle de nos jours « wiccanne » En Europe, c'est considéré comme une secte... Mais croyez moi (ou pas) c'est loin d'être le cas.

Les anciennes croyances m'ont étés inculquées par ma grand-mère, aujourd'hui décédée...

Mes parents quant à eux, ne sont croyants de rien du tout, pour eux, c'est juste du « m'as-tu vu ! » _- Vive les années 60 et les pâquerettes si vous voulez mon avis!_

C'est bien pour cela que j'ai été baptisée chrétienne et qu'on m'a obligée à faire ma profession de foi quand j'étais gamine... Je suis certaine que ma grand-mère n'aurait absolument pas approuvé si elle avait encore été de ce monde quand j'avais 12 ans! Elle me manque tant parfois... Mais je sais qu'elle à toujours un œil sur moi de là où elle est.

Mes ancêtres étaient Gaulois, après avoir immigré de ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui la Belgique, pour ensuite s'installer en Angleterre, et enfin sur les côtes Irlandaises, où ils sont devenus ce qu'on nomme de nos jours « Les guerriers Celtes » .

Mon arbre généalogique est impressionnant !

Si les vœux d'anniversaire se réalisaient réellement, je ferais celui de retourner dans le temps... Là où la magie régnait, où le mystique avait sa place, où la vie était moins matérialiste... Moins... tout ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Je déteste ce monde profondément, je ne m'y suis jamais sentie à ma place... Comme si une force indescriptible me poussait vers ces temps lointains.

Ce soir, quand je soufflerais mes 24 bougies, comme chaque année, je ferais le même vœux ! En priant pour que cette fois ci, il ce réalise.

Le temps avait passé si vite aujourd'hui que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était presque le moment de partir. J'avais passé un temps fou à préparer mes affaires, et bien entendu j'avais du me préparer en vitesse pour être à l'heur quand Morrigann arriverait.

Depuis plusieurs années, je m'étais lancée dans la reconstitution historique, vivre comme à l'époque de mes ancêtres était une passion qui me prenait énormément de temps et surtout d'argent... Acheter des tissus pour confectionner des vêtements d'époque, acheter du matériel pour vivre en camp... Chaque week-end était pour moi comme une échappatoire à la vie de tout les jours... Ce que quelqu'un comme moi ressent quand elle met le pied sur un camp médiéval ? Je ne peux pas vous le décrire avec des mots... C'est comme si... j'étais de retour à la maison !

Morrigann et moi étions issue de la même famille en quelques sorte. Par l'alliance d'une arrière arrière grand mère pour ma part et d'un arrière arrière grand père pour elle ... Mais nous étions liées comme les deux doigts d'une main... Comme deux sœurs inséparable.

Toute les affaires fin prête, il ne me restait qu'à charger la voiture. Morri' arriva chargée comme un âne, bien que la plupart du matériel se trouvait dans mon garage, nous voyagions avec une garde-robe complète de vêtement, ainsi que nos armes... Oui oui j'ai bien dis « armes » !

Cela vous paraîtra certainement « bizarre » mais Morri' et moi savions manier l'épée aussi bien que l'aiguille à coudre.

Après tout, nous étions des guerrières dans l'âme et dans le sang.

Chaque samedi, depuis plusieurs années nous nous entraînions seules ou avec quelques amis, à croiser le fer. Le son de deux lames s'entrechoquant, c'était une sensation de pur bonheur, de l'adrénaline à l'état brut...

Mais notre apprentissage à la culture Celte ne s'arrêtait pas là, nous avions dans notre enfance été « élèves ». Apprendre l'occultisme, l'herboristerie et la mythologie, entre autre, avait été un don du ciel. Même si, pour les enfants de notre âge, nous étions considérées comme des « bizarreries », nous s'en avions que faire... Morrigann et moi nous étions toujours soutenue, et quand un enfant s'en prenait à elle, j'étais toujours là pour la défendre.

**«Je pense qu'on a tout**...» Me fit-elle remarquer.

**«Nous pouvons donc y aller»** Dis-je en lui adressant un sourire enchanté.

Chaque vendredi avant un camp, nous étions comme deux enfants attendant impatiemment d'arriver à Disney Land!

La fête se déroulait dans une ancienne abbaye, elle avait été, plusieurs années auparavant, restaurée, mais on y brassait toujours la bière, une partie était devenue un musée, tandis que l'autre était une Brasserie-Restaurant, l'intérieur des bâtiments était devenu un parc... Mais pour l'heure, une fois passé le mur, c'était un voyage dans le temps complet qui s'opérait.

Des artisans installaient leurs étalages sur les abords des chemins de gravier. Quand on s'aventurait un peu plus loin, à droite se trouvait un terrain de joutes équestres et plus loin encore les tentes de différentes compagnies médiévales se montaient les unes après les autres, reconstituant des camps de différentes époques des siècles passés...

Nous saluâmes les personnes connues, tandis que nous portions nos effets dans la zone qui nous était destinée... Tout les clans étaient déjà présents, des amis chers avec qui nous passions les moments les plus intenses de nos vies... Certain étaient déjà habillés, d'autres portaient toujours leurs habits civils.

Le soir, alors que tous furent installés, nous allâmes festoyer à la taverne. Cervoise, hypocras, ainsi que divers boissons artisanales coulèrent à flot... Et tous furent complètement saouls avant même que la lune ne soit à son apogée. L'ambiance était bon enfant, tout joyeux, fêtant ainsi le dernier camp de l'année avant un long hivers, où nous attendrions chacun de notre coté le retour du printemps, où chacun s'affairerait à ce confectionner une nouvelle tenue ou à se procurer du nouveau matériel à entasser en attendant le jour J vers le mois de Mars suivant.

Bras dessus bras dessous, ma «cousine» et moi, retournions à notre tente en chantonnant des chants païennes à tue tête – _Vive la scène ! _

La soirée était étoilée, bien qu'un peu fraîche, mais imbibées d'alcool comme nous étions, cela ne nous importait peu.

**« Ce week-end c'est ton anniversaire, et t'as pas fini d'en voir, demain on remet ça.**.. » Me lança t elle en titubant d'avant en arrière avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres alors que nous arrivions près du feu placé devant notre tente.

**« Bah, de toute façon avec tout ce que j'ai dans le sang ce soir, j'ai bien assez pour être bourrée tout le week-end ! »** Dis-je en riant, alors que je me laissa tomber sur une chaise près du feu.

Morrigann me lança ma cape, laissée dans notre habitation de fortune et se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse en bredouillant ce qui ressemblait à un chant gaélique. Peu de temps s'en fallu pour que je n'entende que le bruit de sa respiration, je riais doucement en secouant la tête.

M'emmitouflant dans ma cape de laine, je fis tomber le capuchon sur ma tête, de sorte que dans l'obscurité mon visage soit caché. Les bruits des derniers fêtards me parvint et à l'instant même, je me sentais merveilleusement bien. La musique, les cris de joie, l'hilarité de certain, tout cela était en partie ce que je préférais le plus lors des camps.

Généralement cela m'aidait même à m'endormir, mais ce soir là, je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée...

Quelque chose d'inqualifiable planait dans l'air, et bien que mon instinct ne me soufflait rien de particulier quand à un éventuelle danger, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'effet de l'alcool qui me rendait parano... Mais mes pressentiments n'avaient jamais rien de bon qui vaille !

Dans un moment de délire profond, je m'accroupis devant la tente et attrapais mon épée glissée soigneusement dans son fourreau de cuir. Bien qu'il fut catégoriquement interdit de s'en servir en dehors des combats/spectacles, cela aidait généralement à dissuader un éventuel fauteur de trouble de venir mettre fin à cette ambiance conviviale et fraternelle qui régnait sur le camp.

Fouillant dans ma besace, je trouvais enfin l'objet de ma recherche, je plaçais le doux poison à mes lèvres et d'un coup de briquet allumais ma cigarette toute en prenant une bouffée.

**«Savez vous que ce poison finira par vous tuer?»** me demanda une voix dans l'obscurité.

Je sursautais, prise au dépourvu et surtout de derrière – _n'ayez pas l'esprit mal placé ! _

Je me hâtais à me lever, empoignant le fourreau de mon épée dans ma main gauche, prête à dégainer de l'autre – _Non non je ne suis pas dangereuse... Faut juste pas me surprendre quand j'ai une arme à proximité..._

Voyant une lueur métallique ce dégager du fourreau, l'homme s'empressa de dire :

**«Oh, du calme ma petite, rengaine ton arme, nous ne somme point au moyen-âge!» **

Me rendant compte de la stupidité de mon geste, je lâchais ma belle Iseult, et me réinstallai sur mon siège.

**«Moyen-âge ou pas, on ne vous à donc jamais appris à ne pas surprendre les gens de la sorte» **dis-je en tournant le dos à l'homme toujours adosser à un arbre dans l'ombre de la nuit. **«Au lieu de rester caché, venez donc prendre place à mes cotés, Monsieur le médecin!» **répliquais-je d'un ton purement ironique.

L'homme vint prendre place sur un siège en face de moi, mettant, les flammes du foyer, qui brûlaient toujours intensément, entre nous. Je ne pouvais distinguer que son menton carré, recouvert d'une barbe naissante sous le capuchon de sa longue cape d'ébène. Bien que cet homme me paraissait plus que mystérieux, je sentais, s'échappant doucement de lui, une aura réconfortante. _L'avais-je déjà rencontré dans le passé ?_

Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, l'homme étira ses lèvres dans un sourire en coin qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Sous la lumière rougeâtre des flammes, j'avais cette impression étrange de connaître ce sourire. Mais je n'arrivais royalement pas à me souvenir où!

Doucement, il releva la tête, alors que je continuais de l'observer avec méfiance. Quand son regard vert émeraude rencontra le mien, je fus à nouveau submergée par cette sensation de déjà vu.

Comme pour briser l'instant bizarre et complètement surnaturel, l'homme ce leva, et sortant de son mutisme récent me dit:

**«Bien, noble damoiselle Ailinn, nous auront certainement l'occasion de nous recroiser bientôt»**

Me laissant pantelante de stupéfaction, il prit congé, et sans en rajouter plus, partit dans l'ombre des arbres, où il ne me fus qu'un clignement d'œil pour ne plus l'apercevoir.

_Bordel de cul... Fallait vraiment que j'arrête de boire moi! _

Essayant en vain de reprendre mes esprits, j'allais me servir une gourde d'eau à l'intendance, à quelques mètre de la tente où dormait toujours profondément Morrigann... Cet homme avait éveillé en moi une flamme qui depuis longtemps s'était éteinte.

Durant ma jeunesse – _ouais je sais je suis vieille_ – il m'arrivait assez régulièrement de faire des rêves, ou d'avoir des «flash» qui me montrait une vie que je n'avais jamais connue. Loin dans le passé... Éveillant en moi ce besoin d'un retour sur mes terres natales, une nostalgie incontrôlable qui me rongeait les veines, et ce souvenir d'un amour perdu, meurtrissant mon cœur au point où j'avais passé des nuits entières à pleurer pour quelque chose qui n'avait jamais existé.

_Moi, folle ? ... Je vous le fais pas dire ! _

Bien entendu, je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne, seule Morri' avait été mon épaule réconfortante dans ces moments difficiles. Pour elle, c'était évident ! Nous avions eu des vies antérieures, comme nous l'enseigne les anciennes croyances, et il arrivait parfois, qu'un «Élu» comme elle aimait l'appeler, était sujet à ce genre de vision. Nous avions tous un but sur cette terre, et dans chacune de nos vies. Évidemment, j'avais été élevée dans ces traditions, et j'y croyais moi-même dur comme fer. Mais là c'était différent... Il venait de se passer quelque chose de bien différent!

Enfin calmée, il fallait absolument que je cesse de suite de retourner le poignard enfoncé dans mon cœur depuis si longtemps, je ne devais absolument pas retomber dans ces contes de fée pour enfant qui me faisait tant souffrir... J'entrai dans la tente, et bien que l'air soit frais, une petite lampe accrochée au bois évitait à l'humidité de s'installer, le sol recouvert de paille et de peaux de bêtes était bien plus que réchauffant. Je me déshabillai en essayant d'ôter toute ces images de mon esprit, j'enfilais une sous-robe en gros coton d'une couleur vert foncé, qui donnait un joli contraste avec la couleur de mes cheveux... Le vert, généralement va plutôt bien aux roux !

Je m'emmitouflai dans mes plaids et essayai de trouver le sommeil. Je me sentais étrangement fatiguée, comme vidée de toute force vitale, car il ne me fallut pas moins de 5 minutes pour m'endormir.

Cette nuit là fut baignée de rêves. Des instants paisibles autour d'un feu, une chevauchée à cheval dans d'immenses plaines – _Moi sur un cheval déjà faut le faire !_ - des rires, une fête, des personnes que je n'avais jamais vue que dans mes rêves... Je dormis comme un bébé, récupérant toute les forces que j'avais laissée s'échapper la veille.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour, mais il ne devait pas être plus de 8h du matin. Quand je me retournai pour m'asseoir, je m'étonnais de constater que j'étais seule, Morrigann était déjà levée – _Ça par contre c'était bizarre ! _

Pieds nue, cheveux en bataille, je sortis de la tente, je m'étirai, ce qui me fis un bien fou. La rosé du matin était une odeur que j'appréciais grandement, je ne pris pas la peine d'enfiler mes bottes, et partis vers l'intendance où notre cuisinier s'affairait déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner des troupes de valeureux guerriers qui apparemment dormaient encore tous – _Soirée arrosée, matin difficile ! _

Morri' se retourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que je la regardais sourcil levé, interrogateur.

**«Alors ça c'est à inscrire sur le calendrier ! »** dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crane de Bedwyr.

**«Quoi donc?»** me demanda ce dernier en continuant de faire passer le café.

**«Que ma cousine soit déjà levée à cette heure ci!» **répondais-je avant de bailler brillamment.

**«Haa... Je t'avoue que j'ai été aussi très surpris»** dit-il en riant.

**«Mais faites donc comme si je n'étais pas là!» **répondit l'intéressée en faisait mine d'être vexée.

Nous avions ri de bon cœur, tandis que Bedwyr nous servit les premières tasses de café, que nous buvâmes tous les trois en silence.

Ensuite, Morrigann et moi étions allées ensemble nous préparer pour la journée.

Le matin était encore frais, mais le soleil commençant à chauffer nous prédisait une superbe journée . Assise sur une peau devant la tente, je m'affairais à tresser les cheveux de Morri'... Avoir les cheveux qui vous gène durant un combat n'est jamais bon, et encore moins quand c'est la sueur qui les colle au visage, certes cela donne un certain style, mais vive la concentration quand ça grattouille de partout!

Nous avions revêtu nos plus jolis vêtements, de nouvelles tenues que nous venions à peine de finir. Elles se composaient d'une sous-robe en fin lin blanc, par dessus une robe en coton, mauve pour ma part et vert pour ma cousine, et un tablier-robe orné de bijoux celtes. Ne me sentant pas à l'aise sans pantalon, j'avais revêtu mon pantalon de combattante en fin lin sous toutes ces couches de tissus. En guise de ceinture, un galon brodé entourait ma taille par deux fois, avant d'être noué sur le coté.

Étant à l'écart de nos amis, je racontais la scène de la veille à ma cousine, qui paraissait aussi incrédule que moi. Bien entendu, Morphée l'ayant emmenée loin, elle n'avait rien entendu.

Quand j'eus terminé le tressage des cheveux roux de Morrigann, elle s'affaira à répéter les mêmes gestes sur moi. Tressant mes longs cheveux bouclés en deux fines nattes qu'elle finirait par unir pour n'en faire qu'une sur l'arrière de mon crane.

**Voici donc le premier chapitre déjà fini... J'espère sincèrement que ça vous à plus :-)**

**En tout cas, perso, je prend un plaisir immense à écrire cette histoire... **

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je prend tout, lancer de tomate, demande en mariage... Tout est bon ^^**

**Alors, je vous dis à bientôt peut-être :D **

**Bisous Bisous**

**Aude***


	3. Chapter 2 : A armes égales

_**Je tiens à remercier mon bêta, j'ai nommé Messire Sombreval, j'ai beau faire attention à mon orthographe... Y à rien à faire, je suis une quiche XD Donc un grand merci à lui pour supporter mes textes pleins de fautes :P**_

_**Et aussi un grand merci à ma première fan : Roselia001 3**_

Chapitre 2

Mon regard se fixa sur la tente de l'autre coté du campement, Braden en sortit, ma cousine eu un temps d'arrêt et je supposai qu'elle avait elle aussi remarqué la gracieuse sortie du gars le plus canon, le plus gentil, le plus tout, que je connaissais.

Dans le temps nous avions eu une petite histoire très brève, rien qu'un baiser chaste échangé, mais je sentais toujours les regards appuyés dans ma direction quand il se trouvait dans les parages. Son regard azur se fixa au mien, et je remerciai mentalement la distance assez éloignée de nos deux tentes. Je détestais rougir de la sorte... Et le pire c'est qu'il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que moi...

Braden était un homme tailler comme un ours, oh pas le genre d'ours mal lécher plein de graisse, non, lui était fait tout en muscle. Grand d'au moins 2 têtes en plus que moi – _et on ne peu pas dire que je sois petite avec mon mètre 70._

Il avait l'allure d'un guerrier millénaire, il l'avait déjà maintes fois prouvé à ses adversaires.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête que je lui rendis poliment, tandis que je sentais Morrigann reprendre le tressage de mes cheveux en soupirant.

**«Tu craque pour ce gars depuis des lustres, tu pense pas qu'il serait temps ...»**

Je ne la laissais pas finir sa phrase.

**«Non, il n'est pas temps!»**

**«Pourquoi est-ce que tu continue à te torturer ainsi ? Tu sais, si c'est écrit que tu rencontrera ton âme-soeur, tu le rencontrera point barre!» **

**«Le jour où je le rencontrerais, je le saurais, et ce n'est pas Braden!»**

Morri' souffla d'exaspération. Je savais que mes rêves d'amour avec un grand A n'était que de la pur fantaisie, je me rendais bien compte que me priver de la compagnie d'un homme sous prétexte que ce n'était pas _Lui_, était ridicule! Mais j'avais essayé, et ensuite résigné...

Ma coiffure finie, je décidai d'aller me balader parmi les artisans, peut-être trouverais de nouvelles acquisitions et n'était-il pas normal pour une femme de faire du shopping quand elle se sentait mal? Bon, d'accord, les autres, elles allaient certainement vider leur carte bancaire chez _H&M_, ou encore dans les magasins de chaussures... Moi, je jetais un coup d'œil rapide aux bijoux en argent et m'attardai longuement sur les épées et les haches. Chacun son truc après tout!

Je jetais d'ailleurs mon dévolu sur deux petites haches toute simple. Je les pris en main, testant un ou deux mouvements et décidai qu'elles étaient juste faites pour moi.

Il était encore tôt, et les visiteurs n'étant pas encore nombreux, je décidais de continuer ma crise dépensière.

Environs une heure plus tard, je me retrouvais les mains pleines de chose divers, mais nécessaire – _du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre;_ du tissus – _on a toujours besoin de tissus, essayais-je encore de me convaincre?; _un nouveau service en bois, et d'autres babioles, quand mon regard s'arrêta sur une lame, qui semblait m'appeler – _si si je vous jure, elle chuchotait mon prénom_ .

Je me rapprochais, laissais tomber toute mes courses et demanda au gars de me passer l'épée en question, bien que je dû parler avec des signes car je ne pète pas un mot de polonais!

Elle était légère, mais on remarquait directement que la lame avait été travailler pour faire en sorte qu'elle brise tout sur son passage, la garde était joliment décorée par des gravures celtiques, et le pommeau était rond et lui aussi gravé de symboles celtes.

**« Excalibur »** soufflais-je. Oui ça peu paraître débile, mais sur le moment c'est tout ce qui est sortit de ma boucle.

**«Elle lui ressemble»** fit une voix derrière moi que je reconnu sans peine, bien que ça ne fusse que la deuxième fois de ma vie que je ne l'entende.

**« Vous devriez la prendre, elle vous va à merveille»** continua l'inconnu en se plaçant devant moi, alors que je brandissais toujours l'arme pointe vers le bas et que mes yeux ne ce détachais pas des symboles graver.

**«Vous semblez tellement hypnotisée, Dame Ailinn, que je me fais un plaisir de vous l'offrir»**

Sa voix était lointaine, c'était comme si l'épée me parlait réellement, mais sa dernière phrase eu le mérite de me sortir de ma contemplation.

**«Quoi? Me l'offrir? Mais en quel honneur, Monsieur? Je ne connais même pas votre nom d'ailleurs!» **

L'homme tendis un paquet de billets à l'artisan forgeron, et quand je voulu protester, il leva la main afin de me faire taire sur le champ. J'en restais bouche béa, ce type n'était décidément pas clair dans sa caboche!

**«Mon nom, jeune Ailinn, tu le connais... Essaye juste de te souvenir»**

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à me tutoyer le _Monsieur Mystère_... Et puis comment il connaissait mon prénom d'abord? Je vous le demande!

Mais la fin de sa phrase résonna un instant dans ma tête:

_«Essaye de te souvenir!» _

Tenant toujours l'épée en main, je scrutais le visage de l'homme, non décidément ce type ne me disait vraiment rien, j'avais beau essayer, et rien du tout. L'homme me gratifia d'un sourire gêné tandis que je le détaillais; Il était grand et mince, mais je constatais tout de même que sa carrure était assez importante. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'azur, tandis que ses cheveux avaient la couleur de l'ébène, quelques tresses pendaient ici et là et une mèche retombais gracieusement sur son visage, cachant honteusement la beauté de son œil droit, mais lui donnait un certain style.

Bizarrement – _et là vous allez vraiment me prendre pour folle dingue rôliste de mes deux –_ il avait un air à Aragorn - _vous savez le gars super canon dans Le seigneur des anneaux? ... Oui le pote à l'elfe et au nain... Ben voilà, il ressemblait à peu près à ça! _- Autant dire qu'il était carrément beau à regarder.

Sa tenue était quand à elle, très _médiéval fantastique _! Et je remarquais instantanément qu'il cachait une lame à sa ceinture, sous sa cape de laine noire.

**«Vous êtes armé, Messire!»** dis-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur... _Tout de suite il me plaisait moins le Aragorn de mes fesses! _

**« Vous aussi, Demoiselle »** me rappela t'il alors qu'il ramassa mes paquets au sol.

**«Puisque vous semblez ne plus vouloir lâcher le présent que je viens de vous faire, je me propose de vous raccompagner, vous ne vous en sortirez guère avec tout ce paquetage, Gente Dame»**

Putain il était décidément bien trop poli à mon goût celui-là et il commençais sincèrement à me taper sur le système à pas vouloir me donner son nom!

Mais je le laissais passer devant moi, l'invitant à retourner vers ce qui était ma maison pour le week-end.

Il parût amusé par la situation, tandis que moi je fulminais de plus en plus. Ce qui eu le mérite de l'amuser plus encore... Quand nous arrivâmes au camp, Morrigann tourna le visage vers moi, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes – Pariez combien qu'elle s'attendait pas à me voir débarquer avec autant d'achat... Et surtout avec un porteur... _Là, la situation avait un coté amusant._

Mais c'est quand les yeux de Braden se braquèrent sur Mysterious Boy, que tout amusement, autant chez moi que chez ma cousine, disparut instantanément. Les yeux plissés, le regard noir, il avança d'un pas décidé dans notre direction. Cet homme avait franchement l'art de me mettre dans tout mes états psychiques. Quand il arriva à notre hauteur, il me salua d'un signe de tête en prononçant mon prénom, mais ses yeux se braquèrent de suite sur mon porteur de paquet.

**«Excusez moi Monsieur, mais le camp n'est pas encore accessible aux touristes»** dit Braden en insistant bien sur le mot Touristes.

**«C'est bon Braden, il m'accompagne, pour porter mes paquets... Je crois que j'ai encore exagéré dans les achats.»** répliquai-je dans un petit rire de gorge qui n'avait rien d'amusant...

J'étais surtout sur mes gardes. Braden était très – _même trop _– protecteur envers moi; et sur les camps, il s'était donné la mission de m'éviter tout souci avec la gente masculine -autre que lui bien entendu!

**«Merci pour votre aides, et pour le présent, mais je ne peux décemment pas accepter, donc si vous le permettez, je vais vous rembourser de suite»** dis je en sortant ma bourse de ma besace.

**«Je n'accepterais même pas un sous venant de votre part!»** répondit l'homme.

Voyant que je voulais protester, il me fit signe de me taire et reprit: **«Par contre, j'ai un marché à vous proposer» **

**«Ah? Et quoi donc?» **demandais-je interloqué

**«Le baptême de votre nouvelle lame... Vous gagnez, je vous accorde le droit de me rembourser mais vous me ****permettez de vous inviter à prendre un verre à la taverne ce soir, avec bien entendu le risque que vous ne veniez pas. Tandis que si JE gagne, l'épée est un présent, et nous avons rendez-vous ce soir pour un verre.»** Dit-il simplement comme si tout cela était d'une logique imparable!

Donc, il me proposait un combat en échange... Bien qu'il y gagnait presque sur tout les tableaux... je trouvais ça plutôt correct et acceptai sous le regard offusqué de ce cher Braden, et le sourire sadique de ma cousine bien aimée.

Nous déposâmes les paquets près de ma tente. Braden sur mes talons. Morrigann m'aida à placer ma ceinture avec «Excalibur l'épée magique des dieux» - _ironie quand tu nous tiens!_

Braden s'adossa au bois de la tente, bras croisés sur le torse, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir son coté bourru. L'inconnu enleva sa cape, qu'il laissa tomber au sol;

**«Comptez vous m'affronter ainsi vêtue?»** Demanda t il soudainement l'air plus sérieux.

**«Cela vous pose t il problème, Messire?»** Rétorquais-je de but en blanc.

**«Pas le moins du monde, Ma Dame.»**

J'entendis un grognement sourd accompagner d'un _«je t'en foutrais des Ma Dame»_ - Tout compte fait, parfois il avait l'air d'un ours mal léché...

Morrigann finit d'installer Iseult dans son fourreau, bien plaquer contre mon dos. Elle me gratifia d'un clin d'œil voulant dire – je vous le donne en mille - _«Fais lui sa fête cousine»_, alors que mon protecteur du dimanche fut moins discret sur ses encouragements.

J'allais rejoindre mon adversaire dans la lice, tandis que mes compagnons et amis, se placèrent tous à l'entour des bois de sécurité. Brennan et Caen, les deux _«chefs de clan»_ me donnèrent leur approbation quand à ce combat improvisé...

Je respirai à grand coup, me concentrai au maximum, mes sens à l'affût.

Mon adversaire semblait répéter les mêmes gestes de concentration que moi, je ne connaissais pas sa façon de se battre et décidai de ne pas y aller trop fort pour commencer, que j'allais aviser au moment venu. D'habitude, je combattais contre des adversaires connus, et là pour la première fois, j'allais aller direct vers l'inconnu – et c'était le cas de le dire!

Nous nous plaçâmes en garde, il tenait fermement son épée avec ses deux mains, mais à voir la position de ses bras, il était plutôt à l'aise. Excalibur dans la main droite, je commençai à avancer, lançant instantanément les hostilités. Nous nous tournâmes autour quelques seconde, quand dans une monté d'adrénaline, je porta le premier coup. Nos lames s'entrechoquèrent, il avait paré le coup avec une légèreté dans ses mouvements, à peine perceptible. Sa lame revint vers moi dans la seconde et je ne pu faire autrement que l'éviter en me jetant sur le coté. Il était donc décider à employer la manière forte... Très bien!

Je fus alerté par le sifflement de la lame fendant l'air, j'eus le temps de parer le coup avant que celui-ci ne m'atteigne droit dans les côtes. Mais tout aussi vif et précis, mon adversaire ne se laissa guère distraire, ma lame glissa le long de la sienne tandis que je lui fourrai un coup d'épaule là où il avait lui-même tenté de me toucher.

Il tituba légèrement sous la bousculade et j'en profitai pour lui faire voir de quel bois je me chauffais... Je portai des coups rapides et précis, qu'il para avec une habilité mal gérée, pensait-il pouvoir gagner ce combat facilement ? Je n'en doutais point! Je le faisais reculer sous le poids d'Excalibur alors que nos lames s'entrelaçaient tel des amantes, le regard fixé l'un dans l'autre, j'appuyais de toute mes forces sur sa lame.

J'avais l'impression que l'épée elle même me procurais une force incommensurable, avec elle, je me sentais invincible... j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait partie de moi.

Mais mon valeureux adversaire résista, et sans même me rendre compte de ce qu'il m'arrivait, je reçu un coup dans l'estomac, qui me fit me plier en deux de douleur alors que je lâchais prise.

Essayant de reprendre mon souffle, je leva mes yeux embué vers ma cousine, elle avait un air sérieux affiché sur son doux visage, ses yeux me transperçaient, comme pour me donner de la force, tandis qu'un Braden hors de lui, arme en main s'apprêtait à entrer en lice régler son compte à l'homme en face de moi qui courtoisement attendait ma remise en forme.

D'un geste rapide, je tirai Iseult de son fourreau et me jetai sur l'homme, des deux mains je le harcelais de coup, la rage au ventre, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Un coup de lame, deux coup de lame, rapide et légère comme le vent, je me laissais envahir par ce pouvoir qui dormait depuis bien trop longtemps en moi. Un pouvoir que jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais exploité aussi profondément. L'homme, quand à lui parait les coups, encore et toujours, me laissant croire qu'il ne ressentait aucune fatigue, aucune peur, rien, vide... Mais c'était ce que les autres percevaient de lui, moi je pouvais sentir son aura tout autour de moi. Il était puissant, extrêmement puissant, pas une pointure au combat au corps à corps, mais il était certain que jamais, Ô grand jamais je n'aurais voulu être la cible d'une éventuelle mauvaise humeur.

Rien qu'un instant, un flash me parcourut et j'entendis la voix de l'homme dans ma tête: _«souviens toi Ailinn, souviens toi de qui tu es, de qui tu as été!Nous en avons besoin!» _

Le flash me déconcentra et je perdis le file de ma concentration, en un éclair, je me retrouvais dos contre torse avec une lame affûtée sous la gorge. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour !

**«J'ai gagné, je crois!»** me glissa t'il à l'oreille en chuchotant presque. Ensuite, je fus libre.

Frottant ma gorge, je fus heureuse qu'il n'ai pas appuyer plus fort, sans cela, j'aurais été jolie à voir. Je remis Iseult dans son fourreau, tandis que je gardais Excalibur – _ptin faudrait vraiment que je lui trouve un autre nom –_ en main. C'était comme si mes doigts étaient scellés autour, je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher. Chacun était retourné vaquer à ses occupations, tandis que Morrigann, Braden et l'inconnu restaient figés à leurs place, attendant que je réagisse enfin. Je levais la main droite, et observa les symboles celtes, ils étaient d'une couleur rougeâtre, comme ... des flammes... Oui les symboles brillaient littéralement.

Un éclaire traversa mon cerveau... un flash, encore...

_Une femme, de la trentaine d'année, plutôt jolie, au visage fort, avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle chantait... Ses paroles étaient lointaines, comme un écho... _

_«Nous rentrerons, nous rentrerons... Nous rentrerons, par de la les montagnes» _

_Des visages d'hommes... des guerriers d'après ce que je pouvais en déduire. Beaux, élégants... Mais triste... non pas triste... Nostalgiques plutôt. Et là... Lui... Son visage... Lui... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! _

Comme si ça en était trop pour moi, dans une rafale de vent glacial, tout se stoppa, et je vacillai, me rattrapant à la réalité quand mon fessier heurta le sol, et que mes 3 compagnons s'élançaient vers moi.

_**J'espère que ça vous à plus :)**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite ^^**_

_**Bisous Bisous **_

_**Aude***_


	4. Chapter 3 : Myrddin

**Chapitre 3**

Je restais là, assise au sol encore sous le choc.

**«Ailinn, est-ce que tout va bien?»** Me demanda ma cousine, inquiète.

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre, oui j'allais bien, enfin non, pas si bien que ça, du moins mentalement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais perdue.

Le regard dans le vague, j'essayais de le rattacher à quelques chose, quand je tombais soudainement dans une mer émeraude.

L'inconnu avait un air inquiet sur le visage, et dans ses yeux, brillait une flamme lointaine qui fit me perdre encore plus dans l'immensité de son regard... cet homme avait énormément vécu.

Si mon instinct me disait vrai, il était âgé de plus d'un millénaire... Mais tout cela était bien idiot! Un homme ne vit pas plus de cent ans maximum... Mais bien que je trouvais ma réflexion complètement débile, mon instinct se trompait rarement...

**«Qui es-tu?»** demandais-je soudainement suspicieuse, sans même me rendre compte que les mots étaient sortis tout seul.

**«Je me nomme Myrddin... Mais on m'a donné bien des noms»** Répondit il simplement en ne me quittant pas du regard, espérant peut-être une réaction de ma part à l'annonce de son nom.

**«Ouais c'est ça et moi je m'appelle Guenièvre et elle c'est Lancelot!» **Souffla la voix de Braden derrière moi...

Ce qui eu le mérite de me sortir du néant vert où je me trouvais.

**«Ce soir, rendez-vous à la taverne, je vous expliquerais tout, et répondrais à vos questions...»** Lança Myrddin – _si tel était son vrai nom –_ d'un ton calme et serein, en m'aidant à me relever.

**«Ma cher Ailinn, je vous en conjure, venez ce soir... Avec vos compagnons.» **dit il en désignant Braden et Morri' d'un hochement de tête.

**«Je... Je ne sais pas... Maintenant excusez moi, mais je me sens à plat, j'ai besoin de repos»** Dis-je en me détachant de cet homme mystérieux, avec certainement un grain quelque part. Et je pris congé, laissant mes amis et _«Merlin l'enchanteur»_ plantés là.

J'entrai dans la tente et me laissai tomber sur ma paillasse, les larmes menaçaient de couler et je pris une grande inspiration pour m'éviter de pleurer tout mon saoul.

Pourquoi avais-je envie de pleurer?

Je me sentais mal... Ce visage... Ces yeux noirs blasés, comme si il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, comme si il savait qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Sans même connaître son visage, je savais que c'était _Lui_. L'image me revînt en tête et c'en fut trop pour moi, je me laissais entraîner dans un flot de larmes continue.

Bercée par les bruits aux alentours de la tente, je m'éveillai doucement. Je devais certainement avoir les yeux gonflés, j'entrepris donc de me frotter le visage avec des linguettes bébés – que j'avais toujours dans mon sac – et une fois remise complètement d'aplomb, sortis de la tente...

Morrigann discutait plus loin avec Cara, devant elle se dressait une table pleine de plantes diverses et variées et je ne dus pas m'approcher bien près pour constater que ma chère cousine donnait un cours intensif sur la fabrication d'un onguent contre l'acné à la petite Cara, qui buvait ses paroles comme de l'eau claire.

Je vins m'installer près d'elles, et je fus reconnaissante à ma cousine de ne pas me poser de question... Bien que je savais pertinemment que ça lui démangeait la langue!

La journée se déroula bien mieux par la suite... Les gens posaient des questions aux quels nous essayions de répondre le mieux possible, les activités diverses sur le camp me permettaient de ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent. Même si parfois, je devais admettre que les images me hantaient encore... La journée fut remplie de combats, d'éclats de rire, et plus d'une fois la cloche sonna, nous prévenant qu'un encas nous était gentiment proposé à la curie par notre Monsieur Cuistot, Bedwyr. Bref, nous passions un bon moment, où

j'essayais tout simplement de reporter l'instant fatidique des explications à mes deux compagnons.

La fin de l'après-midi arriva trop vite à mon goût, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous autour des tables à souper, partageant nos expériences de la journée autour de viande, de pain et de cervoise. Morri' se trouvait à ma gauche, tandis que Braden était en face. Tout deux mangeaient lentement, en se jetant des regards de temps à autres, et je compris :

**«Bon, OK, l'un des deux se décide à poser LA question, parce que votre échange mental commence à me taper sur la système!» **

C'est Braden qui se décida alors que Morrigann lui fit les gros yeux – _courageuse mais pas téméraire comme on dit! _

**« Que compte tu faire?»** La question était claire nette et précise... Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot avec Braden, c'est un des points que j'appréciais chez lui.

**«J'ai fait un marché, je n'ai donc pas le choix, nous irons écouter ce que ce taré a à nous dire, et ensuite bye bye Messire Merlin!»**

**«Ta fierté te perdra un jour» **me lança Braden.

**«Ah parce que tu n'aurais pas agis pareil peut-être... C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!»** Rétorqua Morri' en le fusillant du regard.

**«Quand?» **Me demanda Morrigann en se tournant vers moi, soudainement plus sérieuse qu'à son habitude.

**«Ce soir, comme il nous la demandé, quand il fera nuit... Je préfère attendre que tout le monde soit occupé, et évite de nous déranger!»**

**«Tu aurais fait un fameux chef de clan!»** Lança Braden avec un sourire en coin.

Je le savais sincère, et je le connaissais assez pour savoir que si nous avions vécu en des temps anciens, j'en aurais fait un parfait allié. J'avais confiance en lui depuis que nous nous connaissions. C'était en partie lui qui m'avait poussé à commencer le médiéval.

Nous avions par moment des instants de parfaite complicité et à d'autres c'est comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas... Mais j'avais confiance.

**«Ce Myrddin» **Commença Morrigann, le regard dans le vague **«Il est puissant, durant votre combat j'ai sentis son pouvoir m'effleurer la peau, c'était bizarre, comme une aura bienfaitrice, mais de laquelle il faut se méfier tout de même. Il m'a filé la chair de poule, j'avais l'impression déconcertante d'être en face...»**

**«Moi, je lui aurais bien fait sa fête... Et je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'ai aucune empathie, ni aucun pouvoir surnaturel venant de mes ancêtres, alors son cinéma, il aurait pu s'en passer avec moi !» **

Je savais pertinemment à quoi pensait ma cousine:

**«Tu ne va quand même pas me dire que tu crois que ce gars, un peu dérangé soit dit en passant, soit Myrddin... Le vrai et unique Myrddin?Celui de la légende? Arthur et tout le tralala? »** demandai-je d'un ton septique.

Telle une enfant prise en plein délit de vol de biscuit, Morri' baissa la tête et trouva son assiette bien passionnante d'un coup. Bien que son sentiment envers cet homme soit fondé – _il était réellement très puissant-_ je ne pouvais croire en la véracité de cette vieille légende. Merlin était un mythe...

Évidemment, en temps que «wiccanne» il était notre maître spirituel à tous, mais de là à croire réellement qu'il était toujours en vie après autant de siècles, ça dépassait mon entendement! Et puis même si c'était réellement lui, que nous voulait il? Que ME voulait il? Plus précisément!

Il m'avait dit le connaître... Que si j'essayais de me «souvenir», je saurais qui il est ...

Tout cela me perturbait réellement, j'essayais en vain de me rappeler de quoi que ce soit qui m'aurait amené à rencontrer cet homme dans ma vie... Mais rien... Bon bien entendu, j'avais été fan du dessin animé de Disney quand j'étais gosse, je l'avais regardé tellement de fois que la VHS avait explosée, puis les films parlant des légendes Arthuriennes et tout ça me passionnait... Mais à part ça, non, il m'était totalement inconnu au bataillon!

La nuit était tombée, et bien que chacun vaqua à ses occupations après le souper, nous avions décidé de nous retrouver au centre du camp à 23h tapantes... J'avais décidé de prendre tout cela à la rigolade – _bah ouais à un moment faut arrêter de se prendre la tête hein! _

J'avais enfiler une tenue plus décontractée et sombre. Seule ma ceinture et mes bottes de cuir ressortait sur mon accoutrement sombre – _La gothique celte est de retour! _

Morri' était toujours habillée pareil, mais je décelais un pantalon sous sa robe, seule sa longue cape de laine avait été ajoutée à sa tenue... Tandis que Braden, avait sans nul doute eu la même idée que moi...

**«Très classe Ailinn» **me gratifia Braden.

**«Je te remercie... t'es pas mal non plus sapé comme un sombre vagabond»** lançais-je en riant.

**«Merci pour moi» **rétorqua Morrigann l'air faussement vexée.

**«Vous êtres resplendissante Ô grande druidesse Morrigann»** lâcha Braden en imitant un salut plus que théâtral alors que Morri' et moi-même éclatèrent de rire.

**«Bon et si nous allions rencontrer Merlin l'enchanteur?»** Dis-je d'un ton amusé. Ça paraissait vraiment débile dit comme ça !

Quand nous fûmes arrivés à la taverne, nous trouvâmes Myrddin au fond, attablé seul à une table, fumant la pipe. Quand nous nous rapprochâmes de l'homme, il leva son visage dissimulé sous la capuche de sa cape noire. Il nous adressa un sourire ravi et nous invita à prendre place.

Voulant en finir au plus vite avec tout ce mystère, je décidais de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins :

**«Myrddin, si tel est bien votre nom, que nous voulez-vous?»** Demandai-je de but en blanc en ne prenant pas de gants dans ma manière de lui parler.

**«Jeunes gens, ne vous hâtez point à connaître les raisons de cette entrevue, cela ne nous mènerait pas très loin»**

Point positif, il savait déjà qu'à la moindre occasion on le laisserait planté là, lui et sa raison!

**«Bien, mais venez en aux faits, et rapidement, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient» **répliqua Braden en croisant les bras sur son torse, signalent qu'il était toute ouïe.

De mon coté, je sentais un courant d'air chaud me picoter la peau. Morrigann, les yeux plantés sur l'homme, essayait, je n'en doutais pas de le sonder, elle était bien plus douée que moi pour ce genre de chose, lors de notre apprentissage, j'étais bien plus attentive au cours d'escrime qu'aux autres cours sur le contrôle de soi et autres... Aujourd'hui, je le regrettais un peu...

**«Bien! Mon nom est Myrddin, comme je vous l'ai dit, cher Ailinn, je vis depuis bien trop longtemps, dans l'attente de ce jour. Et permettez moi, ma chère, de vous dire que ce soir, je ne regrette rien.»** Commença l'homme en pointant son regard sévère dans le mien. **«Depuis maintenant 16 siècles, j'attends que la prophétie se réalise.»**

**«Quelle prophétie? **Le coupa Braden, alors que je lui donnai un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Myrddin m'en remercia d'un signe de tête et reprit:

**«Après la mort de tout les Chevaliers, et l'abandon de la Bretagne aux ennemis, une prophétie est arrivée tout droit des Thuatha Dé Danann, révélant qu'un jour lointain, une guerrière des temps nouveaux, Bretonne elle-même, reviendrait sur ses terres et changerait la face du monde»**

Nous étions là, tout les trois, occupés de boire les paroles de l'homme comme des enfants écoutant leur maîtresse d'école. Même Braden l'écoutait attentivement!

**«Avec le temps, les anciennes traditions se sont perdues, les héros d'antan sont devenus des légendes, des mythes, des contes de fée qu'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils dorment sans cauchemar la nuit. Les prophéties elle-mêmes se sont envolées, et bientôt tout cela ne fut plus rien d'autre que des racontars de vieux fous.**

**J'ai donc décider qu'il était de mon devoir de Druide, d'attendre cette jeune fille et de la guider vers son destin»**

**«Vous avez attendu 16 siècles?» **Demanda soudainement Morrigann, alors que nous n'avions pas encore entendu le son de sa voix.

**«Oui, jeune druidesse, j'ai attendu, jusqu'à, il y à de cela 24 années»** Répondit il en me regardant.

Il avait soudain perdu son masque de sévérité. Tandis qu'il me regardait, je décelais de la tendresse dans son regard. Le genre de tendresse qu'une mère offre à son enfant le premier jour de classe.

**«Qu'avons-nous avoir la dedans?»** demandai-je naïvement, connaissant déjà la réponse à ma stupide question.

**«Mais enfin, Ailinn, ne comprend tu vraiment pas? C'est nous... Enfin c'est Toi!»**

**«Dame Morrigann, il s'agit de vous aussi...»** reprit Myrddin, alors que les yeux de ma cousine s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et qu'un large sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. **«La prophétie mentionne également, que cette princesse guerrière, née Bretonne, serait accompagnée de sa jeune sœur, prêtresse. Qu'à elles deux, elles réunifieraient les deux Bretagne, et ...»** Il sembla hésiter...

**«Et quoi?»**

**«Et qu'elles donneraient naissance à la nouvelle ligné de guerriers celtes»**

**«De la, la légende du retour du Roi...»** Chuchota Morrigann.

Alors tout ça, c'était vraiment une superbe histoire... Digne du remake de _Xena la guerrière, qui changera la face du monde!_ - Je suis une fan de l'ironie...


	5. Chapter 4 : Rendezvous avec le passé

**Merci Roselia pour ton commentaire... Effectivement Ailinn n'a pas l'air très convaincue, et on ne peu que la comprendre XD On ce demande comment on réagirais si une légende entrait dans nos vies mdr**

**Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant... Et plaira aux éventuelles prof de passage par ici LOOOL Ainsi qu'à tout les ptis fantômes qui viendront lire anonymement les aventures de Ailinn et Morrigann :D**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture & a bientôt **

**Bisous Bisous**

**Chapitre 4**

**«Non mais rendez-vous compte de ce que vous racontez, bon sang! Une prophétie qui prédirait que Moi et Ma cousine, qui en fait est une cousine très lointaine, serions des genres de guerrières millénaires aux pouvoirs dévastateurs, réincarnées, en attendant le jour de mes 24 ans, afin de retourner dans le passé, pour protéger des mecs, qui soit dit en passant n'ont peut-être jamais existé, et tout cela en se faisant engrosser et rentrer à la maison comme si de rien n'était, pour et je cite: **

**Le grand retour du Roi et le sauvetage du monde?**

**On n'est où là, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux? Légolas and co' vont se joindre à nous pour partir en quête d'un monde meilleur? » **

J'avais envie de hurler... Pourtant j'avais lâché ma tirade d'un ton calme et à voix base... C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi!

Oui, je rêvais d'un retour à mes origines, sur les terres de mes ancêtres... Mais pas pour aller me battre contre des barbares assoiffer de sang! Et encore moins pour me faire culbuter par un Sarmate en rut!

**«Ailinn»** Souffla l'homme **«Tout ceci n'est pas un jeux, c'est la réalité. Tu es ce que j'attends depuis des siècles!» **

**«Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez!»**

**«Dans les rêves qui bercent tes nuits, ne vois-tu pas des scènes qui te paraissent plus que réelle? N'as-tu pas la sensation de ne pas appartenir à ce monde ? Ne ressens-tu pas cette nostalgie envahir ton être quand tu te réveille le matin avec encore ces images en tête ? Et les visions, cher Ailinn, pense tu seulement qu'elles ne sont que le fruit de ton imagination?» **Me dit l'homme d'un ton calme et sévère.

**«Comment savez-vous pour les rêves et les visions?» **Demandais-je ahurie.

**«Je te connais, Ailinn, je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même!»**

Je me rendais compte petit à petit, que ces rêves n'étaient pas tout à fait les miens, je ne savais plus trop ce que j'étais, qui j'étais, j'étais perdue dans du fantasme, de l'imaginaire, et tout ce que depuis mon plus jeune âge je voyais à travers les rêves et les visions... Qu'est ce qui m'appartenait réellement dans ce monde, dans cette vie?

**«Je conçois que pour l'instant tu te sente perdue, Ailinn, je peux le lire dans ton regard mais... Crois-tu en la destinée?»**

**«Je ne sais plus en quoi je crois... je ne sais plus qui je suis, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, à vous écoutez déblatérer tout ça!» **

**«Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es là! Tu es là parce que tu as un pouvoir en toi, Ailinn. Un pouvoir que tu ne t'expliques pas, mais qui pourtant, est bien là, au fond de toi. Un pouvoir que tu as ressenti toute ta vie. Tu sais que tu n'as jamais été une jeune fille comme les autres, et ce sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais tu le sais!»**

Tout n'avait été que mensonge... J'étais donc née dans un but bien précis. Grand-mère était-elle au courant de ce complot des dieux?

Maintenant que je me posais la question, la réponse m'apparaissais comme une évidence! Bien sur qu'elle le savait, j'avais été élevée dans le but d'être cette guerrière... J'avais été élevée dans le but de porter la descendance sacrée...

Myrddin me regardait de son regard vert émeraude, quand mon regard se fixa au sien, je fus soudainement emportée dans un tourbillon... Un flash:

Un homme grand, armuré comme un romain. Il avait l'air d'un roi sur sa monture. Prêt pour la guerre.

L'image qui suivit fut une vision héroïque de 6 cavaliers sur une colline. Et une phrase:

_«La liberté que nous cherchons n'est pas une contrée lointaine, elle est en nous. En nos actes.»_

En un instant, je me sentis projetée sur ma chaise...

**«Bordel de dieu!»** Soufflai-je alors que la lumière fit irruption dans mon esprit.

Les yeux grand ouverts de stupéfaction, mon regard passa de Myrddin à Braden, et s'arrêta sur les grands yeux vert de Morrigann.

**«Notre vie à toute les deux n'est qu'un mensonge... Nous avons été sculptées, dans le but précis de devenir ce que les dieux voulaient qu'on soit. Grand-mère me disait souvent que j'avais une destiné plus grande que n'importe qui d'autre, et je l'ai toujours pris comme l'affection normale d'une grand-mère à sa petite fille.»**

**«Je me souviens qu'un jour, lors d'un cours sur la mythologie celte, la maîtresse à parler de cette prophétie... C'était donc vrai!»** dit Morrigann, en laissant son regard divaguer dans le vide.

Braden restait silencieux, peut-être emmagasinait-il tout ce que nous disions. Morri' et moi, lui avions bien souvent parlé de tout ce que nous étions – ou croyons être – il en connaissait bien plus que quiconque sur notre _«nature»_, mais je le soupçonnais d'être légèrement paumé avec toute ces révélations.

Je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Si tout cela était vrai, si notre destiné était de prendre les armes contre une armé de Saxons, alors j'étais prête. J'avais été éduquée pour faire en sorte que ça le soit après tout!

Envoyer aux oubliettes les enseignements de Grand-mère et de mes maîtres n'était juste pas concevable.

Et surtout, comment reprendre une vie normale en sachant ce que j'aurais pu être? Qu'auriez vous fait à ma place?

Je me levai, décidée à faire face à mon destin:

**«Bien, Messire Myrddin, que devons-nous faire?»** Demandais-je en pausant les main à plat sur la table en lui faisant face.

**«Je suis heureux de constater que vous semblez vous rendre compte de la situation, Ailinn.»**

Il se leva et me fit à son tour face, je dus lever la tête pour fixer mon regard désormais le plus sérieux du monde au sien.

**«Ce soir la pleine lune sera à son apogée à exactement 1h46', je vous prierais de vous hâter à prendre ce dont vous aurez besoin une fois passé la porte temporelle. Nous nous retrouverons dans une heur à l'orée de la forêt, près du puits. Ne soyez pas en retard les enfants, c'est ce soir ou jamais!»**

J'acquiesçais, tandis que mes camarades me regardaient bouche béa... Pensaient-ils vraiment que j'étais sérieuse? A n'en pas douter! Mais étais-je moi-même pleinement consciente de mon acte? Pas vraiment, non!

Myrddin prit congé dés le rendez-vous fixé, alors que je restais là, debout, les bras ballants, stupéfaite par ce que je venais de faire...

Agenouillée devant mon paquetage, je vérifiais n'avoir rien oublié. Une tenue de rechange, de quoi manger, de l'eau, mes deux haches, Iseult dans son fourreau contre mon dos, l'autre épée à la ceinture et deux couvertures.

Ne voulant pas m'encombrer avec des choses futiles, j'avais choisi le strict minimum.

Morrigann quand à elle, emmenait son arc et ses flèches, son épée, tout un tas de plante et herbes au cas où, une lanterne, quelques bougies, ainsi qu'une tenue de rechange et des couvertures pour les nuits fraîches.

Nous ne savions pas exactement où nous allions atterrir, ni dans quel état, et à plusieurs reprises nous échangeâmes des regards emplis de questions, aux quelles, évidemment, nous ne pouvions répondre.

**«Ailinn? Que va-t-il nous arriver là bas?»** Me demanda Morri', peu sûre d'elle.

**«Seul les dieux le savent... Les dieux savent toujours tout!»** Répondais-je avec un brun d'ironie dans la voix.

Braden arriva peu de temps après la vérification de nos bagages:

**«Tu voyage léger à ce que je vois»** lui dis-je tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

**«Je ne viens pas!»** Me répondit-il calmement, bien trop calmement qu'il n'aurait du l'être d'ailleurs.

**«Bien, c'est ta décision» **

Je n'aurais pour rien au monde embarqué mon ami dans une telle histoire, surtout si ça n'était pas son souhait. Je ne cherchai même pas à savoir ce qui l'avait fait prendre ce choix, plutôt que celui de nous accompagner dans cette aventure.

Quand Myrddin arriva, nous le suivîmes dans la foret voisine de l'abbaye. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans des je-ne-sais-quoi qui aurait pu me faire tomber, Braden grogna des jurons à plusieurs reprises, tandis que Morri' semblait complètement dans son monde, elle et la forêt ne faisaient qu'une.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière, complètement dégagée. Des herbes hautes formaient un cercle dans le bois. C'était tout simplement stupéfiant. De là, le ciel était magnifique, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, mais la lune était cent fois plus éblouissante. Elle illuminait la clairière de ses rayons argentés.

**«Très bien» **Commença Myrddin. **«Je vous suggère de dire au revoir à votre ami, c'est l'heure»**

Je me retournais vers Braden, nous nous firent face un instant en silence... Parfois un long silence, vaut mieux que tout les mots de la terre.

N'en tenant plus, mon ami céda, m'attrapant par les épaules dans une accolade fraternelle:

**«Vous avez intérêt à revenir saines et sauves, toute les deux. Sinon je vous jure que j'irai botter le cul de tous les druides de ce monde pour venir vous chercher par la peau des fesses!»**

**«Tu vas aussi me manquer, Braden!» **

Un grand frère, voilà ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux. Braden était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Cette grande brute arrogante était mon protecteur, celui qui veillait sur moi. Et durant un moment qui me parut trop court, je restai enfermée dans l'étau de ses bras forts, respirant son odeur à plein nez afin de ne pas l'oublier. Il allait me manquer... Je me serais sentie tellement plus en sécurité avec lui dans les parages, mais sa décision était prise et je n'allais pas aller contre sa volonté en essayant de le convaincre de nous accompagner dans ce voyage complètement dingue. Les larmes me montèrent, mais je les retenais du mieux possible. Les guerrières ne pleurent pas...

Braden finit par me lâcher de son emprise, nous échangeâmes un sourire complice et il retourna vers Morrigann, dans les mêmes gestes, il la prit dans ses bras puissant, tandis que je ramassais mes affaires laissées au sol.

**«Prenez soin l'une de l'autre, soyez solidaire, et revenez vite.» **Furent les derniers mots de Braden.

Morri' et moi avançâmes vers notre destiné. Myrddin se tenait au milieu de la clairière, il nous attendait.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant lui il nous regarda chacune à notre tour de toute sa hauteur. Le regard fier, la tête haute, tandis que Morri' et moi échangeâmes un regard complice. Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres, Morrigann me le rendit avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable. Ce moment de complicité aussi court soit-il, eu le mérite de me réchauffer le cœur, je n'allais pas être seule durant l'accomplissement de mon devoir, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité quelqu'un d'autre que ma sœur de cœur au près de moi.

**« Ailinn, prenez votre épée je vous prie, ne la lâchez sous aucun prétexte, et vous Sage Morrigann, tenez la main de votre cousine... Tenez la comme si votre vie en dépendait »** Dit Myrddin.

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre et sortis l'épée de son fourreau. Ça y était, mon vœux allait se réaliser... Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais l'impression que des centaines de chevaux martelaient ma poitrine de leur sabots dans une course éfreiner vers la liberté.

**«Brandissez votre épée Guerrière, que la lune reflète dans la lame sa splendeur»**

Je m'exécutais, Morrigann enlaça ses doigts aux miens, nous échangeâmes un regard... Une lueur de peur brillait dans ses prunelles vertes, certainement autant que dans les miennes.

**«Tha gra ' dh agam ort» **Me dit-elle en serrant mes doigts dans les siens.

Je détournais le regard vers l'homme qui ce trouvait à une dizaine de mètre de nous. Il ce tenait droit, les bras le long du corps, les jambes légèrement écartée, comme pour s'assurer de tenir l'équilibre. Son visage à moitié cacher par la capuche de sa longue cape, était baisée vers le sol. D'un mouvement vif, il retira son épée de son fourreau et la brandit vers le ciel :

"**De réir neamh agus talamh**

**Máthair bandia**

**Myrddin dom, do sheirbhíseach**

**Impím ort a oscailt an doras ama**

**Mar sin, go bhfuil an tuar thagann fíor"**

Myrddin n'eut pas fini son appel que je sentis la garde de l'épée chauffer, je levais les yeux vers elle, les symboles brillaient littéralement, comme si ils étaient en feu.

Un vent chaud nous encercla, nos cheveux se mirent à voler, tandis que nos vêtement tremblaient sur notre peau, nous avions du mal à rester debout.

Un brouillard immense traversa l'orée du bois et tel une meute de loup affamer fonça sur nous. J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts alors que Morrigann était accrochée à ma main gauche, genoux au sol, son front collé à nos mains jointes...

L'épée brûlait de plus en plus fort, et bien que ça me fit un mal de chien, j'étais incapable de la lâcher, mes doigts enroulés autour du manche, étaient comme collés, faisant complètement partie d'elle.

Je sentis d'abord le pouvoir du druide surpuissant m'assaillir de toutes parts, me piquant la peau comme des centaines d'aiguilles... Mais je tins bon!

Dans un cri de douleur, Morrigann relâcha sa force, tout ce qu'elle possédait en elle se matérialisa dans un jet de lumière... C'en était trop pour moi... Je n'en pouvais plus, je sentis une puissance extrême, dont j'étais complètement ignorante, jaillir à son tour d'entre mes entrailles...

Un cri de rage sortit de ma gorge, sans même l'avoir voulu, et je me laissai entraîner par la puissance de ces trois pouvoirs m'envahir. J'avais l'impression que le terre et le ciel était miens, que je leur appartenais autant qu'eux m'appartenaient... Une voix jaillit dans ma tête:

**"_Laochra_****_accomplish do cinniúint Bí victorious... Dul Bealtaine na déithe leat."_**

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis, tandis que je sombrai dans le néant...

_**Traduction approximative du Gaélique au français:**_

Tha gra ' dh agam ort = _Je t'aime_

De réir neamh agus talamh = «Par le ciel et la terre

Máthair bandia = Déesse mère

Myrddin dom, do sheirbhíseach = Moi Myrddin, votre serviteur

Impím ort a oscailt an doras ama = Je vous implore d'ouvrir les portes du temps

Mar sin, go bhfuil an tuar thagann fíor = _Afin que la prophétie se réalise_

**Laochra** **accomplish do cinniúint Bí victorious... Dul Bealtaine na déithe leat. = **_Va guerrière, accomplir ta destiné, et soit victorieuse... Que les dieux t'accompagnent._

**Pour le chapitre 5 il faudra patienter un peu... Il est fini mais doit encore être paufiner, et je vous avoue que j'ai une scène qui mé trotte en tête depuis 2 jours et que là, je suis en plein délire lémonesque XD Mais, comme je l'ai dis, il faudra patienter un peu :D**

_**Plein de bisous **_


	6. Chapter 5 : Bretagne

_**Un Grand grand merci à Roselia pour ses commentaires :D Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise... ^^**_

_**Voici donc la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture les loulous **_

_**Bisous bisous **_

**Chapitre 5 **

Le sol était dur, trop dur pour être la paillasse de la tente. C'était humide sous moi et très inconfortable. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir l'endroit où j'étais.

Je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose, et je priais intérieurement pour que ce soit une bonne cuite qui m'ait rendue amnésique le temps d'un instant.

Je sentais la lumière du jour traverser mes paupières, et je serrai instantanément les yeux un peu plus, me disant que je rêvais peut-être... Que si je me rendormais, je serais en réalité dans ma paillasse bien chaude, loin de l'humidité et du vent frais qui me glaçait ma peau.

Mais non, quand j'eus le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, mon regard tomba sur l'écorce d'un arbre. Un cri venu du ciel me fit sursauter et instantanément je me mis assise, tirant sur la couverture, dans un geste brusque.

Je ne pouvais croire ce que mes yeux me montraient... J'étais en pleine foret...

**«Tu ferais bien de venir te mettre près du feu»** me dit une voix qui me rassura un instant. **«Tu va attraper la crève!»**

Morrigann se trouvait assise près d'un point de feu. Ses jambes pliées contre sa poitrine, les bras tendu vers les flammes, pour se réchauffer les mains.

**«Où sommes-nous?»** demandai-je incrédule.

Morri' me dévisagea un court instant, puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

**«Tu ne te rappelles pas?»** Me demanda t elle.

**«Si, jusqu'à un certain moment. Mais j'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait réellement» **Dis-je en me levant.

**«Et bien si, ça à marché... Franchement on aurait pas pu nous envoyer ailleurs que dans ce pays où on se les gèle!»** Dit-elle en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine, resserrant la cape et la couverture qui la recouvraient.

Je la rejoignis près du feu. Il était vrai qu'il faisait froid, mais d'après ce que je pouvais constater en observant les arbres verts, nous étions certainement au début de l'automne.

Quel mois, de quelle année, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais les feuilles des arbres étaient toujours bien vertes, mais humides, le sol regorgeait d'eau et de plantes qui ne poussent qu'en cette période de l'année. Le ciel était couvert et le soleil était bien loin, trop pour que ses rayons ne transpercent la couche de nuage gris qui recouvraient le ciel de ce début de matinée. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était qu'hypothèse... Après tout, je ne connaissais rien dans ce nouveau monde.

**«Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps?»** lui demandais-je en m'installant à ses cotés.

**«Peut-être 10 minutes avant toi!»**

**«Le feu, c'est toi qui la fait?»**

**«Non, il brûlait déjà à mon réveil»** Me répondit-elle le regard dans les flammes. **«Que devons-nous faire maintenant à ton avis?»** Continua t'elle.

Que devions-nous faire à présent? C'était une bonne question! Myrddin ne nous avait laissé aucune instruction... Nous ne savions même pas si il était ici, lui aussi... Ce crétin de druide nous avait lâché comme ça en pleine nature, dans un monde totalement inconnu, et sans le moindre repère.

**«Je crains que nous devions nous débrouiller seules...J'imagine que maintenant, nous allons aller trouver les Sarmates et Arthur...»** Dis-je sans trop savoir si mes idées étaient les bonnes.

**«Arthur et ses Chevaliers... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire!»** Répliqua t elle dans un petit rire nerveux. **«C'est dingue!»**

Après nous être réchauffées du mieux que nous pouvions, nous avions décidé de prendre la route... Le seul souci était qu'on ne savait pas très bien quel direction prendre. Les couvertures pliées et remises dans nos sacs de «voyage» improvisés, nous avions choisi d'aller vers le nord.

Nous ne savions pas où nous étions, mais d'après le peu d'histoire que nous savions sur Arthur et ses Chevaliers, nous devions nous rendre au Mur d'Hadrien pour avoir une chance de leur tomber dessus, ce mur séparait la Bretagne en deux. D'un coté les Romains, de l'autre, les Pictes. Et un peu partout autour, les Saxons!

Morrigann et moi n'avions aucune idée du coté du quel nous nous trouvions, mais qu'importait le coté, nous étions quand même en danger...

Nous commençâmes à marcher. Des étendues vertes à perdre de vue se trouvaient devant nous, des plaines et des forêts, c'est tout ce que nous pouvions voir du paysage.

Une fine brume rasait le sol humide. C'était comme si nous marchions dans un rêve... Et pourtant, j'avais beau me pincer le bras, ça n'en était pas un!

**«Et qu'allons nous leur dire sur nous? Ils vont bien nous poser des questions à un moment! Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur raconter?» **Me demanda Morri', soudainement inquiète. **«Et puis, si on croise d'autre gens... Des Romains par exemple... Ils vont trouver ça louche, 2 femmes qui se baladent comme ça!» **Continua t elle.

**«Nous leur dirons tout simplement la vérité»** Dis-je en continuant de marcher.

**«Oh! OK, donc nous sommes des voyageuse du temps, on vient directement du 21em siècle, enchantée!»** Lança ma cousine de son ton le plus ironique possible.

**«Ne soit pas bête!»** Répliquai-je. **«Nous dirons que nous cherchons le Mur d'Hadrien.»**

**«Mais encore?»**

**«Bon d'accord, faut que nous réfléchissions à une histoire à raconter!»** capitulai-je.

**oOoOo**

Alors que nous marchions depuis quelques minutes, mon attention fut attirée par le bois que nous longions. Morrigann fut alertée elle aussi et nous nous stoppâmes d'un même mouvement. Je sentais une force venant d'entre les arbres, mais j'avais beau scruter les alentours, je ne voyais rien.

_«Ne te fie pas à tes yeux»_ m'aurait dit ma grand-mère. Je décidai de sonder les environs avec la force de la terre.

**«Laisse, je vais m'en charger»** Me chuchota ma cousine.

Je la laissai donc faire et observai. Je sentis son pouvoir me picoter la peau sans s'attarder sur moi, le flux d'énergie, tout en rasant le sol, se dirigea vers la foret. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je le sentais chercher une présence, elle était tout autour de nous.

**«Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ici, nos pouvoirs se sont décuplés »** Me dit-elle sans perdre le fil de sa concentration.

**«Là» **Dit-elle soudainement en ouvrant les yeux.

**«Où?»** Demandai-je en cherchant du regard ce qu'elle avait décelé.

**«Juste en face»** Répondit-elle en me montrant la direction d'un hochement de tête.

Nous nous apprêtâmes à avancer quand une ombre sortit d'entre les arbres.

**«Merlin»** soufflais-je.

Je me sentais comme rassurée tandis que le druide se manifesta dans la lumière du jour.

**oOoOo**

Notre première matinée sur les terres Bretonne se passa tranquillement. Nous ne faisions que marcher, marcher et encore marcher. Sans jamais croiser qui que ce soit, ni village, ni âme qui vive. Je commençais légèrement à m'inquiéter.

Notre rencontre avec Myrddin avait été bénéfique sur notre moral et notre conviction d'avoir pris la bonne décision...

Le vieille homme que nous avions vu plus tôt dans la matinée n'avait rien avoir avec le bellâtre qui nous avait convaincue d'accomplir la fameuse prophétie dont nous étions les personnages principaux. Même son pouvoir n'était pas le même, il était dix fois plus puissant que ce que nous avions pu constater avant le départ.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le même homme... Ce Merlin là, qui ce tenait devant nous était le Merlin du V eme siècle, tandis que l'autre, avait réellement 16 siècles de plus...

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, tout ce qui nous arrivait était réellement surnaturel et essayer de trouver le pourquoi du comment n'aurait servit à rien...

De toute évidence, le vieille homme face à nous était au courant de notre venue et lui aussi nous attendait avec grande impatience...

Le druide nous avait observées après notre arrivée sur ces terres, il nous pria de l'accompagner à l'abri sous les arbres, ce que nous avions accepté poliment.

**«J'ai été heureux de constater que vous n'étiez pas trop affectées par le voyage»** nous avait-il dit. **« Maintenant que vous êtes prêtes à prendre le chemin de votre destin, je vais vous guider.»**

Soulagées, nous l'avions écouté attentivement durant plusieurs minutes.

**oOoOo **

Après plusieurs heures de marche constante, Morri' et moi décidâmes de nous stopper le temps de nous reposer un moment, et surtout de manger. Nos estomac grondaient famine à l'unisson.

La même forêt que nous longions depuis le matin se trouvait juste à proximité, nous allâmes nous installer à l'orée du bois, le ciel commençait à se couvrir de plus en plus et la pluie n'allait certainement pas tarder à tomber. Sous les arbres nous étions à l'abri, et nous pouvions y ramasser du bois pour faire un feu.

Quand le feu fut allumé, nous nous installâmes, je sortis du pain et des morceaux de viande sèches. Nous mangeâmes en silence, contentes d'enfin pouvoir reposer nos pieds. Mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise.

Depuis un petit moment, je nous sentais observées. Impression bizarre en sachant que nous étions paumées au milieu de nul part. Pour ne pas inquiéter ma cousine, déjà tendue. J'avais décidé de ne rien dire, mais je me doutais que mes impressions étaient partagées.

Un craquement de bois se fit entendre à une vingtaine de mètre de nous. Morrigann me lança un regard apeuré. Le cœur battant la chamade je me saisis le plus discrètement possible d'une des haches rangées dans mon sac en toile de jute, tandis que Morrigann enleva doucement la dague dissimulée à sa ceinture.

Nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard durant les manœuvres, et je sentais «la chose» se rapprocher de plus en plus...

La peur me montait. J'avais cette hache en main, mais qu'allais-je faire si nous étions réellement en danger? Je ne m'étais jamais battue en dehors d'une lice, où je savais que je ne craignais presque rien. Mais là, ici, c'était différent! Je savais que si nous étions en danger, nous devrions nous défendre... Blesser et peut-être même tuer.

C'était une éventualité à laquelle je n'étais pas préparée.

L'homme – oui c'était bien un homme – ce rapprochait par l'arrière, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, mais d'un coup, je sentis un froid glacial me monter des reins jusqu'à la nuque, mes yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction quand je sentis la pointe d'une épée entre mes omoplates. Morri' était comme pétrifiée.

**«Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici?»** demanda l'homme d'une voix neutre et profonde de lassitude.

**«On mange, ça ce voit pas?»** Répondais-je, en essayant difficilement de cacher la peur qui m'habitait.

**«Ne fais pas la maline, petite! Lève toi! Doucement... Et lâche ta hache ou tu pourra dire au revoir à ta main!»** Dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus menaçant.

Je lâchai instantanément mon arme, légèrement soulagée de ne pas avoir à m'en servir – pour l'instant – et doucement, en évitant tout geste brusque me levai. Morrigann restait assise en suivant des yeux, mes mouvements. Je restais dos à l'homme, de peur de me retourner et de tomber sur un affreux assassin violeur au dents pourries... L'homme resta silencieux durant un moment, mais je sentais son regard sur moi, je le sentais me dévisager de haut en bas...

**«D'où venez-vous »** Demanda t il. Je me doutais que ça devait être un homme qui ne parlait que quand il en était obligé. Je pouvais sentir émaner de lui un flot de sentiments troublants... De la haine, de la force, mais surtout, une lassitude profonde... Comme si plus rien sur terre ne pouvait le surprendre!

**«Nous venons de la côte»** dis-je sans réfléchir.

**«Mensonge!» **Répliqua t il d'un ton sec. Et je commençais à trembler.

Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine à tout moment, et je me trouvais beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir une crise cardiaque. J'essayai donc de ralentir les battements de mon cœur, de calmer ma respiration, je fermai les yeux et tentai de faire le vide... Comme me l'avait apprit ma grand mère.

Je me concentrai sur la terre, essayant de tirer l'énergie qui se dégageait de sous mes pieds. Je sentis le flux me monter des pieds jusqu'à mes mains. Baissant la tête, je fixai mon regard dans les yeux verts de ma cousine... Elle comprit instantanément ce que j'essayais de faire.

L'homme perdait patience de plus en plus, je sentais son corps à proximité du mien. Une impression bizarre me parvint, comme si l'inconnu ne m'étais pas inconnu. Mais il pointait toujours son épée sur mon dos.

C'était le moment...

Dans un même mouvement, Morri' m'envoya la dague, tandis que je me retournais subitement, j'attrapai l'arme dans son envol et sous les yeux surpris de mon agresseur, je tapai son épée de ma lame et lui envoyais un coup de pied bien placé. L'homme qui se trouvait maintenant suffoquant leva son regard noir vers moi tandis que je le menaçais de la dague à mon tour.

Quand son regard se fixa au mien, je fus prise de vertiges. Je connaissais ces yeux. Je les avaient déjà vu dans des visions. Ces yeux noirs profondément blasés, ces yeux noirs brillants de haine et de profonde lassitude.

J'étais d'un coup incapable de bouger, comme tétanisée... Les bras ballants, je laissais tomber la dague à mes pieds. Je tombais à genoux.

Comme un écho au fond de ma tête, une voix me souffla un prénom:

_«Tristan»_

Ensuite... ce fut à nouveau le trou noir...

**oOoOo**

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :D **_

_**Je poste directement le chapitre suivant, mais ensuite il faudra patienter un peu car le chapitre 7 n'est malheureusement pas commencer... **_


	7. Chapter 6 : Rencontre avec la Légende

_**Comme promis le chapitre 6...**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira... Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes écrits, donc si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions ou autres, n'hésitez pas. J'en prendrais bonne note ^^**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

**Chapitre 6 **

_Je rêvais, mais ça n'était pas un rêve comme ceux que j'avais l'habitude de faire durant mes nuits agitées. Non, là je me sentais sereine, comme après un combat... Fatiguée mais avec l'impression d'avoir donné tout ce que j'avais, ce qui me rendait heureuse. _

_Je me trouvais dans une prairie, le ciel était bleu, sans nuage, et l'air était frais mais pas dérangeant. Je souriais à la vie. Levant la tête vers le ciel, laissant le vent caresser mon visage, je profitais de ce moment de plénitude..._

_Des rires attirèrent mon attention et je me dirigeai vers ceux-ci. _

_Un homme et un enfant se trouvaient au loin, se roulant dans l'herbe, jouant comme un père et un fils le feraient. J'observais la scène sans bouger, de peur de mettre fin à cette vision de complicité... _

_Mais l'enfant tourna son visage vers moi, et quand il me vit, un sourire éclatant vint illuminer son doux visage. Il devait avoir dans les sept ans, il avait les cheveux mi-longs brun, et un regard d'un bleu ciel qui aurait fait chavirer le cœur de n'importe quel petite fille... _

_L'homme glissa un mot à l'oreille du garçonnet et un sourire encore plus éblouissant se figea sur son magnifique visage. _

_**«Maman»** Cria t il alors que ses bras s'agitaient en de grand signe. _

_Je restais choquée. Avait-il dit... «maman»? _

_Le petit garçon, se mit à courir dans ma direction. Je vérifiai derrière moi. Personne. C'était bien de moi qu'il s'agissait._

_La scène était comme tournée au ralentis... Le petit garçon courrait tandis que je tombais à genoux. Les yeux embuer par les larmes..._

_**«Aël»** soufflais-je tandis que le garçonnet tomba dans mes bras..._

**oOoOo**

_«Ailinn»_ entendais-je au loin. _«Ailinn réveille-toi» _

Je me sentis secouée, ce qui me fait sortir du sommeil, m'enlevant violemment à ce songe qui me paraissait plus que réel.

J'ouvrai les yeux péniblement. J'étais comme assommée, lourde et mon estomac grondait famine par dessus le marché!

Morrigann se trouvait près de moi, elle me regardait comme quelqu'un qui attend que vous disiez quelque chose pour pouvoir recommencer à respirer.

**«Je vais bien»** lui dis-je, tandis que les images que je venais de vivre passaient encore dans mon esprit.

**«Oh j'ai eu si peur»** me lança t elle en me prenant dans ses bras. **«Tu as déliré toute la nuit, et la fièvre ne voulait pas partir!»**

**«De la fièvre?»** demandai-je ahurie.

**«Oui, tu es tombée dans les vapes, et c'est Tristan qui s'est...» **

**«Tristan?»** la coupai-je

Morrigann vrilla son regard derrière moi, me faisant signe de me retourner...

Un peu plus loin brûlait un feu, autour du quel cinq corps étaient allongés au sol sous des couvertures. Je ne pouvais voir leurs visages, tous étaient emmitouflé dans leurs lit de fortune.

**«Vous devriez manger, Ailinn»** me dit la voix douce d'un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vue, et qui se trouvait en retrait des autres.

Celui ci ce rapprocha de moi, et me tendis une assiette, ainsi qu'un godet. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, je le scrutai de haut en bas. Il était beau et viril. Le genre d'homme qui à la carrure d'un guerrier et l'allure d'un roi.

**«Je me nomme Arthur, et eux ce sont mes Chevaliers.»** Me dit il en lançant un regard dans la direction des hommes. **«Vous sembliez mal en point, et votre cousine s'inquiétait beaucoup.»** Continua t il en refixant son regard sur moi.

**«Arthur, a proposé de nous accompagner jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien»** Me lança Morri' sourire au lèvres.

**«Mais...»**

**«J'ai expliqué à Sir Arthur, que nous avions échoué sur la cote Bretonne, et que nous n'avons nul part où aller, Ailinn.»** reprit ma cousine d'un air faussement triste. Essayant certainement de me faire passer le message.

**«Mais, vous êtes certains que cela ne vous dérange pas?»** Demandai-je à l'homme. En espérant qu'il confirme les dires de Morrigann.

**«Nous sommes en chemin pour accueillir un hôte venant de Rome, mais soyez tranquille Demoiselle, cela ne nous embarrasse absolument pas.» **Répondit il avec le sourire.** «Maintenant, mangez, reprenez des forces»** Finit-il en ce levant.

**OooOo**

J'avais mangé plus que de raison, et la fièvre dont j'avais été victime la veille avait disparu comme par magie. J'étais sur pied et en pleine forme quand les hommes se réveillèrent alors que le soleil pointait timidement le bout de ses rayons.

De Tristan, je ne me souvenais que de ses yeux. Le reste m'était complètement inconnu. Morri' m'avait expliqué qu'il s'était occupé de moi une partie de la nuit, après m'avoir portée jusqu'au campement des Chevaliers.

D'après ma cousine, il disposait d'un attirail complet en herboristerie, et qu'apparemment il avait énormément de connaissance dans le domaine. J'étais surprise qu'un homme, et d'autant plus un guerrier, soit expérimenté dans l'art de soigner avec les plantes; Chez nous c'était une «branche» réservée aux femmes, ou aux jeunes hommes disposés à devenir druide...

**«Très bien Messieurs» **Commença Arthur.** «Ces demoiselles se rendent au mur d'Hadrien»**

Les hommes levèrent leurs yeux vers nous, et d'un coup j'aurais aimé pouvoir me changer en insecte tellement le poids de leurs regards étaient lourds de méfiance.

**«Je les ai donc invitées à se joindre à nous pour le voyage»** Fini le commandant d'un ton sans appel.

**«Mes dames, voici donc mes Chevaliers»** Reprit Arthur.

**«Galahad»** Celui qui devait certainement être le plus jeune de la bande. Celui ci nous fit un large sourire en guise de bienvenue.

**«Dagonet»** Un grand mec à l'air plutôt bourrin, auquel je n'aurais pas aimé me frotter. Le dit Dagonet nous fit simplement un signe de tête.

**«Gauvain»** A l'annonce de ce prénom je sentis Morrigann frissonner, alors que l'homme blond au cheveux dreadés nous salua lui aussi d'un signe de tête.

**«Bors»** Arthur nous désigna un homme qui n'avait absolument rien à envier à un catcher. Il était plutôt balèze, mais j'étais certaine que l'embonpoint qu'on lui prétendait certainement n'était qu'une grosse masse de muscle, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais aimé être à la place de celui qui recevrait une baffe venant de cette main immense. Il nous fit un signe de la main auquel je répondis avec le sourire.

**«Et moi, je suis Lancelot»**

L'homme se présenta de lui-même sans même attendre qu'Arthur ne face les présentations. Je remarquais un air autant amusé que blasé sur les visages de ses compagnons, tandis que l'homme aux deux épées s'avançait vers nous armé d'un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

Il attrapait doucement la fine main de ma cousine, et y déposa un baiser tandis qu'elle ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

**«Enchanté, belle demoiselle»** Lança t il sans quitter d'une seconde son air charmeur.

Quand il finit par ce diriger vers moi je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main;

**«Stop mon gars, pas la peine de faire ton joli cœur avec moi!»** Dis-je d'un air inquisiteur, qui eut le mérite de lui enlever son sourire niais du visage.

**«Je l'aime déjà cette petite»** Lança Bors derrière, tandis que les autres hommes se retenaient difficilement d'éclater de rire.

**«Vu que les présentations sont faites, pouvons nous y aller?»** Demanda Lancelot, d'un coup calmé.

**«Nous attendons Tristan»** répondit Arthur.** «Mes demoiselles, vous monterez avec le Chevalier de votre choix.»** termina-t-il en nous désignant les Sarmates et leurs chevaux.

Les seules fois où j'étais montée sur un cheval, j'avais presque fini les fesses au sol, je n'avais jamais été fan de l'équitation et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas très a l'aise sur un tel animal, et à vrai dire, je n'avais aucun talent pour monter. Mais il était vrai qu'un cheval était un moyen de transport commun ici, mais malheureusement, je n'en possédais pas le permis.

Les chevaliers se préparaient en discutant, tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'installer nos affaires, à Morri' et moi, dans les besaces du cheval le moins encombré. Je priais aussi les dieux pour que tout ne se casse pas la figure en chemin!

Je récupérais Iseult et la plaçait dans son fourreau contre mon dos, tandis que je rattachais l'autre fourreau à ma ceinture... Morri' en fit de même avec son arc et ses flèches, et plaça sa dague, elle aussi à sa ceinture. Je sentais le poids des regards sur nous alors que nous nous préparions.

Je me retournai et fixai un à un les chevaliers qui s'étaient tous remis à leur occupation dés que je me fus retournée... Sauf un...

**«Vous semblez bien armée pour des femmes!»** Lança Lancelot d'un ton taquin.

**«Peut-être pour éviter de nous laisser importuner par des Cupidon de passage ! »** Lançai-je froidement en le regardant de haut en bas.

**«Elle me plais de plus en plus la gamine»** répliqua le chevalier Bors.

**«Savez-vous au moins vous en servir?»** Continua Lancelot en ignorant la réplique de son compagnon.

**« Peut-être pourriez vous vous en rendre compte par vous même, Chevalier»** Lui dis-je d'un ton de défit.

Lancelot se mit à rire. Un rire amusé, comme si je venais de lancer une vanne hyper marrante. Morrigann me lança un regard de désapprobation. Clouer le bec à ce Don Juan de passage aurait peut-être mis notre mission en péril, d'autant plus qu'encore une fois, je n'étais pas du tout sûre de moi. Les Chevaliers Sarmates avaient une réputation de guerrier tandis que moi... Je tapais de la lame pour le plaisir...

Un galop de cheval nous interrompit dans notre joute verbale. Quand mon regard croisa ces yeux noir, je sus de suite qu'il s'agissait de _Lui_... Tristan me fit un signe de tête au quel je répondis en déglutissant... Il était impressionnant, et bien que nous nous étions plus ou moins affrontés le soir avant, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me rendre compte à quel point il était séduisant, et surtout à quel point il avait l'air dangereux.

Arthur me sortit de ma contemplation en annonçant le départ.

**«Nous aurons certainement l'occasion de reprendre cette discutions où nous l'avions laissée» **Me lança Lancelot avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Je n'étais pas prête à me laisser séduire, bien que Lancelot était lui aussi assez séduisant – Faut avouer ce qui est! - J'avais autre chose à penser que de me laisser emballer par un beau parleur... Et puis, je devais bien avouer que mon cœur avait déjà fait son choix sans même me demander mon avis!

**oOoOo**

Donc nous devions choisir notre chauffeur... Je les regardais les un après les autres et essayais tant bien que mal de choisir par élimination;

Tristan et Lancelot, c'était juste hors de question. Tristan parce que je n'aurais certainement pas supporter si tôt de l'avoir entre mes cuisses et Lancelot parce que son air du mec le plus populaire du bahut me mettais déjà hors de moi. Gauvain j'avais la nette impression qu'il avait déjà une cavalière de chevauchée infernale – sans vouloir avoir l'esprit mal tourner, évidemment! - Dagonet... Il me faisait un peu peur, Galahad... Mouais... Il ne me restait que Bors!

**«Alors gamine... Tu monte ou il te faut une invitation?»** Me demanda t il en me tendant sa main, afin que je grimpe sur cette animal avec lequel je n'avais aucune affinité.

**«Alors déjà, si vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler Gamine, ça risque pas d'être une partie de plaisir!»** Dis-je en attrapant le bras tendu du Chevalier, qui me propulsa directement derrière lui.

**«Rha quel caractère... j'aime ça, les femmes avec du caractère!» **Dit il avec le sourire. Tout compte fait ce guerrier plein de muscle et bourru avait plus l'air d'un Bisounours qu'un tueur.

**«Y a qu'à regarder Vanora pour comprendre que t'aime les femmes un peu bourrues!»** Lança Lancelot en passant à nos cotés.

**«Qui est Vanora?»** Demandai-je, curieuse.

**«C'est ma femme!»** Dit-il avec fierté.

Nous nous mîmes en route. Morrigann, comme je l'avais pressenti, était assise derrière Gauvain, ma cousine me lança un clin d'œil des plus explicites tandis que je secouai la tête en riant doucement. Elle était sérieusement incorrigible!

**oOoOo**

**Voila le chapitre 6 est fini, il faudra patienter avoir le suivant ... **

**J'avais une scène en tête depuis un moment alors j'ai commencer à l'écrire et maintenant faut que je finisse... Mais je m'y mets dés que possible, et comme j'ai déjà un listing prêt des scènes à venir, je pense que je n'aurai pas trop de mal à le finir assez rapidement XD**


	8. Chapter 7 : Premier pas

Hé hé, me revoilou ! :D

Alors après quelques soucis qui m'ont fait devoir tout réécrire, j'ai enfin le plaisir de vous présenter le chapitre 7 ^^

Une chose avant de répondre au commentaires, j'ai oublier de vous dire que normalement tout mes chapitres sont accompagner par de la musique, car oui, mon imagination à besoin d'être motivée par des sons bien spécifiques :P

Pour cette fics, ce sont les musiques de **« Two Step From Hell »** qui tournent en boucle, et je doit dire que ça m'inspire bien, donc si vous ne connaissez pas, n'hésitez pas à aller écouter:)

Merci à **Roselia001, Aschen & Midnight Fantasy Abby** pour vos commentaires :)

**Aschen **: Effectivement mes deux petites héroïnes sont des médiévistes, tout comme moi et la personne qui m'a inspirer le personnage de Morrigann, qui n'est autre qu'une amie très proche... Provins, je connais, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, mais j'ai pas mal d'amis qui s'y rendent chaque année :D

**Roselia001** : Lancelot en pervers ? Non, moi je le vois plutôt comme un grand séducteur... Et faut avouer quand même qu'il est pas mal Bouclette brune XD

**Midnight Fantasy Abby** : Je t'ai répondu en MP donc je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de tout reprendre ici lol Je ne veux pas soûler tout le monde avec mes cours d'histoire médiéval Ptdrrrr

Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant.

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture les loulous

Bisous Bisous

**Chapitre 7 **

Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter ou de faire connaissance. Les chevaliers avaient lancé leurs montures au galop dès le départ et à part bien m'accrocher à Bors, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'autre... Peut-être juste maudire l'animal à chaque foulées pour le mal de chien que ça faisait à mes fesses ! La discussion était légèrement à bannir, tant que nous serions dans cette position.

J'en venais même à prier tous les dieux du ciel pour qu'une fois descendue de ce magnifique, mais néanmoins foutu moyen de transport, je n'ai pas la démarche de John Wayne !

J'en arrivais à regretter les heures de pointe et le métro bondé de mon époque. Maudit animal !

Bors quant à lui, semblait plutôt à l'aise, il bougeait à l'unisson avec les mouvements de sa monture... Peut-être devais-je en faire de même ! Mais à vrai dire, le sol en dessous me paraissait bien dur, surtout à vive allure, ce qui me fit me cramponner d'autant plus fort... En même temps, le cheval était un moyen de transport commun à cette époque, et j'imaginais sans peine la dureté d'un voyage fait à pieds dans un pays où tout n'était que plaines, montagnes et collines.

J'essayais de penser à autre chose qu'à mon fessier endoloris, alors je me focalisais sur le paysage... et sur les Chevaliers. Tous avaient belle allure sur leurs destriers, tandis que moi j'avais juste l'impression d'être un sac jeté à l'arrière d'une voiture – _Vous imaginez la scène, j'en suis certaine!_

Même Morri' avait l'air plutôt dans son élément... Il fallait impérativement que je change ma vision des choses par rapport aux chevaux ! Moi et la grâce féminine, ça faisait gentiment deux, vous l'aurez compris...

Après tout, je ne savais absolument pas combien de temps nous allions rester dans ce monde, il faudrait bien que je m'adapte à un moment où à un autre... Et puis, n'était-ce pas mon rêve ultime de retourner à cette époque ? ... Mouais... Mais j'avais pas pensé au fait de voyager à califourchon sur un cheval !

**oOoOo**

J'essayais de me concentrer, d'oublier la douleur et d'analyser la situation

Myrddin nous avait légèrement éclairé sur notre mission, ainsi que sur le chemin à prendre pour arriver au mur d'Hadrien.

Nous connaissions les grandes lignes, mais être sur le terrain était une toute autre chose. Il nous avait mit en garde contre les saxons, mais bien sûr nous étions déjà au courant, et nous avait expliqué que nous devions essayer de rallier les Chevaliers avec les Pictes, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné qu'ils étaient eux aussi en guerre contre Rome... Et qu'Arthur et ses chevaliers étaient eux du coté de Rome !

Ce que je pouvais aisément comprendre... Comment réagir face à l'envahisseur ?

Mais j'étais légèrement paumée moi, avec tout ça ! Les Saxons envahissaient d'un coté, Rome était installée de l'autre... En réalité, ceux que nous aurions dû secourir étaient sans nul doute les Bretons ! Avec tout cela je ne m'y retrouvais plus moi...

Et bien que je ne connaissais pas la motivation d'Arthur et ses Chevaliers, je me doutais qu'ils ne s'opposaient pas aux Pictes par bon plaisir. C'était unes des choses à éclaircir...

Et j'étais certaine que Myrddin, encore une fois, ne nous avait informé de ce qui lui semblait le plus important.

**« Vous devez les protéger coûte que coûte, face à n'importe quel ennemi. Et ça, c'est le plus important ! »** Avait t il dit.

**« Y a une chose que je ne comprends pas »** avait répliqué ma cousine. **« Vu que vous semblez tout savoir , pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous ? »**

**« Je ne peux pas »** Avait il seulement répondu.

J'avais trouvée la question de Morrigann très pertinente, et à vrai dire j'aurais aimé une réponse plus explicite que ce que le druide avait bien voulu répondre. Mais j'avais la nette impression que quelque chose se tramait... Je ne savais pas quoi, mais j'aurais mis ma main à couper que ce Myrddin n'était pas tout blanc dans l'affaire...

Bien que notre mission était de jouer les bodygard pour Chevalier, je ne m'étais toujours pas faite à l'idée de faire couler le sang, de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, mais si nous avions été envoyées ici, ce n'était certainement pas pour prendre des vacances ! Mais tout cela me faisait me poser tout un tas de question auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse, et je commençais sincèrement à douter de mes capacités à devenir cette guerrière dont la prophétie parlait. Les Chevaliers, eux étaient de vrais guerriers comparés à moi, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me dire que moi, une petite médiéviste du XXI ème siècle était sensée les protéger.

Quand à Myrddin, lui semblait persuadé du contraire.

**« Vous trouverez la force en vous, Ailinn. Elle a déjà commencé à se manifester. »**

C'était la dernière phrase qu'il nous avait adressé avant de repartir par là où il était arrivé, nous laissant, Morri' et moi, avec encore plus de questions qu'avant cette entrevue.

**oOoOo**

Nous galopions depuis un long moment, quand arrivés au dessus d'une colline, les chevaliers s'arrêtèrent. Morrigann et moi nous lançâmes un regard interloqué

**« Comme promis »** Lança Gauvain. **« Le convois de l'évêque ! »**

Morrigann et moi jetâmes un regard au loin, et effectivement, un convois de Romains se dirigeait dans notre direction. A voir le nombre de soldats qui entourait la carriole, je me demandais bien à quoi cela avait servi que les chevaliers viennent à leur rencontre. Ils étaient bien assez pour défendre leur satané évêque !

**« A nous la liberté ! »** Répliqua Galahad.

**« Mhh, je sens presque son goût sucré »** Dit Bors

**« Ton passage pour Rome, Arthur ! »** Reprit Gauvain.

**« Je ne comprends pas bien... Quelle liberté ? »** Demanda Morrigann en s'adressant à tous.

**« Il se trouve que l'évêque, que nous devons escorter jusqu'au mur, est là pour nous libérer de l'emprise romaine ! »** Répondit Gauvain.

**« Comment ça ? »** Demandais-je à mon tour, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais à ce moment il se passa la seule chose que je redoutais le plus...

**« Les Pictes ! »** Lança Tristan.

Les chevaliers élancèrent leurs montures à toute allure, oubliant complètement notre présence, à Morrigann et moi... Ou pas !

Quand Lancelot passa devant Bors et moi, il me lança un regard de défit, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**« C'est le moment de nous montrer si vous êtes capables de vous servir de vos armes ! »** Lança t il à haute voix avant de se replacer sur la droite d'Arthur.

Arthur sortit son épée et la brandit haut en poussant un cri de guerre qui me glaça le sang. J'avais peur... J'étais tétanisée par cette foutue peur... mais ça n'était pas le moment, je devais me ressaisir...

Déjà de un, je ne pouvais pas accepter de passer pour une débile auprès de Lancelot – _Fierté quand tu nous tiens !_ Et ensuite... J'étais là pour ça, pour me battre.

Une flèche passa à toute vitesse juste à coté du cheval, ce qui eu le mérite de me réveiller. Je tournais brusquement le visage dans la direction d'où venait celle ci. Morri' avait son arc bandé, prête à décocher une nouvelle flèche. Quand son regard passa brièvement sur moi, une flamme brillait dans son regard vert, et je sus que pour elle, ça avait commencer... Elle me fit un signe de tête, et je compris que le moment était venu pour moi d'accomplir ce pour quoi j'étais sur ces terres.

Des dizaines de Pictes sortaient des bois et attaquèrent le convoi de l'évêque. Arthur brandit son épée le premier et tandis que les autres continuaient à cheval tout en faisant tomber l'ennemi, je me laissais glisser du cheval qui avait heureusement ralentit une fois arrivé dans la mêlée.

Une fois les pieds à terre, je sentis un courant énergétique s'emparer de moi, comme pour me donner la force de combattre. Je sortis Iseult de son fourreau et pris une grande inspiration...

_« Concentre toi ! »_ me répétais-je sans cesse.

Accroupis au sol, je me laissais envahir par les flux d'énergie qui émanait de celui-ci, je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournais en glissant sur la terre humide et embrochais l'ennemi sur ma lame. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un autre ennemi bleu se précipita sur moi, hache en main. J'évitais de justesse le coup porté à la tête que je bloquais avec mon épée. D'un lancé de jambe digne d'un footballeur, je lui assénais un coup bien placé dans les parties, et tranchais sa chair une fois son arme tombée.

Je lançais un regard autour de moi. Les Chevaliers étaient tous en action et j'essayais de repérer Morrigann. Celle-ci avait pris les commandes de la monture de Gauvain, et flèche après flèche abattait l'ennemi un à un.

Distraite, je n'eus pas le temps de me rendre compte qu'un Picte me fonçait droit dessus, il me plaqua au sol, tandis que son crane atterrit en plein dans mon estomac, ce qui nous envoya valser au sol tous les deux, me coupant la respiration.

Sur le coup j'avais lâché Iseult qui était trop loin pour que je puisse la récupérer. Mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure et jamais je n'aurais cru que l'instinct de survie me pousserait à agir comme une barbare...

L'homme se releva, et je tirais mon autre lame de son fourreau à ma ceinture. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, il sortit un poignard de je-ne-sais-où et fonça droit sur moi. J'esquivais de justesse par un pas sur le coté, et lacérait le ventre de l'homme bleu, qui dans un gémissement s'écrasa sur le sol...

Des cris de guerre et le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant venaient de partout autour de moi, des dizaines d'hommes morts au sol, tandis que d'autres continuaient encore à se battre. Ni une ni deux, je courrais dans la direction de Morrigann, qui je ne sais comment avait réussi à être désarçonnée du cheval, dague en main, elle affrontait un homme qui avait certainement deux têtes en plus qu'elle. Quand j'arrivais, nous nous plaçâmes de façon à encercler l'homme peint en bleu. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de ma cousine, et je sentis son flux énergétique me picoter la peau...

D'un même mouvement nous attaquâmes le Picte, qui parait une à une nos attaques, mais Morrigann saisit le moment où je ré-attaquais et lui lacera le bras, tandis que de mon coté je lui assainis un coup à la jambe. L'homme tomba genoux au sol, et dans un cri incontrôlé, nous lui arrachâmes la vie.

Comme au ralentis, l'homme tomba doucement tandis que nous abaissions nos armes.

Le regard de ma cousine était vide, et je me doutais qu'il en fusse de même pour moi. Nous avions tuer... Et prit du plaisir à le faire... Ça n'était pas normal !

Un silence s'étendit sur la plaine, me sortant de mon état léthargique. Je me retournais et vis Arthur tenir un Picte en joue, tandis que Lancelot se précipitait vers ceux-ci. J'en fis de même.

Arthur mit l'homme à genoux, allait-il lui enlever la vie alors qu'il était à genoux et désarmé ?

**« Pourquoi Merlin vous a t il envoyés au sud du mur ? »** Demanda le commandant sans défaire son épée de la gorge du Picte.

Avais-je bien entendu ? _« Merlin » _? Je me retournais choquée vers ma cousine, qui comme seule réponse vrilla ses yeux à nouveau en vie et interloqués vers moi.

Le Picte répondit quelque chose dans sa langue, que je ne compris pas, seule le mot _« Excalibur »_ était compréhensible...

**« Ramasse ton arme ! »** Lui répondit Arthur, mais le Picte surpris ne bougea pas **« J'ai dis, ramasse ton arme ! »** Insista le commandant.

Lancelot et Dagonet étaient sur le qui vive, près à dégainer à tout moment, épée en main, ou alors attendaient ils la réaction de leur Commandant ?

Mon regard passa d'Arthur au Picte, qui doucement ramassa la hache à coté de lui.

D'un coup, je sentis le pouvoir de Myrddin envahir la plaine, son flux rasait le sol jusqu'à mes pieds. La force qui émanait du bois d'où étaient arrivés les Pictes, n'avait pourtant rien d'agressif ou de destructeur.

J'étais de plus en plus perdue en ce qui concernait le druide. Pourquoi avoir envoyés les Pictes combattre les Chevaliers en sachant que nous étions là pour les protéger ? Sachant que des hommes mourraient dans cette bataille ?

N'avait il pas une once de sentiment pour son propre peuple, ou était-ce une stratégie programmée dans l'esprit sadique de ce vieux fou ?

Je me sentis tout à coup défaillir. Mes forces m'abandonnaient. Le regard fixé dans la foret, je sentis que Merlin désirait me passer un message, mais je ne comprenais pas quoi. Une vague de tristesse m'enlaçait de toute part quand Arthur se détourna du Picte, toujours à genoux au sol.

L'homme se remit à respirer, certainement soulagé qu'Arthur ne l'ai pas supprimé sur le champ, tandis que Lancelot et Dagonet restèrent béa, regardant leur chef s'éloigner.

Le pouvoir s'en alla doucement, comme si Myrddin rappelait à lui la brume qui foulait le sol jusqu'à nous. La tête me tourna, et je me laissais tomber au sol, parmi les corps gisant, morts.

Morrigann se précipita sur moi

**« Comment te sens-tu ? » **me demanda t elle en m'observant attentivement.

**« Par tous les dieux, mais tu saigne ! »** lança t elle inquiète.

**« Ce n'est pas mon sang, rassure toi. »** réussis-je à dire tandis que mon esprit se remettait à tourner rond. Mais une vive douleur se fit sentir au niveau de mes côtes quand je recommençais à respirer, ça lançait, et brûlait en même temps. Je lâchais, malgré moi, un sifflement de douleur, et tandis que je me tenais les cotes, une autre douleur fit son apparition.

**« Tout compte fait... je crois qu'une partie du sang est à moi ! »** Dis-je dans un rire qui n'avait rien d'amusant, plutôt un rire nerveux, qui me fit grimacer de douleur.

**« Tu as une entaille à ton avant bras. Mais je en crois pas que ça soit très grave. Donne, je vais jeter un coup d'œil. »** Me dit ma cousine d'un ton rassurant. Dans un tel moment, je n'aurais laissé personne d'autre qu'elle me toucher. J'avais encore devant les yeux les horreurs de la bataille, et j'étais persuadée que jamais je ne pourrais m'en défaire. Ni même me faire à l'idée que certain d'entre eux avaient péri à cause de ma propre lame...

**oOoOo**

Morri' et moi arrivâmes à la hauteur des chevaliers, prêtes à remonter en scelle. Je jetais un regard à l'évêque, qui soit dit en passant avait plus l'allure d'un vieux militaire, plutôt qu'un porte parole du dieu chrétien ! Les chevaliers braquèrent leur regards sur nous. Peut-être avaient ils oublié notre existence avec tout ce chambard.

Bors descendit de son cheval et vint à notre rencontre, accompagné de Tristan. Gauvain proposa son aide à ma cousine pour le rejoindre sur sa monture, et elle me laissa entre les mains des deux Chevaliers.

**« Vous semblez mal en point, encore ! » **Me lança Tristan. C'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole en face, et bien que mes cotes me faisait un mal de chien, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement.

Bors, avait un air préoccupé sur le visage. Il me scrutait de haut en bas, cherchant certainement une blessure évidente.

**« Je suis toujours vivante ! » **Lançais-je à ce dernier qui me sourit. Un sourire franc et sincère.

**« Lancelot ! »** Appela t il. **« T'as la réponse à ta question mon vieux... La gamine sait se battre ! » **

**« Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler gamine ! »** Dis-je d'un ton amer, alors que j'entendis ma cousine pouffer de rire sur son perchoir, et Lancelot ricaner dans sa barbe.

**« Montrez moi votre bras »** me dit Tristan d'un ton que je considérais comme dur, en avançant vers moi, mais prise de panique je reculais, pressant mon bras douloureux contre ma poitrine.

Sourcil levé, il me lança un regard interrogateur.

**« Montrez moi votre bras ! »** Répéta t il doucement, mais je sentais de la menace dans le ton de sa voix, et bien que je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me touche, je me laissais faire...

Ce que je n'aurais certainement pas dû faire...

A l'instant où ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet, je sentis une vague électrique parcourir mon corps de part et d'autre, et comme prise par un vertige, je tombais.

Des images s'imposaient à moi

_Un homme grand, aux longs cheveux blond, et longue barbe tressée._

_Tristan rampant au sol... _

_L'homme l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui trancha la chair..._

**« Non » **Soufflais-je paniqué. Tristan lâcha subitement mon bras, comme si il avait lui aussi vu les horribles images qui avaient traversé mon esprit. Je voyais son regard noir me scruter, empli de ... colère ?

Mais je dû me tromper, ou alors il était assez intelligent pour faire semblant de rien, comme si il n'avait pas assisté en direct à sa propre mort... c'était atroce, et bien que ce ne fusse en rien de ma faute, je m'en voulais qu'il ai pu voir ce qui l'attendait... Tristan se rapprocha, méfiant tout de même. Et quand il reprit mon bras dans ses mains, rien... D'un regard embué par les larmes, je l'observais.

Son visage était redevenu sans expression, vide, mais ses yeux, qui regardaient avec attention la coupure de mon bras étaient toujours empli de haine, de colère et en même temps, je décelais une once de... tendresse ?

Le mal devait me rendre folle, cet homme n'avait pas une once de tendresse en lui, bien que j'imaginais sans peine les caresses tendres et douces qu'il devait procurer pendant l'acte d'amour. Je fermais les yeux sous la pression de ses doigts chauds sur mon bras, et cette fois ce fut mon imagination qui prit le relais...

Ses doigts, caressant mon bras, tandis que nos yeux plongés les uns dans les autres communiquaient sans qu'aucune parole ne soit dite. Ses lèvres, sur les miennes. Sa langue taquinant sa jumelle dans un baiser d'abord doux, puis de plus en plus fougueux... Ses bras m'enlaçant dans une étreinte virile, nos corps s'unissant à la perfection comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle...

**« Ailinn ? »** Me souffla t il à l'oreille.

**« Mmhhh ? » **

**« Vous rougissez... Est-ce que je vous fais mal ? »** Me demanda t il d'une voix peu hésitante.

Des rires se firent entendre.

Et merde ! Je venais d'être prise en flagrant délit de fantasme devant une assemblée de mecs tordus de rire...

Rougissant de plus belle, je voulus récupérer mon bras, tandis qu'une lueur pleine de malice brillait dans les yeux noir de mon médecin de fortune. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lâchait doucement mon poignet, se levait et reprit place sur son cheval en me laissant tremblante de désir sur le sol.

Bande de crétin !

**« Aidez moi à monter sur votre foutu animal au lieu de vous pissez dessus de rire, Bors ! »** lançais-je amèrement.

**oOoOo**

Voilà :D J'espère ça vous aura plus, je dois admettre que bien qu'au début ce chapitre ne me plaisais pas du tout, là je l'aime plutôt bien... Mais bon, c'est vos avis que j'attends avec impatience... donc vous gênez pas... c'est fait pour ça :P

Chapitre 8 en cours d'écriture ^^

Bisous Bisous


	9. Chapter 8 : Faux espoirs

Voici donc, le chapitre 8 ;)

**Roselia001 :** Ah ben vu que c'est quand même une histoire d'amour à la base, bien entendu qu'il y à du Tristan... Et va y en avoir de plus en plus d'ailleurs :P Juste pour votre bon plaisir ^^

Une réaction bizarre ? Bah, perso si en touchant quelqu'un je voyais comment ce passerait ma mort, j'aurais aussi une réaction bizarre XD Mais bon, des trucs « bizarres » va encore s'en passer... Donc comme je dis souvent : On est pas sortit de l'auberge ! Mdr

En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant... J'espère que la suite, te plaira aussi :)

Sur ce... Bonne lecture les loulous ;P

**Chapitre 8**

**« Voici donc, les grands Chevaliers Sarmates, dont nous avons tant entendu parler à Rome ! »** Lança l'évêque Germanus en observant les hommes à nouveau sur leurs destriers.

L'évêque descendit de cheval, et s'avança aux cotés d'Arthur. Il fit mine d'enlever la poussière sur ses mains... Petit précieux, apparemment !

**« Je croyais que les Pictes contrôlaient le nord du mur d'Hadrien ! » **Continua-t-il.

**« C'est juste, mais à l'occasion ils s'aventurent au sud. Le retrait anticipé de Rome ne fait qu'accroître leur audace. »** Fit remarquer Arthur.

**« Les Pictes. Des rebelles britanniques qui détestent Rome ! Des hommes qui veulent retrouver leur pays ! »** Lança d'un ton agressif Galahad à Germanus.

**« Qui est à leur tête ? »** Demanda ce dernier.

**« Il se nomme Merlin ! »** Répondit Lancelot. **« Un étrange magicien à ce qu'il paraît ! » **

Merlin, chef des Pictes! Il allait falloir que je m'y fasse à celle-là.

Bien que Grand-mère dans mon enfance m'avait parlé des centaines de fois du légendaire Merlin, avant de le rencontrer en _vrai,_ je le voyais plutôt dans le genre de Nicolas Cage, un maître en magie, qui défendait le bien... Là, je ne savais plus trop quoi croire!

Merlin était sans nul doute un druide très puissant, et Breton de surcroît, donc, qui étaient réellement les mauvais dans l'histoire?

Avant d'arriver ici, j'étais persuadée qu'Arthur et Merlin faisait partie de la même histoire... Après tout, c'est ce que la légende racontait, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'en réalité ces deux personnages étaient des ennemis juré! Et pour je ne sais quel raison, j'étais déçue. Peut-être parce que toute mon enfance avait été bercée par des mensonges!

Oh, bien sur avec le temps j'avais appris à me baser sur les faits réels plutôt que sur des légendes, D'ailleurs dans mon monde, Arthur n'avait rien d'un enfant roi, ou d'un Sean Connery.

Les fouilles archéologiques avaient rapporter que des Chevaliers Sarmates défendaient belle et bien le mur d'Hadrien, et tout cela sous le commandement d'un homme appeler Lucius Artorius Castus, qui n'avait absolument rien d'un roi. C'était un commandant mi-romain mi-breton qui avait été envoyer de Rome en garnison... Et apparemment l'histoire disait vrai!

Mais aucun écrit ne parlait d'un soit disant pacte avec Rome, qu'ils n'étaient tous pas libres de leurs faits et gestes. Et qu'ils n'attendaient que la rédemption de Rome pour rejoindre leurs terres lointaines de Sarmatie...

**«Tristan!»** appela Arthur, me sortant de mes intenses réflexions mentales. **«Pars en éclaireur, et assure toi que la voix est libre.» **ordonna t il.

Je suivis Tristan du regard, tandis que lui, partait sans même m'adresser une œillade. En même temps, pourquoi l'aurait il fait?

**«Ne soyez pas inquiet, Évêque, nous vous protégerons»** Dit Arthur à l'homme qui s'apprêtait à reprendre sa place dans la carriole.

**«Oh, je n'en ai aucun doute, commandant. Aucun doute!»** répondit il d'un air narquois que je lui aurait bien arraché de suite... Cet homme, je ne l'aimais décidément pas!

Arthur vrilla son regard vers la forêt, j'étais persuadée que lui aussi sentait toujours la présence du druide parmi les arbres...

**oOoOo**

La procession s'était mise en route depuis un moment, et bien que nous étions à vitesse réduite, personne ne parlait. Pour ma part, je souffrais à chaque enjambée du cheval de Bors, je devais certainement avoir une cote fêlée, et mon bras me lançait atrocement.

**«Tá mé tinn masa!»** me lança Morrigann en grimaçant.

**«Agus mé!»** lui répondis-je dans un petit rire nerveux.

**«Quel est cette langue bizarre que vous parlez?»** Demanda Gauvain. Tandis que je vis Bors, auquel je me cramponnais, prêter un peu plus d'attention à la discussion.

**«C'est du Gaélique»** Répondit ma cousine.

**«Ahhh... D'accord»** Fit mine Gauvain de comprendre.

Je laissais ma cher cousine se charger d'expliquer au Chevalier Gauvain ce que cela signifiait, et d'où cela venait... Je reposais ma tête sur le dos de Bors, et me laissais aller. La douleur en plus de ma mauvaise conscience me rendait plus qu'épuisée, et bien que la journée ne touchait pas encore à sa fin, j'aurais tout donné pour descendre de ce maudit cheval, et me glisser dans un lit douillet pour y dormir durant des heures, même si je me doutais fortement que les images des hommes tués m'empêche de faire de beaux rêves.

Je dus m'endormir, car quand j'ouvris les yeux, je reposais au sol, sur une couverture, près d'un feu. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, me demandant comment j'avais atterri là. Quand je respirais, ça me faisait toujours horriblement mal, mais je remarquais que ma blessure au bras avait été soignée. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me lever, mais Morrigann arriva en triple vitesse, pour m'aider.

**«Arthur à décider de camper ici cette nuit. Tu va pouvoir te retaper tranquillement jusqu'à demain matin.»** Me dit elle d'un ton maternel que je ne lui connaissais pas! D'habitude, c'était mon rôle ça!

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour, les Romains s'affairaient à monter leur campement, tandis que les chevaliers installaient leur matériel de campement un peu plus loin de moi.

Bors se chargeait d'allumer un feu, alors que Dagonet portait des bois à coté de lui. J'entendais le fracas d'une hache sur les troncs un peu plus loin de nous. Arthur conversait avec l'évêque, Lancelot installait sa paillasse, mais je ne voyais ni Galahad, ni Gauvain, et encore moins Tristan.

**«Galahad et Gauvain sont partis chasser...»** Me lança ma cousine comme si elle avait lu dans mon esprit. **«Et Tristan» **reprit t elle avec un petit sourire.** «Il est parti faire un tour dans le bois, à la recherche d'une source ou d'une rivière...»**

Morri' s'installa à coté de moi, tandis que j'observais la scène...

**«Je crois que tu lui plais» **Me dit elle en chuchotant à mon oreille.

**«Et qu'est ce qui te faire croire ça?»** Demandais-je un sourcil levé en tournant la tête vers elle pour la regarder.

**«Je ne sais pas... il t'a soigné déjà deux fois en 24 heurs?»** Fit-elle en affichant un sourire radieux.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne trouvais pas que c'était une raison valable pour affirmer une tel chose. Je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, en sifflant de douleur, et mon regard tomba sur le bandage à mon avant-bras droit. Cela avait été plutôt bien fait, une odeur d'herbe bizarre émanait de celui-ci, mais à part l'odeur, ça ne me gênait absolument pas, la douleur était partie, et c'était le principal.

**«As-tu quelque chose pour la douleur atroce que j'ai aux côtes?»** demandai-je à Morri'

**«J'ai de quoi te faire une sorte d'anti-douleur, et un bandage, mais il va falloir que tu te déshabille! Mais je suis certaine que Tristan, lui à tout ce qu'il faut!»**

**«Je dois de toute façon me laver, je suis pleine de sang!»** Fis-je remarquer en grimaçant, tout en ignorant sa réflexion.

**«Je pourrais éventuellement vous aider»** me lança une voix que je n'oubliais certainement plus jamais.

Lancelot se dirigeait tout sourire dans notre direction, et je priai pour qu'il n'ai pas l'intention de venir jouer les Don Juan alors que je souffrais le martyr, parce que cote fêlée ou pas, cette fois je lui foutrais une branlée dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Je lui lançai un regard assassin, qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire rire – _Vive la crédibilité, je vous jure ! _

**« Doucement, Demoiselle Ailinn, je venais pour m'excuser ! »** Fit il en s'agenouillant en face de moi.

**« Vous excuser ? »** Répétai-je surprise.

**« Oui, parfois je peux être un fameux goujat, et j'admets qu'émettre un doute sur vos capacités au combat était déplacé de ma part. Je sais admettre quand j'ai tort. »** Finit-il d'un air sérieux, non sans moins garder ce petit sourire en coin qui, je devais l'admettre, lui donnait un certain charme.

**«Très bien !»** Capitulai-je. **« J'accepte vos excuses, Messire Lancelot » **Dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Celui-ci la serra, essayant certainement de ne pas me faire mal. Et il retourna de là où il était venu sans un mot de plus...

**oOoOo**

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, peut-être une bonne trentaine, et Tristan n'était toujours pas revenu de sa quête. Je demandais à Morri' de m'aider à me lever, et une fois debout, j'eus une envie soudaine d'aller au petit coin. C'était bien ma veine ça!

Uriner dans la nature n'était pas un problème en soit, le souci était que tout les coins grouillaient de Romains, ou de Chevaliers... Je décidais donc de partir à la recherche d'un petit coin tranquille, où personne ne me dérangerait. Morri' insista pour m'accompagner, mais j'avais en même temps envie d'être un peu seule... Pouvoir laisser s'échapper un gémissement de douleur sans qu'aucun regard ne se retourne sur moi...

Gauvain et Galahad revinrent de la chasse au moment où je mettais pied dans les bois.

_«Bah voilà, elle aura de la distraction!»_ Pensai-je en regardant Morri' faire les yeux doux au beau Gauvain! Je partais avec le sourire. Décidément elle ne changerait jamais!

Je m'éloignais dans la forêt en essayant de rester droite et en respirant lentement, afin d'éviter la douleur. Mais ça n'était pas facile. Je m'étais dis qu'une fois rentrée au campement, je demanderais à Morrigann de s'occuper de me bander les côtes. Quitte à devoir me mettre à moitié à poil devant cinquante hommes certainement bien en manque de femme... Mais je ne pouvais décidément pas rester ainsi!

Après dix bonne minutes de marche, un bruit d'eau vint à mes oreilles. Je décidais d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Laver tout ce sang sur moi et mes vêtements n'aurait pas été du luxe, et bien qu'il ne faisait pas chaud du tout, je préférais avoir froid plutôt que de rester la peau pleine d'hémoglobine...

Je continuai donc à marcher, jusqu'à arriver au bord d'une rivière. Le courant n'était pas fort, mais l'eau paraissait vraiment très froide.

Je commençais par défaire mes bottes, et ensuite les lacets de cuir de mes protèges tibia, que je lançais au sol, je continuais en enlevant ma chemise de laine, ainsi que mon pantalon. J'étais en chemise, par un froid de canard, et par tout les dieux, il fallait que je m'enfonce dans l'eau pour me laver, ainsi que laver mes fringues! Mais si je voulais ressembler à autre chose qu'une barbare, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution... c'est donc en retenant ma respiration que doucement, mais sûrement, je m'enfonçai dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Vous connaissez le principe! C'est toujours difficile d'y entrer mais une fois qu'on y est, l'eau n'est plus si froide que ça après un petit moment... Ouais, ben c'est comme ça en principe!

Parce que là, c'était réellement très froid!

Je me hâtais à laver mon pantalon et ma chemise de laine, quand les vêtements furent à peu près propre, je sortis de l'eau et les fit pendre à une branche d'arbre... Puis mon tour était arrivé. J'essayais de ne pas mouiller le bandage à mon avant-bras, je me lavais le visage, ce qui eu le mérite de me réveiller d'un coup. Je me laissais trempée jusqu'à la poitrine, en essayant de ravoir les tâches de sang sur ma chemise blanche. Mais c'était peine perdue, et puis la manche était déchirée là où la lame avait tranchée, elle était donc foutue...

**«Vous devriez sortir, vous aller attraper la mort la dedans!»** Je sursautai, avec le bruit de l'eau, je n'avais pas entendu que quelqu'un se rapprochais. Quand je me retournai, je fus surprise de tomber sur - _Je vous le donne en mille_ – Tristan... _Comme par hasard! Je vous entends d'ici!_

**«Et vous ne deviez pas vous promener seule...»** Continua t il en me fixant de ses yeux noir magnifiques.

**«L'eau me fait du bien aux cotes, je crois que c'est fêlé!»** Son regard s'assombrit plus encore et je sus que cet homme là n'appréciait certainement pas qu'on s'oppose à lui... Mais c'était la vérité, l'eau, bien qu'elle soit froide -_Même très froide _– me faisais du bien. Autant pour mon mal, que pour les effets incontrôlables de mon corps en sa présence...

Je remarquai que ses cheveux dégoulinaient, il avait donc eu le même besoin que moi... Se laver pour faire partir tout ce sang! Peut-être que je me trompais sur son compte... Peut-être n'était-il pas le tueur sans pitié qu'on le prétendait. Même si c'était un guerrier hors pair, il était avant tout un homme, et même un homme sans scrupule à parfois le besoin d'évacuer la pression. Il tuait par centaine, pour une terre qui n'était pas la sienne, peut-être avait il lui aussi parfois des remords! Après tout, il était humain...

Je me rendais compte que je l'observais en silence, pendant que mon esprit, lui, gambadait vers d'autres horizons. Tristan ne bougeait pas, certes il était patient, mais la patience a ses limites, et je décidai donc de sortir de l'eau.

Quand mon corps fut à moitié hors de l'eau, Tristan détourna le regard, avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublier que j'étais en chemise, et de surcroît _blanche_ !

**«Hé merde!»** soufflais-je entre mes dents.

Le tissus collait comme une seconde peau, et j'étais contente d'avoir la poitrine bandée, et un style de culotte à la médiéval, sans ça... Ben je vous fais pas un dessin hein!

L'air froid me fit grelotter, j'enlaçai mes bras autour de mon corps, en espérant me réchauffer, mais je n'avais absolument pas penser au faite que mes vêtements étaient eux aussi tremper, trop préoccuper par toute cette crasse qui me collait au corps.

**«Dites, par hasard...»** Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Tristan ôtait sa longue cape et me la glissait sur les épaules.

Je restais muette, face à ce geste. J'aurais pensée devoir le supplier pour qu'il me file un truc à le mettre pour pas mourir de froid, mais non, de lui même il avait été un parfait gentleman... ce qui m'étonnais fortement...

Ses mains restèrent sur mes épaules, tandis que mon regard fouillait le sien. Plonger dans cette mer noir n'aurait en aucun cas été une bonne idée, et pour rien au monde je ne voulais gâcher ce moment...

Je sentais son regard peser sur moi, et quand je me décidai enfin à le regarder, mes yeux tombèrent sur son menton barbu, puis sur ses lèvres pleines, je passais sur son nez droit, et sur ses pommettes hautes. toute en évitent soigneusement ses yeux, mon esprit fit des captures mentales de son visage, de son menton jusqu'à ses cheveux tresser... Plus jamais je ne pourrais les oublier...

Lentement, je le vis du coin de l'œil s'approcher de mon visage, à tel point que si je relevais légèrement la tête, nos lèvres se toucheraient. Mon corps n'était plus en état de le sentir de loin, je voulais qu'il se rapproche encore plus, et qu'il m'embrasse enfin... Mais quand, enfin je fixais mon regard au sien;

**« Si je vous retrouve encore à gambader seule, et sans arme, je vous promet de vous laissez mourir, quitte à ce que vous hurliez à la mort pendant des heures. Est-ce bien clair ? »**

Ah ben je me disais bien aussi ...

**oOoOo**

_**Traduction :**_

**Tá mé tinn masa ! =** J'ai mal aux fesses !

**Agus mé ! = **Et moi donc !


	10. Chapter 9 : Revirement de situation

**Avant toute chose, un grand grand merci pour vos commentaires :) Ça me fait super plaisir ^^**

**Hé hé ben oui y a du rapprochement dans l'air entre nos deux couples ^^ Et ça risque pas de s'arrêter de si tôt... Perso, je suis une fan de Lemon, et c'est ce que j'écris de mieux donc va falloir vous accrochez à partir de maintenant XD**

**Ptite précision : Une amie (qui est en réalité Morrigann en vrai lol) à décider d'écrire mon histoire mais de son pov... Et apparemment elle est assez motivée pour du Lemon aussi, donc peut-être que vous aurez l'occasion de la lire un jour XD**

**Mon inspiration pour ce chapitre : **_« Air of the Night » by Phil Collins _

**Voilà voilà, je vous souhaites une good day et vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 10 ^^**

**XOXO**

**Chapitre 9 **

**« Si je vous retrouve encore à gambader seule, et sans arme, je vous promets de vous laissez mourir, quitte à ce que vous hurliez à la mort pendant des heures. Est-ce bien clair ? »**

**«Vous feriez vraiment ça?» **demandais-je légèrement sur le cul, en déglutissant.

**«Oui... Maintenant allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour votre mal!»** Me répondit-il en tournant les talons.

Je marchai derrière l'éclaireur, en fulminant, là mon ego en avait prit un fameux coup... Me laisser hurler à la mort juste à cause d'un bain? non mais je vous jure, les hommes!

Nous retournâmes au camps, et une fois arrivés, je fonçai vers Morrigann.

Bors et Dagonet se retournèrent sur nous;

**«Tristan, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la p'tite?»** Demanda le vieux Chevalier d'un ton paternel en se précipitant vers moi.

**«Rien»** Répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il continuait son chemin.

**«Arrêtez de m'appeler Petite ou Gamine, ça commence à bien faire! J'ai un prénom, merde!»** m'énervai-je.

**«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ailinn?»** demanda Morrigann en se joignant à nous.

**«J'ai mal, voilà ce qu'il m'arrive!»** Répondis-je en tournant les talons vers notre coin de campement.

**oOoOo**

A la demande de ma cousine, les Romains nous avait prêté une de leur tente, afin que Morri' puisse me soigner sans être épiée par toute cette testostérone en manque de bonne femme...

Je m'étais séchée, et Morrigann s'était occupée de me coiffer. Elle s'affairait à me bander la poitrine avec un linge sec quand quelqu'un arriva près de la porte en tissus.

**«Je vous ai préparé un onguent à appliquer là où vous avez mal, ça ne fera que soulager la douleur, la blessure ne peut malheureusement pas être soignée.» **

Je regardai Morrigann du coin de l'œil en continuant de faire la tête. Celle-ci comprit que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre à ce fumier de Tristan;

**«Merci, Messire, j'arrive tout de suite.»** Dit-elle en me regardant un sourcil levé.

**«Bien»** Répondit Tristan en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

**«Il va falloir que tu m'explique ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil!»** Commença-t-elle.

**«Rien»** Répondis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, comme une enfant fermée à toute discussion, alors qu'elle nouait le linge dans mon dos.

**«Très bien, si tu ne veux rien dire, ne dis rien!»** Capitula t elle.

Morri' passa le rideau de toile et me laissa seule.

**oOoOo**

Ma cousine m'avait appliqué l'onguent avec douceur, et quand elle me banda les cotes, j'essayais de ne pas grogner sous la pression. La mixture de Tristan était efficace, cela fit effet presque dans la minute, et une fois le bandage bien serré autour de moi, je me sentais nettement soulagée.

Une fois complètement fini, je m'habillai, avec l'aide de Morrigann, ça avait été presque sans douleur. Elle m'aida à enfiler la sous-robe, et la robe. Elle sortit ma longue tresse de dessous des vêtements et m'observa avec un sourire à la limite du niais sur le visage;

**«Quoi?»** demandais-je.

**«Tu ressemble à une fille!»** me répondit-elle en riant.

**«Ah ha! T'es une marrante... T'as fait l'école du cirque?»** Ricanai-je.

**«Aller viens, on va manger, la nuit est tombée, et je pense que ça doit faire un bon moment qu'ils nous attendent.» **

Je suivis Morri', qui me tins la toile, afin que je ne doive pas m'abaisser. Quand je fus dehors, elle installa ma cape sur mes épaules, le vent était froid, et effectivement il faisait nuit, mais le campement était éclairé par des torches placées à environs 2 mètres les unes des autres sur tout le tour du camp. C'était carrément autre chose de le vivre en direct, les camps du XXI èm, bien qu'ils étaient presque les répliques de ceux de cette époques n'avaient pas la même atmosphère... Ici c'était pour de vrai.

**« Tá sé go hálainn ! »** soufflai-je à ma cousine, qui comme réponse me souriait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles...

Nous avançâmes en riant jusqu'au point de feu où les Chevaliers étaient installés. Tous étaient assis autour, occuper à manger, boire, et parler, mais une fois que nous arrivâmes tous se turent.

Leurs regards étaient posé sur moi, et avoir sept paires d'yeux sur soi, ça vous donne juste envie de vous enfoncer sous la terre.

Arthur se leva, suivit de Lancelot, Gauvain et Galahad.

**«Quoi?»** Demandai-je, gênée **«Vous n'avez jamais vue une robe?»** m'emballai-je en allant m'installer là où il y avait place. Morri' me suivit en pouffant tandis que je lui lançais un regard assassin.

**«Je t'avais bien dis que tu ressemblais à une fille!»** me dit-elle en riant de plus belle.

**«Ah c'est vrai que ça change Gam... Euh, Ailinn!»** Lança Bors, tandis que lui aussi, je l'assassinais sur place.

**«Vous êtes très jolie!» **Lança Lancelot... Don Juan le retour!

Je lui lançai un hochement de tête et beau sourire hypocrite en guise de remerciement. Arthur nous passa de quoi manger, et un godet de vin à chacune, C'est vrai que la journée avait été longue, et nous n'avions pas mangé depuis la veille, mais avec les événements de la journée, j'avais un peu l'estomac en vrac, si bien que je ne mangeai presque rien.

J'observai ce qu'il ce passait autour de moi, Arthur et Lancelot discutaient, de même que Galahad et Gauvain, sauf que ce dernier était plus occupé à observer ma cousine, qui de temps à autre lui lançait elle aussi des regards – _C'était bien parti entre ces deux là apparemment! _

Bors et Dagonet parlaient de leur retour, enfin Bors parlait de son retour, parce que Dagonet, lui, ne pétait pas un mot, Bors parlait pour deux ... Et Tristan, lui, mangeait en silence, le regard plongé dans les flammes du foyer qui nous séparais.

A l'entour de nous, ça grouillait de Romain, et bien que nous étions certainement en sécurité avec tout ces gardes et ces Chevaliers, la peur d'être attaqués à nouveau par des Pictes, ou pire des Saxons, était encrée dans mon esprit. J'étais fatiguée, et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de pouvoir m'allonger et dormir... Mais je savais que cette nuit l'insomnie me guettait, un bain n'avait servi qu'à me nettoyer le corps... Qu'allais-je devoir faire pour me nettoyer l'esprit?

**oOoOo**

Tout compte fait, j'avais peut-être trouvé la solution à mon problème, des mecs en jupette et de la picole... C'était un mixe radical contre les images d'horreur, ça devenait même marrant au stade où j'en étais...

Les deux types avec qui je trinquais m'étaient complètement inconnus et à vrai dire je m'en fichais comme de ma première culotte.

Astérus et Obélus étaient aussi faits que moi, si pas plus – _Oh ça rime!_

Le pichet de vin passait de main en main, et j'avais la légère impression que mon godet ne se vidait jamais... Les deux alcolos en jupette lâchaient des blagues à deux balles et bien qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout marrantes, j'avais à nouveau mal aux côtes tellement je riais...

J'avais par la même occasion une envie folle de fumer, depuis que nous étions arrivées, je n'y avait carrément pas pensé, mais c'était bien vrai que l'alcool engendre des envies bien particulières... Et là, pour ma part, c'était la clope! Et évidemment, ici, ben y en avait pas! C'était bien ma veine...

Ce cirque dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que les deux Romaines s'endorment comme des paillasses à même le sol. Seule et bourrée, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire d'autre que de retourner au campement des Chevaliers, qui en fait était tout près de là où j'étais, mais apparemment pas assez pour que je me rappelle de quel coté prendre...

Péniblement, je me levai, en sifflant sous le lancement de mes côtes...

Je contournai les deux gardes, et commençai à marcher, perdue dans mes pensées...

Après un bon moment, je me rendis compte que je marchai dans une direction qui ne m'amènerait certainement pas à ma paillasse, je voulus faire demi tour, mais tournant sur moi même, je ne savais plus du tout quel direction prendre... En bref j'étais perdue.

Peut-être en était-ce trop pour la journée, car un sentiment de solitude profonde s'empara de moi. Une soudaine nostalgie fit son apparition. A l'instant même, j'aurais tout donné pour être dans notre appartement à Morrigann et moi, à coudre une nouvelle tenue médiévale tout en discutant et en écoutant de la musique dans la cuisine... Qui avait été récemment changée en atelier de couture...

Je m'adossai à un arbre, et me laissai glisser le long du tronc, tandis que les larmes commençaient à envahir mon visage. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras enrouler autour de mes genoux. L'alcool avait la sale manie de soit me rendre dépressive, soit complètement déjantée, et la pour ce soir c'était la première solution... je me laissai aller à pleurer tout mon saoule...

**«Vous devriez pas rester là»** Ah ben tien, je me disais bien que c'était bizarre qu'il soit pas encore apparu celui là!

Je relevais le visage, et le regardais, il faisait sombre mais la torche qu'il tenait en main éclairait la petite clairière où j'avais trouver refuge – _ou plutôt là où je m'étais perdue comme une quiche! _

**«Vous pleurez?»** Me demanda t il d'un ton surprit.

**«Bravo, t'as trouvé ça tout seul, Sherlock?»** Lâchai-je ironiquement.

**«Pourquoi?»** Me demanda t il en s'approchant de quelque pas, mais tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

**«Pourquoi je pleure?»** Dis-je en me relevant, tout en m'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre.

**«Je pleure parce que je suis loin de chez moi, que mon monde est à l'opposé du vôtre, que ma vie est plus que bizarre depuis mon enfance»** continuai-je dans un rire nerveux.

**«Je pleure, parce que j'aime un homme depuis 24 ans, un homme qui se trouve être vieux de 16 siècles de plus que moi et que jusqu'à avant-hier, j'ai vécu avec ce putain de manque, comme si, il me manquait une partie de mon âme... je pleure parce que je ne sais pas ce que je fous ici, et que ce pourquoi on m'a envoyé sur cette terre n'a aucun sens! Voilà pourquoi je pleure! » ** Lançai-je hors de moi.

J'avais lâché ma tirade d'un coup, et je dus reprendre mon souffle une fois fini, j'avais arrêté de respirer, et quand le froid entra dans ma cage thoracique, c'est comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur... Mais un éclair passa dans mon esprit, et je me rendis compte que je venais de lâcher un truc qui à cette époque m'aurait emmené droit au bûcher. Je plantai ma main sur mes lèvres, choquée par la bêtise atroce que je venais de faire...

Tristan, n'avait pas bougé, sauf la stupeur pouvait se lire sur son visage, enfin une réaction humaine chez cette homme étrange. Il m'observa durant plusieurs secondes sans bouger, à tel point qu'un malaise s'emparait de moi, je n'osais pas le regarder, de peur que la stupeur se soit changer en horreur, ou pire, en total indifférence...

Ce qui se passa ensuite me laissa pantelante de stupéfaction...

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, que Tristan marcha droit sur moi, il planta la torche dans le sol et s'empara de mes lèvres avidement, un baiser qui n'avait rien de doux, c'était comme un sauvetage en mer, il m'offrait une bouée à laquelle me raccrocher pendant ma noyade.

Je fermais les yeux, tandis que ses doigts se crispèrent à la racine de mes cheveux, sous la tresse, et que son autre main se déposa au creux de mes reins... Bien que je ne comprenais pas la raison de ce baiser, je me laissai entièrement envahir par sa fougue soudaine.

J'avais attendu cela durant tant d'années, j'avais souffert de la solitude durant trop longtemps, mais si Tristan était réellement celui que j'attendais, je ne regrettais en rien de m'être infligée autant de mal. Et à l'instant même, un flux énergétique jaillit du sol et s'empara de moi... Les dieux me donnaient ils la réponse à ma question? J'en avais bien l'impression...

Le baiser s'intensifia, j'étais avide de ses lèvres, de cette langue qui cherchait son double, de ses doigts emmêlés dans ma chevelure, comme si à l'instant il essayait de me retenir, comme si en un clin d'œil j'allais disparaître. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, et montai sur la pointe des pieds pour être encore plus proche de cet homme qui me rendais totalement folle...

Après un instant qui me parut bien trop court, le baiser se changea en taquinerie. Délicatement, ses dents mordillèrent ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant défaillir... Il déposa son front contre le mien, son souffle caressait ma peau de sa douce chaleur, et en cette instant même, j'avais cette impression d'être là où je devais être, que j'étais à ma place dans cette époque pleine de barbarisme... Et ça n'était pas qu'une impression. C'était comme le fait de savoir que la terre est ronde, c'était comme une pluie d'automne ou la neige en hivers, c'était juste une évidence...

Je sentis son regard sur moi. Comment savais-je qu'il me regardait? Je le savais... A chacun de ses regards, même les plus discrets, je le sentais... Un frisson me parcourut l'échine tandis que j'ouvrais à mon tour les yeux, et qu'en un instant je fondis dans une mer noire enflammée...

Mais, ce fut de courte durée, car comme à chaque fois que je me laissais envahir par ce regard, je fus prise de vertige...

_Au loin, je revis ce petit garçonnet courir vers moi, comme je l'avais rêver la nuit précédente. _

_Il était dans mes bras, il pleurait à chaude larme, tandis que je lui frottais le dos pour apaiser sa souffrance... Mais quand il releva la tête, je vis que ses larmes n'étaient pas des larmes de peine, mais des larmes de joies, tandis qu'un sourire éblouissaient son visage d'ange..._

_«Maman» soupira t il «Où étais-tu Maman?» _

_Il répétait ce mot à chaque phrase... Comme si il devait le dire pour y croire ... _

Je faillis tomber à genoux, mais les bras de Tristan me rattrapèrent avant même que mon corps ne me lâche... Décidément, cette situation allait devenir une habitude...

Mais cette fois, je restai consciente. Il glissa un bras sous mes genoux, et me souleva de terre comme si je n'étais pas plus légère qu'une plume pour lui. Je déposai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, et restai silencieuse durant le trajet du retour.

Quand nous arrivâmes au campement, Tristan me déposa délicatement sur ma paillasse, près du feu qui allait cesser de vivre... Hors de ses bras je me sentais comme abandonnée... Mais il fit un geste qui me réchauffa le cœur... Doucement, il glissa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, et caressa ma joue... Puis il se leva.

Je le suivi des yeux... il ramassa quelques bûches et alimenta le feu... Ce qui eu le mérite de réveiller Morrigann qui était, elle de l'autre coté du foyer...

**«Que s'est-il passer?» **Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

**«Rien de grave, je pense que votre cousine à un peu trop abuser du vin Romain ce soir!»** Lui dit-il en me jetant un regard, tandis que je détournai le mien, de peur de replonger dans une de ces visions, du futur, du passé, ou de je-ne-sais-quand!

**«Dormez, Morrigann, la route est encore longue jusqu'au mur et vous devez vous reposer.»** Fut sa dernière phrase avant de tourner les talons...

**oOoOo**

Je m'étais levée avec un mal de crâne incroyable, et sans trop de souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé la veille, à part le faite que Tristan s'était jeté sur moi... Et à vrai dire, j'étais trop mal en point pour y porter grande importance... Je souffrais le martyr, mon bras me lançait, mes côtes me brûlaient, et ma tête était sur le point d'exploser... _On appelle ça la gueule de bois! _

J'osais à peine bouger, et j'avais peur que tout cela s'était aggravé, si nous avions été au XXI èm siècle, j'aurais accouru chez un médecin pour y passer divers examens, ainsi qu'une prise de sang... Mais là, j'étais condamnée à souffrir en silence, en attendant de trouver mieux que des herbes et des plantes... Ce qui était plutôt mal barré!

Morri' vient s'agenouiller près de moi;

**«T'as pas l'air bien!»** me dit elle inquiète.

**«Non, pas du tout en fait...»** soufflais-je tandis qu'un lancement dans le bras me fis grimacer.

**«Je vais aller chercher Tristan, je crois que mes compétences en médecine ne te serviront à rien dans ce monde.»**

J'aurais voulu l'en empêcher, lui dire qu'au final je n'allais pas si mal que ça, juste pour qu'elle ne se lève pas, pour qu'elle reste près de moi, et qu'elle n'aille surtout pas chercher celui qui me torturait le cœur depuis maintenant 3 jours...

Mais elle s'en alla quand même, me laissant seule avec ma souffrance... Ça m'avait parut une éternité quand elle revînt avec _Lui_...

**«Ton bandage est imbibé de sang, je crois qu'on va devoir recoudre.» **commença t il en observant les dégâts. **«Pour ce qui est des côtes, malheureusement on ne peut rien faire à part essayer de soulager la douleur.»**

Il parlait d'un ton calme mais ferme, sans inquiétude dans la voix, comme si il avait l'habitude de rafistoler les gens... ce qui au fond ne m'étonnait pas, il était extrêmement intelligent, et connaissait énormément sur les remèdes et tout ce qui servait à la guérison.

**«Je vais chercher le nécessaire!»** lança t il avant de ce lever et de partir à toute enjambée vers son cheval.

**oOoOo**

Pendant qu'il piquait la peau de mon bras avec une aiguille à coudre, Bors me tenait fermement le bras, tandis que Dagonet tenait l'autre. Lancelot m'avait donner un bout de bois dans le quel je devais mordre si la douleur était trop insupportable... et croyez moi, elle l'était!

Morrigann regardait la scène paniquée, les deux poings serrer contre sa bouche, certainement pour éviter de hurler après ces trois hommes en train de me charcuter... Bien qu'en réalité, il n'y en avait que un qui me charcutait!

Tristan était concentré sur mon bras, et j'essayais de ne pas le déconcentrer avec mes gémissements de douleur. L'entaille n'avait apparemment rien de très grave, mais Tristan avait, après mure réflexion, décidé de recoudre, parce que je cite: Je suis incapable de rester tranquille, et que nous avions encore une demi journée de trajet avant d'arriver au mur!

Et puis, une fois refermé, avec un bon bandage et un bon remède, l'infection ne s'installerait certainement pas...

Une fois fini, Tristan coupa le fil à l'aide de ses dents et je dus serrer les miennes autour du bout de bois... Mais le pire fut la mixture qu'il appliqua soigneusement sur la plaie... Pire au point que je lâchais un grognement qui aurait fait fuir le plus courageux des loups du coin!

**«C'est bien ma p'tite! T'as été courageuse!»** Me lança Bors d'un air sévère.

**«Plus courageuse que certains!»** Ria Lancelot en lançant un regard vers Galahad.

Après le supplice de l'aiguille, Morri' s'occupa de mon buste. Elle me resserra d'abord le bandage autour de ma poitrine, et ensuite, elle appliqua l'onguent à l'endroit où un énorme hématome s'était formé sur mon côté gauche, puis banda le tout en serrant fort afin que je reste droite... _Mettez-moi un corset, ça sera plus facile! Ah zut, ça existait pas encore les corsets! _

Quand tout fut fini, Arthur décida qu'il était temps de reprendre la route, car les Romains commençaient légèrement à s'impatienter.

Galahad et Dagonet m'aidèrent à monter derrière Bors, et nous reprîmes la route vers le Mur d'Hadrien...

**«Courage ma p'tite, nous y sommes presque.»** Me lança Bors... je n'avais même plus la force de répliquer à ce petit surnom affectueux que je détestais tant!

**oOoOo**

**Traduction :**

_**Tá sé go hálainn !**_C'est magnifique !

**Voili voilou, j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plus :) Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me doute que oui loool**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous suggère de garder le défibrilateur à proximité... Et peut-être même de préparer la bassine, les glaçons etc... XD**

**A la prochaine**

**Bisous Bisous **


	11. Chapter 10 : Le mur d'Hadrien

**Un grand merci pour vos commentaires... Je vois que le bisous à fait son effets ^^ Et j'en suis contente :P**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant :)**

**Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre 10, mais j'ai fini par une mettre un point final, même si je ne suis pas tout satisfaite ...**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience & vous souhaite un agréable moment de lecture ...**

**(Le chapitre suivant va être poster d'ici pas très longtemps, donc vous aurez 2 fois plus de lecture ^^ Et prévoyez la bassine de glaçons... je dis ça et je dis rien XD)**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Chapitre 10**

La tête posée sur le dos de Bors, je regardais le paysage défiler. Nous allions au pas, la procession avançait, mais avançait lentement.

Le regard perdu au loin, je me rappelais des souvenirs qui n'avaient pas franchi la barrière de ma mémoire depuis bien longtemps

C'était un peu avant mes 9 ans, j'avais insisté pour rester dormir chez Grand-mère cette nuit là. Nous étions dans le jardin à prendre le thé, c'était l'été et il faisait très chaud. Elle avait sorti tout un tas de sandwichs et biscuits, et bien sûr, gourmande comme j'étais, je grignotais de tout.

A chaque fois que j'allais dormir chez elle, le soir, elle me racontait une des nombreuses légendes traditionnelles, et évidemment c'était toujours des histoires qui finissaient bien...

Sauf que ce soir là, elle avait décidé de me conter un poème la belle histoire d'amour de Tristan et Iseult.

Le jeune homme partit quérir le cœur de le princesse Irlandaise pour son roi...

Bien des années plus tard, quand le film sortit au cinéma, j'étais toujours aussi fan de ce récit.

Une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette...

Malgré mon sale caractère et mes manies peu féminines, j'avais toujours été une grande romantique...

Le nom de mon épée venait d'ailleurs de cette légende : Iseult, la princesse contrainte d'épouser un autre que celui qu'elle aimait réellement. C'était tragique quand même !

Je me rappelais aussi de Grand-mère, peu avant sa mort, après qu'on lui ai diagnostiqué son cancer des poumons, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie.

Je n'avais pas encore 12 ans à l'époque, et pour moi, la perte de ma grand-mère était l'effondrement de mon monde. Elle était tout pour moi, bien plus que mes parents d'ailleurs...

Couchée sur son lit d'hôpital, elle me prit dans ses bras, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui ce qu'elle m'avait dit cette après midi là ne m'avait jamais réellement perturbée...

_« Tu sais ma chérie, la vie est dure, et elle fait tout pour qu'en grandissant tu oublies ton âme d'enfant. Je voudrais que tu n'oublies jamais ceci : L'histoire parle de légendes, de prophéties, et de choses qui à notre époque n'ont plus grande importance, mais je voudrais que toi, tu n'oublies jamais. Que tu n'oublies jamais ce qui t'a et te sera enseigné, que tu continue de croire que l'impossible peut arrivé, que tes rêves peuvent se réalisés, car rien n'arrive par hasard... Tu as un destin tout tracé, et la vie ne te fera pas de cadeau, mais tu devras te battre et ne jamais abandonner, quoi qu'il arrive tu seras forte... Tu me le promets ? » _

J'avais à l'époque promis, bien que trop petite pour réellement prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la promesse. Mais aujourd'hui, je savais, et j'avais surtout conscience que ses paroles avaient un but bien précis et que ses enseignements avaient été une suite de choses indispensables pour ce moment, pour ce jour...

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Bors qui lança sa monture au galop. Les chevaliers s'alignèrent, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le paysage, je dus me pincer pour y croire.

Le mur d'Hadrien ...

Ce mur de pierre était plus qu'impressionnant. La première fois que j'avais poser la main dessus, c'était sur les restes de ce qu'avait été cette structure immense, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle chose.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Morrigann, apparemment je n'étais pas la seule impressionnée !

**« Nous voilà des hommes libres. Je vais boire jusqu'à plus pouvoir pisser droit ! »** Lança Bors, qui me sorti de ma contemplation...

**« Tu fais ça tous les soirs »** Répondit Gauvain. Alors que Morrigann et moi nous nous regardions prêtes à pouffer de rire.

**« J'ai jamais pu pisser droit »** Répliqua Bors d'un ton sérieux. ** « Faut dire que c'est pas facile à manier ce que j'ai là ! »**

Les compagnons firent mine de n'avoir rien entendu et Gauvain leva les yeux au ciel, blasé !

**« Non mais c'est vrai, c'est un problème ! »** Bors et ses soucis existentiels ! **« C'est comme... »**

**« Une grosse pomme dans une main de bébé ! » **Répliquèrent tous les chevaliers d'une même voix, avant de rire tous ensemble.

La phrase de Bors me revint à l'esprit. Ils étaient libres ? L'histoire s'achevait donc là ?

Cherchant un peu plus loin dans ma mémoire, je me rappelais du fameux récit sur la bataille du Mont Badon... Mordred contre Arthur ... J'avais un peu de mal à imaginer Arthur, père d'un traître de fils... Il devait avoir quoi ? 30 ans tout au plus ! Comment aurait-il fait pour avoir un fils assez âgé pour conduire une armée ?

Je riais de moi-même... toujours là à comparer ce que je vivais avec les vieilles légendes... Rien ici n'avait une once de mythe... Pas de dragon, pas de demi sœur machiavélique... C'était des soldats, dans un monde moyenâgeux tout ce qu'il y avait de « réel ». Après 3 jours, apparemment je ne m'y étais pas encore faite...

**oOoOo**

Nous longeâmes le mur d'Hadrien, Morrigann écoutait la conversation des Chevaliers avec attention, tandis que moi j'étais comme à mon habitude perdue dans mes pensées...

Arthur chevauchait en tête de ligne, Bors et moi, Gauvain et Morrigann et Galahad étions juste derrière en deuxième ligne, Tristan nous suivait de près, tandis que Lancelot et Dagonet - le muet - étaient juste devant le convois de l'évêque...

**« Je ne l'aime pas ce romain » **Lança Galahad ...

_Enfin, un qui ressentait la même chose que moi_, pensais-je.

**« Si il est ici pour nous congédier, qu'attend t il pour nous donner les documents? »**

**« Ta joie fait plaisir à voir ! »** Répliqua Gauvain, tandis que Bors riait d'un rire franc et fort.

**« Galahad, tu ne connais pas les romains ? Ils ne se gratteraient pas le cul sans en faire une cérémonie ! »** Plaisanta Gauvain.

**« Pourquoi tu ne le tuerais pas »** Lança Bors. **« Je te congédierais aussitôt après ! » **

Je riais, Bors avait une manière de voir les choses très personnelle, et à vrai dire, j'aimais assez sa répartie...

**« Je ne tue pas par plaisir ! Contrairement à certain ... » **

**« Tu devrais essayer, tu y prendras goût, tu verras ! » **répondit Tristan qui nous avait rejoins à l'instant.

**« C'est en toi, c'est dans ton sang. Admets-le ! » **Dit Bors d'un ton convaincu.

**« Non, non, Non ! Dès demain, tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! »**

Galahad et Tristan passèrent devant, et la suite de la discussion entre les deux Chevaliers, Bors et Gauvain, m'échappa complètement, mon regard se fixa sur le dos du cavalier en face de nous.

Silencieuse, je l'observais avec attention. La manière qu'il avait de se tenir sur sa monture, ses hanches se balançant au rythme des pas du cheval, les mèches de ses cheveux volant dans le vent... Tout chez cette homme n'était que sauvage, et en même temps il avait une grâce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne possédait.

Comme s'il avait senti le poids de mon regard sur lui, Tristan tourna légèrement la tête dans ma direction, instantanément, comme une enfant prise sur le fait, je détournais les yeux, faisant mine de contempler le paysage... Tandis que Morrigann pouffa discrètement.

**« La première chose que je ferais en rentrant, c'est trouver une belle Sarmate et l'épouser ! »** Dit Gauvain, Tandis que Morri' affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que je fronçais un sourcil – _Avait-elle oublié qu'elle n'était en rien Sarmate ?_

**« Une femme Sarmate est belle ? » **Répliqua Bors **« Si ça existait, on ne serait jamais parti ! » **

Tous deux s'esclaffèrent, alors que Bors imita avec grande classe le meuglement de la vache... j'en concluais que les femmes Sarmates ne devaient pas être si terribles que le prétendait Gauvain ...

**« Et toi, Lancelot, quels sont tes projets ? » **Demanda Bors au Chevalier qui venait de nous rejoindre et auquel je n'avais pas fait attention...

**« Si l'épouse de Gauvain est aussi charmante qu'il le prétend, je peux passer le plus clair de mon temps chez Gauvain ! Son épouse appréciera la compagnie.»** Répliqua Lancelot sur un ton taquin... _Don Juan, le retour – Partie deux ! _

Je vis ma cousine tressaillir en faisant une moue désapprobatrice... Se voyait elle déjà épouse de Gauvain ? Avec son imagination débordante, j'étais certaine que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, même une seconde ! Et à ce moment là, se fut mon tour de pouffer ! Elle me tira la langue comme une enfant, et je secouais la tête en souriant...

**« Ah oui ? Et moi, quel sera mon rôle ? »** Demanda Gauvain.

**« Tu remercieras le ciel de te donner des enfants qui me ressemblent ! »** Répliqua Lancelot tandis que Bors riait à gorge déployée.

**« Après ou avant t'avoir tué avec ma hache ? »** lança Gauvain...

Les rires de Bors étaient tellement intenses qu'il se plia en deux sur son cheval, au point où j'en étais déséquilibrée par les secousses de son rire...

Mais mon attention fut attirée par un sifflement juste en face de nous. Tristan rappelait son faucon, et je me demandais bien comment ça fonctionnait entre eux.

Ayant connu des fauconniers, je savais qu'une fois l'animal dressé, celui-ci obéissait, mais ceux que j'avais côtoyé n'auraient certainement pas lâché leur bestiole en pleine liberté de peur de ne les voir jamais revenir...

Décidément, même cela était différent ici ... Les animaux et l'homme avaient encore ce lien qui les unissaient comme deux êtres d'une même planète. A mon époque tout cela était bien fini, et c'était bien malheureux. Communier avec la nature, vivre en harmonie avec celle ci... L'humain avait depuis bien longtemps oublié que ce n'était pas lui le maître des lieux !

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, une colère monta en moi, mais je fus ralentie par un souffle de tranquillité et d'apaisement... Ma cousine, toujours là quand il fallait. Elle me lança un sourire compatissant, et peu fière de moi, je haussais les épaules dans un signe d'excuse.

**oOoOo**

Au galop nous passâmes les portes de la cité médiévale, et encore une fois ce n'était absolument pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Cela avait plus l'allure d'une cité romaine, plutôt que du château de Camelot que j'avais imaginé toute ma vie...

Des soldats Romains ouvrèrent une grille et nous entrâmes dans une cours qui donnait sur le village romain.

Quand l'évêque fut sorti de sa carriole, un homme salua Arthur et Lancelot, puis se dirigea vers les autres cavaliers.

**« Et Jols, vient donc aider les demoiselles à descendre ! »** Lança Bors.

L'homme salua mon chauffeur, et tendit les bras dans ma direction afin de m'aider à descendre de cheval. Quand je passais la jambe afin de m'asseoir et de me laisser glisser au sol, la douleur de mes côtes revint d'un coup, à croire que je l'avais oubliée celle là !

Jols m'aida à descendre alors que je sifflais de douleur, puis se tourna vers Morri' qui elle n'eut aucun souci à descendre de ce maudit transport.

**« Je suis Jols, bienvenue mesdames »** nous lança le gars avec le sourire.

**« Merci, je suis Morrigann et voici ma cousine, Ailinn, enchantées de te connaître ... Jols ! »** Répond Morri' du même ton que l'homme.

Arthur invita l'évêque à s'installer dans ses quartiers, ce qu'il, évidemment, ne se pria pas d'accepter !

Comme si cela avait été une évidence ...

**« Vive les Romains et leurs façon sympathique de tout s'approprier ! »** Bougonnais-je en regardant l'homme partir.

Galahad me lança un clin d'œil tandis que je lui adressais un sourire gêné... _Moi et ma manie de toujours dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas !_

Le jeune chevalier ria et nous invita à les suivre...

Bors parti en premier, mais une femme se planta devant lui, pas très grande, cheveux longs bouclés, un visage fort... Qui me disait clairement quelque chose

_Vanora_, pensais-je.

Quand Bors voulu la prendre dans ses bras, elle lui asséna une gifle qui me fit m'arrêter net ! Je restais choquée par ce petit bout de femme qui faisait bien une tête en moins que le Chevalier, moi-même, jamais je n'aurais osé ne fut-ce que contredire Bors... après tout ce gars était un guerrier, et pas des moindres !

Pourtant, elle, elle lui avait foutu une sacré gifle en plein visage sans même sourciller ...

**« Où étais-tu parti ? Combien de temps je t'ai attendu ? »** Demanda t elle poings sur les hanches, tandis que Gauvain, Galahad et Tristan me passèrent devant...

**« Ohh ma p'tite fleur ! Tant de passion ! »** Dit Bors, comme si la gifle n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui, et là... Ben, je restais paf devant le spectacle... Ils s'embrassèrent comme de jeunes amoureux, et j'en eus le cœur serré. Morri' me fila un coup de coude pour me réveiller...

**« Ça se fait pas d'observer les gens comme ça ! Aller viens ! »** Me dit elle en riant comme une dinde.

**« Nan mais t'as vu ça ? »** Dis-je ébahie **« Elle lui a collé une baffe ! »**

Morri' m'attrapa le bras en riant, et nous avançâmes en suivant les Chevaliers.

**« Et Gamine ! » **Cria Bors derrière nous...

Je me retournais prête à moi aussi lui coller une droite, mais la vue de toute la marmaille me coupa dans mon élan

**« Bors ? C'est tous tes enfants, ça ? »** demandais-je en les regardant chacun à leur tour, les yeux écarquillés.

**« Ce sont les miens aussi » **

**« Vanora, je suppose ! » **Lançais-je avec le sourire.

**« Tu as parlé de moi Bors ! »** Dit-elle en se tournant vers son Chevalier de mari, en lui assénant un coup de coude.

**« Que en bien ma p'tite fleur ! »** Dit-il, mais Vanora lui lança un regard dubitatif et il reprit

**« J'te jure ! » **

Morrigann et moi éclatâmes de rire devant ce grand guerrier soumis à ce petit bout de femme.

**« Ailinn, et elle, c'est ma cousine, Morrigann, enchantée, Vanora » **Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

**« De même ! »** Répondit elle simplement en me serrant la main.

Vanora avait une bonne poigne, et je comprenais ce que Bors aimait en cette femme, un peu mieux que par les explications de Lancelot.

Celle-ci nous regarda de haut en bas, avant de déclarer que ma cousine et moi avions besoin d'un bain, car dans l'état dans lequel nous étions, on aurait presque pu se faire un masque à la poussière, bien que je ne pense pas que ça ai des vertus en aromathérapie !

Vanora nous proposa de nous emmener, tandis que les Chevaliers partirent ensemble dans leur salle de réunion...

Mais avant d'aller me prélasser dans un bain, je devais demander une faveur à ce cher Arthur, je l'interpella avant qu'il ne rentre dans le bâtiment

**« Arthur ? »**

**« Oui, Demoiselle Ailinn, que puis-je pour vous ? » **demanda t il en s'arrêtant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**« Déjà, commencez par m'appeler Ailinn, ensuite arrêtez de me vouvoyer, s'il vous plait ! »**

**« Très bien... Donc, Ailinn que puis-je faire pour toi ? » **dit il en m'adressant un sourire taquin.

**« Un cheval, je voudrais vous demandez si vous auriez un cheval pour Morrigann et moi ? » **

**« Des chevaux ont perdu leurs propriétaires dans la bataille avec les Pictes, donc je pense que vous pouvez en choisir un pour chacune. » **

**« Deux ? C'est le double de ce que je demande »**

**« Vous êtes blessée parce que vous avez combattu dans une bataille qui n'est pas la vôtre, ce n'est pas encore assez pour vous montrer ma gratitude, chère Ailinn ! »**

**« Très bien, si vous le dites ! » **capitulais-je.

Heureuse, je m'avançais vers le commandant, qui me regarda de toute sa hauteur, je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue en le remerciant et couru rejoindre Morri', Vanora et toute la marmaille.

**oOoOo**

Vanora nous avait emmené chez elle, nous priant de faire comme si cette maison était la nôtre, pendant que nous étions assaillies dans tout les sens par 11 enfants en délire, elle nous prépara de quoi nous laver, et une fois dans la pièce qui servait de salle de bain, je soufflais à gros coups... 11 gosses s'était pire qu'une attaque de Pictes ! Et je me demandais comment faisait elle toute seule avec tous ces monstres qui couraient, criaient et foutaient le souk partout ! J'en aurais déjà certainement tué un ou deux pour faire peur aux autres, moi !

Assise sur un tabouret, je me déshabillais quand Vanora entra en trombe dans la pièce.

**« Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend mais ils sont plus excités que d'habitude »** dit-elle en s'adossant à la porte, tout en portant une main à son front. La pauvre ...

**« C'est la nouveauté ! »** Lança Morrigann qui elle trempait déjà dans la baignoire – enfin, ce qui servait de baignoire du moins.

Tout en sifflant, j'enlevais ma sous-robe et mon pantalon

**« Par tous les dieux ! »** s'étonna Vanora** « Mais enfin que t'est il arrivé ? »** continua t elle en s'approchant de moi.

**« Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des Pictes, je me suis battue et voilà le résultat ! » **répondais-je en grimaçant.

**« Défait le bandage, et baigne toi, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour te soigner ! »** Dit elle avant de repartir dans la fausse aux loups.

**« Décidément ! »** Lança Morri'** « Je trouve qu'on nous traite mieux ici que chez nous ! »** reprit elle en riant.

**« Personne ne s'est autant occupé de moi depuis que nous sommes ici... Enfin, pas depuis Grand-mère, en tout cas. »**

Vanora revint avec un baume et un nouveau bandage propre.

Morrigann sortit de la baignoire après s'être soigneusement lavé, et quand je fus moi-même débarrassée de la couche de poussière qui recouvrait mon corps – _même sous les vêtements, c'est pour dire !_ - Vanora se chargea de m'appliquer le baume et de me bander à nouveau les côtes.

Le produit fit un effet chauffant très agréable, et si je n'étais pas persuadé du contraire, j'aurais pu croire que j'étais guérie à peine le baume absorbé.

Elle nous prêta des vêtements, pas tout à fait à notre taille, mais c'était plutôt confortable. Une robe en coton verte pour ma cousine, et une autre robe en lin bleu pour moi. Les tissus étaient légers, et fluides, j'aurais pu attacher mon épée contre mon dos et l'attraper assez facilement, sans que les manches ne me gênent.

Mais pour l'heure, Vanora en décida autrement. Le temps avait passé à une vitesse hallucinante, et il était déjà temps pour elle de rejoindre son travail à la taverne. Elle rangea donc nos armes dans un coin, mit nos vêtements à tremper et nous invita à l'accompagner, ce qu' évidemment nous ne pouvions refuser...

Sur le trajet, Vanora nous fit visiter le village, elle nous montra les écuries et nous en profitâmes pour aller jeter un coup d'œil... Jols se tenait dans le fond, il rangeait les armes dans l'étale

**« Jols ? »**

**« Oui Demoiselle Ailinn ? »**

**« Arthur nous a autorisé à prendre deux chevaux, pourriez vous me montrer ceux qui ont perdu leurs propriétaires, s'il vous plaît ?**

Jols nous amena auprès des chevaux, et quand mon regard se porta sur une magnifique jument noir ébène, un courant d'air chaud rasa ma colonne vertébrale, nous accrochâmes nos regards l'un à l'autre et je sus que celle ci était pour moi...

**« Quel est le nom de celle-ci ? »** Demandais-je en m'approchant doucement de la bête, qui se laissa faire et me permis de lui caresser la tête.

**« Epona, son nom est Epona ! »** me répondit Jols.

**« Et celui-ci ? » **Demanda Morrigann.

Je me tournais vers elle, Morri' passait sa main sur le flan de l'animal et celui ci se laissa aussi faire. Il était noir lui aussi, deux étalons Arabe à en croire mes faibles connaissances en la matière.

**« Il se nomme Ombre, dame Morrigann »** répondit Jols.

Vanora nous laissa le temps de nous familiariser avec nos nouveaux compagnons, et bien que ce moyen de transport n'était pas celui que j'appréciais le plus, Epona et moi nous entendions relativement bien, elle m'avait de suite accepté, même si à vrai dire elle n'avait pas trop le choix... Mais avais-je eus le choix, moi ?

Nous étions toutes deux victimes, combattre pour une cause qui n'était pas la nôtre, mettre notre vie en péril pour quelque chose qui ne nous appartenait pas et donc nous n'avions aucun droit de revendiquer...

**oOoOo**

Quand nous arrivâmes à la taverne, quelques Romains s'y trouvaient déjà, et Vanora nous pria de prendre place en attendant le retour des Chevaliers. Elle nous servit des godets de vin aromatisé aux herbes, bien meilleur que ce que je faisais moi-même à la maison soit dit en passant !

Après quelques verres, Morrigann et moi étions déjà sur la bonne voix pour partir nous coucher en titubant, nous rions de bon cœur pour n'importe quoi, et l'ambiance était joyeuse.

Des Romains vinrent s'installer près de nous, et évidemment, ceux ci, pas farouches pour un sous, nous firent la totale drague de l'époque.

Morri et moi étions pliées de rire tellement leur manière de faire était moyenâgeuse – en même temps c'était normal !

**« C'est comme ça qu'on drague à Rome ? »** lança ma cousine en riant quand le jeune romain la compara à son cheval.

Le jeune romain devint rouge pivoine, tandis que nous nous mimes à rire de plus belle.

**« Comment fait-on chez vous pour courtiser les dames ? »** Demanda celui assis à coté de moi.

**« Et bien, disons qu'on ne nous compare pas au flanc d'un cheval pour commencer ! »** Répondit ma cousine alors que j'étouffais presque en buvant une gorgée de vin.

**« On ne peut donc pas vous laissez seules sans que vous ne buviez avec les Romains ? »** lança une voix derrière moi que je commençais à bien connaître.

Les Chevaliers Tristan, Gauvain et Galahad s'installèrent à la table, faisant signe aux romains de dégager du terrain. Bors se trouvait en retrait et quand les romains passèrent près de lui, il fit mine de les agresser en tapant du pied au sol, les deux jeunes hommes filèrent alors que Morri' et moi explosions de rire sous l'effet que produisait le Chevalier Bors...


	12. Chapter 11 : Frénésie

**Comme promis la suite ... Baignoire, glaçons, boissons fraîches, tout est près ? :P**

**Vous pouvez y aller alors XD**

**Bonne lecture & A bientôt :)**

**Bisous Bisous **

**Chapitre 11**

**« Taisez-vous »** cria Bors **« Vanora va chanter »** continua t il en tirant sa femme devant tout le monde.

Celle ci protesta, je ne pouvais que la comprendre, néanmoins l'assistance insista.

**« Chante »** répétait sans cesse Galahad

**« Fais moi plaisir, aller chante ! S'il te plait. »** lui demanda à nouveau le vieux Chevalier Sarmate.

Assise à la table de la taverne, je n'avais d'yeux que pour cette femme, ses cheveux auburn tombaient dans son dos comme une cascade de boucles et bien qu'elle avait un visage angélique, c'était une femme forte et pleine de caractère. J'appréciais déjà beaucoup Vanora. Rien que pour le fait qu'elle ai mis 11 enfants au monde, dans cette époque moyenâgeuse où rien ne pouvait vous enlever la douleur d'un accouchement.

Quand elle se mit à chanter, tout le monde se tu, une aura de mélancolie et de nostalgie flottait dans l'air. Bors et Galahad chantaient silencieusement, je pouvais lire le chant sur leurs lèvres. Lancelot fut pris de chagrin, comme si il ne réalisait toujours pas que le jour de la libération était enfin arrivé. Gauvain affichait un maigre sourire tout en, je suppose se remémorant les paysages de son pays d'enfance. Dagonet, appuyé sur une poutre, le regard dans le vide paraissait triste, tandis que Tristan lui, avait toujours ce visage impassible, comme si il ne ressentait aucun sentiment... C'était exactement comme dans ma vision, sauf que là je le voyais de mes propres yeux !

La magie du moment se stoppa quand Jols interpella Arthur, qui venait certainement d'arriver.

**« Arthur »** dit Galahad en marchant vers son commandant. **« Tu n'es pas encore complètement Romain, n'est ce pas ?»** Demanda celui-ci en versant du vin dans sa chope.

Je me levais, suivie de Morri' et allâmes rejoindre les Chevaliers qui venaient tous de rejoindre Arthur. Je remarquais son air sérieux, et fut prise d'un pressentiment. Ce n'était pas bon du tout...

**« T'as vu sa tête, »** Me demanda ma cousine à mi-voix.

**« C'est pas bon signe ! » **Lui répondais-je avant d'arriver à hauteur des hommes.

Les Chevaliers nous avaient accepté – enfin, presque tous – néanmoins, nous n'étions pas encore considérées comme des leurs, je décidais donc de rester en retrait de leur conversations.

**« Chevaliers ! » **Commença le Commandant ** « Frères d'armes ! Votre courage a été durement éprouvé »**

Bors acquiesça...

**« Mais je me tourne vers vous pour une dernière épreuve »** fini pas dire Arthur.

**« Quoi ? »** demanda le vieux chevalier Bors, tandis que Galahad semblait prendre les paroles d'Arthur pour une plaisanterie.

**« Rome nous confie une dernière mission » **continua Arthur tandis que les regards des chevaliers se plantèrent sur lui. **« Avant de nous offrir la liberté »** termina le Commandant.

Gauvain, Bors et Galahad se mirent à rire, pour eux cela ne pouvait apparemment être qu'une plaisanterie. De mauvais goût, je vous l'accorde

**« Derrière le mur, très loin au nord, se trouve une famille qui a besoin d'être secourue. Ils sont encerclés par les saxons. Nous avons ordre d'assurer leur protection » **

**« Moi je dis que les Romains n'ont qu'à régler ça eux même »** intervint Bors.

**« Derrière le mur »** Dit Gauvain. ** « En territoire Picte »**

**« Notre devoir envers Rome, si l'on peut parler de devoir... est soldé »** S'énerva Galahad. **« Notre pacte avec Rome est soldé ! »**

**« Chaque chevalier ici » **Commença Bors **« A risqué sa vie chaque jour pour toi... Pour toi »** dit il en pointant son doigts vers Arthur. **« Et au lieu de la liberté tu veux encore plus de mort ? Notre mort ! Le sang romain à plus de valeur à tes yeux que le nôtre ? »** Fin le chevalier tandis que son Commandant répliquait :

**« Ce sont les ordres ! » **

Bors était comme anéanti

**« Nous partirons à l'aube. A notre retour votre liberté vous sera offerte sur le champ. Une liberté que nous accepterons avec honneur ! »**

**« Mais je suis libre moi! »** S'emporta Bors. **« Libre de choisir mon destin ! »**

**« Ouais ouais , faut bien mourir un jour !» **Ricana Tristan qui n'avait encore dit un mot jusqu'à présent.** « Si t'as peur de mourir face à un Saxon... Reste chez toi ! »** Lança t il d'un ton provoquant à son ami, tout en continuant d'avaler sa pomme.

**« Si tu es aussi pressé de mourir tu peux mourir maintenant ! »** s'emporta Galahad, tandis que Tristan restait de marbre.

Je me levais de la table sur laquelle j'avais posé mes fesses, prête à agir au cas où cela tournait mal, mais Lancelot fut plus rapide que moi et repoussa Galahad.

**« Je veux vivre, des projets m'attendent ! » **continua le jeune chevalier.

**« Les Romains n'ont pas tenu parole »** Dagonet qui jusqu'ici n'était pas intervenu, prit la parole face à ses compagnons. **« Nous avons la parole d'Arthur, c'est suffisant ! Je vais me préparer ! » **Lança t il avant de partir...

**« Bors ? Tu viens ? » **Demanda Dagonet à son ami.

**« Bien sûr que je viens ! »** Cria celui ci. « **Je ne peux pas te laisser partir tout seul, tu serais tué ! Je dis seulement ce que tout le monde pense !»**

_«Ah ben en voilà une façon de voir les choses »_ me disais-je à moi-même.

Je me levais et suivi les hommes qui partaient en laissant ma cousine là. C'était une occasion à ne pas rater pour accomplir mon devoir de protectrice. Il fallait que Morri' et moi partions avec eux ! Si c'était une mission suicide, il fallait que je sois dans les parages...

Je courrais à notre chambre, et commençais à préparer les affaires pour le voyage. Quand tout fut prêt, je sortais en hâte de la pièce, et me dirigeais vers les écuries, où je commençais à préparer Epona, ma jument récemment mit à ma disposition par Arthur. C'était la première fois pour moi, et je n'étais pas certaine que ce que je faisais était correct, néanmoins, je m'appliquais.

**« Tu devrais resserrer les sangles de la selle »** Me dit une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournais, et vis Tristan, affaires en main, qui entrait dans l'écurie. Comment avait-il vu que les sangles n'étaient pas bien serrées, surtout à cette distance?... Aucune idée !

**« Merci »** Lui dis-je, il me répondit avec un hochement de tête tandis qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers sa monture.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence de mort. Epona était une jument qui en avait déjà beaucoup vu, je sentais venant d'elle une impression de peur, elle savait qu'elle allait reprendre la route. Quand j'eus fini , j'allais lui caresser la tête...

**« Tout se passera bien » **Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille en continuant mes caresses, certainement plus pour me rassurer moi qu'elle.** « Beidh gach rud a bin » **répétais-je.

**« Quelle est cette langue bizarre que tu parles ? »** demanda Tristan, en me prenant par surprise encore une fois.

Je me retournais pour le regarder. Il était accoudé à la barrière de l'enclos d'Epona, coupant un morceau de sa pomme avec un couteau bien trop grand pour sa tâche.

Son regard me hantait toujours. Faisant ressortir des émotions que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Bien que je connaissais la raison, je semblais lui rester totalement indifférente, même après le baiser déroutant que nous avions échangé.

Peut-être m'étais-je trompée. Peut-être n'était il pas celui que je pensais, celui qui durant tant d'années avait fait grandir un amour plus qu' irrationnel en moi ! Comment aimer quelqu'un qui n'existe pas dans votre monde ? Oui, parce que ce grand Chevalier Sarmate, taciturne, au visage impassible, je l'aimais, depuis la nuit des temps...

**« On appelle cette langue du gaélique ! »** dis-je en secouant la tête, essayant de sortir de mes pensées.

**« Mmh... Connais pas ! » **

**« Ça ne m'étonne pas »** Lançais-je cyniquement en refixant mon attention sur mon cheval.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, j'étais certaine que ma réplique l'avait fait fuir.

Mais je m'étais trompée... Encore une fois.

Je sentis sa présence tout près de moi, trop près à vrai dire ! Je pouvais presque sentir son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. La proximité de nos corps fit monter une chaleur atroce en moi. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait trop près, j'avais cette envie de lui qui me prenait toute entière... c'était comme un besoin inconditionnel de le toucher, de l'avoir encore plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Et comme si mon souhait avait été réalisé, je sentis le bout de ses doigts caresser l'endroit même où les battements de mon cœur me trahissaient. Délicatement, sa main toute entière passa sur ma nuque, écartant ma longue tresse de son passage. Je fermais les yeux. Mon corps tout entier était pris de frissons et de chair de poule.

Sa respiration était calme et régulière, tandis que je me sentais suffoquer. J'attendais ce moment depuis des siècles.

Je fus prise dans son emprise quand sa main gauche s'enlaçait autour de mon ventre, me collant honteusement à son corps dur. Je me laissais totalement aller dans ses bras.

**« Tà mé ag fanacht chomh fada... » **soufflais-je tandis que je sentais mes genoux sur le point de céder sous moi.

Comme s'il avait compris ce que je lui disais, sa main qui caressait mon cou descendit vers mes hanches. Je sentis le cordon qui serrait ma robe sur le coté se défaire lentement, puis ce fut au tour de l'autre.

Délicatement, du bout des doigts il fit glisser le morceau de tissus qui atterri à mes pieds dans un froissement de satin...

A présent seule la bande enroulée autour de ma poitrine et des braies me séparaient de la chaleur de son corps.

D'un mouvement brute, Tristan me fit pivoter pour lui faire face... Il m'observait de son regard froid et dur, comme il le faisait depuis notre première rencontre, mais une flamme brillait au fond de cette océan noir, la même flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux quand son épée tranchait la chair fraîche d'un ennemi. Il m'observait de toute sa hauteur, attendant le moment où je reculerais. Mais pour rien au monde je n'allais reculer, et surtout pas de peur... j'aimais ce regard ! Et une armée de Saxons n'aurait pu m'empêcher de faire ce que j'allais faire...

Plantant mon regard dans le sien en signe de provocation, je le mis au défi... Je défis sa ceinture et ensuite les attaches de sa lourde veste de cuir, qui allèrent rejoindre le tissus soyeux de ma robe sur le sol. Doucement, je passais mes mains sous ses chemises, caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Il frissonna en fermant les yeux.

**« Déan Ls breà liom » **lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille, profitant de son moment d'absence passagère pour m'approcher un peu plus.

Caressant sa peau sur mon passage, je lui fis comprendre mes intentions en soulevant ses deux chemises, il leva les bras, et doucement je passais les vêtements par dessus et les jetais au sol. Mon regard fut attiré par les dizaines de cicatrices qui ne rendaient absolument pas justice à la beauté de son torse viril. Délicatement, je passais mes doigts sur les boursouflures. Quand je caressais une blessure récente, je le sentis tressaillir... Mais son regard fiévreux ne me quittait pas une seule seconde, trop fier que pour montrer sa faiblesse...

Son regard me rendait folle. Délaissant un instant la peau de son torse, je laissais mes mains agir seules, mon cerveau n'était plus opérationnel et la seule chose que mon corps réclamait était le sien. Je le voulais contre moi... Je le voulais en moi...

Jusqu'ici Tristan s'était contenté de m'observer. Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise quand sa main froide frôla la peau nue de mon ventre.

Tandis que je m'affairais à défaire le nœud qui maintenait son pantalon de cuir, doucement il rapprocha son visage du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud me caresser la joue. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur celle ci, et je soupirais lentement. Ses baisers descendant vers ma jugulaire me donnaient la chair de poule. J'étais dans un état second, mon corps était là, mon corps le réclamait, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, mon corps et mon esprit étaient en parfaite symbiose... A l'instant où ses mains se mirent à caresser ma peau à l'unisson avec ses baisers, je savais... C'était plus qu'une certitude, plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer de cet homme...

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me serrant dans une étreinte possessive, j'avais juste envie de lui dire que j'étais à lui, que je lui appartenais, que je lui avais toujours appartenu, même à 16 siècles d'écart...

Mes pieds décollèrent du sol tandis qu'il me soulevait, instinctivement j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, et je m'accrochais fermement à ses épaules musclées. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous la pression de mon corps contre le sien.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent fougueusement, Tristan pivota et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée la plus près de nous, le foyer brûlait aussi fort que l'intensité de mon désir pour lui. Il me reposa au sol, nos lèvres se quittèrent et nos yeux se retrouvèrent...

Le regard planté dans le mien, Tristan déroula le bandage qui serrait ma poitrine, je le laissais faire, parfois son regard quittait le mien pour se poser sur mon corps, et bien que je détestais cela, je rougissais...

Le tissus tomba au sol, me laissant dans le plus simple appareil devant ce guerrier taciturne à l'allure d'un dieu... Lentement, il laissa remonter ses doigts le long de mes hanches, jusqu'à ma poitrine et à ce moment là, je su que j'étais perdue... il faisait preuve d'un tel contrôle de soi, d'une telle tendresse envers moi, que c'était comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois...

Mais je n'étais pas aussi forte que lui à ce jeu là, et je fus à bout de ce manège bien trop rapidement. J'aurais voulu faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps, l'observer, voir ses réactions, apprendre à le connaître lentement, tout en douceur, connaître la moindre partie de son corps, mais au point où j'en étais, je ne désirais plus qu'une chose...

J'enlevais mes chaussures et mes braies et les laissais retomber un peu plus loin, et comme si encore une fois il avait lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, nous nous couchâmes sur la paille éparpillée devant le foyer.

Positionné entre mes jambes, Tristan caressa doucement sa virilité tendue contre mon point sensible, je me laissais aller à l'intensité du moment, tout en bougeant lentement mon bassin à l'unisson avec le sien. Une chaleur incommensurable naissait au fin fond de mon être. Emportée dans un élan de plaisir, je quittais mon amant du regard, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, laissant glisser mes doigts sur les muscles de son dos avec ferveur et détermination. Mes hormones dansaient déjà une java endiablée, et mon cœur battait bien trop vite quand j'arrivais au creux de ses reins, il lâcha un soupir contre mon cou.

Tandis que je m'affairais à lui enlever le dernier rempart qui séparait nos deux corps en laissant mes mains glisser sur ses fesses nues, sa main à lui, glissa le long de ma cuisse, qu'il palpa doucement.

Quand le vêtement fut envoyé loin, d'un mouvement de reins, je le fis pivoter pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui... et tandis qu'il me mitraillait du regard, je lâchais un petit rire, qui radouci lentement son besoin de domination. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'une femme le mettait sur le dos après tout... Et il fallait bien avouer qu'à mon époque, nous n'en étions plus à une seule position...

Doucement, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il lâchait un soupir en souriant discrètement, l'une de ses mains me caressait le dos, remontant vers ma nuque qu'il agrippait. Nos lèvres se touchèrent à peine, se caressaient, du bout de la langue je redessinais sa lèvre inférieure.

Il se laissait aller au baiser sans omettre la moindre désapprobation. Doucement et sans quitter sa bouche, je caressais son torse, le mettant tout de même dans de bonnes dispositions quand à cette nouveauté.

Son emprise sur ma nuque se fit plus pressante tandis que son autre main palpait toujours ma cuisse nue, je me laissais aller à me dandiner sur son sexe déjà tendu alors que notre baiser se fit plus pressant, de moins en moins contrôlé. J'avais cette horrible sensation de besoin, je le voulais en moi, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour et qu'il me fasse oublier jusqu'à mon prénom...

Nos lèvres se quittèrent et il parcourut mon corps, le parsemant de baisers ici et là, mordillant ma chair à certains endroits, lapait de sa langue humide les endroits plus sensibles me laissant gémissante sous ses caresses. Il se redressa. Ses mains quittèrent ma cuisse et ma nuque pour venir se mettre sous mes genoux pliés, où il me souleva afin que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il se relevait.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules quand il nous fit basculer. Couchée sur le dos avec lui entre mes cuisses je soupirais.

Doucement, il se glissa en moi, nous provoquant un râle à tous les deux, mais il ne bougea pas. Il vrilla son regard au mien alors que du bout des doigts il écartait une mèche de mes cheveux. Perdue au fin fond de ses yeux noirs, son odeur m'envahissait, un délicieux mélange entre le parfum musqué de sa peau et celle du bois qui brûlait intensément dans le foyer. Je me laissais entraîner dans un tourment d'émotions, mes hanches commencèrent à bouger sans que mon cerveau ne leur en donne la permission.

Tristan ferma les yeux et d'un mouvement opposé au mien commença à son tour à se mouver en moi doucement, lentement, faisant glisser son membre dur contre les parois serrées de mon antre.

Enlaçant mes jambes autour de sa taille, je relevais le bassin, lui laissant un angle de pénétration plus approfondi, et quand le premier coup de rein se fit sentir au fond de mon être, je me sentis basculer dans un tsunami de désir et gémissais de plaisir alors que le deuxième coup de rein se fit plus dur. Il m'attira à lui, collant nos deux corps déjà presque en sueur et capturait mes lèvres dans un ballet de langues des plus pressant.

Mes mains palpaient son dos, ou j'essayais tant bien que mal de m'accrocher, caressant les muscles de ses omoplates avec ferveur. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche, se déplaçant de mon menton jusqu'au creux de mon coup où il vint nicher son visage.

Il me serrait fort dans ses bras tandis que nos corps, pris de frénésie l'un pour l'autre, bougeaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Le contrôle n'était plus de mise, je n'entendais plus que le battement saccadé de mon cœur et sa respiration haletante tout près de mon oreille, où son souffle chaud venait caresser ma peau.

Quand son étreinte se resserra encore un peu plus, je sus qu'il n'était plus loin. Les vas et vient se firent plus courts, plus lents, de plus en plus profonds. Je resserrais l'emprise de mes jambes autour de lui, et quittais son dos pour venir m'agripper à ses fesses toutes aussi musclées que le reste, l'invitant à aller encore plus profondément, et plus fort...

Étranglée par mon propre désir, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa peau alors que je fus prise de spasmes qui provoquèrent une explosion de plaisir intense. L'orgasme me frappait de plein fouet, m'arrachant un cri de béatitude des plus expressif.

Ses mouvements se furent plus brusques, alors que je le sentais grossir en moi. J'enroulais mes bras autour de ses épaules, collant ma poitrine à la sienne, tandis que ses bras se resserrent encore, toujours plus, me coupant presque le souffle. En quelques rapides et violents mouvements, Tristan se déversa en moi, alors que moi-même, je replongeais dans un orgasme plus violent que le précédent.

Nous restâmes un instant dans cette position, son visage niché dans mon cou, mes bras autour de ses épaules, tous deux dégoulinant de sueur. J'aurais pu rester ainsi durant encore 16 siècles... Mais il en décida autrement. Et quand son regard accrocha le mien, je me sentis partir dans une autre dimension.

Tristan se rapprocha doucement, attendant une réaction de ma part, j'allais me réfugier contre lui. Il m'enlaça de ses bras, laissant courir le bout de ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que l'autre main allait se frayer un chemin sous la tresse à moitié défaite . Ses lèvres pleines vinrent se poser délicatement sur le haut de mon front pour y déposer un baiser.

Cette douce chaleur se propagea dans mon corps, je me sentais reprendre le contrôle. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur à travers sa poitrine, sa respiration était calme et lente, ce qui m'aidais beaucoup à rester. J'étais comme dans un état second, mais je me sentais bien, j'avais la sensation que même si le ciel nous tombait sur la tête, rien ne pourrait nous séparer... Rien, pas même la distance, ou même la mort...

Nous restâmes en silence quelques instants, profitant du moment présent. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras, et la lueur qui éclairait ses yeux quand il les posait sur moi me rassurait, sa peau chaude réchauffait mon cœur et je serais resté dans ce silence et cette plénitude si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi.

**« Tu ne peux pas nous accompagner »** Me dit il doucement d'une voix rauque.

Je me détachais lentement de son étreinte, et le fixais droit dans les yeux, le défiant... Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas comme on dit, et ni lui ni moi allions déroger à la règle.

**« Et pourquoi ça ? »** Demandais-je.

**« Parce que c'est dangereux »** Répondit-il d'une voix plus dure et mieux contrôlée.

**« Je viendrais... que tu le veuilles ou non ! »** Lâchais-je en me défaisant totalement de ses bras rassurant.** « Ne me dis pas que... »** J'hésitais un instant.

**« Que quoi ? »** Demanda t il durement...

A l'instant il était redevenu l'homme que je connaissais. Dur, froid, sans pitié... Et je pris peur...Je me levais et ramassais mes affaires, ou tout du moins celles à proximité.

**« Que quoi ? »** Répéta t il. **« Que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade pour te dissuader de nous accompagner demain ? »**

Je m'arrêtais net ne pouvant croire aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Ce n'était pas possible que tout ceci avait été un plan minutieusement préparé pour m'empêcher de partir... Nous avions été un instant plus tôt comme deux êtres se reconnaissant, deux âmes baignant dans la même osmose.

**« C'est le cas ? »** Demandais-je peu sure de moi.

**« Pense ce que tu veux ! »** Lâcha t il d'un ton sec.

Mais il ne bougea pas, il restait de marbre, alors que moi, j'étais sur le point de me décomposer, mon cœur se brisant en des milliers de morceaux qu'il serait impossible de recoller... Je me rhabillais à vitesse modérée, laissant croire que tout ceci ne me touchait guère... Puis je lui fis face et prenant mon courage à deux mains

**« Je pense, que même si tout ceci était vrai, que j'ai ta bénédiction ou non, rien ne m'empêchera de monter sur ce putain de cheval et de vous accompagner ! »**

Je retournais auprès d'Epona, ramassais ma robe sur le sol, l'enfilais du mieux que je pouvais, et sans un regard en arrière, je quittais les écuries. Pourtant, je sentais son regard me suivre de loin, mais pour rien au monde je n'allais lui montrer ce que je ressentais à l'instant même... si lui avait une fierté mal placée, avec moi il était mal tombé !


	13. Chapter 12 :

_Hé hé ... Je suis de retour ^^ Toute mes excuses pour cette longue absence, mais sans pc c'est pas facile d'écrire, donc me revoilà après un mois de pètage de plomb et de glandage total (moi une geekette, non du tout XD) _

_Merci à **Roselia001 **pour ton commentaire, ils me font toujours plaisir :)_

_Ainsi qu'à **lacoronde **( j'ai adorer tes commentaires, j'espère que tu as eu l'occasion de lire les suites et que ça ta plus autant que le début ^^) **Nesumi **( Je ne prends pas mal du tout ta petite critique, et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te « transporter » dans mon monde, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir :D ) & merci aussi à **Moon Plume** ( Bah voui hein, faut bien mettre un peu de « caractère » à cette histoire, sinon ça ne serait pas marrant ^^ )_

_Je vous avouerais que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain, mais bon, le principal c'est que j'y suis arriver... Quand je dis que je suis une warrior ! XD_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous souhaite de passer un bon moment :)_

_Bisous bisous_

**Chapitre 12**

Le chant du coq n'avait pas encore résonné dans la cité, et pourtant j'étais déjà prête à partir. Je n'avais pas du tout dormis, préférant errer dans les ruelles sombres du village.

La nuit n'avait pas fortement porté conseil et ce stupide proverbe ne fonctionnait que très rarement. Endormez-vous avec un dilemme, le lendemain matin il sera toujours présent!

Et même si je n'avais pas dormis, ça ne m'aidait pas plus à savoir quoi penser, même en ayant cogité jusqu'au petit matin...

J'avais marché sans trop me rendre compte où j'allais, et si le village n'avait pas été si petit, je me serais certainement perdue, mais mes pieds m'avait amené tout droit chez Vanora...

J'hésitais à entrer. Je ne devais pas être jolie à voir. Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, la tristesse avait été mon seul refuge. J'avais cette impression horrible d'avoir été utilisée, salie, et bien que les événements de la veille aient été plus que merveilleux, j'avais un poids au fond de la gorge. Comme un morceau de pomme mal placé. Ça faisait mal et c'était dérangeant... Ma fierté avait été bafouée, alors que pendant un instant j'avais cru qu'il ressentait les mêmes émotions que moi. J'avais cru qu'il savait...

Je restais assise, le dos collé au mur de la maison durant un instant, essayant de remettre les choses à leur place dans ma tête. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Cet homme, que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, celui-là même qui m'étais destiné depuis des siècles, cet homme avait briser mon cœur en trente secondes, alors que nous nous connaissions à peine depuis plus de trois jours.

Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas ma manière de réagir face à cela. J'étais quelqu'un de fort et de déterminé dans la vie. Personne ne me marchait sur les pieds, et le premier qui le tentait, le faisait à ses risques et périls. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu me laisser avoir de la sorte, comment j'avais pu me laisser berner par ce gars... J'aurais du savoir, j'aurais dû le sentir... Et pourtant rien! La seule chose que j'avais sentie avait été le désir qu'il éprouvait à l'instant même.

Peut-être, même certain, que mon jugement avait été faussé par mes visions. Peut-être n'était-ce pas _Lui_ au final... Mais j'avais l'intime conviction de ne pas m'être trompée à ce sujet, et pourtant...

Il fallait que je me reprenne, ce qui était fait, était fait, et je ne pouvais retourner en arrière, pas cette fois en tout cas. Une mission m'avait été confié, et bien que je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi c'était moi et pas une autre, j'étais coincée dans une époque qui n'était pas la mienne, avec des gens totalement différents, et ça, c'était bien la seule preuve tangible que je possédais. Ou alors ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais j'avais beau me pincer, je ne me réveillais pas. Je jurais, et tout en maudissant Myrddin de m'avoir envoyée ici, et d'avoir entièrement fait basculer ma vie, je décidais de ranger les évènements récents dans un coin de ma tête, en priant pour qu'ils y restent jusqu'au moment de mettre les choses au clair.

**oOoOo**

La maison était calme, les monstres dormaient encore aussi tôt le matin.

Doucement j'ouvrais la porte sans faire de bruit... Et me retrouvai en face de Bors. Poings sur les hanches, qui se dirigeait déjà vers moi à grandes enjambées...

**«Jeune fille, t'étais passée où?»** me demanda-t-il d'un ton paternel que je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude d'entendre.

Je me figeai, un peu hébétée par la situation... J'avais l'impression d'être une fugitive de la maison familiale rentrée aux aurores et captée par son père!

**«Euh... j'étais dehors, je me suis baladée toute la nuit»**

**«Et si il t'étais arrivé quelques chose?»** Continua-t-il d'un ton sévère et plein de reproche.

**«Bors!»** intervint Vanora. **«Laisse la donc tranquille!» **Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

Vu la tête que je devais avoir, Vanora avait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était une femme après tout, et je remerciai celle qui avait inventé la solidarité féminine. Vanora emmena Bors plus loin en m'adressant un petit sourire réconfortant, auquel je répondis en hochant discrètement de la tête.

**«J'ai demandé à Jols des vêtements, ils sont dans la chambre» ** Bougonna le Chevalier Sarmate en m'observant du coin de l'œil.

Morrigann sortit de la chambre à cet instant, et je fus bien heureuse de la voir. Malgré le fait que ce n'était absolument pas une lève-tôt, ces temps si elle faisait des prouesses... Elle était habillée, et tenait son arc ainsi que ses flèches dans une main, et son fourreau dans l'autre, elle se dirigea vers moi, l'air d'avoir capté quelque chose sur mon visage, tandis que Vanora ajustait les brassards de Bors, et qu'elle dut d'ailleurs lui taper sur l'épaule afin qu'il ne gigote plus.

**«C'est quoi cette tête? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?»** Me chuchota ma cousine, un air inquisiteur sur le visage.

**«Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je vais me préparer» **dis-je en fonçant vers la chambre sous le regard interrogateur de Papa Bors.

Débarrassée des regards indiscrets et des questions muettes, je soufflais, essayant de relâcher la pression, de me calmer, et de faire le vide.

Pour l'instant je ne devais me focaliser que sur le pourquoi j'étais présente dans ce monde. Si les Chevaliers repartaient en mission, le danger d'en perdre un était bel et bien présent, je devais me ressaisir, et laisser ma rancœur et ma tristesse au placard.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce et quand mon regard tomba sur la pile de vêtements posée sur le lit, je remerciai intérieurement Bors pour cette attention. Je ne pouvais décidément pas partir au combat affublée d'une robe de demoiselle.

Je me changeai en vitesse, les vêtements n'étaient pas tout à fait à ma taille, mais ils m'allaient relativement bien. Le pantalon de cuir était légèrement bouffant et la chemise un peu trop longue. Je rentrai le pantalon dans mes bottes, et laissais retomber la chemise. J'avais un peu l'air d'une débraillée, mais après tout nous n'allions pas au bal !

Une chemise de laine accompagnait la tenue. C'était confortable. Je passais ma ceinture à laquelle mon fourreau pendait par-dessus un bras, la resserrai autour de ma poitrine pour qu'elle soit bien en place, et terminai le tout avec la deuxième épée à la taille, ainsi que mes deux haches glissées dans la ceinture au niveau de mes reins, ça par contre ça n'était pas très confortable, mais au moins je n'aurais pas à les laisser ici.

Néanmoins une question me turlupinait : Comment Bors – et les Chevaliers – avaient ils eu vent que Morri' et moi les accompagnerions dans leur quête ? Aucun d'eux n'auraient accepté que nous les accompagnions. De mon coté, seul Tristan savait, même si celui-ci n'était apparemment pas d'accord... Je me demandais donc comment ma chère cousine s'était débrouillée pour avoir l'accord du commandant. Je n'osais imaginer de quel façon Morrigann s'était débrouillée, la connaissant mieux que quiconque, je me doutais sans peine qu'elle n'eut en aucun cas à abuser de la force ou du chantage.

Je fini par sortir de la chambre. Bors et Morrigann étaient prêts, tandis que Vanora attendait le moment des adieux. Je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard et je ne pouvais que la comprendre, moi-même je n'étais pas très sure de moi sur ce coup!

Morrigann se leva et vint vers moi;

**«Tu devrais te recoiffer, tu as de la paille dans les cheveux!»** me dit-elle un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

**«Aide-moi, s'il te plait, au lieu d'afficher ce sourire débile!»** Répliquai-je sèchement en la fusillant du regard..

**oOoOo**

J'avais décidé d'être de mauvaise humeur, ça ou pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps, je préférais encore faire la gueule. Au moins, c'était quelque chose que j'avais l'habitude de faire.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'écurie, Bors me mitraillait de question, auquel je ne répondis que par le silence. J'avais aussi décidé de ne parler qu'en cas de force majeure – _Un sale caractère, moi? Je vous avais prévenu!_

Le soleil se levait à peine quand nous quittâmes la maison, et les ruelles commençaient doucement à prendre vie. Une brume caressa nos pieds tandis que nous marchions vers le point de rendez-vous. J'avais enfilé ma cape par-dessus tout mon attirail, j'avais par la même occasion rabattu la capuche sur ma tête de façon à ce que mon visage soit dissimulé. Telle une ombre j'avançais vers mon destin...

Nous passâmes les portes de l'écurie, et quand mon regard se posa sur l'endroit même où quelques heures auparavant nous nous étions unis, Tristan et moi, mon cœur se serra, mais ma fierté m'interdisait de montrer la moindre émotion face aux images qui me revint en tête.

Les Chevaliers étaient déjà tous présent, hormis Arthur. Galahad faisait faire des tours de manèges à sa monture, il nous adressa un signe de tête, et vu la tronche qu'il tirait, ça ne l'enchantait certainement pas de reprendre la route, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Comment réagir quand vous pensez être libre et qu'on final vous ne l'êtes pas? A sa place j'aurais été en rogne et je ne doutais pas que la colère le consumait de part et d'autre...

**«Je vois que mes vêtements vous vont à ravir mesdames»** Lança Lancelot sans une once d'ironie dans la voix quand nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur.

**«Merci»** Répondais-je simplement.

J'allais prendre place sur l'étal en bois où étaient assis Lancelot et Gauvain. A part Lancelot et ... Tristan, aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à partir, les cuirasses traînaient encore sur l'étal accompagnées des armes. Morrigann allait préparer son cheval avec l'aide de Jols, tandis que je restais silencieuse et emmitouflée dans ma cape de laine.

L'attente me rendait nerveuse, et pour rien au monde, je n'aurais laissé paraître une telle faiblesse devant les Chevaliers et certainement pas devant _Lui_ !

Bien que jusqu'à présent, ma présence ne l'avait aucunement perturbé... C'était comme si je n'existais pas. Il avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'indifférence et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal.

Je me levais et descendis de l'étal, histoire d'aller voir comment se portait ma compagne de route, et par la même occasion de m'éloigner de cet homme.

Epona était calme et déjà prête à partir, elle aussi. Je glissai les bras derrière moi, sortis mes haches, que je glissais dans le porte-lame attaché à la selle, et en fit de même avec mon épée. Je me sentais nettement plus légère.

**«Tu es bien plus têtue que ce que je n'imaginais»** lança Tristan qui comme à son habitude arrivait toujours sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive.

Je fermai les yeux, et pris une lente respiration, ce n'étais pas le moment de péter un câble, surtout pas avec une épée à proximité. Je savais que si lui et moi devions un jour nous affronter, je serais perdante... Et au pire, morte! Je décidai donc de ne pas répondre et de garder le silence tant que la colère envers lui ne s'était pas évanouie,_ce qui entre nous, n'était pas gagné d'avance._

Je continuai de caresser la tête de ma jument, en lui tournant le dos, ce qui à mon humble avis, ne devait pas particulièrement lui plaire, car je sentis un flux de colère émaner de lui et transpercer mes vêtements pour me piquer la peau, comme des dizaines d'aiguilles...

**«Très bien, reste silencieuse si ça te chante »** dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Arthur entra à cet instant dans l'écurie. Galahad, toujours sur son cheval, et lui, s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, mais Arthur avança vers ses autres compagnons, ignorant Galahad qui lui tourna autour.

Tristan tourna les talons, tandis que je soupirais de soulagement. Si Arthur n'était pas arrivé, je n'osais imaginer la tournure qu'aurait pris cette conversation à sens unique.

**oOoOo**

Minus et Cortex nous avait rejoint alors que nous étions en pleine préparation. Par Minus et Cortex j'entends bien l'évêque et son larbin !

Il nous avait d'ailleurs fourréce dernier dans les pattes, ce qui n'enchantait guère les Chevaliers, et bien qu'Arthur fût plus que conciliant, je sentais qu'il n'était pas bien loin de l'état de ses compagnons.

**«Que dieu vous aide pendant que vous remplirez votre devoir envers Rome!» **Avait dit Germanus...

Devoir de mes fesses, oui !

Ce gars là m'était de plus en plus insupportable ! Son sourire plein d'hypocrisie me rendait dingue de rage. Comment osait-il parler de devoir ? Pourquoi qu'il n'y allait pas lui, chercher cette famille romaine ? Courageux mais pas téméraire comme on dit.

Je lui aurais bien fait ravaler son putain de sourire d'une bonne baffe si Dagonet ne m'avait pas retenue par le poignet d'une main de fer !

Nous étions sortis de la citée au grand galop, et durant de longues heurs nous n'avions fait que galoper à travers les plaines.

Alors que le soleil allait commencer à se coucher, un violent orage se mit à gronder, le vent soufflait des rafales à vous désarçonner, et la brume envahit le sol et le ciel...

Nous entrâmes dans une forêt au pas de marche, Morri' et moi restions à l'arrière, et bizarrement je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Déjà parce que mon fessier me faisait un mal de chien, mais aussi car depuis que nous avions mit les pieds dans cette forêt, je nous sentais observés. Les chevaux étaient agités, et un pressentiment m'envahit... Nous n'étais pas seuls !

Ce que Tristan confirma... Je n'avais rien vu, et pourtant lui savait qu'ils étaient présent. Si un jour j'arrivais à lui adresser à nouveau la parole, il faudrait que je lui demande comment il fait pour tout savoir !

**«Où sont ils ?»** Demanda Arthur.

**«Partout» **Répondit l'éclaireur.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut nous fûmes assaillis par les Pictes. Des flèches traversèrent la forêt pour venir se planter dans les troncs. Des barrières de corde épineuses se formèrent et la panique s'installa, nous faisant rebrousser chemin en hâte. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me maintenir sur le cheval tout en dirigeant ma monture avec force. Mon cœur battait la chamade comme jamais, et la peur m'envahit de toute part.

Les Pictes nous barraient le passage à chaque détour, et nous fûmes bientôt encerclés, sans moyen de se détourner... Les Chevaliers brandirent leurs épées, tandis que Morri' et Tristan bandèrent leurs arcs en direction de nos «_ennemis_».

Tout fut silencieux durant un moment. Seul le son d'une corne et le cri des loups résonnaient au loin. L'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages des Sarmates. Qu'attendaient les Pictes pour nous attaquer ? Nous n'étions qu'une poignée d'homme face à un régiment !

Je reconnu l'homme qu'Arthur avait tenu en joue lors de l'attaque du convoi de l'évêque. Celui ci braquait son arc sur le commandant Romain, mais semblait hésiter à décocher sa flèche.

La corne sonnait de plus belle, et le Picte sembla agacé, affrontant Arthur du regard, il baissa son arme et se hâta à disparaitre dans le feuillage.

Aucun parmi nous ne savait à quoi s'en tenir, Morrigann et moi restions sous le choc de cette attaque surprise, et je me rendis compte qu'à partir d'un long moment que j'avais cessé de respirer. Les Chevaliers ne savaient où donner de la tête, nous étions encerclés, et pourtant rien ne se passait. Les Pictes s'en allèrent, tel des spectres de la forêt...

**«Qu'attendent-ils pour attaquer ?»** demanda nerveusement Galahad.

**«Merlin ne veut pas notre mort !» ** Répondit Arthur d'un ton calme.

La foret redevint silencieuse, juste le vent fouettant nos visage s'acharnait sur nous. L'instant avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Aucun des Chevaliers ne rengainaient son arme, certainement encore sous le coup de ce retrait anticipé des Démons bleus.

Merlin ! Chaque fois que ce nom était prononcé comme celui d'un ennemis juré, c'était comme si mon esprit refusait d'admettre la situation. Ça sonnait faux, comme un mensonge. Et pourtant, seul lui avait pu orchestrer une tel embuscade. J'espérais de toute mon âme que les Chevaliers se trompaient sur son compte et sur son rôle dans cette histoire. Merlin ne pouvait aucunement être un ennemi, et de cela j'en était persuadée, mais en même temps, comment en être véritablement certaine ?

**oOoOo**

La pluie tombait en fracas sur le sol, glaçant mes os jusqu'à la moelle. Nous étions tous trempés, et personnellement je trouvais cela plus que désagréable. Du haut de mon perchoir, j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester digne en m'efforçant de ne pas grelotter. La nuit était tombée, et pourtant nous continuions notre route vers la villa romaine. Les Chevaliers eux n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir ni du froid, ni de la pluie...

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma cousine, depuis toujours elle avait adoré les nuits de pluie, s'amusant à se balader dehors alors que n'importe qui d'autre ce serait installer confortablement sous sa couette.

Personnellement, je préférais les chaudes nuits d'été... Pour cela nous étions bien différente l'une de l'autre, comme le feu et l'eau...

Ma nuit blanche ne faisait qu'accentuer mon mal être, le froid et la pluie en plus de la fatigue, un trio n'allant pas du tout bien ensemble ! Bref, j'aurais tout donné pour être dans un lit et je priais tous les dieux du ciel pour ne pas attraper la mort ! Heureusement pour moi, Arthur décida de se stopper pour le restant de la nuit.

Bien que nous étions sous la voûte des arbres, nous n'étions en rien protégés de la pluie, celle-ci traversait le feuillage pour nous tremper de plus belle. Un feu fut allumé, et je me demandais bien comment par un temps pareil Dagonet avait réussi à faire brûler le bois humide.

Le seul avantage de cette journée mouvementée, avait été qu'à aucun moment je n'avais pensé à ma douleur, mais maintenant que j'étais assise et que mes pensées s'envolaient à nouveau, la peine s'empara à nouveau de mon être.

**«Quelque soit la chose qui vous rend aussi morose, je suis certain que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.» **me dis la douce voix de Galahad que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

Il s'accroupit en face de moi, et me tendit un morceau de pain où était posé une tranche de viande fumée :

**«Vous devriez manger.»**

**«Merci» **Répondais-je en prenant ce qu'il me tendait.

Après un signe de tête qui pour moi voulait certainement dire _«de rien»_ il se leva.

**«Galahad ?» **

**«Oui ?» **Répondit-il en se retournant vers moi.

**«Nous devons avoir le même âge, nous pourrions nous tutoyer?» **lui lançai-je.

**«Bien sûr»** me répondit-il avec le sourire avant d'aller s'installer de l'autre coté du foyer.

Manger m'avait donné des forces, mais la fatigue étant bien plus persistante, je sentais mes yeux se fermer doucement et bientôt je ne fus plus capable du tout de les tenir ouverts.

Je me laissais bercer par les voix des Chevaliers :

**«J'ai tellement hâte de quitter cette île. Quand c'est pas la pluie c'est la neige, quand c'est pas la neige c'est le brouillard.»**

**«Et pour eux c'est l'été !» **Continua Lancelot sur le même ton que le Chevalier Gauvain.

**«La pluie c'est bien ! Ça nettoie les marres de sang !» **Lança Bors

**«Mais ça nettoie pas l'odeur !»** Répliqua Dagonet

**«Eh Bors» **Lança Lancelot **«As-tu l'intention d'emmener Vanora et tous tes bâtards à la maison?»**

**«Oh j'essaye d'éviter d'avoir à prendre cette décision !... En me faisant tuer !» **Répondit le vieux Chevalier Sarmate.

**«Dagonet ! Elle voudrait se faire épouser et donner un nom aux enfants.»**

**«Les femmes !» **Le ton dédaigneux de Tristan me fit rouvrir les yeux. **«Tes enfants ont déjà un nom il me semble, je me trompe ?» **continua-t-il en rangeant l'épée qu'il venait de nettoyer.

Morrigann vint s'installer à mes cotés, elle était toute aussi trempée que moi, et je la soupçonnais d'avoir encore trainassé sous la pluie un peu plus longtemps. Elle me lança un sourire compatissant.

**«Y'a que Eilin, c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué, les autres seulement un numéro !»**

**«Très intéressant ! J'ignorais que tu savais compter!» **Lança Lancelot d'un ton humoristique qui fit rire l'assemblée.

**«Je pensais pas pouvoir rentrer vivant !» **Répliqua Bors. «**Maintenant que l'occasion se présente j'abandonnerai pas mes enfants !» **

Ce gros balourd allait me faire chialer si il continuait... Mais c'était tellement attendrissant de voir cette homme, ce guerrier, parler de ses enfants de la sorte. Je comprenais maintenant ce que Vanora avait du trouver à cet ours, c'était un homme avec un cœur aussi balèze que lui.

**«Ils te manqueraient sûrement beaucoup !» **Lança Dagonet de sa voix grave.

**«Je les emmènerais avec moi, je les aimes ces bâtards. Ils sont tout pour moi !» **

J'aurais aimé avoir un père qui aurait parlé de moi avec autant d'amour dans la voix. Malheureusement, mes parents étaient loin d'être aussi expressifs sur leurs sentiments. Rarement mon père m'avait serré dans ses bras, et je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où ma mère avait eu une once de tendresse envers ma personne. Je ne doutais pas qu'ils m'aimaient, mais de l'affection parentale me manquais atrocement.

Lorsque Bors m'avait réprimandé le matin même, j'avais été surprise, mais à l'instant, en y repensant, je me rendis compte que son ton inquiet et autoritaire avait éveillé en moi un besoin d'attention paternelle. Et le fait que Bors ai agi de la sorte, me faisais me sentir bizarre,... La seule et unique personne que je considérais comme ma famille m'avais laissée et depuis lors, je m'étais réellement sentie seule, a part Morrigann qui faisait intégralement partie de ma vie. J'étais heureuse qu'elle soit à mes cotés, elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment été gâtée de ce coté là !

Peut-être avions-nous trouvé ici ce que nous n'avions jamais réellement eu dans notre monde... Une famille.

Mon regard embué par les larmes passait sur chaque chevalier. Chacune de leur personnalité pourrait convenir à un rôle dans ma vie. Du père au petit frère, en passant par le meilleur ami ou l'amour de ma vie.

Quand les mots se formèrent dans ma tête, je me rendis compte que mon regard se posa instantanément sur l'un deux, et mon cœur se serra de plus belle.

**«Toi non plus tu n'arrive pas à dormir?» **me demanda doucement ma cousine.

**«C'est pas l'envie qui manque pourtant !» **répondais-je blasée.

**«Tu n'as pas dormis la nuit dernière, tu devrais te détendre»**

**«Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !»** répliquai-je.

**«Viens là !» **me di- elle en tapotant sa cuisse.

Je me laissai glisser sur le sol et posai ma tête sur ses jambes. Le bruit de la pluie était relaxant, mais Morphée n'était pas d'avis de me laisser l'accompagner ce soir ! Les Chevaliers buvaient en silence, peut-être qu'eux aussi étaient bannis du monde merveilleux des songes pour cette nuit. Doucement ma cousine caressait mes cheveux trempés et je sentais de l'énergie apaisante se défaire d'elle, comme pour me bercer.

C'était assez enfantin de ma part de me laisser bercer par ma cousine, de surcroit plus jeune que moi, mais j'étais tellement épuisée que même si Lancelot avait eu la mauvaise idée de se foutre de moi, j'aurais été incapable de lui botter les fesses. Quand Morrigann se mit à fredonner de sa voix douce les paroles d'une chanson, je me laissai entièrement partir vers le sommeil :

« Aréir is mé ag téarnamh um neoin  
>ar an taobh thall den teora ina mbím<br>do thaobhnaigh an spéirbhean i m' chomhair  
>d'fhag taomanach breoite lag sinn.<br>do ghéilleas dá méin is dá cló  
>dá bréithre 's dá beol tana binn.<br>Do léimeas fá dhéin dul 'na comhair  
>is ar Éirinn ní neosfainn cé hí.<p>

Dá ngéillfeadh an spéirbhean do m' ghlór  
>agus ráite mo bheoil a bheith fíor<br>go deimhin duit, go ndéanfainn do ghnó,  
>do léirchur i gcóir is i gcríoch.<br>Do léifinn go léir stair do m' stór  
>is bna mhéin liom í a phógadh ó m' chroí<br>do bhéarfainn an chraobh di gan ghó,  
>is ar Éirinn ní neosfainn cé hí. »<p>

Je n'entendis pas la suite... Mon rêve m'amena à dix milles lieux de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions... La seule chose que je sentis fut la chaleur d'une couverture déposée délicatement sur mon corps gelé et un corps collé contre le mien, rassurant et protecteur...

**oOoOo**

**Traduction de la chanson **: _Maria McCool _- Ar Éirinn Ní Neosfainn Cé Hí

La nuit dernière, j'ai flâné à l'étranger  
>De l'autre côté de ma ferme<br>J'ai été approchée par une jeune fille avenante  
>Qui m'a laissé désemparé et faible.<br>J'ai été captivé par son comportement et son galbe  
>Par sa bouche sensible et délicate,<br>Je me suis hâté de l'approcher  
>Mais pour l'Irlande, je saurais pas dire son nom.<p>

Si seulement cette jeune fille avait tenu compte de mes mots,  
>Ce que je lui dirais serait vrai.<br>En effet, j'aurais voulu me consacrer à elle  
>Et à son bien-être.<br>Je l'aurais régalée avec mon histoire  
>Et j'ai eu très envie de la prendre dans mon cœur<br>Où je lui accorderais une place de choix  
>Mais pour l'Irlande, je saurais pas dire son nom.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13 : L'appel

Me revoilou avec un tout nouveau chapitre... J'ai galérer pour l'écrire mais comme toujours j'y suis arriver :D

Les remerciements : **Roselia001** – Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! **Moon Plume **– heureuse de te compter parmi mes fans lol merci pour tes commentaires ^^ et enfin **The Lily and the hawk **– j'espère que cette suite te plaira et aussi très contente de te compter toi aussi parmi mes lectrices 3

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture et vous dis à bientôt

XOXO

**Chapitre 13**

A nouveau nous galopions à travers les plaines depuis certainement une bonne partie de la journée. J'avais perdu le fil du temps depuis que nous étions arrivées sur les terres Bretonnes. Le seul point positif était qu'au moins, ici, je dormais la nuit... Chez moi, je passais le plus clair de mes nuits à écrire, regarder des films où à lire, l'insomnie me rendant visite plutôt régulièrement. Parfois je passais des semaines à ne dormir que quelques heures, restant éveillée presque 20 heures d'affilées.

Arthur ralentit la cadence et tout le monde en fit de même, laissant les chevaux reprendre leurs souffles. Nous n'étions plus très loin de la villa romaine, nous y arriverions dans l'après-midi à en croire Galahad.

Le jeune chevalier m'était de plus en plus sympathique, peut-être était-ce l'avantage de l'âge. L'allure lente que nous avions adoptée nous permis de discuter :

**« Comment est-ce chez toi, Galahad ? » **demandais-je curieuse.

**« Je suis peut-être le seul d'entre nous à me souvenir des paysages comme si je les avais quittés hier »** Me répondit-il en tournant son visage vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Il y a des plaines verdoyantes à perte de vue, le ciel est magnifique ! »**

**« Tu sais que le ciel est partout pareil ?» **le questionnais-je en riant.

**« Oh non ma chère Ailinn, il y a des endroits où le ciel est bien plus beau qu'ailleurs, même si nous vivons sur la même terre. » **dit-il avec conviction.

Je décidais de ne pas le contredire, après tout, chacun avait le droit d'avoir son paradis.

Morrigann nous rejoins au petit trop, sur son cheval, elle avait l'air d'un elfe... Ne riez pas... Je ne vous parle pas des elfes façon Galadriel, non ! Mais les beaux elfes très classe qu'on voit sur les toiles ou les dessins quand on cherche un peu sur Google image...

Ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant flottant dans le vent au rythme des enjambées de sa monture. Ça avait quelque chose de poétique et de féerique... Personnellement, si on avait dû me comparer à un personnage, j'aurais certainement plus été dans la catégorie du Barbare dans le Donjon de Naheulbeuk... pas vraiment de classe, pas du tout même...

**« Alors de quoi ça discute ici ? » **Nous demanda ma cousine tout sourire.

**« Votre cousine me demandait à quoi ressemble mon pays. » **Lui répondit le jeune chevalier sans quitter le sourire qu'il arborait depuis qu'il s'était remémoré les images de ses terres lointaines.

**« Oh, et comment est-ce ? » **Fit-elle faussement intéressée.

**« C'est le paradis sur terre. »** Répondis-je avant que Galahad se mette à faire l'éloge des terres de l'est.

**« Eh bien, cela doit être très agréable... Surtout si tous les hommes sont aussi séduisants que vous l'êtes. » **Lança Morri' à l'attention de Galahad.

**« Et bien je me demandais, d'où pourrait venir deux anges comme vous, si vous ne venez pas du même endroit que nous tous! » **Répliqua Lancelot, alors que Galahad rougissait tel une tomate en plein soleil, ça avait quelque chose de charmant venant d'un homme sensé être un guerrier.

**« Eh bien, si je vous répond que nous venons de l'enfer, cela vous suffira-t-il ? »** Répondis-je à l'adresse du Chevalier Cupidon de mes deux, avant que Morrigann ne nous mette dans de beaux draps.

**« Chaque être de cette planète à son propre Enfer, chère Ailinn, où se trouve donc le vôtre ? »**

**« Est-ce bien important l'endroit d'où nous venons puisque maintenant nous sommes ici, avec vous ? » **Demandais-je au Seigneur Lancelot histoire de mettre court à cette conversation dans la quel je ne voulais m'enfoncer.

**« Vous semblez vouloir garder le mystère autour de votre présence parmi nous » **Lança Dagonet, qui me surpris **« Nous le respecterons ! N'est-ce pas Lancelot ? » **

Je lançais un regard de désapprobation à Morri', qui pour toute défense haussa les épaules et repartit au petit trop se mettre aux coté de Gauvain. Lancelot quant à lui, prit le même chemin que ma chère et tendre cousine « langue-pendue » tout en grommelant dans sa barbe et ce posta aux côtés du Commandant Romain, qui comme à son habitude menait la marche.

J'observais les Chevaliers autours de moi, Galahad avait retrouvé le sourire, et je remarquais que de temps à autre, quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas, il m'observait du coin de l'œil. Dagonet était droit sur son cheval, si de temps en temps il ne lâchait pas une phrase par ci par là, on en croirait presque qu'il fut muet.

Le chevalier tourna son visage vers moi, nos yeux ce croisèrent, un frisson m'envahit, glissant du bas de ma colonne vertébral jusqu'à la base de mes cheveux, hérissant mes poils sur son passage, un vent glacial que je fus la seule à ressentir me frappa et d'un coup, la terre tourna...

Je courrais sur la glace, j'avais cette sale impression d'être attaquée de toute part mais j'étais seule. D'un coup le sol se déroba sous mes pieds, me laissant hurlante de peur. Je tombais dans un trou profond, l'eau se referma sur moi, m'engloutissant toute entière. A tel point que le choc du froid me fit l'effet d'un coup de massue en pleine tête. J'étais paralysée, incapable de hurler, et mes poumons brulaient sous la pression de l'eau mortellement froide. La lumière s'estompa à travers l'éclat cristallin de ma prison, tandis que je coulais à pic dans les profondeurs du néant...

J'étais trop fatiguée pour lutter, mon corps pareil à un glaçon me semblait lourd. Allongée sur le sol, je tremblais de partout, des spasmes secouaient mon corps, comme si j'étais prise d'une crise d'épilepsie. Je n'avais pas mal et je ne ressentais rien, à part un grand vide en moi, comme un trou au plus profond de mon âme...

J'entendais le bourdonnement de voix paniqués et de l'agitation tout autour de moi. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il se passait. J'avais tellement froid. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et la lumière du jour éblouissante me picota, comme quand vous sortez d'un profond sommeil et que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, la lumière vous empêche de bien voir. Ma vision ce tachetait de noir et le temps que je me reprenne, je compris que je me tenais dans le giron de quelqu'un. Doucement, je levais les yeux, et vu le visage d'ange de Galahad.

Ma cousine se tenait à genoux tout près de moi, me tenant la main comme pour ne pas me perdre. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son regard apeurer parcourait mon corps certainement à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure ou simplement d'une réaction de ma part. Je ne pouvais parler, j'en étais incapable.

Arthur ce tenait lui aussi à mes côtés, ses lèvres bougeaient, comme si il me parlait mais je n'entendais qu'un bourdonnement à la place de ses mots. Gauvain ce trouvais près de Morrigann, Bors tournait en rond autour de nous, impatient, nerveux et troublé, Lancelot, était debout derrière nous et je ne pouvais pas voir son visage sans me croquer le cou, mais je préférais ne pas savoir... Tristan paraissait lui aussi tout autant perturber que les autres...

Mais le pire était Dagonet, celui-ci paraissait choquer, rien dans son attitude ne dégageait du trouble, mais son regard inquisiteur, c'était ça le plus terrible ! Ses yeux étaient envahis de peur, d'incompréhension, ce qui m'effraya d'autant plus. Qu'avait-il vue à travers moi ?

Peu à peu les voix ce firent plus clair et ma vision revint doucement... Je me rendis compte que j'étais en transe, trempée de sueur et suffocante. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, je ne voulais pas paraitre faible, mais ce fut à contre cœur que les larmes commencèrent à couler. J'avais eu si peur. Jamais je n'avais eu peur de la mort, et après avoir passé quelques jours dans ce monde, j'avais fait des choses dont je me sentais incapable, comme tuer par exemple... Mais là, c'était différent, j'avais combattu des pictes en me foutant royalement de mourir de leurs mains. Et le pire la dedans, c'était que j'étais persuader que ce n'était pas ma propre mort que j'avais vécue en direct live, mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est cela qui m'effrayais au plus haut point.

Je me laissais bercée par Galahad. Il m'avait enveloppé de ses bras, comme pour consoler une petite fille qui se serait écorché le genou en tombant. Je pleurais à chaude larme en m'agrippant de toute mes faibles force à lui et le chevalier resserra son étreinte, posant sa tête sur le haut de mon crane, caressant mes cheveux, et me susurra à l'oreille que tout était fini, que j'étais en sécurité.

**« Cette enfant est possédée ! »** lança une vois dans un murmure.

Tous les regards ce posèrent sur le larbin de l'évêque. J'en avais presque oublié sa présence à celui-là. Il se signa comme si il avait eu la vision de l'antéchrist en moi. Tremblante, je détachais mon visage du torse de mon protecteur et vue Bors foncé sur Horton tout en tirant son épée de sa ceinture :

**« Ma petite n'est pas possédée, et si tu parles encore, j'arrache ta langue fourchue. Tu n'auras plus que ta voix intérieure pour prier ton dieu ! »**

**« Bors ! » **s'écria Arthur. Tandis que Lancelot s'était précipité sur l'Ours en rogne.

Le vieux Chevalier relâchait sa proie en me regardant d'un air déconfit, tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever. J'étais toute engourdie, des fourmis plein les membres. C'était la première fois qu'une vision me paraissait aussi réelle. J'avais réellement cru me noyer dans ces eaux glaciales. Ça avait été plus qu'effrayant et il me faudrait certainement un bon moment pour m'en remettre. Pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à moi, par tous les dieux !

**« Ailinn ? » **murmura Galahad à mon oreille.

Je levais les yeux dans sa direction, j'étais toujours dans ses bras, et à vrai dire, en toute franchise, je m'y sentais bien. Je ne savais pas si c'était juste le faite de me sentir soutenue ou en sécurité, mais Galahad avait ce genre d'aura réconfortante qu'on trouve rarement chez les gens. Il était d'un calme olympien, mais je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles d'un vert-gris translucide.

Voyant que je le regardais mais que je ne réagissais pas il continua

**« Tu me broies le bras. » **dit-il doucement en jetant un coup d'œil à ma main crispée sur son avant-bras.

Je le lâchais en hâte, et pour toute excuse je baissais les yeux.

**« Ailinn ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu peux bouger ? T'es vivante ? »** S'époumonais Morrigann.

**« Morri ' tu vois bien qu'elle est encore vaseuse. Doucement ! » **La réconforta Gauvain.

**« Ça va. » **Réussis-je à dire dans un souffle.

**« Peux-tu te lever ? » **demanda à son tour Arthur.

**« Je ne sais pas... Galahad, tu m'aide ? »**

Le jeune chevalier ne se fit pas prier. Doucement, il m'agrippa le bas des reins et me proposa sa main afin de me soutenir. Je lui souriais tendrement pour le remercier et essayais de me lever. Une fois sur mes jambes, la terre tourna légèrement et je dus m'agripper à Galahad tandis que Morrigann se précipita pour elle aussi me soutenir. Mais ça allait, je tenais debout, et le choc fut presque dissiper après quelques inspirations contrôlés. Bors accouru avec une cape et m'emmitoufla dedans, je l'en remerciais d'un hochement de tête.

Ma crise nous avait grandement retardés, et pour être franche je ne me sentais pas prête à remonter sur mon cheval et reprendre la route vers la villa romaine. Je me sentais toujours étrangement bizarre. Je cherchais en vain la raison de cette vision, essayant de comprendre ce que Dagonet avait à voir avec tout ça. C'était lui qui avait déclenché mon cauchemar et cela me perturbais d'autant plus... Allait-il succomber dans la glace ? Aucune idée, mais une chose était certaine, nous n'étions passé par aucune rivière ou lac geler.

Arthur demanda à Jols de s'occuper des chevaux, apparemment je n'étais pas en état de reprendre la route et je préférais que ce soit le Commandant qui en prenne la décision plutôt que de paraitre comme une faible devant toute l'assemblée en demandant moi-même.

**oOoOo**

Le silence était de rigueur, chacun s'occupait à sa manière, et de là où je me trouvais, c'est à dire adosser à un arbre en retrait de tous, je pouvais ressentir chaque sentiment qui planait comme une brume au-dessus de nous.

En premier il y avait l'incompréhension, tous se posait la question ultime Que c'était-il passé ? Même moi, je ne comprenais pas.

Ensuite, je pouvais ressentir la peur, le dégout – _je vous le donne en mille : Horton bien sûr ! _- la curiosité, l'envie, de la tendresse ... Ces deux derniers me semblait inappropriés au moment... Et pour finir, de la compassion et de la colère.

Je me doutais sans peine que la colère venait de Dagonet, mais la tendresse et l'envie je ne voyais absolument pas d'où cela pouvait venir.

A l'instant, je me sentais seule, j'aurais aimé en parler à quelqu'un. Raconter ma vie, expliquer la raison de notre présence ici, avoir une oreille attentive et compatissante à mon malheur. Je pouvais parler à ma cousine, bien sûr elle avait toujours été là en cas de besoin, mais elle connaissait tout de moi, et connaissais la raison de ma chute de cheval, sauf que jusqu'à présent, même elle ne m'avait posé aucune question. Avait elle aussi peur de moi ? Ou plutôt de ce que je pourrais lui apprendre ? J'en avais bien peur.

Bien que j'étais totalement remise, j'éprouvais encore ce vide en moi. Une sensation d'échec, de perte, d'avoir failli à ma tâche qui me rongeait les sangs. Je savais à présent que ma vision avait été un avertissement, comme avec Tristan lorsque j'avais vu sa mort. Mais là c'était différent. J'avais été spectatrice et non actrice... Ça foutait les boules et c'était flippant !

J'en avais marre de tout ça, marre de me prendre la tête pour des gens que je ne connais que depuis si peu de temps. A cet instant j'aurais tout donné pour que Braden soit là. Lui au moins ne m'aurais pas jugé et il m'aurait écouté. Bon sang !

Je m'écartais du campement, et m'enfonçais dans la foret. J'avais besoin de solitude, mais surtout j'aurais aimé me défouler. Je pouvais voir le camp de là où je me trouvais, mais dissimulée par les arbres, eux ne pouvait me voir. Je dégainais la fichu épée offerte par Merlin, et frappais de toute mes forces dans un arbre, l'épée resta coincée dedans mais je la retirais avec autant d'ardeur que le coup porté et recommençais.

**« Ne pourrais-tu pas t'attaquer à quelque chose qui aurait une chance de se défendre ? »**

**« J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas très loin ! As-tu toujours ce besoin de solitude ou es-tu juste asociale ? Je pencherais pour la deuxième hypothèse. »**

**« Et si nous parlions de toi ? »**

**« Ha parce que mon cas t'intéresse maintenant ? »**

**« ... »**

**« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »**

**« Que s'est-il passé ? »**

J'étais toujours dos à Tristan, et je ne voulais pas le regarder. Ses yeux noirs m'effrayaient. Pas seulement parce qu'il m'avait trainé dans la boue en abusant de ma fichu confiance et qu'il l'avait fait sans remord, non, il m'effrayait car je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. J'avais assisté à sa mort, si je devais « vivre » sa mort, je n'étais pas certaine que j'en sortirais indemne. Je ne capitulais pas mais baisais la tête en soupirant, espérant qu'il comprenne et s'éloigne de moi.

Tristan ne le prit pas sur ce ton, il s'avança d'un pas presser et plein de rage vers moi, me retourna aussi vite que l'éclaire, accrochant nos regards l'un à l'autre. Je devais avoir l'air d'un petit animal pris en grippe dans les phares d'une voiture, car son visage changea d'expression et ses mains ce desserrèrent d'autour de mes bras.

**« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Ailinn ! »**

Il me laissant pantelante de stupéfaction. Mais c'était trop tard, il m'avait déjà fait du mal ! Il avait pourtant dit cette simple phrase comme si il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même. Et malgré tout, je le sentais sincère.

Il restait planter là, juste à quelques centimètres de moi. Est-ce que son esprit était tout aussi torturer de question que le mien à cet instant ? Oui... Non... Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ! Mais pour ma part s'il restait planter là sans bouger, les mains toujours sur mes bras, je n'allais certainement plus tarder à ne plus répondre de mes actes. Quelque chose émanait de lui qui me faisais l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque. La fièvre me montais, et son regard troubler plein de question sans réponse me perturbais plus que ça ne le devait.

**« Ailinn, tout va bien ? » **Lança une voix en s'approchant.

Moi qui pensais être à l'abri des regards, je m'étais trompée. A l'approche de Galahad, Tristan brisa le contact, faisant presque un bon d'un mètre en arrière. Pourtant je ne le lâchais pas du regard, découvrant une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas encore. L'éclaireur avait-il été surprit ? Nul doute que la situation devait certainement le mettre mal à l'aise.

**« Tout va bien Galahad ! » **Répondais-je sans quitter Tristan du regard, qui lui trouvait soudainement un intérêt quelconque à l'arbre à quelques mètres de nous.

Tristan lâchait un juron incompréhensible dans sa barbe et prit ses jambes à son cou. J'aurais aimé finir cette discutions, bien que j'étais persuader que nous aurions eu une tout autre manière de communiquer. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, quoi qu'il ait pu penser ou dire, ce gars-là avait une putain d'emprise sur mon cœur et bien que ma tête me hurlait de le fuir, mon corps avait besoin de son contact. J'avais besoin qu'il ne soit jamais loin de moi... Et pourtant, seuls les dieux savaient à quel point je détestais me sentir aussi éprise de quelqu'un. Mais lui, ce n'étais pas n'importe qui... Et je devais bien avouer que son contact m'avait manqué. Saloperie d'hormone !

Le jeune Chevalier s'approcha de moi après avoir suivi son compagnon d'arme s'éloigner rageusement. Galahad posa une main sur mon avant-bras et me demanda encore si tout allait bien, et je répondais encore et toujours la même réponse : Tout va bien !

Doucement et tout en soupirant, je me détachais de mon nouvel ami, m'adossais à l'arbre le plus près et me laissa glisser sur le sol tout en fermant les yeux. Un peu de paix et de calme dans ce monde de fou ne me ferraient certainement que du bien. J'en venais à regretter ma décision.

**« Que voulait Tristan ? » **Me demanda Gal ' en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

**« Certainement la même chose que toi, avoir une réponse »** Répondais-je blasé.

**oOoOo**

La nuit était déjà bien entamée et pourtant je ne dormais pas. La lune pleine brillait de son plus bel éclat et comme dans mon enfance, je restais là à la regarder, en me parlant intérieurement, comme si elle pouvait m'entendre, ou même me comprendre.

Aucun des chevaliers ne m'avait posé l'ultime question, a part Tristan qui avait disparu de la circulation depuis que Galahad nous avais empêché de refaire une grosse bêtise.

Même Morri' semblait me fuir, passant son temps à bavarder avec l'un et l'autre, où à séduire ce cher Gauvain qui ne paraissait absolument pas mécontent de l'intérêt certain que lui portait ma cousine.

D'habitude, elle était la première à me harceler de question à chacune de mes visions, et là rien... Je détestais quand elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était la seule avec qui je pouvais partager ce genre de chose et je me sentais soudainement seule. Il était vrai que parfois, elle et sa curiosité maladive pouvaient me taper sur le système, mais pour ces choses-là, elle ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber. C'était bizarre de sa part !

Peut-être qu'elle avait peur, peur de savoir de quoi il en retournait cette fois, et à vrais dire, je commençais sérieusement à me faire peur moi-même.

D'après ce que Galahad m'avait expliqué, j'avais tourné de l'œil et avait fait une chute de cheval pour une raison inexpliquée. Arthur pensait que c'était le manque de nourriture, il était vrai que je ne mangeais pas assez depuis plusieurs jours, me contentant de quelques grignotages par ci par là.

Bors quand à lui, était persuader que je manquais de sommeil, ce qui était aussi le cas, et bien entendu cet abruti d'Horton restait sur la possession de mon corps par je ne sais quel démon chrétien. C'était complètement absurde, et j'étais contente qu'aucuns de Chevaliers ne fut catholique, sans ça, je ne serais déjà plus qu'un tas de cendre fraiche parmi des gravas de bois.

_« Ailinn, viens à moi ! »_

Je me levais en hâte, scrutais les alentours à la recherche de la personne qui m'avait appelé. Tout le monde dormait profondément. Paniquée, je tournais sur moi-même en scrutant la pénombre de la foret. Mais personne.

Voilà que je devenais vraiment folle à présent. J'entendais des voix venues de nulle part façon Jeanne D'Arc. Il fallait vraiment que je dorme... Je m'avançais vers le feu, autours du quel reposais les corps endormis de mes compagnons.

_« Ailinn ! Viens à moi ! »_ Recommençait la voix d'un ton tout aussi mystérieux.

Je sortis mon épée de son fourreau, j'avais une trouille bleue. Bordel que ce passait-il ?

**« Qui est là ? » **demandais-je à voix basse, comme si la personne était assez près pour m'entendre.

_« Suis ton instinct et rejoins moi ! » _murmura la voix.

**« Par tous les dieux, je vire complètement dingo, moi ! » **Me dis-je en moi-même en me donnant une claque mentale. **« Ressaisie toi ma pauvre, où tu seras bonne à enfermer dans pas longtemps ! »**

J'étais sur le point d'ignorer ce qui venait de ce passé, je me disais que j'avais réellement besoin de manger plus et de dormir durant une éternité pour me remettre sur pied. D'un petit rire des plus nerveux, j'essayais de me détendre, en me disant que mon imagination me jouait des tours...

Mais il ce passai quelque chose à la quel je ne m'attendais pas... La fameuse épée offerte par Myrddin se mit à chauffer entre mes doigts, une chaleur réconfortante mais au fur et à mesure que j'observais ma main, la garde ce mit à chauffer de plus en plus, brûlant presque la paume de ma main, à tel point que je la lâchais, elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je continuais à la regarder hébétée quand la lame ce mit à briller d'une lumière blanche étincelante.

Aveuglée, je me protégeais le visage derrière mes bras. Paniquée, je regardais autour de moi, personne n'avait l'air de s'apercevoir qu'une épée magique brillait de mille feux en plein milieu du campement. Bizarre !

_« Prends là et viens à moi, jeune guerrière ! » _Recommença la voix qui me fit sursauter.

Doucement la lumière s'estompait, et je pue dégager mes bras. L'épée redevenait normal petit à petit, mais dans l'air planait une énergie que je ne connaissais pas, jamais je n'avais ressentis un tel élan de pouvoir dans toute ma vie. Même ma grand-mère, qui entre nous était une des sorcières les plus puissantes que je connaissais était loin d'atteindre un tel niveau de force psychique. Mais, même si j'avais été surprise d'entendre des voix - enfin, une voix – je ne sentais rien de malveillant dans l'air. J'avais toujours eu une certaine empathie et généralement je me trompais rarement.

Doucement, tout en faisant quand même attention, je me baissais afin de ramasser l'épée sur le sol, elle n'était plus chaude, elle était parfaitement normale et bien que je l'examinais sous toutes les coutures d'un air perplexe, non, je ne trouvais absolument rien de changer...

Je me ressaisie, et tournais sur moi-même. La voix avait dit de suivre mon instinct, j'allais donc ... suivre mon instinct !


	15. Chapter 14 : Révélation

Voici le chapitre 14 :) J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Merci à** The Lily and the Hawk **:) J'aime bien mettre du suspense lol

Je vous souhaites une agréable lecture :D

**Chapitre 14**

J'avançais dans la foret sombre. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à prendre une torche ? Parce que je suis juste une tête en l'air !

J'avais l'impression d'errer dans un rêve, mais j'avais beau me pincer, ça n'en était pas un...

La nuit était fraiche, pour une fois il ne pleuvait pas, mais j'avais la nette impression que la tempête n'était pas bien loin.

La force qui me poussait vers l'inconnu me rendait bizarrement confiante, je n'avais pas peur, comme si la personne s'efforçait de m'envoyer des ondes positives pour que je ne rebrousse pas chemin, et pourtant, seuls les Dieux savent à quel point j'avais la trouille. Une trouille bien cachée au fond de mes entrailles, mais une trouille quand même ! J'appréhendais ce qui allait se dérouler, et des questions se mirent à bouillonner dans mon esprit déjà rempli de doutes. Je m'efforçais de rester calme, en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les branches à ras du sol. Ça aurait été bien pathétique de me retrouver à plat ventre, la tête dans la boue...

Je fini tout de même par trébucher sur quelque chose et me retrouvais à quatre pattes dans les hautes herbes. Je jurais bien haut et fort, mais quand je voulu me relever, une lueur bleue se mit à jaillir entre les arbres. Comme si un spot était planté dans le sol et qu'on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Je ne fus pas aveuglée cette fois, mais ce que je vis, me laissai pantelante de stupéfaction.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, à tel point que je dus cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'assurer que ce n'était ni un mirage, ni un fantôme venu de l'au delà...

Des papillons multicolores vinrent danser autour de moi, et je refermai instantanément ma bouche de peur que l'un d'eux ne soit tenté d'aller inspecter ma dentition... On ne sait jamais, après tout !

Elle se dirigea vers moi, d'une démarche glissante, comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, comme si elle planait dans l'air humide. Abasourdie et choquée, je la détaillais...

Ses cheveux couleur de feu étincelaient, leurs couleurs d'un roux presque rouge étaient aussi flamboyants que des flammes, ses yeux vert donnaient l'impression qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers votre âme tellement son regard était intense. Elle avait un visage fin, des pommettes hautes, un nez droit et de fines lèvres bien dessinées. Son corps était celui d'une jeune fille d'à peine 20 ans autour du quel virevoltait une magnifique robe d'un vert émeraude décorée de pierres précieuses et de perles...

Elle était d'une beauté si naturelle que mère nature elle-même devait en être jalouse...

Elle arriva devant moi, et quand elle se baissa à ma hauteur, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage. Elle me tendit la main et quand je fus capable de bouger, je glissais ma misérable main pleine de crasses dans la sienne et lui tomba dans les bras

**« Grand-mère ! » **Dis-je dans un sanglot.

**« Chut mon enfant, je ne suis pas ta grand-mère. » **Me dit-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse pleine de compassion.

Elle me prit tendrement dans ses bras en caressant ma longue natte... L'odeur de sa peau avait la senteur de l'été, un mélange de pomme et de cannelle... Grand-mère avait la même odeur... Et bien que cette femme soit une inconnue pour moi et que j'aurais du m'écarter à la seconde où elle avait prononcé cette phrase, mon cœur en était incapable. J'étais à nouveau une petite fille...

Elle me berça telle une enfant jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de parler sans que les sanglots ne m'étranglent. Quand ce fut le cas, doucement, elle m'écarta d'elle, me tenant à bout de bras, les mains sur les épaules. Elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire, et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui retourner un sourire franc et heureux... Mais mon cœur s'assombrit à nouveau et je me reculais en hâte, comme si à présent, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

**« Qui êtres vous, si vous n'êtes pas Grand-mère ? »**

La femme me tourna le dos, et commença à avancer. Elle me fit signe de la suivre et comme attirer par elle, je la suivis sans hésitation. Mon intuition me souffla que je n'avais aucune peur à avoir. Peut-être était-ce un charme, un sortilège afin de m'écarter pour m'assassiner ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Peut-être était-ce simplement ma paranoïa maladive qui se remettait en route... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suivis la femme, tout en tenant une main sur la garde de mon épée, prête à dégainer au moindre changement de situation !

Nous arrivâmes dans une petite clairière, un carré d'herbe qui semblait déserté par les lois de la nature, l'herbe était ras du sol comme si elle s'était arrêtée de pousser. Au milieu, une énorme pierre prenait presque la totalité de la place, le monolithe ressemblait à une table ronde, tailler droite sur le dessus.

Dans une des forets près de chez moi, nous en avions un presque identique à celui qui ce trouvait devant moi. Une légende disait que jadis, les sorcières venait y célébrer leurs sabbats et d'autre légendes complètement absurde et macabre racontaient qu'elles y faisait des sacrifices humains, ou encore que c'était l'endroit choisi par les inquisiteurs lors de la chasse aux sorcières, que bon nombre d'entre elles avaient été décapiter sur cette table de pierre.

La femme allait ce positionner de l'autre coté du monolithe, et j'essayais de comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait, j'allais parler mais elle me coupa d'un signe de la main. Je refermais la bouche et attendis...

Elle leva les mains au ciel, paumes vers le haut, et d'un coup, je sentis l'énergie monter en moi, une sorte de force venant en même temps du ciel et de la terre, une énergie bienfaisante. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais pénétrer par cette douce chaleur qui me caressais la peau, et s'introduisait en moi. Puis doucement tout redevint calme, plus aucun bruit venant de la foret ne nous atteignit. Le silence absolu résonnait dans la bulle psychique qui nous entourait de sa bienveillance.

**« Voilà, nous pouvons parler à présent. » **dit-elle de sa douce voix cristalline. **« Tu voulais donc savoir qui je suis, belle Ailinn... J'aimerais te le dire, malheureusement c'est une des choses que tu devra découvrir par toi-même, ma chérie. » **continua-t-elle d'un ton plus mélancolique.

**« Que me voulez-vous ? » **demandais-je simplement.

**« Te révéler, qui tu es vraiment. » **Je voulu parler mais la encore, elle me coupa. **« Oui tu sais qui tu es, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, mais sache mon enfant, que bien d'autre chose n'ont pas encore étés dites. Ce cher Myrdinn, bien qu'il soit sage, et puissant, ne vous à pas tout dit. »**

**« Comment savez vous tout cela ? »**

**« Oh, je sais beaucoup de chose, sur toi, sur Morrigann, sur le passé, le futur, le présent. »**

**« Alors dites moi ce que je suis sensée savoir, s'il vous plait ! Depuis que nous sommes ici, je ne cesse de me poser tout un tas de question auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse. Si vous êtes capable de m'éclairer, je vous écouterais. **

**« Je sais mon enfant... Mais avant toute chose, tu devra me promettre de garder le secret. Les choses que j'ai à te dire ne doivent en aucun cas ce savoir, cela pourrait compromettre tout ce que nous avons du vivre jusqu'à présent. Seule Morrigann et toi pouvez connaitre la vérité. » **avait t elle dis en contournant la table pour ce rapprocher de moi.

Elle glissa sa main le long de ma joue, et ce contact me rappela combien Grand-mère me manquait horriblement.

**« Je vous le promet, mais alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir contactée elle aussi ? » **Demandais-je en me dégageant doucement.

**« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner de réponse à cela non plus, je suis désolée. » **Une once de chagrin passa sur son visage, j'avais la sensation qu'elle aurait aimer pouvoir parler à Morri' de vive voix, mais que quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire.

**« Tu lui ressembles tellement. » **chuchota t elle que je me demandais si elle avait réellement parler.

**« Ressembler à qui ? » **demandais-je sans me retourner.

**« A celle qui verra le jour dans quelques mois, et qui portera ton prénom. Parce que tu es elle, et qu'elle est toi ! » **répondis la dame le sourire dans la voix.

Je me retournais, je comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre. Je tentais en vain d'emmagasiner les infos, mais pour être franche, je n'en avais pas assez pour mettre une explication sur tout cela.

**« Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plais, être plus claire ? »**

**« Tu connais la prophétie, une jeune guerrière, et une prêtresse, viendrons des temps nouveaux rendre au roi ce qui lui appartient. Elles porteront la descendance des Chevaliers et changeront le futur. »**

**« Oui, mais, que je sache Arthur n'est pas Roi ! Dans mon monde, Arthur Pendragon n'est qu'une légende, avec tout ce qui va avec. Arthur est Artorius Castus, commandant Romain des chevaliers Sarmates... Rien de ce que les légendes racontent n'est vrai... » **m'emballais-je.

**« Arthur deviendra roi... Ne t'a t on jamais appris d'où viennent les légendes, princesse ? »**

**« Dans chaque légendes, réside une part de vérité. » **répondais-je comme si je récitais une leçon. **« Mais pourquoi nous ? Qu'avons nous avoir dans tout cela ? Nous ne sommes même pas d'origine Bretonne ! »** terminais-je d'un ton lasse.

**« Oh princesse »** murmura t elle en ce rapprochant de moi, elle me contourna, et vint se placer devant moi. Bien qu'elle était plus grande que moi, je pouvais la regarder dans les yeux sans devoir pencher le tête. **« Ne comprends tu pas ? » **

Je haussais les épaules tout en hochant négativement de la tête. Elle me prit les mains dans les siennes et nous nous essayâmes sur la pierre ronde, puis elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules, comme pour me réconforter, ou peut-être pour m'empêcher de tomber face aux révélations qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à arriver et qui allait surement me mettre sur le cul, si je puis dire !

**« Arthur et Guenièvre auront une fille, mais n'auront jamais le bonheur d'avoir un fils pour prendre sa place quand il quittera ce monde. Un sortilège a été lancer afin que sa descendance ne voit le jour que sous forme de femme. Mais la prophétie dit qu'un jour, une de ses descendantes aura le pouvoir de donner un fils à la lignée Pendragon... Et il s'avère que cette descendante, c'est toi ! » **

Je restais silencieuse durant un moment, j'avais la tête en vrac. Si je résumais bien la situation, j'étais une descendante du Roi Arthur ! On peut me la refaire celle là ?

Malgré moi, je me mis à rire. Elle était bonne... Une bien bonne blague, j'en avais mal au ventre tellement je riais, et franchement, ça faisait un bien fou, je n'avais pas rie ainsi depuis un bon bout de temps...

Mais apparemment j'étais la seule à trouver cela drôle car la dame devant moi me regardait d'un air qui lui n'avait rien de marrant.

**« Vous ne plaisantiez pas ? » **demandais-je en reprenant mon calme et mon sérieux.

**« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? » **Me demanda t elle d'un ton sévère. Comme grand mère, elle avait ce regard inquisiteur qui donnait des frissons. A chaque fois que je faisais une bêtise, elle arborait ce même regard et je savais instantanément que j'avais commis une belle gaffe...

**« C'est juste que c'est... Invraisemblable, ce que vous me dites ! Si je suis réellement une Pendragon, enfin je ne le suis pas vu que la logique veut que je porte le nom de mon père, mais bref, pourquoi Myrddin ne nous a t il rien dit ? »**

**« L'aurais-tu suivi si il t'avais avouer ta vraie identité ? » **me dit elle en retrouvant son regard compatissant.

Je me pinçais les lèvres et commençais à tourner en rond, j'avais réellement besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela, et c'était pas gagner vu la situation.

**« Ma belle Ailinn » **dit elle en se levant. **« Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, mais sache que je ne serais jamais loin de toi. Tu as un devoir à accomplir, et à présent que tu connais une part de vérité j'espère que ce fardeau sera moins lourd sur tes épaules. Prend ceci ! » **

La femme, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas l'identité, me tendis sa main, paume vers le haut. J'observais l'objet qui ce trouvait au centre, c'était une bague en argent massif ornée d'une tête de dragon magnifiquement sculptée dans le métal. Elle brillait, bien qu'aucune lumière ne pu lui faire obtenir un tel éclat.

J'hésitais à la prendre, encore un objet magique... Bientôt je pourrais ouvrir une boutique ésotérique si à chaque rencontre mystique on m'offrais quelque chose. La dame me prit la main et glissa la bague à mon annulaire.

**« Porte là. Elle est l'insigne de ta famille. Maintenant nous devons nous quitter. Quand tu te réveillera, tu te souviendra de tout ceci comme si cela avait été un rêve, pour seule preuve tu aura cette bague à ton doigt. Prends soin de toi... Et de Morrigann. »**

**oOoOo**

Je m'éveillais avec la sensation bizarre de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Vous savez, comme quand vous dormez d'un sommeil si profond que la nuit vous parait être passé à vitesse grand V ?

Le jour n'était pas encore lever, mais la rosée du matin laissait trainer son humidité partout autour de nous. Je commençais doucement à 'm'habituer à vivre dans la nature, à reconnaitre les signes du crépuscule ou de l'aube. Si nous n'étions pas sur le point de croiser des saxons à n'importe quel moment, j'aurais certainement trouver cela agréable...

Un mouvement près de moi me fit sortir de mes pensées, je tournais la tête vers le grognement sourd. Tristan s'était assoupi à deux mètres de moi, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine, assis contre la souche d'un arbre position certainement très inconfortable, mais j'imaginais que pour lui c'était une habitude. Dans cette position le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect lui permettrait d'être d'attaque en moins de deux.

Il remua encore, et cette fois de façon plus violente. Inquiète, je me levais doucement, tout le monde dormait encore, et bizarrement, aucun des Chevaliers n'était de garde... Je m'approchais lentement, et m'agenouillais devant Tristan, Il était en age, son visage empli de douleur, mon cœur ce serra à la vue de tant de chagrin venant de cet homme qui ne m'avais montrer que froideur et indifférence.

J'aurais aimer le toucher, poser ma main sur sa joue et y faire glisser mes doigts pour enlever cette souffrance de son beau visage. J'aurais aimer lui dire que tout allait bien, que j'étais là pour lui, le bercer dans mes bras comme un enfant plein de chagrin, que je serais toujours là pour lui, pour eux tous...

Mais, ça aurait été un mensonge. Jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de lui dire que je serais sienne à jamais, et pourtant tout mon être le réclamait ardemment... Je tendis ma main, et mes yeux ce fixèrent sur l'anneau à mon doigt.

Le souvenir du rêve que j'avais fait me revint en tête, la femme aux cheveux flamboyants, ses paroles, son pouvoir qui m'avait caressé la peau tel une douce brise d'un soir d'été. Ma main tremblait malgré moi. Je la fixais toujours à la recherche d'une explication rationnelle, au fait que j'avais rêvé recevoir cette bague, mais qu'elle fut réellement à mon doigt, quand Tristan eu un mouvement brusque qui me fit sursauter

_**« Ne pars pas, reste, je t'en supplie » **_murmura t il avec un voix emplie de désolation.

Je restais figée alors que le sortir de son cauchemar aurait été la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais pourtant je restais là, les bras ballants, me demandant que signifiait cette phrase et à cause de qui Tristan souffrait autant.

Mon sang ce glaça d'un coup, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre le temps d'un instant.

Ce pouvait-il que son cœur appartienne déjà à une autre ? Cette éventualité ne m'avais jusqu'alors jamais traversé l'esprit. J'avais été bête de penser que tout ici m'étais acquit, que mes rêves et mes visions du temps où nous étions dans notre monde se réaliseraient une fois posé le pied dans cette dimension, jamais je n'avais envisager que les Chevaliers, tous autant qu'ils sont, avaient eu une vie avant notre arrivée.

Mon esprit était embrumé par tant de questions auxquelles comme d'habitude je n'avais aucune réponse, ça commençait d'ailleurs à me foutre les nerfs à vif de n'avoir réponse à rien, moi qui avais toujours détester ne pas savoir...

Je sentais le poids de tout ces questionnements constants. J'en avais assez d'être poussée à faire des choses contre ma volonté; les pouvoirs, les visions, tout ces trucs magiques complètement irrationnelles. Ça n'aurait jamais du exister... JE n'aurais jamais du exister... Les larmes me montaient, pas des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de rage, une émotion vibrante venant tout droit du plus profond de mon âme.

Je voulu me lever, m'éloigner le plus possible d'ici pour ne revenir qu'au moment où ma tête, mon cœur et tout le reste seraient en accord les uns avec les autres, mais une main attrapa violemment mon poignet et me tira vers un corps tremblant. Tristan nicha son visage en sueur dans le creux de mon cou, tandis que ses bras me serrèrent contre lui tel des étau, m'empêchant presque de respirer.

Les bras ballants, je me demandais quoi faire, comment réagir. Son souffle saccadé me caressais les clavicules, tandis que ses cheveux me chatouillais l'oreille. Je pouvais sentir son cœur marteler sa poitrine, aussi fort qu'un marteau piqueur. Ne sachant quoi faire, je restais bêtement à fixer par dessus son épaule.

Au fur et à mesure, je sentis mon corps se relaxer doucement, je me concentrais sur les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus réguliers, j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps en me calquant sur le sien.

Tristan avait cette chose inqualifiable en lui qui, dés qu'il apparaissait, me faisait me sentir en sécurité, et même s'il passait son temps à m'ignorer, ou à me briser le cœur – _ironie quand tu nous tiens _– j'avais ce besoin désespéré qu'il soit là ! Juste sa présence me suffisait amplement, et même si il ne se trouvait pas dans mon champ de vision.

J'étais à genoux entre ses jambes, et le sol commençait à m'écorcher la peau, même si être dans ses bras était une sensation aussi douloureuse que les morceaux de bois qui me laceraient à travers le pantalon.

Doucement son étreinte se desserrait, mais malgré tout, la chance de me retrouver là était plutôt minime, et j'avais peur que cela ne se reproduise plus avant un bon moment, voire plus jamais, alors dans un excès de désire refoulé, je l'étreignais à mon tour, entourant ses épaules fermement.

J'aurais souhaité que le temps s'arrête...

Sans dire un mot, Tristan leva le visage, nos regards s'accrochèrent, et le puits sans fond qu'était ses yeux m'absorba, me noyant dans la sombre immensité de son âme. J'y vis tout ce que je connaissais de lui, et bien plus encore... Une profonde tristesse ancrée loin dans les abysses de son esprit ressurgissait, et bizarrement cela me fit peur. Cela du se voir car Tristan scruta mon visage d'un air inquisiteur.

**« Qu'as-tu vu ? » **me demanda t il d'un ton curieux

**« Euuh... Rien... » **répondis-je en baissant les yeux, mes joues soudainement chaudes.

Ses bras étaient toujours autour de mon corps, me procurant cette douce sensation de bien-être que seul lui avait réussi à me faire ressentir depuis bien longtemps. Quant à moi, mes bras étaient eux aussi toujours enroulés autour de ses larges épaules. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je fus prise d'un frisson et fermais les yeux

**« Tu as froid? »** me demanda t il doucement, le ton inquisiteur avait littéralement disparu de sa voix pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude...

**« Non » **répondis-je simplement en hochant de la tête.

Je souris et ouvris les yeux, mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses lèvres frôlaient déjà les miennes. Pas un baiser tendre, non, un baiser possessif, plein de réponses muettes réconfortantes. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à ce que le souffle me manque.

Électrifiée par mon propre désir, j'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux, pressant encore un peu plus ses lèvres contre les miennes, nos langues dansant l'une avec l'autre dans un ballet passionné. Mon cerveau ne commandait plus rien, j'étais corps et âme avec lui, à lui, lui appartenant de tout mon être.

Le ciel aurait pu nous tomber sur la tête, les saxons auraient pu débarquer à n'importe quel moment, plus rien n'existait autour de nous, une bulle s'était formée entre nos deux corps et le monde réel, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part Lui et moi... Je sentais la pression de ses mains dans mon dos, toujours plus désireux de sentir nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

A bout de souffle, nos lèvres se séparèrent. Restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je respirais son parfum, je caressais ses cheveux lentement alors qu'il déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou...

Malgré moi, un rire mêlé d'un soupire s'échappèrent et j'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de Tristan, l'obligeant à défaire son étreinte pour que je puisse reprendre une position plus agréable., mais nous ne nous séparâmes pas pour autant et il retrouva bien vite sa position originelle, nichant à nouveau son visage dans mon cou.

Nous restâmes un instant dans cette position, son souffle chaud caressant ma peau. Mais une chose que je pensais presque impossible se passa : Tristan ce mit à rire lui aussi tout contre ma peau, masquant à demi son hilarité silencieuse. Je me redressais

**« J'ai rêver ou tu viens de rire ? » **demandais-je à moitié choquée.

Il se redressa soudainement, j'aurais tant aimé voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres si tentatrice, mais il avait retrouvé son masque de dureté, ne laissant entrevoir que froideur et nonchalance.

**« Non » **répondit-il en me lâchant la taille. Sa voix avait été plus un grognement qu'une réponse claire.

**« Oh que si, tu viens de rire, ne mens pas ! » **dis-je en l'affrontant du regard.

Je soutins son regard sans frémir. Mais ce que je vis dans ses yeux ne me plus guerre. Le vrai Tristan, du moins celui qu'il voulait faire croire qu'il était, était de retour, bien qu'il n'étais jamais très loin, et je sus que l'instant _« retrouvailles câlines »_ était terminé.

Sans un mot de plus, mais en colère que j'eus osé avoir une once d'audace, il se leva, et j'en fis de même. Je me mis debout en ignorant sa main tendue vers moi. Il partit vers son cheval, et je le suivis, car la discution n'était pas terminée, bien qu'il m'ait gentiment fait comprendre le contraire.

**« Pourquoi joue-tu les gros durs sans sentiments alors que je sais pertinemment que ça n'est pas ton vrai visage ? »** demandais-je en colère.

Tristan commença à atteler sa monture, en m'ignorant complètement. C'était une des choses que je détestais le plus au monde, être ignorée... Il s'activait sans répondre, faisant des allers retours entre le matériel et l'animal. Au bout de la deuxième fois j'en eus assez de son silence et me posais devant lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine le défiant du regard.

Nous restions plantés là, à nous regarder, bien que je sentais sa colère, je m'en foutais comme de la première culotte de la reine d'Angleterre. Si il fallait, j'étais prête à le suivre durant le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il me réponde... J'en avais assez des non-dits, j'en avais assez d'attendre que Monsieur daigne m'accorder juste un regard, alors que moi, je ne voyais que lui...

**« Et toi, pourquoi mens-tu ? » **me cracha t il au visage alors que sa colère transperçait ses yeux déjà noirci par la rage.

Faisant mine d'être offusquée par ses paroles, je répondis d'un air innocent

**« Moi, pourquoi mentirais-je ? »**

Il plissa des yeux, et certainement que j'aurais déjà été frappée par la foudre si ceux-ci avaient été capable de lancer des éclaires, mais je tenais bon devant cet homme qui à l'instant même, me donnais plutôt envie de lui sauter au cou, non pas pour lui arracher les yeux, mais surtout pour le défaire de tout ce tas de tissus qui recouvrait sa peau et me donnait juste envie qu'il me prenne sauvagement, avec toute la rage qu'il possédait.

Mon envie du se lire sur mon visage car sa colère s'estompa. A présent, il semblait juste las. Un soupire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

Étais-je si facilement déchiffrable ? A n'en pas douter vu la réaction de Tristan face à mon regard.

**« Déjà levée ma p'tite ? » **me lança la voix enrouée de Bors.

C'était toujours comme ça, au moment où nous allions commencer à entamer une discutions, Tristan et moi, quelqu'un débarquait et foutait tout en l'air ! Je tapais du pied au sol en lâchant un grognement des plus explicites et m'éloignais d'un pas décider... Si j'avais l'air d'une enfant gâtée, complètement ridicule, je n'en avais sérieusement que faire...

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis, encore ? » **lâchait le Vieux Chevalier d'un air surpris, alors que je passais près de lui en le fusillant du regard.

Boudant comme une enfant, j'allais m'installer près du feu, je me rendis à peine compte que le soleil avait commencer à se lever, donnant des couleurs bleutées au ciel. Je savais que ma réaction était purement puérile, et surtout que ça n'était pas dans mes habitudes de faire l'enfant, mais sincèrement, je me demandais si c'était fait exprès qu'à chaque discussion entre Tristan et moi quelqu'un débarquait et mettait fin aux hostilités !

J'étais en colère, mais j'essayais de reprendre mon calme... Les Chevaliers s'éveillaient les un après les autres, parfois, se réveillant l'un l'autre. Tous avait l'air fatigué, et je n'imaginais que trop que chacun d'eux aurait certainement besoin d'un bon bain relaxant, d'un massage et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Cela me donna une idée, et j'en jubilais intérieurement.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ainsi de si grand matin ? »** me demanda Morrigann en s'étirant en baillant à gorge déployer.

**« Oh, rien. »** niais-je. **« comment vas-tu ? »**

**« A part l'envie irrésistible d'un bon café accompagné d'une tartine de Nutella, je vais bien... Et toi ?»** me demanda t elle en prenant place à mon coté.

**« Ça va, je me suis remise. Mais je dois te parler de quelque chose qui s'est passé cette nuit et j'espère que tu pourras m'éclairer ! » **lui dis-je en espérant intérieurement qu'elle avait les mots pour me rassurer, que je n'étais décidément pas encore prête à être enfermée chez les fous...

**« Huum » **fit elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. **« Toi tu as besoin de conseil sentimental... Tristan, je parie ! »** continua t elle en m'offrant une moue des plus adorables mais complètement inappropriée.

**« Absolument rien avoir ! » **répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« De quoi s'agit il alors ? » **demanda t elle de son air innocent... Avait elle autre chose en tête en ce moment que des histoires de cœur ?

Je me rapprochais de ma cousine, aussi près que possible afin d'éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent ce que j'avais de si fou à lui raconter. Je lui chuchotais presque l'histoire dans son intégralité,

Quand j'eus terminé mon récit, le silence s'installa, un silence lourdement oppressant. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Attendant un geste ou une parole de sa part, j'essayais de la sonder, mais rien qu'en posant mon regard sur elle, je compris qu'elle ne réagirait pas à moins que je l'y force...

Je levais ma main, de façon à ce que la bague puisse se trouver dans son champ de vision, et d'un coup ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tel des soucoupes, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit comme si les mots lui manquait.

Mais d'un coup elle ce précipita sur ma main, scrutant avec attention l'anneau décoré du symbole des Pendragon comme si celui ci était la huitième merveille du monde.

**« Oh... Mon... dieu ! » **lâchait elle enfin d'un ton monocorde.

Puis, Morri' rejeta ma main d'un geste brusque, se retourna vers moi et me lança d'un ton blasé

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à toi ? » **

J'aurais échangé ma place avec elle avec un immense plaisir si j'avais pu, mais apparemment les dieux en avaient décider autrement. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, et cela me rendit bien triste qu'elle puisse à ce point m'envier. Je n'avais aucune réponse à lui donner, et même si j'en avais eu une plus ou moins crédible, ça n'aurait certainement pas suffit. Mais malgré tout cela, j'espérais au plus profond de moi que de telles choses ne lui arriveraient pas, car je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas les épaules pour supporter un tel fardeau...


	16. Chapter 15 : La Villa Romaine

Coucou les gens,

Avant tout, je souhaiterais vous annoncer que mon amie **Morrigu** à reprit ma fiction de son point de vue, et donc du pov Morrigann. C'est ma fiction, sans vraiment l'être vue que l'histoire est la même mais vue par la chère cousine de notre Ailinn :D

Je vous conseille donc d'aller jeter un œil à son écrit ^^

.net/s/7268599/1/Back_in_the_Legends_Time_POV_Morrigann

Et maintenant les remerciements :

**Roselia001 **: _Je ne peu que te comprendre, 2 chapitres d'un coup c'est juste trop bon, et ce pour n'importe quel fiction :P Les retrouvailles c'est toujours ma partie favorite dans un récit lol Mais bon... Entre Ailinn & Tristan c'est jamais tout beau tout rose donc évidemment ce cher Bors sait charger de tout foutre en l'air loool J'espere que cette suite te plaira ^^_

**The Lily and the Hawk **: _Est-ce que Tristan rêvait d'Ailinn... haha bonne question... Nous le sauront peut-être bientôt, ou pas XD (Je sais je suis pas gentille lol) _

_Tristan ne serait pas Tristan sans son coté « bad boy » :) Puis faut bien avouer que si il était niais et romantique, ça passerait franchement moins bien ^^ _

_Sinon contente de t'avoir surprise avec la révélation des origines d'Ailinn :) Être descendante du Grand Artorius Castus c'est sacrément sympa quand même lol _

_Et en ce qui concerne la Dame inconnue... La aussi la réponse prochainement ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^_

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me stopper, ne sachant pas trop ou couper j'ai donc décider de vous postez son chapitre dans son entièreté. C'est long... mais comme on dit : _Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon !_ XD

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture & à bientôt :D

Bisous Bisous

**Chapitre 15**

J'étais bien décidée à me reprendre, j'avais posé les fesses sur mon cheval en me promettant à moi-même que plus rien _– j'ai bien dis plus rien ! -_ ne viendrait me déconcentrer. Plus de vision, plus de prémonition, plus de rêve bizarre avec des bonnes femmes tout aussi étranges que réelles. Plus d'homme aussi, du moins plus de Tristan... Quoi que ce dernier point ne dépendrait certainement pas que de moi!

De toute façon, à chaque fois que j'essayais d'entreprendre un dialogue avec Tristan, quelqu'un se débrouillait pour foutre toute mes tentatives de communication aux oubliettes, alors à quoi bon?

Une idée sadique m'avait traversé l'esprit à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Je m'étais dit que rendre Tristan plus que jaloux en ne me préoccupant plus une seule seconde de lui aurait certainement son petit effet sur le Chevalier. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir de la classe et du charisme... Lancelot, bien que son coté Don Juan insatisfait ne me plaisais guère, n'était pas dégueu à regarder ! Galahad, sous ses airs de petit garçon avait aussi un certain charme... Bref, j'étais entourée par des mâles plus que potable, et même si il n'y avait aucun d'entre eux capable de provoquer en moi un amour inconditionnel, j'étais décidée à jouer le jeu.

Je n'étais pas comme ma cousine, une pure séductrice, et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait ce petit quelque chose en plus que je ne possédais malheureusement pas. On pouvait la considérer comme belle, une beauté sauvage et naturel, tandis que moi, j'avais toujours été la fille mignonne, mais qu'on préfère avoir comme amie, ou simplement bonne copine, plutôt que comme petite amie ou maitresse. Certes, nous nous ressemblions énormément et par nos cheveux roux et nos yeux verts, mais Morrigann avait ce côté féminin tentateur alors que moi, j'étais juste moi. Ailinn, la fille pas trop moche au sale caractère !

Si j'avais été chez moi, histoire de me remettre complètement d'aplomb mentalement, j'aurais mis mes écouteurs sur les oreilles avec l'un de mes groupes favoris de métal celtique à m'en faire exploser les tympans, et j'aurais été faire une petite balade dans la foret la plus proche...

Bon, il manquait la musique, et avoir le cul sur un cheval lancé au galop n'était décidément pas ma tasse de thé, mais il fallait que je fasse avec... _Avais-je le choix de toute façon ? Non ... Ben voilà ! _

J'aurais certainement aussi été me défouler sur une piste de danse, mais ça aussi j'avais un doute quant à l'existence d'une discothèque dans les parages...

_« Tiens, idée à mettre de côté : Faire la fiesta une fois que tout ce merdier sera terminé ! ... Si je suis toujours vivante d'ici là, of course ! »_

Bref, chacun avait repris son sérieux, et alors que nous avions mangé un morceau vite fait avant le départ, Dagonet m'avait même salué d'un hochement de tête... Ça me rassurait.

J'avais eu peur qu'il me fasse la gueule pendant une décennie parce qu'il avait assisté à sa propre mort _– ou pas, au final je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé_...

Après tout, je l'aimais bien Dag', il ne parlait pas souvent, mais au moins lui, ne me traitais pas comme une enfant, ou comme un défouloir sentimental ! _-Je ne vise personne !_

Galahad et Papa Ours... Euh pardon... Bors, s'étaient tenu au courant de mon état bien plus qu'il n'en était nécessaire... J'aimais bien qu'on s'occupe de moi, qu'on se soucie de ma santé – _physique et mental_ – mais je trouvais qu'ils y allaient un peu fort quand même. Bors par sa trop grande bienveillance paternel, et Galahad par ses questionnements. Que voulait-il que je lui réponde à part _« Je vais bien, tout va bien ! » _?

A part ça, Arthur m'avait encore réprimandé sur le faite que je ne mangeais et ne dormais pas assez à son goût ! J'aurais dans mon monde répondu à ça un truc du genre : _Ta vue ta gueule ? _d'un ton purement ironique, mais je m'étais abstenue... Il m'avait d'ailleurs pratiquement obligé à avaler un demi pain, en me lançant des regards plus qu'effrayant à chaque fois que je voulais me rebeller...

Avec Bors et Galahad c'était déjà assez, si Arthur s'y mettait aussi j'aurais certainement fini par envoyer tout ce petit monde voir ailleurs si j'y étais.

Mais qu'on ne se méprenne pas, ça me faisait plaisir, je leur en étais très reconnaissante. Compter pour quelqu'un, qu'on s'assure que j'aille bien, et toussa, ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il fallait juste que je m'y habitue...

Ce qui me semblait le plus bizarre la dedans, ce n'était pas les yeux de merlan frit de Gauvain à chaque regard pour ma cousine, ni le faite que Messire Tristan ai à nouveau son air fermer et son regard de sérial killeur.

Non, c'était le faite que Lancelot ne m'ait même pas taquiné quand je m'étais gentiment fait engueuler par Arthur... Lui qui était plutôt du genre à choper la moindre occasion pour lancer une vanne douteuse, je le trouvais bien silencieux, notre Casanova national !

Tout en galopant, je me demandais si ce cher Lancelot, en dessous de ses allures de Don Juan gentleman, ne cachait pas une personnalité chargée de principes religieux, de superstitions ou peut-être même de jugement d'autrui...

Je me rendais compte qu'en fait, même après avoir voyager durant plusieurs jours en compagnie des Chevaliers, même en aillant combattu à leurs côtés – _et en aillant pris du plaisir avec l'un d'entre eux, surtout _– je ne savais rien d'eux, à part évidemment ce que j'avais entendu lors de leurs discutions, ou vue quand nous étions au mur d'Hadrien.

Si il s'avérait juste que je fusse une descendante de ce cher Artorius, il aurait peut-être été bien d'apprendre à les connaitre réellement, au lieu de les considérer simplement comme des victimes potentiels des Saxons ou des Pictes...

Quoi que l'idée de me lier d'amitié avec eux, plus que ce que nous avions comme lien à l'instant, ne me réjouissais pas particulièrement, surtout si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir, et pire si cela arrivait alors que j'étais censée les protéger coute que coute, au puéril de ma propre vie, d'une mort certaine ! Ça avait un coté mélodramatique dont je n'étais pas fan du tout !

Morrigann ne m'avait plus adressé la parole. Celle-ci, apparemment, me faisait une tronche jusque par terre pour le moment. Je me disais simplement que ça lui passerait. Après tout je n'y étais pour rien dans tout cela.

Je n'avais pas choisi d'être _l'élue_ des Dieux, et encore moins l'ancêtre du Commandant Romain... J'avais déjà moi-même du mal à y croire. Ça me semblais encore si fantastique...

Je me disais qu'à un moment, elle et moi devrions avoir une discutions à ce sujet, mettre les choses à plat, car sincèrement, je n'aimais pas du tout être en froid avec elle, même si ça nous arrivais de temps en temps de nous disputer, Comme tout le monde quoi !

Je repensais au faite que Morri' aussi était citer dans la prophétie et surtout que la dame inconnue de mon rêve semblait fortement intéressée par elle...

Et si, elle aussi, avait une, ou un ancêtre dans ce monde, cela voulait dire que comme je le redoutais depuis le départ nos vies entières n'ait été qu'un pur mensonge.

Car logiquement, si nous étions réellement cousine, comme on nous l'avait fait croire depuis notre naissance, elle aussi possédait des liens de parentés avec Arthur... Mais la question à dix mille euros était : Qui ? Mais avec des _si_ on referait le monde !

Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions intérieurs par Bors qui me signala que nous étions arrivées à la villa romaine. Suivant Arthur, nous longeâmes le chemin qui nous menait à la propriété.

La villa Romaine ce trouvait entre les montagnes, néanmoins les plaines étaient assez plates pour pouvoir les cultiver. Des champs bordaient le mur de la propriété, et des dizaines de personnes s'y affairaient. Quand nous passâmes, tous coururent à notre rencontre. Ils étaient sales, et avaient l'air heureux de nous voir débarquer.

Mais l'accueil fut moins chaleureux du coté Romain, qui à peine après avoir remarqué notre arrivées, nous fermèrent les grandes portes aux nez...

**« Et moi qui pensais que les Romains étaient des gens accueillants... » **lançais-je alors que nous nous arrêtions devant ces immenses portes en bois massifs.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? » **demanda l'un des gardes sur le rempart.

**« Je suis Arthur Castius, Commandant des Chevaliers Sarmates, envoyé par l'évêque Germanus de Rome. Ouvrez la porte ! » **

Les villageois - ou tout du moins c'est ce que je pensais- ce massèrent à l'entour de nous, nous regardant comme si nous étions des sauveurs venus les enlever de leur misère quotidienne.

A voir les visages de certains, ils ne devaient pas ce laver souvent, ou alors la crasse qui recouvrait leur peau et leurs vêtements était tellement imprégné dans les pores et les tissus qu'il était impossible de les ravoir !

Des hommes, mais aussi des femmes et des enfants, étaient présents dans cette mini foule. Ça faisait peine à voir, j'en avais mal au cœur. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux Chevaliers et à ma cousine, tous étaient aussi stupéfaits que moi de trouver un tel manque de propreté alors que tous étaient certainement au service du Romain propriétaire des lieux... Comment pouvait-il laisser ses gens ainsi ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et tous tournèrent leurs regards sur le petit bonhomme vêtue comme un roi qui apparut, l'air heureux de nous voir.

**« Vous êtes venus, doux Jésus, Arthur et ses Chevaliers ! » **Lança le petit Romain, alors que sa garde personnel se plaçait à proximité de lui.

Il eut un geste vers la monture de Galahad, mais celui-ci évita la caresse de l'homme.

J'observais la scène avec attention en essayant de ne pas grogner, ou lancer des injures à cette homme, qui qu'il puisse être... Il aurait été le Pape lui-même que ça n'aurait rien changé, pour moi, c'était un monstre alors même que je ne le connaissais pas;

**« Vous avez combattu les Pictes, ces viles créatures ! » **lança-t-il d'un ton qui ne me plus guère.

**« Nous avons ordre de vous évacuer immédiatement » **Annonça d'un ton grave Arthur.

**« Mais c'est impossible. »** répliqua le Romain.

**« Qui est Alecto ? » **demanda le Commandant sans prendre grande attention de la réplique du Romain.

**« C'est moi ! »** lança une voix d'un ton hautain sur le rempart.

**« Alecto est mon fils. Et tout ce que nous avons est ici, sur cette terre qui nous a été offerte par le Pape, à Rome. » ** revendiqua l'homme alors que personne ne l'avait sonné.

**« Que vous n'allez pas tarder à abandonner aux Saxons ! »** S'écria Lancelot d'un ton dur et sans appel.

**« Ils arrivent par le nord. » **le mit en garde Arthur.

**« Alors Rome enverra une armée ! » **répliqua le Romain comme si le faite d'envoyer une armée pour sa pomme était chose normal.

**« Elle est là. C'est nous. Nous partirons dès que vous serrez près. »**

**« Je refuse de partir. » **siffla le Romain sur un ton de défit en affrontant Arthur du regard.

Je restais muette devant tant d'arrogance. Moi qui avais cru que les Romains étaient des gens civilisés, cultivés, avec pleins de qualités, j'étais loin du compte !

Depuis que nous avions rencontré Germanus, le mythe s'était écrouler, et la rencontre avec l'homme qui se trouvait devant nous était purement et simplement la goute qui faisait déborder le vase... C'était décider, je détestais les Romains pour de bon !

Je m'approchais furtivement de Lancelot, celui-ci me jeta un regard en coin... Notre Don Juan n'était décidément pas de bonne humeur, mais je lui lançais tout de même

**« Et si on lui coupait la tête, ça irais pas plus vite ? »**

J'avais lancé ma phrase comme si cela était normal... Ben oui, allez-vous me dire ! Couper des têtes, rien de plus logique !

Néanmoins, même si Lancelot ne répondit pas à mon trait d'humour aussi glauque que cynique, je vis un léger sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres, ce qui me fit me redresser sur mon cheval, l'air fière. Morri' me regardait d'un air choquer, et comme toute réponse, je haussais des épaules. J'étais persuader que si Tristan avait été là, lui aurait compris...

Est-ce que j'étais sur le point de virer sociopathe ? A n'en pas douter au vue de ce qui me traversais l'esprit à chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur un des Romains... Mais je préférais ça, plutôt qu'être la jeune fille fragile au comportement bizarroïde... Tueuse sanguinaire, c'était quand même plus cool !

**« Retournez au travail ! Tous au travail ! » **ordonna le nain romain, tandis que ses gardes ce dirigèrent déjà vers les gens tasser autour de nous.

La brutalité dont ils firent preuve, me confirma mes envies de meurtres, je voulu descendre de cheval pour aller botter le cul de ces enfoirés de Romains de mes deux mais une main ce posa fermement sur mon poignet déjà près à dégainer.

Je levais les yeux et croisai le regard réprobateur, mais néanmoins serein de Dagonet. Ça avait un gout de déjà vu ça !

Je soufflais bruyamment mon mécontentement et mon cœur ce sera encore d'un cran quand je vis avec quel violence les hommes repoussèrent les esclaves... Parce que oui, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait.

Arthur descendit de sa monture et se précipita sur le petit bonhomme au grand pouvoir, celui-ci fit un pas en arrière l'air apeurer. Je ne pouvais pas voir le regard du Commandant, mais je me doutais que ça ne devait pas être un regard amical, vu la tête de l'homme !

**« Si je ne vous ramènes pas ainsi que votre fils, mes hommes ne quitteront jamais cette terre. Alors vous me suivrez, même si je dois vous attachez à mon cheval et vous tirez moi-même jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien ! »** menaça Arthur, la mâchoire serrée, avant d'ajouter d'un ton ironique **« Mon Seigneur ! »**

Et ne tenant pas compte du maitre de maison, il termina par

**« Dame ! Mes Chevaliers ont faim ! »**

Je ne comprenais décidément pas comment Arthur faisait pour garder son sang-froid devant une tel barbarie, et à ce moment-là, je m'étonnais moi-même à penser que je ne devais certainement pas tenir mon caractère enflammé de lui...

Quoi que sur le coup du trainage de Romain jusqu'au mur, j'aurais aimé applaudir, me voyant déjà en action ! Par tous les dieux, il fallait vraiment que je calme mes ardeurs !

La femme sembla attendre l'approbation de son mari avant de partir à la recherche de vivre pour nous nourrir... J'espérais mentalement que ce ne soit pas du pain sec et de la viande séché. A vrai dire, je ne mangeais pas des masses parce que je n'aimais pas trop ça à la base, mais comme on dit chez moi : A la guerre comme à la guerre !

Une fois le Romain rentrer dans sa forteresse, les gens ce remirent au travail sous la surveillance des gardes. Arthur semblait néanmoins sur ses gardes et je ne pouvais que le comprendre, moi-même je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'air... Bien sur la pauvreté et la misère de ces gens, esclaves de ce tyran me touchais au plus haut point, mais autre chose, d'encore pire planait au-dessus de nous.

Était-ce le faite que les Saxons ce rapprochaient de plus en plus, ou autre chose de bien plus sanguinaire qu'aurait fait ce fichu romain ? Je n'en savais rien... Mais mon instinct ne me prédisait rien qui vaille !

**« Aller, viens. » **dis d'un ton paternel Bors à l'attention d'Arthur.

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, regardant les gens se tuer un peu plus à leurs tâches. Le regard du Commandant parlait de lui-même, il n'allait pas laisser faire une tel atrocité...

Et comme de faite, Arthur ce dirigea vers son cheval à grande enjambées et dégaina son épée, alors que ses compagnons levèrent les yeux au ciel, comme si ils s'attendaient et redoutaient déjà la futur décision de leur Commandant.

Ignorant les grognements de protestation venant de ma cousine et de Bors, je descendais à mon tour de mon cheval, et suivi Arthur...

Un homme qui aurait pu être mon grand-père pendouillait presque dans le vide, meurtri par des coups de fouet sur tout son corps... Comment un être humain pouvait-il traiter un autre homme de la sorte ? Je savais que nous n'étions pas dans une époque toute rose et violette, que la pauvreté était la classe social la plus importante, et que les hommes de pouvoir étaient généralement des sanguinaires sans grande conscience humaine... mais le voir de mes propres yeux avait un tout autre impact que de le lire dans les livres d'histoire.

Un jeune garçon me dépassa et suivi Arthur

**« Seigneur, j'ai entendu parler de vous, vous êtes Arthur. On m'appelle Gaëlys, je sais me battre ! Je suis rusé, je serais fière de pouvoir vous servir... » **dit le jeune homme. Mais Arthur ne l'écoutait pas.

**« Qui est cet homme ? » **demanda le Commandant en pointant le vieux attacher, de la pointe de son épée.

**« C'est le doyen du village. »** répondit ledit Gaëlys

Arthur ce stoppa devant le vieille homme au corps mutilé, et je me positionnais à ses côtés, de manière à avoir un œil sur les gens qui commencèrent à ce masser autour de nous.

**« Pourquoi lui inflige-t-on ce châtiment ? » **demanda Arthur, mais personne ne pipa mot **« Répondez-moi ! » **insista le commandant en haussant la voix.

**« Il à défier notre maitre, Marius »** expliqua le jeune Gaëlys **« La plus grosse partie de nos récoltes prend la mer pour être vendus, il à demander qu'on puisse en garder un peu plus pour nous, c'est tout ! Mon estomac est vide ! Tout le monde ici meurt de faim ! Vous venez de Rome, est-il vrai que Marius est un représentant de Dieu et que c'est un péché de le défier ? »**

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Arthur. Des gardes, ainsi que le fils de Marius, Alecto, nous avait rejoints. Je restais sur mes gardes, ne sachant pas comment les Romains prendrait le faite qu'Arthur puisse voler au secoure de tout ce petit peuple...

J'avais Iseult dans une main**, **les doigts crisper autour de la garde, prête à fondre sur le premier qui oserait s'en prendre au Commandant.

**« Je vais vous dire la vérité. Marius, n'est pas un homme de Dieu ! Et vous, vous tous ici, vous êtes libre depuis ****le jour de votre naissance ! » **s'écria Arthur à présent hors de lui.

Dans un accès de rage, celui-ci brandit son épée et délivra le veille homme de ses chaines, qui s'écroula au sol tel un pantin à qui l'on aurait coupé le file qui le maintenait debout.

**« Aidez cet homme ! »** lança le commandant, mais personne ne bougea. **« Aidez cet homme ! » **répéta t il d'un ton plus dur.

Une femme et deux hommes allèrent s'occuper du vieux et Arthur reprit

**« Écoutez-moi bien ! Une immense armée de barbare sera bientôt là, ils n'auront aucune pitié, ils n'épargneront personne. Ceux d'entre vous qui en sont capable doivent rassembler leur effets et commencer à avancer au sud vers le mur. Ceux qui en sont incapable viendront avec nous ! » **annonça le Chevalier.

**« Toi tu entre à mon service, aide ces gens à se préparer ! » **ordonna Arthur à Gaëlys.

Je suivis Arthur qui partit à grande enjambée, et j'allais rejoindre ma cousine. Lancelot suivit son commandant d'un regard lourd, tandis que les autres paraissaient consterner par l'annonce de leur chef.

**oOoOo**

L'heur qui suivit, Morrigann et moi nous occupions d'aider les personnes les moins valides à faire leurs paquetages. Entre temps, il s'était mis à neiger. Le vent soufflait un air glacial, et je sentais la tempête approcher de plus en plus...

J'étais étonner qu'il neige déjà, nous n'étions pas en hivers, mais peut-être que les saisons n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'à notre époque. Après tout, il s'en était passé des choses depuis. En seize siècles, la terre en avait vue des vertes et des pas mures. Je m'étais emmitouflée dans ma cape, faisant passer un pan par-dessus mon épaule pour ne pas qu'elle me gêne dans mes mouvements.

Arthur nous avait chargées de prendre les commandes des opérations avec Gaëlys, tandis que les Chevaliers veilleraient au bon déroulement des choses...

_**« Avec ces Romains on ne sait jamais ! » **_avait lancé Galahad.

Gaëls s'occupait des carrioles, et Morri et moi aidions les familles à installer leurs maigre bagages. Beaucoup de gens serait forcer d'aller à pieds, il n'y avait pas assez de carriole pour tout le monde. Nous allâmes donc demander conseil au Commandant

**« Arthur ? Il n'y à pas assez de chariot, et bien des gens seront dans l'incapacité de survivre à un tel voyage. Qu'allons-nous faire ? »**

**« Je peux céder mon cheval. »** lança Morrigann **« Je marcherais, ça ne me pose pas de problème. »** dit-elle à l'intention d'Arthur.

**« Très bien, nous avons des chevaux aussi. Morrigann, défais les bagages et pose les dans un chariot, tu en feras de même avec tes propres effets, Ailinn, tu gardes ton cheval, nous auront besoin de ton aide durant le voyage. »**

**« Bien chef ! » **acquiesçais-je. J'aurais certainement fait le salut de l'armer si nous avions été dans une toute autre situation.

Nous retournâmes aider tout ce petit monde. Tristan arriva au galop. Arthur l'avais chargé d'aller repérer les montagnes avant que nous n'arrivions à la villa Romaine. Je lui fis un signe de tête quand il passa à nos côtés et j'espérais silencieusement que l'éclaireur nous avait dégotté le chemin le plus sûr pour nous rendre au mur, sans tomber sur les Saxons... Mais je ne doutais en rien des capacités de mon Tristan quant à faire son job, il était réellement le meilleur dans son domaine, de cela, j'en étais certaine.

J'étais captivée par le Chevalier, je le regardais ce dirigé vers Arthur certainement afin de lui faire son rapport. Il avait une classe incroyable. Même si il paraissait épuiser, des cernes violettes ornaient son beau visage. Mais aux vues de mes récentes bonnes résolutions, je n'aurais certainement pas dû m'extasier devant la noblesse du Chevalier de mon cœur...

Il s'adressa à Arthur, et je fus tellement intriguée par les faits que Tristan rapportait que j'en fis tomber un panier. Je m'empressais de m'excuser auprès de la vieille dame à qui il appartenait, et m'éclipsais.

Je rejoignais les Chevaliers, prévenant ma cousine sur mon passage, qui me suivit, abandonnant elle aussi sa tâche. L'air grave de l'éclaireur ne me rassurait pas, et je ne me sentais pas capable d'être à l'écart de tous mes compagnons à l'annonce de ce que Tristan avait dit à Arthur. Il me fallait être à leurs côtés. En voyant le visage sombre du Commandant, je commençais à avoir peur.

Morri' me prit la main, et je fixais mon regard sur elle, elle observait la scène les yeux pleins de terreur... Qu'allait-il encore nous tomber dessus ? Les Chevaliers aussi étaient tous inquiet, et si ils pouvaient avoir une once de peur en eux, je n'osais imaginer comment réagir. Prendre mes jambes à mon cou ne me paraissais pas être la solution, alors je serais la main de ma cousine dans la mienne, pour la rassurer, autant que pour me rassurer moi.

Je me rendais compte silencieusement de mes changements d'état d'âme, bizarrement je m'étais sentie plus forte que jamais, et à l'instant je n'avais qu'une envie c'était me mettre en boule et pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre vienne me prendre dans ses bras pour me rassurer, me dire que, non, nous n'allions pas mourir...

Je n'avais jamais été d'humeur changeante, peut-être que quelque chose durant notre voyage avait été modifié dans mon cerveau ! _- Ben quoi ? C'est possible, non ? Vous avez jamais vue le film sur les mecs qui voyagent dans le temps et où leurs organismes est modifier à chaque passage ?_

Je restais à côté de Galahad, une main sur son cheval, la bête était agitée et mon ami avait du mal à le tenir tranquille. Mais il se passa quelque chose à la quel je n'étais absolument pas préparée

Des tambours donnaient l'alerte au loin, un son qui me glaça le sang, et fit Morri' ce crisper sur ma main, presque au point de me faire mal. Nous nous regardâmes tous les uns après les autres. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte que les Saxons n'étaient pas si loin que ça, que finalement, nous allions peut-être y rester.

**« Remettez-vous au travail ! »** entendais-je hurler, ce qui eut l'effet de me sortir de ma léthargie.

J'observais Arthur un instant puis vrillais mon regard dans la direction des Romains qui avaient hurlé leurs ordres. Mon attention fut déviée par le bruit d'une lame glissant de son fourreau. Arthur descendis à nouveau de sa monture – _A cet allure-là, il pouvait très bien rester au sol !_

Il se dirigea vers les soldats et leur ordonna de ce poussé. Les autres Chevaliers le rejoignirent et Morri' et moi suivîmes le mouvement.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda Arthur aux prêtres Romains qui juste avant s'affairaient à recouvrir une entrée d'un mur de pierre.

**« Vous ne pouvez pas y entrer. Cet endroit est interdit, il n'est pas autorisé d'y pénétrer. »** Informa l'homme d'église la peur dans la voix.

Arthur les fit dégager de son chemin en menaçant les deux hommes de sa lame. Mais à cette instant Marius accouru vers nous en hurlant

**« Que faites-vous ? Arrêtez ! »**

Je me demandais alors ce que cachait le romain, était-ce si affreux pour qu'il accourt pour empêcher Arthur d'entrer dans ce qui me semblait être une sorte de caveau. Je me retournais, ne voyant pas arriver Marius. Bors lui barrait le passage avec son cheval. Je reportais mon attention instantanément sur Arthur, celui-ci examina le mur attentivement

**« Arthur, nous n'avons pas le temps ! »** s'écria Lancelot du haut de son perchoir.

Je devais bien avouer qu'il avait totalement raison sur ce coup, et quoi qu'il puisse se trouver derrière ce mur de pierre, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir connaitre la réponse. J'étais de nature curieuse mais pas à ce point !

**« N'entends-tu pas les tambours ? » **s'enquit Galahad. Mais Arthur ne l'entendait pas de le même façon que ses Chevaliers.

**« Dagonet »**

Le Chevalier descendit de son cheval sans un mot, aillant de suite comprit l'ordre dans le ton de la voix de son Commandant. Dag' brandit sa hache et démonta le mur qui s'écroula à ses pieds. Comme je m'en doutais, une porte avait été dissimulée derrière le mur, Dagonet donna un coup de pied dedans afin de la faire céder mais celle-ci resta bien fermée.

**« La clé. » **demanda Arthur aux soldats

**« C'est verrouillé. Fermé... de l'intérieur »** déclara le garde à Arthur.

Son visage trahissait ses craintes, le soldat puait la peur à des kilomètres. Non seulement je pouvais le voir sur sa figure, mais je la sentais planant autour de lui comme un nuage de brume.

Alors, Arthur fit un signe de tête à Dagonet, lui signifiant de défoncer la porte. 

Dag' mit à peine deux coups de pieds pour que la porte cède et vole en éclat. Une puanteur incroyable me frappait de plein fouet. La mort. Ça sentait la mort dans tous les sens du terme. Je le sentais aussi bien avec mon nez qu'avec mon esprit. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma cousine quand elle hoqueta. Elle avait la main au niveau de son plexus, je savais que quand elle ressentait quelque chose, ça la touchait à ce niveau-là. Pour ma part, ça se passait dans ma tête, ça se manifestait généralement par un étourdissement passager, ou par une monter de pouvoir, c'était selon... Les Chevaliers au complet affichaient un air grave.

Lancelot sauta de son cheval, tout en dégainant une de ses épées fixées sur son dos, tandis qu'Arthur, n'attendant personne, entra en premier dans le caveau, épée et torche en main. Lancelot et Dagonet le suivirent.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer la dedans, je ne me sentais pas capable de rester dans cette odeur, et surtout de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Morri' parut plus curieuse que moi sur ce coup. Je restais auprès des autres Chevaliers alors que ma cousine entrait dans l'antre de la mort accompagnée de Gauvain qui obligea un des prêtres à les accompagner.

Tristan dégaina son sabre et ce plaça de façon à bloquer l'entrée du caveau avec son cheval.

**« Tu penses qu'y à quoi la dedans ? »** me demanda Bors.

**« Aucune idée et franchement je ne veux même pas savoir ! »** répondais-je d'un air équerrer. **« Mais rien qu'à l'odeur, ça doit pas être beau à voir ! » **Bors me répondis d'un son de gorge dont lui seul avait le secret.

**« Ça sent la mort à plein nez ! »** lança Galahad sur le ton du dégout.

Je ne répondis pas, fixant mon regard dans celui de Tristan, qui bien que paraissait serein de par son air froid et sans état d'âme était empli d'appréhension.

Personne ne pipa mot, ni dans l'assemblée, ni parmi nous, nous attendions que tout le monde sorte. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Morrigann, elle était en présence des Chevaliers, il ne pouvait donc rien lui arriver de fâcheux dans ce trou...

Nous attendions depuis cinq bonne minutes en silence, je commençais à m'impatienter et à entendre les grognements de Papa Ours derrière moi, je ne devais pas être la seule.

Lancelot fut le premier à apparaitre sur le seuil du caveau. Il balança d'un geste lasse sa torche qui allait s'éteindre dans la neige fraichement tombée. Arthur fut le suivant, il hurla qu'on lui apporte de l'eau tandis qu'il allait déposer la femme qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras sur le sol.

J'attendais que ma cousine sorte, mais ce fut Dagonet qui apparut, un enfant dans les bras. Ma cousine le suivait de près. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre j'ordonnais aux gardes et aux prêtres d'aller chercher de l'eau en les menaçant de mon épée, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas quitté la paume de ma main depuis que je l'avais dégainée.

Horton accourut avec sa gourde... Au moins un qui comprenait ce qu'on lui demandait !

**« Il a le bras cassé »** remarqua-t-il alors que Dag' faisait boire le gamin.

Ma cousine acquiesça et je reportais mon attention sur la femme rescapée.

**« Elle est picte. » **Cracha Tristan en rengainant son sabre. On aurait presque cru à une insulte dans le ton de sa voix.

Je m'approchais d'Arthur, tout en lançant un regard noir à Tristan. Comment pouvait-il parler de la sorte de cette femme qui avait certainement dû subir les pires atrocités ! Picte ou non, ça ne changeait absolument rien pour moi.

Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés. Elle avait le teint blafard, les yeux plein de cerne déviant du violet au noir, ses cheveux brun formaient une boule de nœud et son corps était mutilé, du moins ce que je pouvais en voir.

**« Arrêtez ça tout de suite » **hurla la voix de Marius en se dirigeant vers nous.

**« J'attends des explications » **fulmina Arthur en se levant pour faire face au Romain.

Je vis noir, je repris mon épée que j'avais laissée au sol. Si mon regard avait été des lames tranchantes, ledit Marius agoniserait déjà sur le sol transpercer de toute part, à peine aurait il ouvert la bouche.

**« Il n'y a que des païens ici »** cru bon de ce justifier l'homme.

**« Comme nous ! »** gronda Galahad... Comme eux, et comme moi !

**« Ils refusent d'accomplir les tâches que le Seigneur leur à attribuer... Ils doivent mourir ! Et servir d'exemple ! »**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Bien que j'aurais souhaité lui arracher la langue, je restais choquée devant tant de méprit...

**« Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont refusé d'être vos esclaves ! » **hurla Arthur.

**« Vous qui êtes Romain, vous êtes sensé comprendre ! »** lâcha Marius comme si tout le monde était censé penser la même chose que lui.

**« Toi ! Tu l'as maintenue en vie ! »** cria-t-il sur sa femme avant de lui assener une baffe du revers de la main.

Arthur s'empressa de lui envoyer une droite en pleine tronche, mais s'en était pas assez pour moi. Arthur arracha son épée du sol, tandis que les deux gardes ce précipitèrent pour aider leur maitre. Un sourire sadique s'affichant sur mes lèvres, je les menaçais de ma lame, mon regard du leur suffire car ils firent un pas en arrière après que leur maitre leur ordonna de ne pas intervenir.

**« Lorsque nous arriverons au mur, vous serez puni pour cette hérésie » **menaça Marius.

**« Je devrais peut-être vous tuer maintenant et affronter mon destin. » **lui cracha Arthur en pleine face.

**« Je souhaitais mourir parmi eux. » **lança un homme derrière moi, je me retournais, de manière à pouvoir avoir un œil aussi bien sur les gardes que sur le fou de prêtre qui continua à déblatérer un flot de parole hallucinantes sur la libération des âmes...

**« Je sais pas ce qu'il fume lui, mais bon sang, ça doit être de la bonne. »** lançais-je sur un ton cynique tandis qu'Arthur ordonna qu'on remette les hommes là où on les avait trouvé.

**« Arthur, nous n'avons pas le temps »** dit Tristan, mais le Commandant réitéra son ordre de manière plus brutal.

Je rejoignais ma cousine, toujours au chevet de l'enfant avec Dagonet. Celui-ci porta l'enfant dans ses bras musclés comme si le gamin ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Morrigann lança un regard à Tristan, mais celui-ci lui dit d'un ton sec

**« Nous n'avons pas le temps. Tu t'en occuperas en chemin »**

Depuis quand ces deux-là communiquaient-ils par la pensée ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand communiquaient-ils tout court ? Et en se tutoyant par-dessus le marché ! Il y avait vraisemblablement des choses dont je n'étais pas au courant, mais je n'allais certainement pas tarder à le savoir... _Moi, jalouse ? Même pas en rêve !_


	17. Chapter 16 : Panique à bord

Coucou tout le monde,

Héhé, ben voui, me voilà à nouveau avec un chapitre... J'y ai passer la nuit, ne sachant plus m'arrêter lol

_Merci à_ **Moon Plume** _pour ce commentaire étonnant... La fiction étant basé sur le film, il est normal que de temps en temps cela soit plus flagrant qu'à d'autres moments... Bref, j'espère que tu ne trouvera plus Ailinn pleine de vanité et que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

**The Lily and the Hawk **: _Un grand grand merci pour cette review qui m'a énormément faite plaisir. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à intégrer mes deux demoiselles dans ces scènes du film... J'avais un peu peur que ça face « trop » mais bon, ça ta plu et c'est le principal :D_

J'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais bon, peut pas toujours y avoir de l'action non plus ^^ Donc voilà

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16**

Nous étions en route pour le mur. Morrigann était montée dans le chariot avec la femme Picte, le gamin et Dagonet. Celui-ci paraissait plus qu'inquiet du sort du gosse et je trouvais ça touchant.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de demander des explications à Morri' quant à sa soudaine complicité avec Tristan... Mon Tristan !

Je ne les avais jamais vu avoir de discutions, même pas un mot échanger. Comment cela se faisait-il que d'un coup il sache en un regard ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Il y avait quelque chose de suspect la dessous !

Oui, oui, je sais, j'avais promis de me reprendre, d'être à fond sur la mission et d'arrêter de penser à l'éclaireur, mais c'était plus fort que moi ... Oh bien sur j'avais confiance en ma cousine, mais le faite qu'elle m'ait caché que Tristan et elle avait fait plus ample connaissance me perturbais, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait pu me cacher d'autre !

Il était vrai que depuis notre arrivées, nous n'avions pas énormément discuté et ça me manquais. Morrigann avait toujours été ma confidente pour tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans ma vie, de bien ou de moins bien, mais ces derniers jours nous nous étions fortement éloignée, elle et moi.

Nous avions pris le chemin qui nous menait dans la montagne, à l'est. Les Saxons étant bien derrière nous, je priais tous les Dieux du ciel qu'ils ne nous rattrapent pas ! Sans cela, s'en était fini de nous. Nous étions neuf contre toute une armée, et même si les Chevaliers étaient de grands guerriers, j'étais persuader que cela ne suffirait pas !

Galahad et Bors se mirent à ma hauteur, m'encerclant de leur présence et leur bienveillance

**« Alors Gamine, ça pas l'air d'aller ? »** me demanda Papa Ours

**« Je réfléchissais ! Et bon sang tu vas pas recommencer avec ce surnom débile ? » **m'exaspérais-je tandis que Bors pouffait déjà de rire.

**« A quoi pensais-tu ? Tu avais l'air bien loin à l'instant. »** s'enquit le jeune Chevalier.

**« Oh rien de bien important en fait. »** dis-je en fixant le chariot où ce trouvait ma cousine à l'instant.

Je n'avais pas envie de raconter mes états d'âme aux deux chevaliers, ils s'inquiétaient déjà bien assez pour moi et à l'instant ça n'était pas moi le plus important.

J'avais toujours voulu devenir indispensable, à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. En regardant les deux Chevaliers tour à tour, je me disais que peut-être, j'avais trouvé ma maison, mon chez moi. Un endroit où je serais Ailinn, la sœur, Ailinn la fille, ou encore Ailinn la meilleure amie.

A part Morrigann et Braden, je n'avais presque personne, ils étaient mes seuls amis. J'avais toujours été plutôt solitaire... Grand-mère me le reprochait souvent quand j'étais enfant.

**« Ailinn ? Hou Hou ! » **fit Gal' en passant sa main devant mon visage afin de me sortir de mes pensées. **« Reste avec nous. » **continua-t-il avec le sourire, avant d'avancer, me laissant seule avec Bors.

**« Bors ? » **appelais-je d'un ton curieux.

**« Ouais ma ptite ? »**

**« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »**

**« Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu voudras ma belle. » **me répondit il en m'offrant un sourire franc.

**« Comment pouvez-vous supportez toute ces batailles, tous ces combats... Tout cela sans devenir fou ? »**

**« Oh ! T'sais, chacun d'nous à du si faire, on nous a pas d'mander notre avis ! ... Mais tu verras, à la longue, ça d'vient presque une habitude! »** me répondit-il comme si cela était normal.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête. Mon attention fut détournée par Morrigann qui passa la moitié de son corps en dehors de la carriole où se trouvaient les rescapés. Celle-ci me fit de grands signes et je quittais Bors, qui me fit un hochement de tête quand je m'excusais poliment, et j'allais au petit trot la rejoindre.

**« Comment ça va la dedans? »** demandais-je.

**« Ça va, mais je dois voir Arthur. » **me répondit elle en cherchant le Commandant du regard.

**« Il est à l'arrière, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »**

**« Approche toi, je monte à l'arrière. » **me dit-elle en me faisant signe de la main de venir plus près afin d'enjamber le cheval.

D'un mouvement gracieux, ma cousine se mit derrière moi. La tempête approchait de plus en plus et je dus maintenir Epona fermement afin qu'un coup de vent ne nous fasse pas basculer. Le vide se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de nous et j'aurais trouvé fâcheux que nous fassions un vol planer en chute libre...

**« Pourquoi dois-tu voir Arthur ? » **demandais-je en haussant le ton, le vent soufflait si fort que si je lui avais demandé d'une voix normale, elle ne m'aurait certainement pas entendue.

**« La fille à les doigts démis, il faut quelqu'un pour les remettes en place? »**

**« Pourquoi ne demande tu pas à Tristan ? Vous semblez bien proche tout d'un coup ! »** dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

**« Ailinn ! » **s'offusqua-t-elle. **« C'est pas le moment de me taper une crise de jalousie ! »**

**« Je fais pas une crise de jalousie, pour qui tu me prends ? » **ripostais-jeenm'insurgeant.

**« Tu me prends pour une débile ? Tu crois pas que j'ai capté depuis un moment votre petit manège à tous les deux ? »**

**« Quel manège ? » **fis-je innocemment.

**« Ne fait pas l'innocente ! Je sais qu'il se passe des choses entre vous. »**

**« N'importe quoi ! » **mentais-je.

**« Ouais c'est ça ! Je crois qu'il t'aime tu sais ? ****»**

**« Nan mais ça va pas ? Toi ta du partager de la moquette avec le prêtre dans le caveau, c'est pas possible ! »**

**« Franchement, si tu ne t'en es pas aperçue, tu es bien aveugle ! C'est pas un secret, c'est écrit sur son visage ! Je me trompe rarement dans ces cas-là, et je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai jamais vue regarder quelqu'un de la manière dont il te regarde ! » **

**« Tiens, voilà Arthur ! Et Lancelot... » **dis-je, histoire de couper court à la conversation... Décidément, elle aussi avait du se prendre un coup sur la tête à l'atterrissage...

**« Nous ne les laisserons pas ! » **entendis-je Arthur dire à Lancelot, Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient, et ce fut Lancelot qui m'éclaira en déclarant

**« Si les Saxons nous rattrapent, nous devrons nous battre ! » **

Rien que cette petite phrase me fit l'effet d'un glaçon qu'on aurait laissé couler le long de mon échine, un frisson me parcourut le corps tout entier.

**« Garde donc ta hargne pour eux ! » **lança le Commandant d'un ton grave.

**« Tu crois que les Saxons nous rattraperons ? » **me demanda discrètement Morri' en serrant un peu plus ma taille.

**« Prions tous les Dieux du ciel pour que ça n'arrive pas ! »** répondais-je en regardant Lancelot à présent s'éloigner.

**« Arthur ? » **appela Morri ' qui me fit sursauter par la même occasion.

Le Commandant ce tourna vers nous d'un air grave, Morri' lui apprit que la femme avait besoin de soin qu'elle était incapable de prodiguer. Arthur nous fit un signe de tête afin de nous signaler qu'il nous accompagnait.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la carriole, qui avait avancé, Morri' descendit de cheval et Arthur en fit de même. Tous deux montèrent dans le chariot, me laissant à nouveau seule avec mes pensées...

J'observais la nature autour de nous tout en suivant le convoi. La neige tombait de plus en plus et bien que je fusse habillé chaudement, le froid commençait à transpercer les tissus pour me glacer la peau. La cime des arbres devenaient de plus en plus blanche, tout ce recouvrait de cette douce poudre éclatante, sauf la route que nous avions emprunté, qui elle était défigurée par les pas de tous ces pauvres gens.

J'avais froid, mais je n'osais me plaindre. Certaine personne étaient moins vêtue que moi, et si je n'avais pas eu peur de chopper une grippe, j'aurais certainement donné ma cape et ma tunique en laine à l'un ou l'autre.

Des heures passèrent sans qu'aucune halte ne soit autorisée. Nous devions prendre de l'avance sur les Saxons, mais le peuple nous ralentissait fortement. Je soufflais de lassitude, Morri' était toujours dans la carriole à jouer les nounous, Arthur et Lancelot ce trouvait en tête de convoi, et Bors était certainement bien à l'arrière.

Les seuls qui me restait étaient Gal' et Gauvain, pour une fois sans ma cousine. Je fis aller Epona au trot et rejoignais les deux Chevaliers. J'en avais assez d'être seule avec moi-même, surtout dans un environnement aussi hostile que la foret que nous traversions.

Gauvain me salua d'un hochement de tête, tandis que Galahad m'offrit comme à son habitude un sourire plein de dents. J'allais entamer une discutions quand juste en face de nous une dame perdit le contrôle de ses pieds et s'écroula au sol. Tirant sur les reines de mon cheval, je lui évitais de justesse de ce faire piétiner. Quand j'eus repris le contrôle d'Epona, je descendis en hâte tandis que Galahad et Gauvain ce placèrent de l'autre côté de la route.

**« Madame, Madame, tout va bien ? » **dis-je en me précipitant vers la vieille afin de l'aider à se relever.

**« Oh, je crois que mes pauvres vieilles jambes ont besoin de repos » **me répondit elle en frottant sa robe de ses mains ridées.

Gauvain et Gal' regardèrent la scène sans piper mot, les gens continuèrent à marcher en nous contournant... Décidément dans ce monde s'était chacun pour soi ou quoi ?

J'allais reprendre les reines de mon cheval, et croisais le regard de la vieille. Ses yeux étaient embuer de larme, et cela me frappa au cœur comme un coup de poing bien placer.

Je lui amenais ma monture...

**« Tenez, prenez mon cheval le temps de vous reposer »**

**« Mais... Mais, et vous jeune fille ? »** hésita elle.

**« Ne vous en faites pas, l'un des deux là-bas devra me supporter durant une partie du trajet »** lui répondais-je en riant.

La femme accepta ma monture et je l'aidais à s'y installer. Elle me remercia en m'offrant un sourire sincère qui accentua les rides de son visage.

Je m'avançais vers les Chevaliers qui se jetèrent un regard l'air de ce demander lequel des deux aurait l'honneur de supporter ma présence. Gauvain n'avait pas l'air d'être chaud bouillant à l'idée de se coltiné ma présence, tandis qu'une lueur brillait déjà dans les yeux de Galahad.

Bien que j'aurais adoré chevaucher en compagnie du jeune Sarmate, j'avais une revanche à prendre sur ma cousine, je fis don de mon plus beau sourire hypocrite à Gauvain qui leva les yeux au ciel comprenant qu'il était ma proie sur ce coup.

Il me tendit la main et je grimpais derrière lui tant bien que mal en essayant d'adopter la manière gracieuse d'une dame. Ce qui, me croirez-vous ou pas, n'était sérieusement pas la chose la plus facile _– du moins pour moi ! Je suis certaine que vous imaginez la scène... Ne riez pas !_

En position amazone, c'était clairement plus confortable, mais je serais Gauvain tout de même, car moi et ma fidèle amie, j'ai nommée maladresse, nous entendions mieux que bien, et me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air ne faisait pas partie du programme. Galahad paru déçu quand nous recommençâmes à avancer.

Une tension horriblement oppressante planait dans l'air, et je me sentais obligée de trouver un sujet de discussions pour m'empêcher de penser, le silence me rendait nerveuse, et bien que l'ambiance n'était pas des plus joyeuses, j'essayais tout de même de créer un dialogue

**« Alors les mecs, vous avez des ptites copines au mur ? » **demandais-je d'un ton enjouer

**« Des petites quoi ? » **demanda Galahad comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas...

**« Des copines, des femmes, des maitresses, une amoureuse quoi ! »**

**« Euh... non ! » **répondit il en devant soudainement rouge pivoine.

**« Et toi Gauvain ? Une jeune fille attendrait elle avec impatience ton retour ? »**

**« Pas que je sache ! » **répondit Gauvain d'un ton neutre et atone.

**« Rhooo, vous êtes pas bavards les gars... Je suis certaine que le pti vieux là en face à plus de conversation que vous ! »**

**« Hum... Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ? »** enchaina Galahad après un moment de réflexion.

Peut-être avait-il compris que j'avais besoin de parler, après tout qui était capable de rester tranquille alors que la tension était palpable au point de m'oppresser la poitrine d'un lourd poids ?

**« L'amour ... Qu'en pensez-vous ? » **lançais-je en les regardant tour à tour.

**« L'amour n'est rien d'autre qu'un fantasme » **Lâcha Gauvain sur le même ton neutre que précédemment.

**« Pff ...N'importe quoi ! Et toi Gal', qu'en pense tu ? »**

**« L'amour c'est un champ de bataille constant. »**

**« Ah ben vive le romantisme avec vous deux ! On est pas sortie de l'auberge ! »**

Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil certainement en se demandant à nouveau ce que je racontais... Franchement, je m'en fichais un peu qu'ils me prennent pour une folle dingote. J'avais besoin de me lâcher, de décompresser, Morrigann étant au côté de la fille et du garçonnet, si j'avais dû attendre, j'aurais certainement été plus que frustrée... La route paraissait encore longue...

**« Aimer, pour moi, c'est ... Par tous les Dieux du ciel ! »**

Je restais choquée par la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Des dizaines de corps gisaient au sol, massacré comme du bétail. Des Romains presque geler par la froideur, empaler sur des lances, certain encore debout tenaient juste contre les branches des arbres... Cette vision d'horreur me figea et je ne pus éloigner mon regard de ces atrocités.

**« Les Saxons » **dit Gauvain dans un cracha de parole méprisantes.

Au début, mes yeux ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Mon esprit refusait tout simplement de comprendre. Quand quelque chose de trop horrible ce trouve devant vos yeux, parfois le cerveau refuse d'imprimer l'information, pourtant votre regard semble incapable de se détourner.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, et je dus déglutir à plusieurs reprises afin de ne pas m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Mon regard ne voulait quitter ce foutu champ de bataille qu'avait été la plaine jadis verdoyante.

Mon pouls s'accéléra et je dus lutter pour reprendre une respiration normale, un étau me comprimait la poitrine et j'avais des fourmis dans les mains à force de serrer les poings... J'étais littéralement en proie à une crise de panique...

_« Ah ben vive la guerrière sanguinaire ! »_

Je sentais les larmes bruler mes yeux, mais elles refusèrent de couler. Je serais les dents au point que si j'avais voulu parler, un gémissement horrifier aurait pris la place des mots.

Galahad posa sa main son mon bras

**« Ailinn, ça va ? » **

Bête question, mais il semblait inquiet de ma réaction... Pourtant ça eu le mérite de me sortir de ma léthargie, je clignais des yeux, faisant des allers-retours entre mon jeune ami et les corps putréfier. J'ouvrais la bouche, la refermais, et la rouvrais sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte... On aurait peut-être pu me comparer à un poisson rouge dans son bocal.

Le champ s'éloigna à mesure où nous avancions... Pas assez vite, si vous voulez mon avis ! Et je fus bientôt libérée de ce cauchemar visuel. Mais j'étais certaine que plus jamais je n'oublierais de telles images... Je gardai le silence durant un bon moment, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Le convoi s'arrêta, et l'attention de tous fut reporter vers l'avant. Arthur, suivi de Lancelot passèrent au galop à nos côtés, Gauvain et Galahad firent demi-tour afin de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Le Chevaliers, aligner les uns à côté des autres fixèrent au loin.

**« Nous dormirons ici » **décréta Arthur. **« Abritez-vous sous ces arbres »** dit-il en pointant du doigt une foret non loin de la route.

**« Tristan ! »**

L'éclaireur comprit l'ordre de son Commandant et envoya son faucon en repérage des lieux. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, alors qu'il s'en allait accomplir son devoir, il parut surprit de me trouver à l'arrière de Gauvain, mais ses yeux redevinrent les puits sans fond que je ne connaissais que trop...

**oOoOo**

Je vais la jouer à la Roselia001 XD

On tente un petit pti quiz :D

Est-ce que Morri et Ailinn vont finir par ce disputer sévèrement ? Galahad est il complètement love de notre héroïne ? Que va t il ce passer entre Tristan et la demoiselle, alors qu'elle tente désespérément de le rendre jaloux ?

Mouhahahaha, ça me plais tien ! :P

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, les commentaires j'adore ça et ça me motive à écrire... alors faites péter ma boite à review ^^

Bisous bisous

Aude*


	18. Chapter 17 : Le feu et la glace

Héhéhé hello hello,

Et bien voui, encore moi ! Encore un chapitre qui sait écrit en 1 nuit, m'empêchant de dormir tellement je ne pouvais me stopper ...

a un moment, en lisant vos commentaires à **Moon Plume** & **The Lily and the Hawk,** je me suis demandée sir vous étiez médium ou un truc du genre ... Ou alors que c'était totalement évident que la suite serait si « explosive ». XD Au passage, un grand grand merci pour vos commentaires, j'ai adorer les lires :D

Bon, je vais prendre un ch'ti peu de vacance là, 1 ou 2 jours sans écrire, donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre demain LOL

Sur ce, très bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 17**

Comme Arthur nous l'avait ordonné, nous avions emmené tout le convoi s'installer dans la foret, à l'abri de la neige, et de la vue de quiconque, du moins je l'espérais. La tempête s'était étrangement calmée peu à peu, même si la neige ne cessait de tomber.

La vieille dame m'avait ramené Epona, en me remerciant encore et encore. Je l'avais amenée auprès des autres chevaux et l'avais défaite de tout son attirail. Elle aussi avait grand besoin de repos.

Je soufflais, de soulagement peut-être, je ne savais pas trop. J'étais légèrement perdue et j'osais espérer que bientôt tout reprendrait son calme.

Des petits groupes par ci par là s'étaient former, des foyers crachaient leurs flammes et les gens s'emmitouflaient tout près afin de ne pas perdre une seule onde de chaleur. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de chaleur... J'avais besoin d'un corps contre lequel me blottir et des bras pour me serrer aussi fort que possible pour me réconforter. J'étais dangereusement en proie à la mélancolie et à la déprime, il fallait bien l'avouer.

La nuit était tombée. Les jours raccourcissaient beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais, mais à vrai dire, comment en être certaine ? L'hiver avait toujours cet effet néfaste sur mon moral...

Mon ventre commença à gargouiller, un genre de bruit qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Les Chevaliers, du moins une poignée d'entre eux se trouvaient eux aussi autour d'un feu. Bors, Galahad, Gauvain et ma cousine étaient sur le point de se restaurer. Quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur, Morri' me jeta un regard de glace, mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et allais m'installer entre Bors et Galahad.

Gauvain s'occupait à tailler une branche, je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait en faire, mais je ne préférais pas demander.

**« Ta faim ma p'tite ? » **me demanda Bors tandis qu'il faisait tourner de la barbaque sur une branche.

J'étais contente, aux oubliettes le pain sec et la viande séchée...

**« Je suis affamée » **répondais-je en même temps qu'un gargouillement se fit entendre au niveau de mon estomac.

**« C'est bien, st'une bonne maladie ! » **répliqua le vieux Chevalier.

**« Tu sembles avoir froid » **s'enquit doucement Galahad en me fixant de son regard bleu étincelant.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête en resserrant ma cape autour de moi. Le jeune Sarmate ouvrit un pan de sa propre cape, m'invitant à me couvrir, et par la même occasion à me rapprocher de lui. Les Dieux auraient-ils entendu ma prière ?

Je m'approchais de Gal' et celui-ci passa son bras autour de mes épaules, nous emmitouflant tous les deux.

Bien que je voie le jeune garçon comme un nouvel ami, je devais bien avouer qu'il était plus qu'agréable de se tenir à ses côtés. Son coté jeune homme romantique était plutôt touchant, surtout quand on savait que ce dit garçon était une des plus fines lames de la Grande Bretagne, un guerrier hors pair et sans pitié quand c'était nécessaire. Galahad était réellement quelqu'un de doux et d'attentif. Il avait l'odeur du feu de bois sur lui, les tissus de ses vêtements en étaient imprégner, j'adorais l'odeur du feu de bois...

En plus de cette douce odeur qui me rappelait chez moi, il dégageait une certaine chaleur. Peut-être était-ce dû à la proximité des flammes, ou peut-être pas, mais en tout cas, je me sentais en sécurité et mon cœur était imprégné d'une douce chaleur fraternel.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice, et cela me fit du bien. Savoir qu'on peut compter sur un garçon comme Galahad, c'était comme la certitude que rien au monde ne pouvait vous faire du mal. Bien entendu, j'avais ressentis les mêmes sentiments envers Tristan, bien que beaucoup d'autres sentiments, bien plus profond ce chamboulaient dans ma tête et mon corps quand il était à proximité de moi.

J'aimais bien Galahad, comme j'aimais bien Bors ou même Lancelot sous ses airs de Casanova dévergondé. Mais Tristan, c'était autre chose... Lui me faisait vibrée, quand il apparaissait, je devenais soudainement chaude, et mon regard déviait de lui-même vers l'éclaireur.

Tristan avait une sacré présence, et tout en lui commandait le respect. Comme Arthur, pour moi Tristan avait l'allure d'un roi. D'un Dieu même... Je voulais être l'air qu'il respire, le ciel qu'il contemple, mais par-dessus tout, je voulais être la raison qui faisait battre son cœur... Je le savais que j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui, je l'avais su dès l'instant où mes yeux s'étaient posé sur lui, même si notre rencontre ne s'était pas passé exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Mais une chose était certaine, j'aimais Galahad d'amitié, aussi bien lui que les autres. Mais Tristan, je l'aimais d'un amour profond, avant même de savoir qu'il existe.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Bors qui m'invita à manger en me présentant une gamelle pleine à craquée de viande et d'autres trucs un peu suspect, mais la faim eu raison de moi. Tout en mangeant, je fixais mon regard dans les flammes.

**« Tu étais bien plus bavarde cette après-midi » **fit remarquer Galahad en riant doucement d'un rire charmeur.

**« Ma cousine à tendance à être bavarde quand ça lui chante »** lança sèchement Morri' en me fusillant du regard.

Bien que je fixais les flammes, je sentais le lourd poids de son mécontentement sur mes épaules. Doucement je roulais des yeux dans sa direction, les flammes jaillir quand nos yeux ce fixèrent l'un à l'autre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle m'en voulait, mais elle avait réussi à me mettre en colère, au point où le foyer prit des dimensions extraordinaires.

**« T'a un problème, Morrigann ? »**

Il était évident que ma colère soudaine se sentait dans le ton de ma voix, car ce fut plus un grognement que des mots. Galahad resserra son étreinte, essayant en vain de m'apaiser, tandis que les deux autres Chevaliers nous regardèrent tour à tour, comme suivant un match de tennis, avec des yeux écarquillés.

Morri' plissa des yeux, mais ne détourna pas le regard, elle me fixait comme un félin fixe sa proie, mais elle savait qu'à ce petit jeu, nous étions deux à pouvoir jouer. Nous ne nous disputions que très rarement, mais les rares fois où cela était arriver, personne n'aurait souhaité ce trouver dans les parages. Braden avait été, à son plus grand damne, un jour témoin d'une dispute. C'était d'ailleurs ce jour-là qu'il avait appris l'existence de nos capacités _magiques_.

D'un coup la neige redoubla, tandis que nous nous affrontions toujours. Un vent glacial me glaça la peau, et alors qu'un tremblement brusque me fit lâcher mon assiette, les flammes explosèrent...

**« Mes.. Mesdemoiselles... On se calme là ! J'sais pas c'qu'il c'passe mais c'est pas la peine de s'énerver !»** lâchais Gauvain, la peur dans la voix.

La neige cessa et le feu redevint le petit foyer qu'il avait été. Morrigann se leva en hâte et fila vers la carriole. Je me levais à mon tour, bien décidée à ne pas remettre cette discussion à plus tard. J'avais un lourd poids sur le cœur, et j'avais besoin que ma cousine et moi redevions les deux doigts d'une seule et unique main. Notre voyage dans le temps n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir et bien que nus avion vécue des vies pas très sympa toute les deux, jamais rien n'avait réussi à nous séparer, et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

C'est dur de rester calme quand une personne vous manque, surtout quand ladite personne est la cause de votre colère. Je suivi Morri' de près, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Dans un geste pour le moins contrôler, je lui agrippais le bras et la fit me faire face.

**« Tu m'explique ? » **demandais-je simplement. Une grande partie de la colère s'étant métamorphosée en incompréhension.

**« Pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvée sur le cheval de Gauvain cet après-midi ? » **me demanda-t-elle coléreuse.

**« J'ai donné mon cheval à une vieille, j'allais quand même pas aller à pieds ? »** m'offusquais-je.

**« T'aurais pas pu aller avec un autre ? Pourquoi Gauvain ? »**

A présent, je pouvais toujours sentir sa colère envers moi, mais autre chose se cachait dessous, et je ne compris que lorsque j'aperçus une larme solitaire ce déversée sur sa joue.

**« Tu m'as rien dis pour Tristan, alors oui, j'avoue j'ai voulu te faire payer ! Je suis désolé cousine, je savais pas que ça te tenais tant à cœur... On ne se parle plus depuis qu'on est ici.**

**Chailleann tú mé. Gá dom a bheith in éineacht leat, a roinnt m****ar atá déanta againn i gcónaí.**** »**

« **Fada liom uaim tú ró.**** Is breá liom tú amhlaidh.»**

Je serais ma cousine dans mes bras. J'avais tellement eu besoin de ce contact avec elle que je l'étreignais de toutes mes forces.

Après un moment qui me parut une éternité, nous nous séparâmes et comme deux imbéciles que nous étions, nous nous mirent à rire de concert. J'allais lui suggérer de retourner près du feu, mais mon regard se posa sur Lancelot qui trainait dans le coin. Il fixait la carriole avec grande attention, et quand je suivis son regard je fus surprise – ou pas en fait – de constater que Messire Lancelot était certainement plus vicieux que je ne le pensais...

Je fis signe à Morri' de regarder ce qu'il se passait... Elle pouffa de rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas alerter le Chevalier de notre présence, bien que celui-ci, s'il ne nous avait pas remarquées avant, devait franchement être sourd, ou alors trop occuper à mater la jeune Picte qui se faisait laver.

Ma cousine et moi avançâmes vers le Don Juan, l'air de rien. Quand nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur, Morri' ne put s'empêcher

**« C'est pas bien de jouer les voyeurs ! » **lui dit-elle d'un ton taquin ce qui fit sursauté le Chevalier qui manifestement ne nus avait réellement pas entendu arriver.

Je reportais mon attention sur la Picte _– Il était grand temps que je sache son prénom à celle-là, soit dit en passant –_ Elle leva son visage dans la direction de Lancelot qui parut en un instant gêner qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Mais la fille détourna le visage comme si cela ne l'embarrassait en rien qu'il la regarde, sans même lui adresser un sourire, ou un signe de tête... Ce fut à mon tour de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma langue

**« Dans le langage des filles, on appelle ça un vent ! Fais attention Lancelot, tu risques de t'enrhumer... »**

Morri' explosa littéralement de rire, tandis que le Sarmate bougonna je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa barbe en s'éloignant, nous jetant au préalable un regard noir. Toute en riant moi aussi, j'espérais que cette farce ne l'ai pas trop blessé... Quoi que, il l'avait bien cherché le pervers !

Je voulu faire demi-tour une fois les derniers éclats de rires dissiper, mais Morri' continua sur sa lancée dans le sens opposer

**« Euuuh, Morri'... Je peux savoir c'que tu fou ? C'est de l'autre côté le campement...»**

**« Je vais faire un tour. »** me répondit-elle après avoir hésité un instant

Je laissais couler mais la priais de faire attention à elle, elle me répondit par un signe vague de la main avant de s'éloigner. J'allais retrouver ma place au près du feu. Les hommes n'avaient pas bougés de place depuis que nous étions parties.

**« Tout va bien ? » **me demanda Bors quand il me vit revenir.

**« Très bien, pourquoi ? »** répondais-je de mon ton innocent comme si rien en s'était passé.

**« Où est Morri' ? »** s'inquiéta Gauvain en regardant derrière moi, se tordant presque le cou.

« Je l'ai assassinée... »

Je vis son visage changer en un coup. Ses yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes me firent pouffer de rire

**« Mais non, je plaisantais... Elle est partie se dégourdir les jambes... Dans cette direction. »** lui signalais-je avant qu'il ne me pose la question de lui-même.

Gauvain qui ne m'avait pas quitter du regard pendant que je parlais et me déplaçais vers ma place originelle, se leva, et sans même s'excuser, prit la direction que je lui avais indiquée. Je lâchais un soupire, je n'osais imaginer la fin de soirée de ma cousine – Au moins une de nous deux aurait la chance de ce retrouvée dans les bras de son aimé ce soir...

Galahad me représenta la place que j'occupais précédemment, et tout en me disant un « pourquoi pas » des plus déçus, je me laissais allée dans les bras du jeune Sarmate – _en tout bien tout honneur, qu'on se le dise !_

Je n'aimais pas le silence qui s'installa. Bien des gens étaient partis se coucher, seul quelques veilleur étaient encore installer autours des feux. Les silences parfois peuvent apaiser, mais à l'instant, je me sentais mal d'être dans les bras de Galahad alors que j'aurais tant aimer être dans ceux de Tristan. D'ailleurs je me demandais, où était-il passer encore, celui-là ? Depuis que nos regards s'étaient croisés plus tôt, je ne l'avais plus vue, et bien que je sache pertinemment que Tristan n'était pas du genre à rester dans une foule de gens, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

**« Ailinn ? » **murmura Gal' qui encore une fois me sortit de mes pensées – _décidément, il fallait que j'arrête de penser, ça devenait une sale manie ..._

**« Humm »**

**« Tu sais que tes cheveux sentent bon ? » **me murmura-t-il.

_Oups... Qu'est ce qui se passait là ? Oh lala ... Trouve une réplique Ailinn ..._

**« Toi tu devrais couper les tiens... Ça t' irait beaucoup mieux » **répliquais-je avec le sourire mais non sans moins une nervosité à fleur de peau.

**« Ah bon ? »** dit-il simplement en s'éloignant légèrement. _Ouche... la boulette !_

Je me rendais tout à coup compte que peut-être tous ces sourires, tous ces regard étincelants envers ma personne n'étais peut-être pas des gestes fraternel pour Galahad, j'avais peur de la suite... Je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne sur mes sentiments à son égard. Peut-être avais-je laissé paraitre qu'il avait toutes ses chances ? Peut-être avais-je été inconvenante envers lui ? J'étais persuadé que non... Pour moi, seule Tristan avait sa place dans mon cœur...

**« Galahad, je vais te dire un secret... » **dis-je alors qu'une idée me vins en tête...

**« Lequel ? » **me demanda-t-il alors que la petite étincelle brillait à nouveau dans son regard.

**« Tu es le garçon le plus gentil du monde. »** dis-je avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

J'espérais ainsi qu'il comprenne que pour moi, il n'était rien de plus qu'un ami à mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je ne savais que trop ce qu'étais la douleur face à un amour impossible, la peur était présente en moi plus que jamais, car un jour, je partirais, et toute cette histoire ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir...

Galahad et moi échangeâmes un sourire, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il avait compris, mais un grognement sourd nous fis tourner la tête à l'unisson... Tristan était là, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps, ni ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, mais rien que son regard enflammer parlait de lui-même. Je me levais en hâte, la peur a ventre, abandonnant le cocon que nous nous étions formés, Galahad et moi. Je voulu dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint, les mots étaient comme bloquer dans ma gorge. Je savais pertinemment que je ne devais aucune explication à Tristan, mais je me sentais conne, et j'avais la sale impression d'avoir trahis l'homme que j'aimais en secret...

Tristan s'en alla sans dire un mot, mais je pouvais sentir sa colère me picoter la peau comme des centaines d'aiguilles meurtrières s'acharnant sur moi, me tatouant de la tête aux pieds de cette honte qui m'envahissait.

Je me mis à courir, alors que l'éclaireur de mon cœur s'enfonçait dans la foret noir...

**« Tristan ! » **appelais-je, mais il ne répondit pas, et ne s'arrêta pas... Je sentais les larmes me bruler. Je m'emmêlais les pieds dans je ne sais quoi et m'écroulais sur le sol. Mes mains et mes genoux durent être fameusement écorchés car ça me faisait un mal de chien, et pourtant, je me relevais... Continuant à crier son nom...

En un instant, un corps me percuta de plein fouet et je me retrouvais projeter contre un arbre. Tristan avait le même regard que quand il tuait et d'un coup, j'eus plus peur pour ma vie que jamais auparavant. Il avait juré de ne jamais me faire de mal, mais ses mains qui tenaient fermement mes poignets trahissaient ses promesses. Il me faisait mal, au point ou les larmes redoublèrent...

**« Tristan... je t'en supplie, lâche moi, tu me fais mal. » **murmurais-je entre deux sanglots. Mais il ne me lâchait pas, et je dû le supplier une nouvelle fois.

La haine habitait son regard, et à l'instant je savais ce que ressentais le mec en face de lui sur un champ de bataille... J'avais peur... Oui je flippais grave !

**« Pourquoi ? » **grogna-t-il soudainement.

**« Quoi, pourquoi ? » **demandais-je dans une respiration étranglée.

**« Pourquoi, me fais tu cela ? » **grogna-t-il à nouveau.

**« Tristan, lâche moi, s'il te plaît... »** m'étranglais-je.

Ce fut comme si à l'instant il se rendait compte qu'il me tenait fermement, au point de me blesser. Je vis son visage changer, la colère passa à un sentiment bien différent, que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui, l'horreur... L'horreur face à son comportement. Il me lâcha doucement, comme si il devait réfléchir à la manière la plus douce de le faire sans faire plus de dégâts.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, et pour être franche je ne voulais pas savoir... je continuais de pleurer tout en me frottant les poignets l'un après l'autre, j'étais persuadée que plus tard de belles ecchymoses feraient leur apparitions et il s'en voudrait encore plus. Tristan me tourna le dos, regardant ses mains comme si celle-ci ne lui appartenaient pas. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler, j'aurais voulue dire quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à parler tant les sanglots m'en empêchait.

Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, serrant les poings tellement fort que je vis les jointures de ses doigts devenir blanche... La tête baissée il commença à s'éloigner...

**« Pourquoi me fuis-tu sans cesse ? » **criais-je enfin

Tristan s'arrêta net, et doucement se retourna pour me faire face, nous n'étions qu'à quelque mètres l'un de l'autre, mais je pu voir à quel point ses yeux noir brillaient.

**« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »**

**« Oui, je veux vraiment le savoir »**

**« C'est parce que je ne réponds plus de moi quand tu es là »**

Sans que mon cerveau n'ai à commander, mes jambes marchèrent vers lui, je me jetais littéralement dans ses bras alors que nos lèvres ce scellèrent passionnément.

J'étais en proie à un besoin primitif de le sentir contre moi, le toucher, l'embrasser... Rien n'était suffisant, rien n'arrivait à apaiser la flamme qui me brulait de l'intérieur. Tristan serra ses bras autour de moi, tellement fort que ma respiration ce bloqua, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant de chercher ses lèvres. Notre étreinte n'avait rien de tendre, c'était de la possessivité à l'état brute.

Une bestialité dont je ne me serais jamais sentie capable prit possession de mon être. Nos langues ce cherchaient, ce taquinaient, retrouvant sa jumelle à chaque mouvement de nos visages. Mon corps tremblait de par la douleur de mon plaisir. Alors que sa bouche devint plus gourmande, Tristan me mordilla le menton, ce qui me procura un gémissement de plaisir. Mon corps brulant répondant à l'appel du sien se plaqua contre lui, demandant encore et encore de cette sauvagerie dont il faisait preuve. Je fus foudroyée de la chaleur intense qui émanait de part et d'autre de lui. Comme une aura dominatrice, puissante et enivrante.

Je pouvais sentir la tension des muscles de ses épaules quand sa langue vint titiller mon cou. Son érection contre mon bas-ventre m'enflamma tel un brasier et mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux avec rage.

J'arquais le dos afin de lui laisser le passage libre tandis qu'un râle étouffé passait la barrière de ses lèvres contre ma jugulaire.

N'en pouvant plus de ces préliminaires, je commençais à le dévêtir, enlevant vêtement après vêtement dans une hâte incontrôlée. J'étais d'une maladresse incroyable, mais Tristan ne s'en plaignait pas, ses mains tremblantes de désir me déshabillaient avec autant de hâte et de brutalité que j'en faisais preuve.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me ménage, je voulais sentir sa force en moi, je voulais connaître toute la rage et la haine qui l'habitait, je ne voulais pas d'une étreinte passionnelle et tendre... J'avais besoin qu'il me possède tout entière, qu'il me prenne sauvagement sans délicatesse aucune. Je voulais qu'il me fasse mal, qu'il me fasse sentir vivante... qu'il me considère comme son égal et non pas comme une chose fragile à la quel il devait faire attention, qui devait protéger... je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il ce contrôle, je voulais lui faire perdre la tête, et tant pis si ma vie était mise en danger, dans ses bras j'étais certaine de mourir heureuse.

Une fois tous deux nus comme des vers, je plaquais honteusement ma poitrine contre son torse. Son corps brulant trahissait son envie de moi, et quand ses mains me pressèrent violemment les fesses, un hoquet de plaisir s'échappa de moi. Machinalement, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, caressant au passage son sexe déjà dur et tendu.

Tristan marcha dans la neige comme si celle-ci n'existait pas, nous étions sur des chardons ardents, j'avais l'impression que les fins flocons blancs fondaient avant même de toucher sa peau brulante. La fièvre nous entraina tout deux... Mon dos se colla contre un arbre, et ma peau soufra de la griffure de l'écorce. Mais ce fut quand il me pénétra brutalement que je relâchais un cri, c'était comme une libération...

J'eus à peine le temps reprendre mes esprits que sa bouche me dévorait déjà, me mordant l'épaule, tandis que le premier coup de rein me fit à nouveau sombrer dans la déchéance. Ses dents me marquaient, comme un loup marque son territoire. Chaque pousser en moi me donnèrent l'impression de lui appartenir, et ce n'étais pas qu'une impression, à l'instant j'étais sienne, Tristan savais exactement ce que je voulais.

Je fis courir mes ongles le long de ses épaules musclées, tandis qu'il ne cessait pas ses allées et venues en moi qui me laissais gémissement de désire... Mais s'en était pas assez... Je plongeais mon visage dans ses cheveux, profitant pour me plaquer encore un peu plus à lui, son odeur m'enveloppa et fit battre mon cœur si fort que je cru qu'il allait s'échapper de ma poitrine. Il prit un de mes seins en coupe et titilla mon mamelon déjà durci, sans s'arrêter de me pénétrer encore plus profondément à chaque coup de reins.

Sa respiration devint plus saccadée, à l'unisson avec ma voix qui ne cessait d'en réclamer beaucoup plus, et il accéléra le rythme, me faisant glisser le long du tronc à chaque asseau. Ça faisait de plus en plus mal, mais la douleur n'était en rien comparable au plaisir que j'en tirais, le glissement continu de son membre en moi me brulait les lèvres, mais je continuais à m'accrocher à ses épaules, en lui murmurant mon plaisir à l'oreille, lui rendant l'accès de plus en plus étroit. Bientôt, il fut presque incapable de se retirer tellement le désir m'étreignait prenant la forme de ses bras fermement enrouler autour de mes hanches.

Mon corps fut agité de spasmes et mes cris retentirent dans la nuit. J'avais l'impression que j'allais me liquéfier tellement le plaisir était intense. Mais ce fut quand ses râles devinrent de plus en plus fort que je me laissais entrainer dans l'orgasme. Il s'empara de moi au point de me laisser palpitante et haletante. Mais je continuais de bouger, sentant Tristan sur le point de m'accompagner dans l'extase... Nos corps fusionnèrent sous l'assaut du désir, nous ne formions plus qu'un à l'instant, tandis que je sentais une douce chaleur m'envahir quand il se déversa en moi.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes immobiles, laissant nos esprits reprendre le contrôle de nos corps et la neige refroidir l'ardeur qui brulait encore notre peau, tout en essayant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Nos cœurs battant à l'unisson contre notre poitrine, je n'arrivais pas à savoir lequel des deux étaient le mien. J'avais cette magnifique impression de liberté et de force en moi, comme si, pendant un instant nous avions fusionné. Mon esprit était tellement embué que j'avais la sensation qu'une aura blanche flottait autour de nous, nous encerclant comme pour nous protéger du monde extérieur à celle-ci.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin, et bien que j'aimais le contact de Tristan contre ma peau je commençais à refroidir. Prise de frissons incontrôlés, je m'encerclais de mes bras, alors que mon Chevalier allait ramasser les vêtements éparpillé sur le sol enneigé.

L'effusion du moment passé, je commençais à ressentir une légère douleur dans le dos et aux poignets. Tristan fut habillé avant moi, alors qu'il s'affairait à nouer son pantalon de cuir, je me battais encore avec le linge qui me servait de sous-vêtement. Sans un mot, il me prit le tissus des mains et commença à me bander la poitrine, il était perdu dans ses pensées, je décidais donc de l'y laisser.

Quand je fus à mon tour habillée de la tête aux pieds, Tristan me proposa son bras, que je pris avec le sourire, lui-même m'offrit un léger haussement de lèvres en coin des plus charmants... Encore une facette de sa personnalité que je découvrais, et qui ne me déplaisais absolument pas. Décidément, il était plein de surprise !

Nous marchâmes en silence, pour ma part, la peur que prenne fin l'instant que nous avions partagé était belle et bien présente, après tout, cela s'était déjà dérouler une fois... J' aperçu les lueurs du campement à quelques mètres de nous et mon cœur rata un battement, qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Allait il me laissée rentrée seule ? Demain, quand le jour se lèverait, me regardera-t-il encore avec le même regard qu'il avait à présent ? Tant de question ce bousculèrent à nouveau dans mon esprit... J'appréhendais cet instant.

Tristan enleva doucement ma main de son bras, et fixa mon poignet, son visage ce décomposa en observant les marques de ses doigts à présent bien visible...

**« Je suis désolé »** murmura-t-il sans quitter l'hématome du regard,

**« Ce n'est pas grave, je marque vite. » **dis-je en reprenant mon poignet pour cacher les marques à l'aide de ma manche.

Tristan ne releva pas la tête pour autant, et j'avais un envie soudaine de l'étreinte afin de le rassurer pour qu'il ne culpabilise pas.

Je passais mes bras dessous les pans de sa cape et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille, déposant ma joue sur son épaule, afin que je puisse respirer l'odeur sur la peau libre de son cou. Je fus aussi bien surprise que ravie qu'il m'étreigne aussi, soupirant longuement en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon cou. L'instant n'avait plus rien de bestial ou de violent, c'était juste une étreinte réconfortante... Nous restâmes quelques secondes dans cette position, puis il s'écarta, non sans moins me lâcher... Le baiser qu'il déposa sur mes lèvres fut plus doux, plus sensuel que tous les baisers qu'il m'avait jusqu'ici procurer... Je soupirais d'aise contre ses lèvres...

**« Tiens tiens qui voilà ? » **lança une voix que je ne connaissais que trop.

Tristan et moi firent un bon d'un mètre, essayant de nous éloigner le plus l'un de l'autre, quand je levais les yeux sur Morri' celle-ci affichait un sourire vainqueur, comme pour me dire _« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! NA ! » _et je la fusillais du regard. Je remarquais à peine Gauvain, qui avait l'air, lui, tout aussi gêné que Tristan et moi par la situation... Morri', quant à elle, jubilait... C'était évident !

J'allais la menacer de l'étrangler si elle parlait de cela à quiconque, mais une chose à la quel je ne m'attendais absolument pas me figea sur place.

Je sentis le flux énergétique rasé le sol à la recherche de quelque chose... ou de quelqu'un.

Morri' hoqueta de surprise quand celui-ci la trouvait, ensuite se fut mon tour, mais je m'y attendais, donc je laissais le courant d'énergie s'étendre sur moi, sous moi, et en moi.

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand Tristan sursauta en proie à un ennemi invisible, Gauvain quant à lui, avait toujours cet air gêner sur le visage et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de se qu'il se passait.

Je sentais la présence, sa présence. Merlin était quelque part dans la foret, pas très loin de nous, et ce qu'il cherchait, c'était Morrigann et moi...

**oOoOo**

**Traduction :**

**Chailleann tú mé. Gá dom a bheith in éineacht leat, a roinnt m****ar atá déanta againn i gcónaí.**** »**

_Tu me manques. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi, comme nous l'avons toujours été._

« **Fada liom uaim tú ró.**** Is breá liom tú amhlaidh.»**

_Tu me manque aussi. Je _t'aimetant.

Alors ? Vous avez une idée de comment ça va ce passer ? Est-ce que ce cher Artorius va assister à la rencontre entre les filles et Merlin ?

Comment va ce comporter Tristan dans l'avenir ? Vas-t il retrouver son masque ou ce laisser attendrir par la petite rousse ? Comment va réagir Ailinn à la présentation de Guenièvre ?

Bref, tout un tas de question... Hahaha j'aime vraiment bien le système du quiz XD

Pleins de gros bisous & à bientôt pour la suite :D


	19. Avis aux lecteurs

Bonjour – Bonsoir

Hé non, désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...

Vous aurez remarquer certainement que ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas poster, et je m'en excuse. Surtout au près des personnes qui suivent mon histoire et qui attendent une suite depuis si longtemps.

Il s'avère que pour le moment, je n'ai encore rien écrits. Je suis prise entre les obligations familiales, les cours par correspondance, les cours du soir, l'étude du permis de conduire, et un gros projet qui me tien énormément à cœur, donc mon cerveau est un peu accaparer par tout cela pour le moment.

Je pense qu'une fois que je me serais habituée à mon nouveau rythme de vie, je reprendrais l'écriture de cette fiction, car je l'avoue mes personnages me manquent beaucoup :P

Donc voila, la pause risque de ce prolonger, pour combien de temps, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, je ne laisse pas mon histoire sur le coté, ne vous en faites surtout pas ^^

Sur ce, plein de bisous à mes lectrices (et lecteurs si il y en a) et je vous dis à tout bientôt ...

XOXO

Aude *


	20. Chapter 18 : Séparation

Bonsoir:)

Et bien oui, voila une revenante lol

Après avoir abandonnée ma fiction durant quelques mois, j'ai enfin décider de reprendre l'écriture... je en vous cache pas que ça m'avais manquer :P

Ce chapitre un une transition entre l'ancienne histoire et la nouvelle qui verra le jour avec le chapitre 19 (que je dois encore écrire) J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira toujours autant et attends vos réactions avec grande impatience.

Bonne lecture & à bientôt ;)

**Chapitre 18**

La vie, la mort. Un commencement, une fin.

Pour moi, il en fut autrement. Le destin ayant décider de m'offrir une seconde chance, j'avais choisi de ne pas la laisser passer. Oh, bien sûr, dans mon cas il s'agissait plus là de magie céleste qu'autre chose, mais je m'étais rendu compte au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient que ma vie ici, était comme un renouveau. Bien entendu, mon époque me manquait, rien ici n'était comparable à la vie du vingt et unième siècle.

Mais j'avais fais un vœux et, bien que ce vœux se serait réalisé, même si je ne l'avais jamais souhaité, j'avais de plus en plus la sensation d'avoir ma place dans cette nouvelle vie.

Peut-être était-ce juste l'effet secondaire du moment intense que je venais de passé ou était-ce bien plus, je n'en savais rien, mais à l'instant, je savais juste que quoi qu'il arrive, ma place était ici, et pas ailleurs !

J'aurais pu dire non, j'aurais pu partir en courant, j'aurais pu refuser quand Merlin avait débarqué, et pourtant, je n'en avais rien fait, et à présent, je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire : Assumer mes choix quoi qu'il advienne!

Le pouvoir m'avait cherché, et il m'avait trouvé, mais quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit. Le pouvoir l'avait trouvé Lui aussi. J'avais été surprise, et à l'instant, alors que j'avançais vers celui qui m'appelait, des questions émergeaient.

Morrigann semblait perturbée, elle aussi. Une sensation déconcertante tournoyait dans mon estomac, pas comme si un danger approchait, mais comme si un évènement soudain allait tout changer. Le fait que Tristan ait réagit au pouvoir en était peut-être la conséquence, ou pas. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette supposition, mais je savais que quelque chose allait être modifier. J'avais à maintes reprises constaté qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la bizarrerie de la magie, et là, j'en avais eu la confirmation.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui nous attendait. Si le changement que je ressentais était bénéfique ou non. A vrai dire, depuis quelque temps, je n'étais plus certaine de rien. Tant de révélations, tant de mensonges, tant d'énigmes, tout cela n'avait fait que posé le doute. La seule chose pour laquelle je n'avais plus d'hésitations était mes sentiments pour cet homme qui avait, en un clin d'œil, éveillé en moi une passion fulgurante.

Mais malgré moi, j'avais une horrible peur, qui au fil du temps grandissait de plus en plus La peur de perdre tout ce que j'avais conquis dans ce monde. L'amitié de chaque Chevalier, l'amour de Tristan, car oui, à présent, même si il ne l'avait pas avoué de vive voix, je savais qu'il m'aimait, autant que moi je l'aimais. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais échangé tout cela contre une autre vie.

Bien sur, je savais que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, Tristan et moi étions bien différents, nous étions deux caractères bien tremper, chacun à notre façon, et même si nous ne faisions que nous quereller, je savais que nous étions à nous deux un tout... Une part de l'autre. Comme ces pendentifs en forme de cœur, qui n'est complet que lorsque vous rejoignez les deux morceaux...

Romantique et pathétique, mais bon, à l'heure actuelle, je n'avais pas très envie de repenser à autre chose qu'à ce genre de sentiments. J'avais vue ici en quelques jours, plus d'atrocités que dans ma vie entière, et les deux seules choses qui m'aidaient à garder mes esprits clairs étaient ce que j'avais trouvé en venant dans ce monde L'amitié et l'amour.

Oui, c'était bien une renaissance, une chance offerte par les Dieux.

_Si seulement Grand-mère était là pour voir ça ! _

Nous suivions le flux d'énergie tandis que le silence régnait autour de nous, je pouvais le sentir dans ma tête, dans mon sang, il coulait en moi comme la lave d'un volcan. La neige qui tombait sans cesse venait fondre sur ma peau, comme si celle-ci avait une chaleur qui l'empêchait de se déposer tranquillement sur moi. Avais-je de la fièvre ? Ou était-ce le pouvoir émanant de moi qui répondait à celui de Merlin sans même que je ne lui en ai donner l'ordre ?

Des voix se firent entendre quelques mètres plus loin, Morri' et moi nous arrêtâmes de concert, trois silhouettes se trouvaient là non loin et je ne pu entendre de quoi ils parlaient, mais je reconnu sans peine les trois personnes qui se trouvaient en face de nous...

Arthur ne nous vit pas, et quand il se fut éloigner, Morrigann et moi, allâmes rejoindre le sorcier et la jeune Picte.

**« Je vois que vous avez sentis mon appel, mesdemoiselles »**

**« Comment ne pas le sentir ? Il est si puissant ! »** s'extasia Morri '

La jeune picte se tenait là, aux cotés de Merlin comme si cela était naturel, nous n'avions pas encore été présenter mais l'instant était peut-être mal choisi pour commencer à faire plus ample connaissance. Merlin semblait pensif, un air grave était dessiné sur son visage peint de bleu, et je redoutais de plus en plus la raison qui l'avait poussé à nous appeler.

**« Morrigann »** Commença-t-il en vrillant son regard sur ma cousine. **« Je suis désolé, mais tu dois venir avec moi ! »**

**« QUOI ? » **m'écriais-je **« Mais pourquoi ? »**

**« Une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas s'est produite. Ailinn ? Une femme t'est apparue, je ne me trompe pas ? »**

**« Oui, mais, mais, qu'est-ce que cela a-t-il à voir avec Morri' ? Pourquoi doit-elle venir avec vous ? »**

Je n'y comprenais rien. Pourquoi voulait-il m'arracher la seule personne qui avait été là pour moi tout au long de ma vie ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Je me sentais perdue, et trahie par Merlin. Morrigann quant à elle restait silencieuse, ce qui ajoutait une couche à mon angoisse.

**« Mais enfin Morri' réagis merde ! » **m'exclamais-je en la prenant à bout de bras.

**« Ailinn... Si Merlin dit que je dois le suivre, il doit avoir une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? » **finit-elle par lui demander en me quittant du regard.

**« La dame qui vous est apparue, chère Ailinn, n'est autre que Viviane, si elle à pu vous trouver alors... »** Mais je ne le laissais pas finir

**« Alors quoi ? » **Hurlais-je **« Non, Morrigann reste ici ! Sa place n'est pas avec vous, mais avec moi ! C'est vous même qui l'avez dit ! Nous sommes la prophétie, toute les deux, pas seulement moi, elle aussi ! »** M'énervais-je contre le vieux.

Les larmes commençaient à couler malgré moi, un mélange d'émotions se multipliait en moi. La rage, la peur, l'incompréhension, la tristesse... Au point où je m'écroulais à genoux devant celui qui nous avait amené sur cette terre, dans cette époque maudite !

**« Ailinn » **commença le sorcier.

Je relevais la tête, pointant mon regard empli de haine vers le visage de l'homme. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il me prit, c'était comme si j'étais en dehors de mon corps, ma main, instinctivement se posa sur la garde de mon épée et d'un coup sec je dégainais, le vieux eu un mouvement de recule quand je vrillais mon regard au sien, tandis que ma cousine et la jeune picte eurent un sursaut de stupéfaction... Je voulais, à l'instant, lui trancher la gorge, l'empêcher de me voler la seule et unique personne qui était ma famille jusqu'alors. Mais une main se posa délicatement sur mon poignet, quand je quittais enfin le vieux fou du regard, je vis ma cousine, le sourire aux lèvres...

**« Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie ! » **Me dit-elle d'un ton calme, serein et plein de tendresse. **« Si Merlin dit que je dois partir avec lui, il doit y avoir une raison bien précise, laisse le nous expliquer. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu sais que je serais toujours avec toi ! Et qu'un jour, nous seront réunie, tu n'as pas oublier, nous nous sommes faites une promesse... »**

Je relâchais l'énergie qui bouillonnait en moi, elle avait toujours eu le don de me calmer, de faire en sorte que je reprenne mes esprits quand malgré moi je me laissais trop aller à mes émotions... C'était pour cela aussi que j'avais besoin d'elle. Peut-être était-ce trop égoïste de ma part de ne pas vouloir la laisser faire son bout de chemin seule, mais jamais jusqu'alors nous n'avions été séparées et quelle que soit la raison, je maudissais Merlin d'avance de m'arracher ma seule source de quiétude.

**« Viviane vous a trouvez, ce qui signifie que Morgane est elle aussi capable de vous trouvez, nous ne pouvons pas laisser arriver une chose pareil ! Sans cela, tout nos espoirs de changer le futur seraient réduit à néant ! Comprends tu Ailinn ? Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! »**

Viviane, Morgane... Moi qui pensais que nous étions dans la réalité ! Je ne savais plus quoi penser du tout de toute cette histoire, j'avais été persuadée qu'aucune demi-sœur machiavélique n'existait, que tout cela n'avait été que des légendes racontées par des illuminés de l'époque moyenâgeuse. Je m'étais encore trompée. Nous étions en plein récit d'histoire fantastique et j'avais bien peur de ne plus savoir distinguer le réelle du fantasme.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits, de calmer ma respiration et surtout de ne pas haïr Merlin pour tout ce qu'il nous faisait subir depuis des jours... De toute évidence, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le laisser emmener ma cousine loin de moi, nous devions nous séparer, et ce pour la survie de tous.

Comment allais-je m'en sortir toute seule ? Je n'en avais aucune idée ! Mais je savais en acceptant de venir ici qu'un jour des décisions seraient à prendre, je savais que malgré moi, à un moment ou à un autre, j'aurais a faire des concessions, laisser certaines personnes quitter ma vie et ne pas revenir en arrière. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il s'agissait de Morrigann. Je devais m'y résoudre, même si cela me faisait un mal de chien !

**« Morrigann ? » **Dis-je en me tournant vers ma cousine pour lui faire face. « **Tu dois me promettre que rien ne changera jamais entre nous. Même après dix ans et milles kilomètres de distance, je veux qu'on se retrouve exactement comme on est maintenant. Qu'on puisse toujours se comprendre par un regard, tout interpréter par un sourire. J'ai besoin de cette certitude. Je sais que le temps va de nouveau nous arnaquer et nous transformer, mais je veux croire qu'on aura raison de lui. Qu'on est différentes, toi et moi.»**

**« Je te le promet. Quoi qu'il arrive ! **

**Go deo agus a bhí riamh****» **

Je serrais ma cousine dans mes bras, aussi fort que si ma vie en dépendais. J'avais peur pour elle, peur pour moi, peur de ce qui nous arriverais si nous étions séparée dans ce monde qui n'était pas le nôtre, dans cette bataille qui n'était pas la nôtre ! Mais à l'instant où je sentis une larme couler dans mon cou, je su qu'elle aussi, sous ses airs fort, avait peur.

Peut être tout se termine t-il avec le temps, mais je savais une chose, au fond de moi, je l'aimerais toujours, peu importe ce qui allait se passer, peu importe les gestes, les arguments, les querelles, les fissures et les blessures, quoiqu'il advienne, quoique elle me fasses ou me dises, il y aura toujours ce petit bout de moi qui l'aimera plus que de raison.

**« Is breá liom tú !** **Dul Bealtaine na déithe leat. **»

Je détestais les adieux, même si je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre nous serions à nouveau réunies, dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Nos destins étaient liés et rien, pas même une sorcière maudite ne pourrait changer cela ! Nous allions vivre chacune de notre coté, apprendre à être plus forte, prendre ce que le destin nous offre avec le sourire et la force de nos ancêtres. Nous allions gagner cette guerre, même si pour cela, à l'instant, nous nous quittions pour je ne sais combien de temps.

Quand je relâchais mon étreinte, ma cousine m'offris un sourire vainqueur, auquel je répondis avec un arrière gout d'amertume.

**« Beannacht » **me dit elle dans un sanglot étranglé.

Merlin l'emmena loin de moi, et je restais là, à les suivre du regard, s'enfoncer dans la forêt noir.

La Picte était restée silencieuse et légèrement à l'écart, quand je ne vis plus la silhouette de ma cousine, je levais les yeux vers le ciel, et maudit les étoiles.

**« Ailinn ? » **m'interpella la Picte alors que je fis doucement demi tour afin de rejoindre le campement.

**« Que me veux-tu ? » **demandais-je, lasse...

**« Je suis Guenièvre, je suis désolé pour ta cousine, peut-être pourrions nous devenir amie ? » **Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

**« Guenièvre ? » **m'étonnais-je alors que mon cœur se serra à nouveau.

Tiens donc ! Alors ça non plus je ne m'y attendais pas ! Guenièvre était Picte... Décidément, jamais je ne m'y ferais à tout ça !

Il fallait que je vois Arthur, je devais lui parler, même si je savais que cela provoquerait encore des changements dans la futur. Tout geste fait dans le présent a une conséquence sur le futur. Je sentais que j'avais peut-être tord, mais des questions allaient s'abattre sur moi, si je ne le faisais pas... Comment expliquer que Morrigann ai choisi de suivre Merlin, à un homme qui éprouvait autant de haine envers le sorcier que j'en éprouvais moi-même à l'instant?

Sans nul doute, tout ceci allait passer pour une trahison aux yeux des Sarmates... Comment allais-je me dépêtrer de cette situation ?

Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ces mensonges, j'avais le besoin inconditionnel de me libérer, ou tout du moins, de me soulager d'une partie de mon fardeau... Ce que je craignais le plus était la réaction de Gauvain, qui malgré lui s'était amouraché de ma cousine. J'allais lui briser le cœur, et je m'en voulais à l'avance !

Pourtant, d'un coté, je ne pouvais en aucun cas raconter la stricte vérité, j'étais sur un dilemme de grande taille. Dire la vérité de A à Z et me voir finir sur un bucher pour folie démentielle, ou encore mentir et nous protéger moi et ma cousine, mais ainsi éviter de blesser ceux qui à présent étaient ma seule et unique famille...

Bon sang j'allais carrément virée folle si ça continuait comme ça ! Mon désarroi du se lire sur mon visage, car Guenièvre s'approcha de moi à grande enjambée

**« Je ne connais pas les raisons qui animent Merlin, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est homme de sagesse. Je ne connais rien de toi, ni de Morrigann, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes, ni d'où vous venez, mais je suis certaine que si Merlin vous fait confiance, je peux moi aussi vous faire confiance... Je veux t'aider ! »**

**« Tu ne peux rien faire ! C'est perdu d'avance !» **dis-je résignée.

Guenièvre se mit à faire les cent pas, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait totalement confiance en Merlin, pas comme moi ! Je restais plantée là, à la regarder réfléchir, essayant moi-même de retourner la situation dans tout les sens en vain... Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence complet de la foret avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers moi comme une furie.

Je ne vis pas le coup arriver, Guenièvre m'envoya valser un crochet du droit bien là où il fallait, choquée, je restais le cul au sol, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

**« Mais enfin ? Ça va pas ? T'es complètement folle ma parole ! » **Hurlais-je.

**« Écoute moi bien ! Nous nous promenions tranquillement quand une poignée d'homme à surgit de nul part, nous nous sommes défendue, mais ils ont emmener Morrigann alors que nous étions assommées... Comprends-tu où je veux en venir ? » **Finit-elle en s'agenouillant en face de moi.

**« Oh oui, je comprends très bien ! » **Et ce fut à mon tour de la saisir, je lui envoyais mon poing dans la figure et elle se retrouva elle aussi les fesses au sol.

J'allais devoir me faire à l'idée que je venais d'envoyer une droite à mon arrière arrière (etc etc) grand-mère. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Guenièvre avait eu l'idée du siècle !


	21. Chapter 19 :

**Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

**Je tiens a remercier Roselia001 & Moon Plume pour les commentaires ^^  
>J'espère que ce chapitre plaira ...<strong>

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'un Noyeux Joël à l'avance :D  
>Plein de bisous &amp; a bientôt <strong>

**Ailinn**

**Chapitre 19**

Arthur était en rage, Gauvain broyait du noir, les autres Chevaliers ne savaient pas quoi ressentir, sur leurs visages se peignaient tout un tas d'émotions que jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais vu... Seul Tristan et Dagonet étaient de glace sur la disparition de Morrigann.

Mais au fond je savais que Dagonet était dans le même état que les autres, sauf que lui, il ne le montrait pas. Je commençais à bien les connaitre et pour moi, ce n'était plus trop un problème de me rendre compte de leur humeur juste en les regardant.

Dag' était plus absorbé par le jeune garçon dont il s'était donné le devoir de prendre soin. Certes, le soit disant kidnapping de ma cousine l'affectait mais l'état de Lucan était sa priorité, et je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur.

Et Tristan, comme d'habitude, était une énigme pour moi ...

Guenièvre et moi aurions certainement été promues pour l'oscar des meilleures actrices avec notre arrivée précipitée au campement. Mais bien que je savais que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire, la culpabilité était belle et bien présente dans mon cœur !

C'était la première fois que Morrigann et moi étions séparées. Jamais encore, jusqu'ici je n'avais du vivre sans le soutien de ma chère cousine. Certes, cette séparation était pour notre bien à toutes les deux, enfin, surtout pour le bien de notre mission, mais il était certain que s'il lui arrivait malheur, jamais je ne me le pardonnerait...

J'avais juré de prendre soin d'elle, et ça n'était pas maintenant que j'allais faillir à ma parole. Je gardais en tête qu'un jour nous nous retrouverions, c'était cela qui me permettait, malgré la culpabilité de tenir le coup.

Néanmoins, j'avais le sentiment que cette séparation nous apporterait à chacune quelque chose de bien, du moins je tentais de m'en persuader. J'espérais simplement dans mon for intérieur que tout se passerait bien pour elle... et pour moi ! Je devais avoir confiance en elle, avoir confiance en moi et confiance dans l'avenir.

Après tout, si j'étais en vie, les choses n'avaient pas si mal tourné que cela... Enfin, si il s'avérait que je fusse bien du même sang qu'Arthur ... Et cela, j'avais encore du mal à l'avaler !

J'avais la lèvre légèrement enflée – _Guenièvre n'y était pas aller de main morte !_ - et lorsque Tristan soigna ma plaie, je sourcillais à peine.

_Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Comment allait-elle vivre ?_

Tout un tas de questions sur sa nouvelle vie se chamboulaient dans mon esprit. Elle était entre de bonnes mains, m'avait certifier Guenièvre, je la croyais, mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de me faire quand même du mouron pour Morri'.

Heureusement, nous étions en chemin pour le Mur d'Hadrien, avec une escorte plutôt conséquente, sans cela, j'étais persuadée que les Chevaliers auraient tous couru au secours de Morrigann.

J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour que notre séparation n'ait pas été le seul moyen de contrer les plans d'une maléfique demi-sœur prête à tout pour faire foirer notre mission... Si demi-sœur il y avait, bien évidemment ! J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans ces épopées Arthuriennes dont ma grand-mère ne cessait de me conter les histoires autrefois.

Depuis notre arrivée, je me trouvais constamment confronteéeà la réalité, et voila que tout à coup, tout ce mettait doucement à changer... Des fées m'apparaissaient en rêve, des bijoux et épées magiques m'étaient offertes, mais en même temps tout était rythmé par une réalité déconcertante et je ne savais plus trop où donner de la tête parmis tout cela. Tout ce que je comprenais à l'instant, c'était que l'histoire se mettait doucement en place, et la peur que rien ne se déroule comme Merlin l'avait prévu commençait doucement à me tirailler l'esprit.

Je voulais trouver une solution, mais je n'en voyais aucune, à part continuer mon chemin avec les Chevaliers, veiller sur eux, faire en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien, rester forte, pour eux, pour Morri' et surtout pour moi.

**« Ça ne pique pas trop ? » **me demanda Tristan, mais j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que sa voix était comme un son lointain...

«** Ailinn ? » **insista t'il

**« Euuh oui ? .. non non, ça ne pique pas ! » **répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

**« Tu t'inquiète pour Morrigann ? » **me dit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'un questionnement

**« Je m'inquiète toujours pour Morrigann ! C'est ma cousine, j'ai promis de m'occuper d'elle comme une sœur... » **répondis-je, le regard dans le vide.

**« Tu ne devrais pas culpabiliser, çe n'est pas ta faute ! »**

Tristan n'avait jamais été compatissant, et je me demandais s'il l'avait déjà été pour quelqu'un depuis aujourd'hui. C'était bizarre de le sentir aussi préoccupé par mon moral... Il me surprenait de plus en plus chaque jour... Je ne m'en plaignais pas, mais cet homme était un tel mystère pour moi que parfois il me faisait peur.

**« Belle bague, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. » **dit-il en vrillant son regard sur l'anneau à mon droit que, malgré moi, je triturais depuis qu'il me soignait.

**« Oui, c'est un héritage familial ! »** dis-je en tentant tant bien que mal de le dissimuler.

**« C'est bizarre... » **répliqua t'il suspicieux

**« Quoi donc ? » **

**« Il me semble avoir déjà vue quelque chose de pratiquement identique... Au doigt d'Arthur... »**

Je riais nerveusement. J'étais perdue s'il se rendait compte qu'en réalité c'était exactement la même.

**« Ça m'étonnerait ! C'est un cadeau de ... ma grand-mère ! »**

**« J'ai certainement du me tromper. C'est fini, je vais voir Arthur, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »**

**« Non, non, merci Tristan. »**

**« Je t'en prie... » **me dit-il en m'adressant ce sourire en coin qui faisait chavirer mon cœur.

Ce moment était comme dans les films, quand deux êtres complètement fous l'un de l'autre n'ont pas le droit de se montrer en public... Il n'y avait aucun malaise entre nous, mais à l'instant, je sentais que si nous avions été seuls, nous nous serions jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Et pour être franche, c'était certainement ce dont j'avais le plus besoin à l'instant même.

Durant un instant nous nous regardâmes, comme si chacun cherchait à savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Je me rendis compte qu'il était possible de s'habituer à l'absence des gens qu'on aime, mais à la seule condition que d'autres viennent prendre leur place. Mais parfois, une personne très particulière est étrangement irremplaçable. Ma cousine faisait partie de ces gens là dans ma vie, et à présent, Tristan en faisait également partie, et ce à part entière, au même titre que les autres Chevaliers.

Son regard noir brillait comme jamais je ne l'avais vu briller auparavant. Quelque chose avait changé depuis quelques jours Tristan n'était plus le même. Bien sûr, j'étais persuadée que personne ne s'en était rendu compte car il était toujours aussi solitaire et froid et ses compagnons s'en accommodaient bien. Mais quelque chose me faisait sentir qu'à cet instant même, cet homme aurait tout donné, tout fait, juste pour un sourire...

**« hum hum » **

Je risquais un regard vers la voix.

Bors se tenait à quelques mètres, mains sur les hanches. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Tristan ferma les yeux l'instant d'une seconde et soupira, je ne pouvais que le comprendre, même si la vue du vieux Chevalier me donnait une envie folle de rire aux éclats.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux ? »** s'empressa de demander mon substitut de père adoptif.

_Papa Ours The return!_

Tristan se leva, rengaina son épée dans son fourreau en soufflant et quitta les lieux sans même répondre à Bors... La situation avait quelque chose d'embarrassant, mais en même temps, je trouvais Bors tellement attendrissant sous ses airs de bougre, qu'à l'instant, telle une petite fille, je lui aurais sans doute fait un bon gros câlin afin de calmer ses ardeurs...

**~ 000 ~ **

Au petit matin, je n'avais que très peu fermé l'œil de la nuit, pas du tout même. N'arrivant pas à être en accord avec ma conscience, je me répétais sans cesse que j'avais fais le bon choix, les bons choix. De ce fait, j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à faire la garde, et même quand Bors était venu prendre la relève, je n'avais réussi à dormir.

Tristan n'avait pas dormi non plus, et pourtant nous ne nous étions plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il m'avait soigné. Il était resté devant le feu à contempler les flammes comme si à l'intérieur se trouvaient les réponses aux questions qui le turlupinaient. Je savais qu'à un moment où à un autre, l'heure des questionnements sonnerait, et pas seulement avec Tristan, mais avec tous... Je redoutais déjà cet instant alors que le moment n'était vraiment pas idéal pour cela...

La neige tombait toujours, le vent froid soufflant en vagues faisait tournoyer les flocons dans l'air. Le calme régnait encore sur le campement, et seul le chant de la nature résonnait à mes oreilles... Ça avait quelque chose de féerique...

Assise contre le tronc d'un arbre, je contemplais le spectacle, la vallée allait doucement s'éveiller avec le matin et bientôt, la sérénité allait s'envoler pour laisser place au brouhaha des roues des chariots, des pas des chevaux et de ceux des villageois.

Je remarquais soudainement que la neige, comme la veille, ne m'atteignait pas, fondant avant d'avoir l'occasion de se poser délicatement. Curieuse, je défis la manche de mon habit afin de mettre ma peau à nue et levais le bras. Je restais là à regarder attentivement.

Je n'avais pas spécialement chaud, mais comme je l'avais constaté, la neige fondait avant même qu'il n'y ai un contact avec mon corps. Je ne me sentais ni fiévreuse, ni malade. Pourtant je m'aperçus soudainement, avec beaucoup d'étonnement, que le froid ne m'atteignait pas.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive encore ? »**__murmurais-je pour moi-même.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »** Me demanda Arthur en passant à coté de moi.

Prise sur le fait, je me levais en hâte et remis ma manche en place.

Je dus me lever trop vite, car d'un coup la terre se mit à tourner, ma vision se brouilla et je dû me tenir à l'arbre contre le quel j'étais appuyée quelques secondes avant. Je clignais à plusieurs reprises des paupières, mais rien n'y fit, la terre tournait toujours autant. Arthur se précipita sur moi pour me soutenir, mais quand il me toucha, il eu un sursaut.

**« Mais tu es brulante ! » **s'esclaffa t'il **« Tu devrais te reposer et manger ! » **continua t'il sur un ton ferme mais néanmoins doux... Un ton presque ... paternel !

Décidément, il ne pensait qu'à me faire dormir et à m'empiffrer ! Si je l'écoutais, en seulement quelques jours, j'aurais été obèse !

Doucement tout se calma, ma vue redevint normale et la terre cessa de tourner. Je remerciais gentiment le Commandant et tentais de le rassurer. J'allais bien ! Enfin, aussi bien qu'il m'était donné d'aller !

**« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour Morrigann... Quand tout ceci sera fini, j'enverrais des hommes à sa recherche. Mais tu devrais penser à ta santé un petit peu, tu ne va pas pouvoir continuer bien longtemps à ce rythme là ! » **me dit-il alors qu'il m'accompagna jusqu'au feu qui brûlait à quelques mètres.

Je m'asseyais doucement sur le tronc d'arbre qui servait de banc, et remerciais encore Arthur de son aide tandis qu'il retournait déjà vaquer à ses occupations .

Non loin de là, Dagonet et Lucan dormaient paisiblement. Je les observais un instant et eu un pincement au cœur par cette vision attendrissante. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, mais l'instant fut de courte durée.

Quelqu'un me mit une lame sous la gorge et une main sur la bouche, brusquement le romain me fit me lever.

**« Emparez vous de lui ! »** Lança un autre romain, alors que je vis deux autres hommes se jeter sur Dagonet.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. A peine avaient-ils approché, que Dag' se défendait déjà. Ils étaient trois contre un seul homme. De la pure lâcheté ! Dag' se défendit du mieux qu'il pût, tandis que moi, je cherchais un moyen de me dépêtrer de mon agresseur.

C'est quand j'aperçus Marcus se saisir de Lucan que mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'assenais un coup de coude dans les côtes du romain et il me lâcha, sans trop réfléchir, je me saisit de son épée et trancha la chair de l'homme avec sa propre arme, et il s'écroula au sol. Deux autres hommes s'élancèrent vers moi et instantanément je me mis en garde.

**« J'ai l'enfant ! »** Cria Marcus

Je risquais un regard vers le romain... Le lâche ! Il tenait Lucan par les épaules, le menaçant d'une dague, l'enfant paraissait terrifié, tandis que moi, même si la peur me tiraillait dans tout les sens, je priais tout les dieux du ciel pour qu'il ne lui fasse rien...

**« Tues le » **ordonna Marcus à l'un des romain que je tenais en joug.

La femme romaine, Fulcina, se précipita sur son époux, essayant de délivrer l'enfant, mais il la repoussa violemment. Elle tomba aux pieds du jeune Alecto tel un chiffon.

**« Tuez le maintenant ! » **insista Marcus

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passa, Marcus tomba au sol. Une flèche l'avait atteinte en pleine poitrine. Il lâcha Lucan en se demandant certainement ce qui lui arrivait. Lucan se précipita alors dans les bras de Dagonet et je soufflais de soulagement. Je continuais néanmoins de ne pas quitter les deux soldats des yeux, tandis qu'eux, regardaient leur maitre tomber au sol. Il fallait être plus que lâche pour s'attaquer à un enfant, et celui là n'avait certainement pas voler la flèche qui lui était destinée. A vrai dire, je m'en serais bien chargée dés l'instant où nous l'avions rencontré !

Guenièvre banda son arc en direction des soldats qui se regroupèrent près de Marcus et j'en profitais pour reculer dans la direction de notre sauveuse...

Arthur et Lancelot arrivèrent, Lancelot avec son flegme habituel et Arthur, si ses yeux auraient pu lancer des éclairs, j'étais certaine qu'ils étaient tous morts ! Ce qui à mon humble avis, n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose... Mais ce n'était que mon avis !

**« Vos mains semblent aller mieux » **lâcha Don Juan... Si j'avais pu, j'aurais certainement confirmé – _Suffisait de regarder ma lèvre ... _

Guenièvre ne répondit pas, mais je captais son regard de là où je me trouvais, un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur ses fines lèvres le temps d'une seconde car elle décocha une nouvelle flèche au sol afin d'avertir les soldats romains de ne pas approcher...

**« Artoooriiiuuuuus ! »** beugla Bors en arrivant sur son cheval... **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » **demanda t il alors de sa grosse voix calme une fois à notre hauteur. Si je n'avais pas eu deux soldats en joug, j'aurais certainement lever les yeux au ciel !

**« Je vous laisse le choix » **dit Arthur en s'adressant aux romains **« Vous nous aidez, ou vous mourrez ! » **

_Si ça c'était pas clair, net et précis ! _

L'un des romains jeta son épée au sol et ordonna aux autres soldats d'en faire autant. Bien que tous eurent un moment d'hésitation, ils capitulèrent assez rapidement après que le premier romain ai réitérer son ordre. Je ne rengainais pas mon épée pour autant, Guenièvre et Dagonet gardaient eux aussi leurs armes en main. Arthur fit un geste à Jols qui s'empressa d'aller ramasser les armes tombées dans la neige.

Le bruit d'un galop se fit entendre, et mon regard allait directement dans la direction de Tristan

**« Combien en as-tu tuer ? » **demanda Bors, alors que Tristan passa devant lui

**« Quatre » **

**« La journée commence bien ! » **se réjouissait déjà le vieux Sarmate

Pour bien commencer, elle commençait bien ! Après chacun sa façon de voir les choses, en tout cas mon cœur battait encore la chamade quand Tristan lança une arme aux pieds d'Arthur.

**« De quoi transpercer une armure ! Ils sont tout près, il faut faire vite ! » **

**« Passes devant ! »** Ordonna le Commandant.

J'aurais aimé protester face à l'ordre d'Arthur, si les saxons étaient à nos trousses, jamais je n'aurais laisser Tristan partir en éclaireur, mais c'était son job et je ne pouvais aller contre les ordres du Commandant. Nos regards se croisèrent et je compris que la suite allait être bien plus périlleuse. J'avais peur pour ma vie, peur pour celle de Tristan, peur pour les villageois et les Chevaliers.

Je ramassais l'arbalète restée au sol et l'examinais, c'était loin d'être le même genre d'arbalète que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir dans ma vie. Jamais encore je n'avais tiré avec une telle arme, mais dans le monde de la reconstitution, j'avais déjà eu l'opportunité d'en voir, j'avais aussi parfois regardé d'autres faire des démonstrations et je savais que ce genre d'arme était, pour l'époque, une des plus meurtrière.

Nous étions perdus, si par malheur; nous venions à devoir affronter les saxons sur le chemin.

Au moins, une chose me rassurais, Morrigann était loin d'ici, et j'étais certaine que là où elle se trouvait, rien en pouvait lui arriver !

Nous ramassâmes les effets en triples vitesse et nous remirent en route aussi vite qu'ils nous était donné d'aller. Au régime où nous allions, nous arriverons au Mur certainement dans les deux jours. Les villageois étaient, pour la plupart, des gens âgés, et de ce fait, le cortège avançait à allure réduite. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous étions sur les terres... Tout ce que j'espérais s'était que nous ne tombions pas sur les saxons.

Avec tout le temps que nous passions à cheval, j'avais de moins en moins de mal avec l'équitation, et il fallait bien avouer que Epona, ma jument, était bien patiente avec moi... Je n'avais jamais eu d'affinités avec les chevaux, mais elle était extrêmement calme et obéissante, ce qui me facilitait la tâche. Surtout avec le temps qu'il faisait. La neige s'était remise à tomber de plus belle, et le vent ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Le chemin était praticable, mais les chariots avaient du mal, ce qui nous ralentissait tout de même.

Je chevauchais en compagnie de Gauvain et Galahad, tout deux étaient silencieux, sur leurs gardes. Ça avait quelque chose de sinistre. Si la tension n'avait pas été aussi palpable, et je la ressentais couler le long de mon échine.

Certainement, aurais-je entamer une discussion, mais l'instant n'était pas propice au blabla... Il était rare de les sentir aussi tendus, près au combat à n'importe quel moment. Peut-être aurais-je du être dans le même état, mais la seule idée que nous puissions être rattrapés par cette horde de barbares me glaçait le sang.

Quelque chose dans l'air froid tournait, j'en était certaine. Un pressentiment me serrait le cœur, une impression de danger imminent, quelque chose de pas bon du tout... Mais quoi ? Je n'aurais sus le dire !

Sans que je ne m'y attende, je ressentis une pointe me tirailler le cœur. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Comme le matin même, ma vision se troubla, et la terre se mit à tourner. J'avais chaud, extrêmement chaud tout à coup. Une horrible sensation de chaleur parcourut mon corps tout entier, et je du serrer les rennes de mon cheval pour ne pas tomber à la renverse...

**« Ailinn tout va bien ? » **me demanda Gal' en se rapprochant de moi

**« Oui, oui, je vais bien, juste le tournis, ça va passer ! »** répondis-je en serrant les dents afin de ne pas gémir de douleur.

_« Chère enfant, l'heure est venue... » _Dit soudainement une voix qui m'étais familière.

**« Vous avez entendu ? » **m'exclamais-je

**« Quoi donc ? »** demanda Gauvain, l'air perplexe

**« Un voix, une voix de femme ! »** dis-je choquée

**« Non, rien du tout ! »** répondit Gauvain, à présent certainement convaincu de ma démence.

La chaleur et le mal s'évanouirent, le bout de mes doigts me piquait toujours, comme une légère brûlure, mais le mal dans ma cage thoracique s'estompa vite, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là ! C'était invraisemblable !

La voix avait dit que l'heure était venue... Mais venue pour faire quoi ? Je m'attendais au pire ...


	22. Chapter 20 : Le Destin des hommes

Me revoili, me revoilà :D

Un tout nouveau chapitre tout frais...

Je tiens à remercier avant tout ma **Didi**, qui a fait la correction de ce chapitre... merci ma chérie :D

Ensuite, Merci à **The Lily and the Hawk **pour ton commentaire... Ainsi qu'à **Roselia001** évidemment, je suis content que ça te plaise toujours autant ! ^^

**Ondatra zibethicus**: Merci pour ta review, contente que ma fiction te plaise... Et les fautes c'est quand malheureusement je ne trouve personne pour me corriger, donc du coup pas trop facile ... 

**SLASHAGOGO **: Je te souhaite la bienvenue et je suis sincèrement désolé pour tes partielles, mais je suis extrêmement flattée que mon histoire t'ai plus au point de laisser tomber l'étude lol J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

**Taraliel **: Je te souhaite la bienvenue également :) Je suis très contente que tu sois fan et que tu ai passer un bon moment en lisant mon histoire ^^ Je trouve également qu'il n'y a pas assez de fiction sur le sujet à se mettre sous la dent, mais celles postées ici, sont vraiment chouettes, donc ça compense un peu ! :P

Je tiens également à remercier ceux qui passent me lire dans l'anonymat, ainsi que mes « fan » (lol), qui ne se privent pas de poster leurs super commentaires sur ma page facebook (pour ceux que ça intéressent vous me trouverez sur ce groupe _**« L'imaginaire d'Ailinn »**_, vous y serez les bienvenues)...

En tout cas un **ENORME** **merci **à tous, ça fait plaisir et ça motive, donc n'hésitez pas à laissez vos reviews :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture & vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ;) 

**Chapitre 20**

_« Quand le destin se mêle du sort des hommes, il ne connait ni pitié, ni justice. »_

J'avais hâte d'arriver enfin au mur d'Hadrien, de plonger dans un lit douillet et de m'endormir... pour une éternité. J'étais fatiguée. Pourtant, quand mon regard passa sur les chevaliers je me demandais bien pourquoi je passais mon temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort et à me plaindre à moi-même.

Je n'avais rien vécu comparé à eux, et j'avais pourtant l'air d'avoir passé plus de temps qu'eux sur le champ de bataille. Pour les chevaliers c'était une habitude de passer leur temps à cheval, à se battre, à ne quasiment pas dormir... Et puis nous étions loin de mon époque où franchement les gens étaient devenus bien fainéants Les dures lois de la vie, au XXIe siècle cela n'existait plus ! Ou alors nous en avions une toute autre conception !

J'avais l'impression de devenir folle et une chose était certaine, si un jour je rentrais chez moi, la première chose que je ferais, serait d'aller consulter !

De plus, maintenant que Morri' n'était plus à mes cotés, je n'avais plus personne à qui parler de ces esprits qui me tourmentaient tant, et loin de moi l'idée d'aller conté mon histoire aux chevaliers... Alors ça, c'était absolument impossible !

La seule solution pour moi était donc de garder mes états d'âme pour moi, de rester forte, et surtout, tenter de ne pas péter une durite. Et à vrai dire, c'était ça le plus difficile.

J'en avais assez de la neige, du froid, et surtout de ne pas voir le bout du voyage. J'avais l'impression d'être inutile.

Jusqu'à présent, les chevaliers s'étaient bien débrouillés sans moi, je n'avais pas fait grand chose qui puisse passer pour de l'héroïsme, a part être blessée et être un fardeau pour eux. Gauvain et Dagonet me prenaient certainement pour une attardée mentale, et les autres, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient de moi.

Autant Bors avait se comportement paternel envers ma petite personne, autant je ne cessais de me poser des questions sur ses motivations. Des enfants, ils en avait plus qu'il n'en fallait, au point de ne même pas se souvenir de leurs prénoms respectifs .

Peut-être avais-je tout simplement ému le vieux Sarmate au point où il s'était donné la mission de me protéger comme sa propre fille ? Mais avais-je réellement besoin d'être protégée ?

Après tout, je n'avais pas été envoyée ici pour mourir lâchement au premier combat venu !

Je savais que je me posais bien trop de questions, et que c'était sans doute pareil de leur coté. Mais bizarrement -ou pas- l'idée me vint qu'ils m'avaient accepté bien vite et bien trop facilement à leur cotés.

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de cogiter, ça en devenait absurde !

Nous traversâmes les montagnes, la neige ne cessait de tomber, parfois doucement et à d'autres moments beaucoup plus intensément. Le froid me glaçait le sang et bien qu'aucun de mes membres n'étaient encore tombé, cela n'allait sans doute pas tarder. Les mains crispées sur les rênes d'Epona, je claquais des dents et serrais les cuisses autour de ma jument, espérant ainsi lui voler un peu de sa chaleur...

**« Tu n'a pas l'habitude du froid on dirait ! »** me lança la voix mélodieuse et compatissante de Guenièvre.

**« Pas du tout. Chez moi, la température ne descend généralement pas aussi bas, même quand il neige. »** dis-je en m'approchant de la charrette où elle se trouvait.

**« Cela doit-être agréable. »** Dit-elle alors en regardant le paysage d'un air presque mélancolique.

**« Oui, ça l'est ! » **dis-je doucement pour seule réponse, la nostalgie de mon chez moi me touchant tout à coup.

Je repensais soudainement à ses froides journées d'hivers où Morrigann et moi allions nous promener dans la neige dans le parc non loin de notre appartement. La neige donnait au paysage des couleurs bleutées qui rendaient le parc presque aussi féerique que dans les films. Comme des enfants, nous faisions des batailles de neige ou nous nous jetions dedans pour y dessiner des anges... Après nos petites escapades, nous nous emmitouflions toujours devant la télé avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud pour nous réchauffer.

**« Cela doit te manquer. »**

**« Quoi ça ? »** dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

**« Ta maison, ton chez toi. » **

La dessus, je n'étais certaine de rien, bien entendu ça me manquait, mais là bas, tout était si différent que je ne savais plus si j'aimais réellement ma vie au XXIe siècle.

**« Oui et non... Disons qu'il y a des choses ici que je n'avais pas chez moi et vice versa. »**

**« Comme quoi, par exemple ? »** me questionna t elle, soudainement intéressée.

**« Des amis, une vrai famille, un but dans la vie... **

**Mes parents ont laissé le soin à ma grand-mère de faire mon éducation, ils étaient bien trop occupés avec leur propre vie, je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour eux. Mais ma grand-mère est morte alors que je n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Je me suis débrouillée seule jusqu'à l'âge de quitter la maison familiale et j'ai pris soin de ma cousine comme si c'était ma sœur. Depuis plus de 10 ans je n'ai qu'elle... et Braden »** dis-je sans me rendre compte qu'un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à la seule pensée du seul véritable ami que j'avais eu.

**«Qui est Braden ? »** me demanda alors une voix qui me fis sursauter.

Apparemment, notre conversation était épiée. Je fusillais Lancelot du regard, tandis qu'il me lançait à son tour le regard du petit garçon prit en flagrant délit de vol de cookies.

**« Désolé, votre conversation m'a fortement intéressé ! »**

**« Je n'en doute pas Chevalier ! Votre mère ne vous a t elle jamais appris à ne pas écouter les conversations privées ? »**

**« Autant pour moi, je ne savais pas que c'était le cas. Mais tu es tellement mystérieuse sur l'endroit d'où tu viens, ****ou ton passé, que tu ne peux m'en vouloir. »** Répondit il en gardant ce pseudo sourire charmeur qui m'énervais au plus au point.

**« Non bien sur ! » **Dis-je d'un ton ironique accompagné d'un faux sourire.

**« Alors, qui est ce Braden ? Un amant laissé au pays ? »** Me taquina t il.

**« Et bien mon cher Lancelot, cela va te décevoir, Braden n'est autre que mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère pour moi. »**

**« Ton meilleur ami ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends une bêtise pareil ! Un homme et une femme ne sont pas fait pour être amis ! »**

**« C'est sur que dans ton cas, ça ne saurait t'arriver. Tu culbutes tout ce qui porte une robe ! » **

Guenièvre pouffa de rire sous ma réflexion, par contre Lancelot n'eut pas l'air pour le moins contrarié. A n'en pas douter, Monsieur le Don Juan était fier de ses conquêtes.

J'avais à peine remarqué la présence d'un autre chevalier jusque là. Dagonet était lui aussi à cheval derrière la charrette, mais contrairement à Lancelot, il faisait comme si il n'avait pas suivi la conversation, pourtant j'avais remarqué sa présence quand il avait failli s'étrangler suite à la pique bien placée que j'avais lancée à Monsieur Casanova. Il faisait comme si de rien était en essayant de garder le regard sur le petit Lucan qui s'était assoupi sur les genoux de la future reine de Bretagne.

A l'instant je fus à nouveau bouleversée, que cet ours soit aussi protecteur envers le jeune picte me réconfortait d'une certaine manière. Bien que Bors me donnait mon lot de protection paternelle – ce qui était autant insupportable qu'attendrissant soit dit en passant - j'avais encore du mal à imaginer certains des chevaliers être autre chose que des machines à tuer.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées – encore – par Tristan qui passa à nos cotés au galop, le suivant de près Galahad, Gauvain, Bors et Jols.

Lancelot lança un regard à Dagonet et ils partirent à leur tour. Me demandant ce qu'il se passait, j'en fis de même...

Nous arrivâmes aux cotés d'Arthur, qui avait prit la tête du convoi.

**« Y a t il un autre chemin ?** » demanda Arthur à Tristan

**« Non, nous devons traverser la glace »** répondit il d'un ton dur.

**«Faites les descendre des chariots, dites leur de se disperser. »** Répliqua Arthur à l'intention de Jols qui, ni une ni deux, partit en retraite accomplir les ordres du Commandant.

Nous descendîmes de nos montures, je jetais un regard à Tristan, j'avais conscience que le moindre faux pas nous ferais tous sombrer dans le lac gelé qui s'étendait devant nous. Il du lire l'inquiétude dans mes yeux, car bien que Tristan était encore loin d'être un être compatissant pour son espèce, il me gratifia d'un hochement de tête et d'un demi sourire qui à mon humble avis voulait dire quelque chose comme _« T'inquiètes, ça va bien se passer. »_

Mais malgré ça, je n'étais absolument pas convaincue, ni rassurée...

**« Sommes nous obligés de passer par ici ? N'y a t il pas un autre chemin ? »** Demandais-je à mi voix à Gauvain.

**« Malheureusement non »** me répondit il d'une voix sûre, qui néanmoins trahissait la même inquiétude qui me tiraillait les entrailles.

Bien évidemment que non, il n'existait aucune autre issue. Les Saxons étaient à nos trousses et traverser ce lac était notre seule chance de réussir à leur échapper. Mais une image s'imposa à moi, sans crier garde, je me souvenu de la vision que j'avais eu quelques jours plus tôt et la terre se mit à nouveau à tourner sous mes pieds.

Ce n'était pas une vision mais je sentais la nausée me monter, car à l'instant je me rendis compte que ce que j'avais vu allait réellement se passer... Le lac geler, une noyade... La mort !

**« Non, non, non, pas ça» **me dis-je à moi-même en secouant la tête pour essayer de dissiper les images et la sensation de froideur qu'elles m'apportaient.

**« Ça va pas ma ptite ? »** Me demanda Bors, inquiet, en m'agrippant le bras.

**« On ne peux pas passer par ici, c'est trop dangereux! »** dis-je alors le souffle court au bord de l'hystérie.

**« Y a pas d'autre choix, c'est ça ou les saxons ! » **me répondit-il en relâchant son emprise.

A l'instant, j'aurais peut-être choisi les saxons au lieux de la glace. Au moins, contre les saxons nous étions en mesure de nous défendre, tandis que la glace et l'eau gelées qui se trouvaient dessous, était un piège bien plus mortel qu'une poignée d'homme, fussent-il des barbares assoiffés de sang. La glace, elle ne vous laisse aucun répit, elle vous gèle le corps, vous coupe la respiration et vous entraine loin dans les abysses et le néant, sans que vous ne puissiez y faire quoi que ce soit...

Quand tous nous eûmes rejoint, nous commençâmes à marcher prudemment. Le moindre pas faisait craquer la glace, qui à n'importe quel moment pouvait s'écrouler sous notre poids. A chaque craquement mon cœur battant la chamade s'arrêtait, et je cessais de respirer en serrant fort les yeux dans l'attente de me voir faire un plongeon direct vers l'enfer glacé.

Je tenais les rênes d'Epona fermement d'une main et de l'autre, j'avais enlacé mes doigts à sa longue crinière noire de jais, tentant en vain de la rassurer, autant que de me rassurer moi-même.

Nous marchions de concert, quand je me stoppais, elle se stoppait automatiquement aussi, comme si nous étions réglées sur les mêmes battements de cœur.

Je jetais un regard autour de moi, un silence de mort régnait, tous avait la même retenue, n'osant poser le pied trop fort, scrutant le sol à la recherche de la moindre faille. Puis un énorme craquement résonna sur les parois des montagnes, au point que certain chevaux, effrayés, n'osèrent plus avancer.

Automatiquement, mes yeux se posèrent sur Tristan, qui empêchait sa monture d'avancer plus loin, la glace étaient sur le point de se briser sous son poids... Je priais, par tout les dieux, non, pas lui !

Arthur leva la main en signe d'arrêt. J'avais envie de lâcher mon cheval, de glisser vers Tristan, et de l'attraper par le col de son armure de cuir pour l'éloigner de l'endroit où il se trouvait... mais je n'osais plus bouger, j'étais paralysée par la peur, ou par je ne sais quoi d'autre qui y ressemblait fortement.. Mais je constatais bien vite que ça n'était pas seulement les craquements de la glace qui résonnaient dans les montagnes... Les tambours saxons donnaient le rythme de la marche de nos adversaires... Nous étions pris au piège.

Nous échangeâmes tous des regards interrogateurs mêlés de peur. Nous ne pouvions plus avancer, ni reculer. Tous pris au piège dans une gigantesque toile d'araignée... Et je vous laisse deviner qui étaient les proies...

**« Putain, on est foutus ! »** lâchais-je.

Je ne savais plus comment réagir, si je devais avoir peur, si je devais être en colère, ou si je devais pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. Oh bien sur, j'aurais été bien ridicule, mais croyez-moi, j'étais réellement sur le point de péter un câble sous la pression.

Mais bien que la folie était sur le point de me submerger, je tentais de rassembler mes esprits, de reprendre une respiration normale, en essayant de me convaincre que nous n'allions pas tous y rester... Ce n'était décidément pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour piquer une crise de nerfs, et cela n'allait rien apporter de bon de paniquer. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ? L'inventeur de ce proverbe n'avait certainement pas du se retrouver sur un lac gelé, avec des saxons qui n'ont qu'une idée en tête : tous nous tuer!

Je fis appel à la seule chose qui jusqu'à présent avait été réelle pour moi le pouvoir. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, le flot d'énergie venant du plus profond de mon esprit et de mon âme se mêla à celui de la nature. Je le sentis se déverser sur ma peau, comme une douce chaleur réconfortante. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fièvre qui m'avait submerger plus tôt dans la journée, ce pouvoir là, je le contrôlais pleinement car il venait de moi et de moi seule...

Je me sentis d'un coup mieux, la panique laissa la place aux sentiments de bien-être, de calme et je repris mes esprits.

Avec le pouvoir coulant sur ma peau comme une caresse naturelle, j'avais l'impression d'être réellement moi-même, et plus sûre de moi. Tristan me lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Je vis dans ses yeux sombres, le guerrier refaire surface et mon cœur rata un battement, mais pas de peur cette fois.

Je savais qu'il pouvait le sentir, je ne savais toujours pas d'où lui venait cette empathie, mais une chose était certaine, il savait que je n'étais pas comme les autres, il ressentait la moindre force émanant de moi et j'étais pratiquement certaine que si je tentais l'expérience, le pouvoir roulerait sur sa peau et enlacerait sa propre énergie... Ensuite, comme si de rien était, il braqua son regard sur Dagonet, et se fut comme une vague, les Sarmates s'échangèrent des regards qui n'avaient pas besoin d'explication...

Pour la première fois, je sentis l'énergie des chevaliers se répandre telle une brume invisible sur la glace. Pour moi qui avais la capacité de percevoir ces choses là, c'était quelque chose de magnifique.

Leur aura se déversait de leur corps, les rendant plus beaux, plus forts et plus virils que jamais. Tous avaient cette force en eux qui ne se dégageait que quand l'heure du combat approchait. Je percevais aussi l'adrénaline qui commençait à s'emparer d'eux... Ça, ça n'avait rien avoir avec le flux d'énergie, mais j'avais la sensation que c'était cela qui la déclenchait.

C'était hallucinant à quel point ils brillaient tous de cette vigueur, de cette vitalité, qui les rendaient quasiment invincibles. C'était pour moi, l'image que je garderais d'eux quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir...

Je compris alors instantanément que le moment était venu pour chacun d'entre nous d'affronter son destin, et quelque soit celui-ci, nous allions l'accomplir ici, ensemble...

**« Chevaliers ? »** dit Arthur dans un questionnement qui donnait le choix à ses hommes.

Comme je m'en doutais, aucun d'eux n'étaient prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ce fut Bors qui répondit le premier :

**«Chuis fatigué de fuir. »** Commença t il d'un ton las. **« Les saxons nous suivent de si prêt que j'en ai mal au cul ! »**

**« Je déteste passer mon temps à regarder derrière moi ! » **dit alors Tristan.

**« Je mettrais fin à ce vacarme avec plaisir » **renchérit Gauvain de sa voix grave.

**« Il est temps d'affronter ses vauriens ! »** continua Galahad.

**« Ici ! Maintenant ! »** Fini Dagonet avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

**« Jols » **Dit Arthur dans un ordre silencieux, celui-ci n'eut pas à demander quoi que ce soit, il savait de quoi il retournait.

Arthur était un grand chef, et je commençais à réellement comprendre se qui ferait de lui, dans le futur, un grand roi.

Il donnait toujours le choix, aussi bien à ses amis qu'à ses ennemis. Le libre-arbitre était certainement bien plus précieux à ses yeux que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si nous sortions vivants d'ici, peut-être qu'un jour je lui poserais certaines questions qui avaient, depuis mon enfance, suscité ma curiosité.

Pour l'heure, je devais me préparer à la bataille... Jols prit les rênes d'Epona après que j'eus récupéré mes effets, par effet j'entends bien sur, mes épées, et mes haches. Ensuite, il les donna à un des villageois et s'occupa de déballer d'autres armes.

**« Prenez soin d'elle. » **lui dis-je doucement

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas damoiselle, elle vous attendra à votre retour. »**

Je lui souriais en guise de remerciement.

**« Que fais-tu ? »** me demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop.

**«La même chose que toi, je me prépare à affronter les saxons ! »** lui répondais-je sans même me retourner.

**«Tu ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas ton combat, Ailinn ! » **me dit il de sa voix la plus dure qu'il soit. C'était tout Tristan ça !

**«Que sais-tu du combat que je dois mener ? »** répondais-je en lui faisant enfin face.

**«Ne joues pas sur les mots, nous savons tout les deux que ta place n'est pas ici, et je ne te laisserais pas te faire tuer ! »** répliqua t il en me laissant ébahie de stupéfaction.

**« Tu ne sais rien de moi, Tristan, pas encore du moins. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne mourrais pas ici. Je te le promet !» **

La voix de Ganis me parvint alors aux oreilles, et je ne pu m'empêcher de braquer mon attention sur ses paroles

**« Mais vous serez 8 contre 200! »**

**« Neuf ! Un arc de plus ça peut servir ! »** lança Guenièvre sur un ton sans appel.

**« Tu vois, Guenièvre aussi participe à la petite sauterie, pourquoi pas moi ! » **dis-je en lui offrant un sourire franc qui j'étais certaine allait l'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Tristan lâcha prise assez rapidement. S'était il fait à l'idée que j'étais aussi têtue que lui, je ne le pensais pas. Ou peut-être avait il tout simplement jugé que ce n'était pas le moment le plus opportun pour une énième dispute. Et si c'était le cas, effectivement j'étais du même avis que lui, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit, et nous aurions tout le temps pour ça une fois cette bataille gagnée.

L'heure était venue pour moi de faire mes preuves, de montrer de quoi j'étais capable - même si je n'en était pas certaine moi-même. Je devais avoir confiance en la prophétie, en Viviane, et même en Merlin. Je regrettais que Morrigann ne soit pas à mes cotés, car à nous deux, nous étions toujours plus fortes contre l'adversité. Mais mon regard tomba sur tous les chevaliers, et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Morrigann n'était peut-être pas là, mais je savais que nous étions toujours connectées l'une à l'autre, et la vue des Sarmates me remplit d'une émotion que jamais jusqu'alors je n'avais ressenti.

Tous allaient se battre, pour leur propre vie, pour celles de leur compagnons, pour celle du pays, et aussi pour moi. J'avais la certitude que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je pouvais avoir confiance en eux. Ils étaient ma famille, mes amis... Chacun ici était prêt à donner sa vie pour l'honneur, et j'étais moi-même enfin prête à risquer la mienne pour que tous repartent vivants de ce combat... Dans leurs yeux brillaient la flamme des guerriers, et si l'instant n'avait pas été très mal choisi, j'aurais certainement été en extase devant tant de noblesse, de courage et d'héroïsme.

Les villageois partirent par un chemin qui devait contourner la montagne, et donc contourner les saxons, et cela allait même plus de temps que prévu pour que le mur d'Hadrien soit enfin dans le paysage, mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour eux de survivre à l'attaque imminente. Les voir ainsi s'éloigner me rassura. Mais la carriole où était Guenièvre et Lucan prit du retard.

Dagonet fit signe à Lucan alors que la charrette s'éloignait enfin. A la vue du regard apeuré du jeune picte, je pris conscience que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que le Sarmate le verrait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma vision se réaliser, quitte à mourir moi-même, je me fis la promesse que Dagonet rentrerait sain et sauf au prêt du garçonnet.

Je me rendis également compte, que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je contemplais les chevaliers... Non, je n'avais pas peur, et je n'étais plus du tout sur le point de péter une durite, je réalisais simplement que l'avenir n'était encore qu'un rêve qui n'existe pas et si je devais partir, je refusais de quitter ce monde sans que le seul homme qui ai compté pour moi ne sache réellement ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Bien que les tambours approchaient de plus en plus, je me dirigeais en hâte vers Tristan. Celui-ci se retourna et je lu dans son regard qu'il n'allait certainement pas apprécier ce que j'allais faire.

Je me plantais devant lui, alors que certaine paires d'yeux nous fixaient, mais je m'en foutais royalement

**«Je sais que je t'ai promis de vivre, mais on ne sais jamais, alors écoute moi bien... »**

**« Ce n'est pas le moment ! »** gronda t il

**« Je m'en fiche ! Saches qu'aimer quelqu'un peut aussi bien être une grande douleur, qu'un énorme bonheur. Et ****c'est plus fort que tout. Moi, je n'arrive plus à m'éloigner de toi, et surtout à faire comme si il ne se passait rien. **

**Je t'aime Tristan. D'un amour aussi intense que l'explosion de l'univers. Aussi éternel que l'assèchement des océans. Même si je doit perdre la vie aujourd'hui, ce qui n'est certainement pas dans mes intentions, je veux que tu le saches. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. **»

Rien n'était prémédité et pourtant j'avais sortit ce flot de paroles de je ne sais où. Certainement sous le choc de ma révélation, Tristan resta là, sans rien dire, son habituel regard noir vide de toute émotion. Je clignais quelque fois des paupières dans l'attente d'une éventuelle réponse, mais elle ne vint pas...

_« D'accord ! »_ me dis-je à moi-même avant de faire demi tour.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'éloigner d'avantage qu'une main s'abattit sur mon poignet et qu'on me tira en arrière. Ses lèvres percutèrent les miennes dans un baiser atrocement primitif, sans aucune retenue. Un baiser qui voulait tout dire sans que des mots ne doivent être prononcés.

Tandis que mes mains étaient enfuie dans ses cheveux, Tristan plaqua mon corps contre le sien de manière plus possessive que jamais.

A bout de souffle (mais surtout parce que nos compagnons commencèrent à toussoter) nous brisâmes l'étreinte de nos lèvres. Sans me lâcher, il vrilla son regard dans le mien, et bien que celui-ci était empli de colère et d'autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à qualifier, il me dit d'une voix rauque :

**«Une promesse est une promesse, tu as intérêt à la tenir! » **

Je lui sourit et bien que je savais que j'avais peut-être fait une promesse que je ne saurais tenir, j'étais heureuse. Car même si les mots n'avaient pas traversé la barrière de sa bouche, je savais à présent qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Tristan n'était pas très bavard et j'étais prête à m'en accommoder...

**« Si on ressort d'ici vivant, toi et moi on aura une discussion. »** Le menaça Bors de sa grosse voix d'ours mal léché.

Tous alignés, nous attendîmes tandis que les tambours se rapprochaient toujours de plus en plus près. Arc en main, flèches et autres armes disposées devant nous à même le sol, la tension était palpable.

Guenièvre se tenait à ma droite, et Arthur à ma gauche.

Les saxons arrivèrent dans notre champ de vision, à l'autre bout du lac. Toute une armée, se déplaçant en masse, avançait sur la glace, faisant encore et toujours retentir les tambours de guerre.

**« Attendez mon commandement » **dit calmement le Commandant.

**« Vous semblez effrayée »** lâcha Lancelot à l'attention de Guenièvre et certainement de moi par la même occasion

**« Il y a beaucoup d'hommes en face, des hommes prêts à tout ! »**

**« N'ayez crainte, nous ne les laisserons pas vous violer ! » **Répondit-elle alors que je ne put m'empêcher de pouffer...

J'entendis les voix des saxons, et d'un coup tout me parut de plus en plus réel. Jusqu'ici, cela n'avait été qu'une éventualité fictive, comme si j'avais réussi à me persuader que les saxons n'existaient pas, qu'il n'étaient qu'un mirage de mon imagination.

Mais ils étaient bien réels, fait de chair et de sang. Néanmoins je tentais de garder mon calme, et le self-control qui n'était pas vraiment mon ami !

Donner la satisfaction à Lancelot de me voir décarrer de là en courant, il en était hors de question ! J'avais encore assez d'orgueil et de fierté mal placés pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

Les saxons se positionnèrent devant nous, de manière à former plusieurs lignes droites. Je ne pouvais voir à combien leur nombre s'élevait, mais ils étaient nombreux... Comparer à nous.

On m'avais toujours apprit que l'art de la guerre était de soumettre son ennemi sans le combattre, je tentais d'imaginer un moyen d'échapper à l'affrontement physique. D'un seul coup les tambours cessèrent et j'entendis un son pareil à un sifflement traverser l'air. Une flèche s'écroula sur le sol à plusieurs mètres de nous. Les barbares tentaient de mesurer la distance qui les séparaient de notre rang, et bien entendu nous étions hors de leur portée.

**« J'ai l'impression qu'il leur faut une invitation ! Tristan, Bors ! » **ordonna Arthur.

**« Il sont hors de portée ! »** protesta Guenièvre.

Je jetais un œil à Tristan qui se trouvait à la droite de Lancelot, il avait armer son arc de plusieurs flèches et s'apprêtait à lancer une rafale de pointes mortelles sur nos ennemis. Je l'avais déjà vu à l'œuvre et je savais que son arc était l'arme la plus meurtrière qui soit. Elle cumulait force et rapidité, touchant l'adversaire à des centaines de mètres avec une précision à couper le souffle. Tristan était un maitre dans l'art de l'archerie.

Il décocha ses flèches qui fendirent l'air en allant rejoindre celle de Bors. Plusieurs hommes furent toucher et tombèrent...

Ce fut le commencement... Les saxons marchèrent vers nous en troupe, sans même s'inquiéter de la glace sous leur pieds prête à éclater à tout moment.

Dans un même mouvement, nous armâmes nos arcs.

**« Tirez à l'extrémité des rangs pour qu'ils se regroupent au centre. »** ordonna le Commandant.

Je compris la manœuvre. Nous allions faire en sorte qu'ils se massent et provoquent trop de poids en un seul endroit pour que la glace cède. Tout compte fait, elle allait certainement être notre alliée dans cette bataille.

J'étais tellement prise par la concentration que je remarqua à peine la force sombre et brumeuse qui rampait aux pieds des soldats saxons. Quelque chose était avec eux, quelque chose de maléfique et je ne savais quoi ! Je tentais de ne pas y penser. Une attaque psychique aurait certainement fait moins de dégâts que les haches et les épées.

Arthur décocha le premier, et nous suivirent. Nos flèches atteignirent leurs cibles rapidement et des hommes tombèrent. Certains se précipitèrent déjà vers le centre du groupe, craignant certainement d'être eux aussi touchés.

Nous bandâmes à nouveau nos arcs et les flèches fendirent à nouveau les airs pour s'abattre sur les hommes.

N'attendant pas, nous recommencions sans nous arrêter décochant les flèches les unes après les autres sans attendre de voir combien de victimes elles faisaient.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas les saxons d'avancer encore. Ils avaient presque parcouru la moitié du chemin qui nous séparait sans que rien ne se passe .

**« La glace ne se brisera pas. Arrière, repliez vous ! Préparez vous au combat » **s'écria Arthur dans un ordre.

La glace n'allait pas se briser sans que nous l'y aidions. Je réfléchissais en hâte à une solution pour la briser tandis que je sortis mes épées de leur fourreaux et que tous en firent de même. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais la garde de l'épée que m'avait offert Merlin me brula la paume, elle regorgeait d'une énergie vivante comme si elle était appelée au combat.

J'eus soudain la sensation que quelque chose allait se passer et je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus longuement que mon attention fut détourner par un grognement de rage.

**« Non ! »** hurlais-je. Mais il était trop tard, Dagonet, hache en main s'élança sur la glace.

**« DAG ! »** hurla à son tour Bors.

**« Protégez le »** ordonna le Commandant.

Je ne savais comment réagir. Dagonet nous avais tous pris par surprise. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher mon épée, tandis que les autres reprirent leurs arcs à flèches afin de protéger les arrières de Dag'. Moi, mon regard s'activait à faire l'aller/retour entre les saxons et Dagonet. Quel folie l'avait poussé à prendre un tel risque ?

_« L'heure est venue, Ailinn. Tu dois le protéger coute que coute, il ne peut pas mourir ! » _me dit la voix de Viviane, qui venait de nul part.

_« Que dois-je faire ? Je suis perdue ! Aidez-moi ! »_ pensais-je très fort en espérant qu'elle m'entendrait.

_« Utilise tes dons... tu as hérité de la magie... Utilises la... »_

Sans même savoir pourquoi, je me mis à courir moi aussi, ignorant complètement les protestations de mes compagnons. Leurs cris étaient lointains dans ma tête, comme si mon esprit faisait abstraction de tout sauf de l'idée de secourir mon ami.

Dagonet abattit sa hache dans la glace alors que j'arrivais presque à sa hauteur. Mon corps ne répondait plus à mon cerveau mais au pouvoir qui se dégageait de tout autour de nous et de mon fort intérieur. J'entendis les protestations de Dag entre deux grognements, mais là aussi je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire. C'était comme si j'étais dans un autre monde.

**« Vas t'en Ailinn ! » **hurla Dag en frappant à nouveau la glace.

**« Il faut briser la glace et tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul Dag ! » **lui dis-je en tombant à genoux à ses cotés.

L'épée était aussi brulante que le feu lui-même, je sentais sa chaleur se disperser sous ma peau, me brulant le corps telle une coulée de lave psychique. Je frappais la glace à coup d'épée du plus fort que je le pouvais et plantais la pointe de la lame dans l'eau gelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à moitié ensevelie.

**« ****De réir na déithe na bhflaitheas agus an bandia Máthair**

**An teas na tine naofa leathadh  
><strong>**Lann a bhriseann an t-oighear agus é a phionósú ár naimhde  
><strong>**Mar sin, go mbeadh sé. Mar ba mhaith liom é. **** »** priais-je à voix haute.

Les flèches venaient de partout à présent et je n'étais pas certaine que ce que je faisais était le mieux, mais bien que Dagonet était fort, l'eau gelée n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se briser. Je recommençais à avoir peur...

Au moment où j'allais retirer l'épée de la glace, Dagonet fut touché de plein fouet par une flèche, tout se passa trop vite pour que j'eus le temps d'analyser la situation.

Il se releva quand même et nous abattîmes nos armes en même temps dans le sol.

Je continuais de réciter ma prière, alors que je sentis enfin le pouvoir faire son effet. Il se propageait aussi vite que les flammes. Passant de mes mains à l'épée et ensuite sous l'eau qui se mit à bouillir. Doucement la glace commença à fondre, et elle se fendit à toute vitesse vers nos ennemis.

Mais une flèche me toucha à la cuisse et je perdis pied. Dagonet et moi étions à bout de forces, tout deux à genoux sur le sol gelé qui se craquait de partout. La glace se fendit sous nos corps et j'eus à peine le temps de voir Dag s'effondrer la tête la première vers l'eau transparente.

Je tombais avec lui en tentant de le rattraper, la glace se brisa et l'eau nous captura. J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper la lame de mon épée à pleine main sans lâcher Dagonet de l'autre.

Arthur arriva alors et attrapa la cuirasse de Dag et de toute ses forces tenta de le remonter au sol, mais il était lourd et la vie le quittait. Il avait perdu connaissance et mes forces s'évaporaient doucement à moi aussi. La lame aiguisée de mon épée me tranchait la main, ma vision se troubla et je tentais des peu de forces qu'il me restait de garder les yeux ouvert et de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je me rendit compte que je sentais de moins en moins mes jambes qui étaient immergées dans l'eau , tandis que mon sang se répandait sur la surface glacée. Le pouvoir m'avait complètement absorbée, j'avais l'impression étrange d'avoir été vidée de mes forces vitales.

Bors arriva à son tour, et je ne sais pourquoi, mais son image me fit sourire, je tentais de rassembler ce qui me restait d'énergie et me hissais en dehors de l'eau. Arthur et Bors arrivèrent à dégager Dagonet de l'eau et tout deux le tirèrent en arrière en les protégeant d'un bouclier. Je tentais de les suivre.

Ça avait été stupide de faire ce que je venais de faire, mais peut-être que grâce à moi, Dagonet était sain et sauf et la seule pensée qu'il puisse vivre me rendait heureuse, même si je n'étais pas certaine que cette fois, je me sortirais de ce mauvais pas...

Je serais incapable de vous raconter la suite de la bataille, car à l'instant où je réussi à atteindre mes compagnons, je m'écroulais au sol et se fut pour moi, la fin du combat.

Une chose était certaine, j'aurais certainement de quoi vous raconter une bien belle dispute... Tristan n'allait pas être content!

**~ 000 ~**

_« Par les Dieux du ciel et la Déesse Mère_

_Que la chaleur du feu sacrée se répande _

_Que cette lame brise la glace et fasse périr nos ennemis_

_Qu'il en soit ainsi. Puisque je le veux. »_


	23. Chapter 21 : La vie et la mort

Me revoilà :)  
>On commence par les reviews, comme d'habitude, un remerciement tout particulier aux lecteurs (lectrices) fidèles ...<p>

**SLASHAGOGO, Ondatra zibethicus, Roselia001, Taraliel, emichlo** et tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici lire mes chapitres dans l'anonymat :D

**Angélique, Cath, Calimenthar, Mireille**, **Evangéline, Claire **et tous ceux du groupe facebook qui suivent les aventures d'Ailinn :D

Merci aussi à ma bêta **Blandine, **pour la correction de mes chapitres qui sont une total offense au Bescherelle et à la langue française en général XD

J'ai également de plus en plus de personnes qui ajoutent mon histoire à leurs favoris et aux alertes de nouveaux chapitres et qui m'ajoutent à leur favoris en tant qu'auteur... Je leur dis aussi un grand merci !

Bref, un grand grand Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et pour votre soutien ! C'est motivant d'écrire quand ce qu'on écrit plait autant, merci pour ça !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter, en plus de me plaire et de me motiver, ça m'aide beaucoup pour les suites à venir !

J'ai toujours été une ENORME fan des mythes Arthuriens depuis l'enfance et ça à bercer ma vie de rêve, d'espoir & de valeur ! Je remercie Antoine Fuqua pour ce magnifique film ! MDR (Tant qu'a faire ! XD)  
>J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous annoncer que pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais être en total contact avec la légende en Juillet, car je pars explorer la légende sur les terres de Grande-Bretagne cet été... <strong>\o**  
>Stonehenge sera je le pense une grande source d'inspiration ! :D <p>

Sur ce, fini le racontage de vie, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture...

Excellent week-end & à bientôt :)

**Chapitre 21**

_« Dans ce monde il y a deux attitudes : opter pour la vie et opter pour la mort. »_

_J'étais en sueur, mon corps tremblait sans que je ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Morrigann ne cessait de m'encourager, et j'avais la sensation de lui broyer la main. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant._

_J'avais mal, mal comme si on m'enfonçait des couteaux dans les reins. A chaque contraction, l'envie de pousser était de plus en plus intense, comme si mon corps répondait de lui-même à la vie. Je serrais les dents et tentais de ne pas hurler, mais c'était plus fort que moi, à chaque poussée, un cri venu du fin fond de mes entrailles sortait par ma bouche en un hurlement plus terrible que la mort. _

_« C'est bien ma belle, continue de pousser, il arrive » m'encourageais Morrigann_

_« Je vois sa tête ! C'est très bien Ailinn, tu va-y arriver! » s'écria Vanora_

_« Je n'en peux plus » dis-je à bout de souffle. « Je vais le tuer ! Je vais... » _

_Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Une douleur atroce, plus atroce que les autres s'empara de mon bas-ventre. Et je hurlais de plus belle, comme si ma vie en dépendait – ce qui était un peu le cas ... _

_Puis tout à coup tout s'arrêta, mon corps fut projeté sur le tas de coussin qui ornait le lit, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, mais mon cœur battait trop vite pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle. _

_Des pleures se firent entendre. Instinctivement, je me relevais, cherchant où était la source de ces pleures. Je vis Vanora qui elle aussi pleurait, les mains et la moitié des avant-bras en sang, elle tenait une petite chose dégoulinante dans le creux de son coude. Une petite chose qui avait énormément de voix pour son gabarit. Elle me regarda les yeux pleins de larmes _

_« C'est un garçon. » _

_Heureuse, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Un garçon. Je venais de livrer ma plus belle bataille. La seule et unique victoire qui allait rester à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire._

_Emmitouflé dans un linge, on me tendit le petit être qui allait faire de mon avenir la plus magique des histoires. Les mains encore tremblotantes, je pris mon fils dans mes bras. Dès le premier regard, j'en tombai éperdument amoureuse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Il avait le teint clair et de si petites mains, son visage était celui de son père, avec néanmoins quelques uns de mes traits... _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il te ressemble ! » chuchota la voix de ma cousine aussi émerveillée que moi._

_« Non, c'est le portait de son père. Y a pas de doute la dessus. » _

_« C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble, mais il à ton nez et la forme de ta bouche. » s'extasia à son tour Vanora_

_Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de continuer, nous furent surprises par la porte qui éclata littéralement en miettes et un Tristan à bout de nerfs qui fit une entrée pour le moins... fracassante !_

_« Mon fils ! Je veux voir mon fils ! » _

_Morri' et Vanora s'éclipsèrent comme si le diable lui-même était apparu sous notre nez. Je remarquais que certains des chevaliers étaient eux aussi présents... dans le couloir... _

_« Qu'en sais-tu que c'est un garçon ? Es-tu soudainement devenu médium ? » lui demandais-je sur le ton du défi_

_« Par tous les deux, Ailinn, ne joue pas à ça ! Montre moi notre fils ! » me répondit-il en s'approchant doucement du lit._

_« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? J'ai souffert pour le faire sortir de là ! Qu'as tu fais toi pendant ce temps ! » _

_« Montre le moi... » dit-il alors, comme pour se faire pardonner de quelque chose dont je n'étais pas au courant_

_Je fis mine de réfléchir. Non pas pour savoir si j'allais lui donner ou pas, mais bien pour le faire patienter le plus possible. Je sentis son impatience et lui jetais un coup d'œil avant de retourner sur mon bébé. Cette petite chose minuscule allait certainement m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, autant que celui qui était son père... _

_Je décidais enfin d'arrêter de jouer avec les nerfs de mon époux. C'était toujours comme ça entre nous, depuis le début. On n'était pas toujours d'accord, en fait on n'était jamais d'accord sur rien, on se bagarrais tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non et on se testait constamment. Mais en dépit de nos différences, on avais une chose très importante qui nous unissaient... on était fou l'un de l'autre... _

_« Enlève ta tunique » lui dis-je _

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il surpris_

_« Enlève là et ne discute pas ! » dis-je impatiente à mon tour._

_Tristan enleva sa tunique. Tous étaient habillés de leurs vêtements civils, ce qui était plutôt rare. Vanora avait rejoint Bors, et ma chère cousine s'était enroulée des bras de son homme. Il s'en était passer des choses en une année, et d'autres naissances se préparaient. Morrigann n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'avec le ventre rond que les bras de Gauvain protégeaient, et Guenièvre elle-même partait la grossesse à merveille... _

_Quand la tunique atterrit sur le sol, il vint s'assoir sur le lit. Sa peau marquée de cicatrices contre la mienne. Doucement, je lui déposai l'enfant sur son torse en le découvrant un peu pour que leurs peaux soient en contact._

_Au moment où les yeux de Tristan se fixèrent sur le bébé, je vis quelque chose que je n'avais encore jusque-là jamais vu. Son regard sombre et froid n'était plus. Il avait le regard qu'un père à sur ses enfants. Le regard protecteur, heureux et fier... Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée sur les terres de Bretagne, je voyais de la joie et du bonheur dans ses yeux. J'en étais perturbée au point que je me mis à verser des larmes de joie. _

_« Aël » souffla t il soudainement_

_« Qu'a tu dis ? » m'étonnais-je_

_«C'est bien ainsi qu'il se nomme, non ? »_

_« Comment le sais-tu ? » _

_« Il y a bien des choses que je sais, et depuis bien longtemps » me chuchota-t-il en tournant le regard vers moi._

_Comme si nous ne pouvions vivre un moment de bonheur intense, je fus prise par d'horribles douleurs, elles vinrent sans crier guard et en un instant tout chavira, ma vue se troubla, mon dos s'arqua de lui-même alors que malgré moi je poussais des cris de douleur à transpercer les tympans... Je ne sus combien de temps cela dura, la seule chose que j'entendis une fois le calme plat furent les paroles de mon bien-aimé _

_« Reste avec moi, Ailinn, reste avec moi »_

**~ 000 ~ **

Tout fut trouble durant des secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Mais j'entendais toujours les mêmes mots

**« Reste avec moi, Ailinn, reste avec moi »**

Le réveille fut brutal, comme si durant un moment quelqu'un m'avait forcé à rester sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me noyer, j'émergeais soudainement en reprenant mon souffle. Les yeux grands ouverts, je ne distinguais que des formes, qui vacillaient à la lueur d'une unique bougie. Le sol était dur sous moi, mais bien que je n'arrivais pas encore à voir autre chose que des ombres floues, je sentis une pression sur ma main et le contact de doigts entrelacer aux miens... J'aurais pu reconnaitre cette peau parmi des centaines...

J'attendis de retrouver un souffle normal, et que ma vue s'améliore. Je sentais mon corps distinctement, pourtant durant un instant j'avais cru être paralysée, je n'arrivais pas à bouger, mais cela passa rapidement. Quand enfin je fus prête, je posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres

**« Que sait-il passé ? » **

Le silence régna quelques secondes, pourtant je pouvais entendre la respiration de Tristan prêt de moi, mais c'est la voix douce de Guenièvre qui me répondit

**« Tu as été blessée et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu t'es évanouie »** me dit elle en venant s'assoir prêt de moi.

**« Il t'a porté jusqu'au campement, il était en rage et à refuser que quiconque t'approche, mais j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis »** me dit-elle alors avec un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Comme pour me confirmer les dires de Guenièvre, je sentis une douleur me lacérer la chair au niveau de la cuisse . Ce qui, entre nous, fini par me réveiller complètement. J'étais persuadée que Tristan m'avait encore appliqué ce foutu onguent qui faisait plus de mal que de bien...

**« C'est qu'il peut être très menaçant quand il est en colère. »** dis-je en tournant la tête vers son visage qui reposait à coté du mien.

**« Ça fait longtemps qu'il dort ? » **

**«Non, il a veillé sur toi une partie de la nuit, et comme je viens à peine de revenir du chevet de Dagonet... »**

Tout à coup cela me revint... Les images de l'affrontement se mirent à défiler dans ma tête comme un film... Et d'un coup j'eus peur !

**« Comment va Dagonet ? »** demandais-je alors en hâte.

**« Pas très bien. Il a attrapé la mort. Si nous n'arrivons pas bien vite à destination, j'ai bien peur que nous le perdions »** me répondit elle la voie tremblante.

**« Je dois le voir. »** dis soudainement en voulant me lever .

Je faillis réveiller Tristan en tentant de me mettre sur mes pieds et Guenièvre essaya de m'en empêcher et de me dissuader de marcher tant que ma blessure n'était pas un minimum en voie de guérison. Mais je n'en avais que faire, et c'est en boitant que je descendis de la charrette.

**« Que Dieu soit loué, vous êtes en vie ! »** me lâcha le prêtre lèche-botte du suprêmissime Cortex.

**« Allez vous faire mettre avec votre dieu ! Il n'y est pour rien ! » **

Le prête se signa, choqué par ma réflexion, tandis que j'avançais avec beaucoup de peine vers le feu de camp où j'aperçus trois des chevaliers.

C'est Galahad qui me vit le premier, il se leva rapidement et vint à ma rencontre. Il eut se sourire enfantin que j'aimais tant chez lui, mais je pouvais voir que la peine avait meurtri son visage au point où même son si beau sourire paraissait terne.

**« Bien que je sois content de te voir sur tes jambes, tu n'aurais pas du te lever » **me gronda-t-il gentiment.

**« Je sais, mais je devais connaitre l'état de Dagonet ! » **dis-je alors qu'il m'aida à parcourir le reste du chemin qui nous séparait des autres chevaliers et de la chaleur du feu.

Galahad m'aida à m'assoir sur un des troncs d'arbre qui faisait office de siège. Gauvain avait une mine à faire peur, et Lancelot était en colère. Mais j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention. Après tout ,leur ami, leur frère d'armes était entre la vie et la mort.

**« Comment va Dag' ? »** demandais-je alors.

**« Mal, il ne survivra pas ! » **répondit Gauvain d'un ton lointain.

**« C'était stupide, ce que tu as fait, Ailinn. Vraiment stupide ! »** me dit Lancelot d'une voix dure en me fusillant du regard.

**« Je sais, Lancelot, mais... »**

**« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu aurais dû rester à ta place ! »** me coupa-t-il sur le même ton.

**« Ça suffit Lancelot » **gronda la voix d'Arthur derrière moi. **« Dagonet ne serait déjà plus en vie si elle n'avait pas agi de la sorte ! »**

**« Et que dois-je faire ? La remercier peut-être ? »** répondit-il , furax, à Arthur en se levant. **« Nous aurions pu les perdre tous les deux, un mort suffit ! »**

**« Dag n'est pas encore mort, Lancelot ! »** s'interposa Galahad

**« Non, mais c'est tout comme ! »** Répliqua le chevalier avant de tourner les talons et de partir en rage.

Je ne voulais pas semer le trouble parmi les chevaliers. Ils étaient frères, et leurs disputes me mis mal à l'aise. Peut-être Lancelot avait-il raison. Peut-être pas. Je me sentais horriblement coupable. La gorge me serra et je refoulais un sanglot. Le poids sur mes épaules s'alourdissait de plus en plus. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais toujours détesté pleurer, mais là c'était la vie d'un homme qui était mise en jeu, et pas n'importe lequel.

**« Merci mes amis, mais je crois que Lancelot à raison. C'était stupide et imprudent de ma part. Je suis désolée »**

J'avais la sensation d'avoir failli à ma mission, la certitude d'avoir mal agit... tout cela me bouffait de l'intérieur.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Si je devais pleurer, je ne voulais pas que l'on me regarde. Mes lèvres tremblaient et je sentais les larmes bruler mes yeux, et au plus je tentais de les retenir, au plus je sentais la boule dans ma gorge se serrer de plus en plus.

Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, les serrant légèrement en signe de réconfort, tandis que d'autres mains vinrent délivrer mon visage. Galahad garda mes doigts dans ses paumes fermées, attendant patiemment que je sois en état de parler sans m'étrangler dans un sanglot mal contrôlé. J'inspirais et soufflais plusieurs fois, tentant en vain de faire disparaitre les spasmes qui allaient à un moment ou à un autre trahir mon état émotionnel.

Je finis enfin par lever les yeux. Quand je vis son visage, mon cœur rata un battement. Pas de la même manière qu'à chaque fois que Tristan était dans mon champ de vision. Non, c'était là un sentiment complètement différent. Le petit sourire qu'il m'offrait était compatissant, et même s'il ne dit rien durant un instant, je compris que pour lui, quoi que je fasse, mes choix n'étaient autres que mes choix et que jamais il ne me reprocherait d'avoir suivi mon cœur.

C'était assez étrange de ressentir de telle chose rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre. Mais Galahad était comme un livre ouvert pour moi.

**« Tu as faits ce qu'il te paraissait le plus juste. Nous t'en sommes reconnaissant. Et même si Lancelot t'en veut, je suis certain qu'il a eu extrêmement peur de te perdre lui aussi. »** me dit-il d'une voix douce.

**« Galahad à raison » **commença Arthur en frictionnant mes épaules tendues. **« Tu fais désormais intégralement partie de notre famille, tu as prouvé à maintes reprises que ta propre sécurité était moins importante que nos vies. »**

**« Si tu n'avais pas été là, Dagonet serait mort à l'heur qu'il est » **enchaina Gauvain

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Arthur me remerciait. Je m'étais posée bien trop de questions ces dernières heures. J'avais bien trop douté, de moi, des chevaliers, de ma mission... Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû. Mais c'était si difficile de croire qu'enfin, pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'avais de l'importance pour quelqu'un d'autre que ma cousine ou Braden.

J'aurais souhaité poser l'ultime question : Pourquoi ? Mais c'était si beau que je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde gâcher l'instant.

**« Merci »** fut le seul mot que je réussis à sortir.

L'émotion était telle que si j'avais tenté de parler plus, j'aurais certainement atterri dans les bras du chevalier Gahahad à pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'étais persuadé que cela ne l'aurait aucunement gêné, mais ma fierté m'en empêchait.

**« Souhaites-tu voir Dagonet ? »** me demanda Arthur en se penchant légèrement sur le côté afin qu'en tournant la tête je puisse voir son visage.

D'un hochement de tête, je lui répondis positivement. J'avais peur de voir l'état du chevalier mais ne pas savoir était encore pire. Peut-être m'en voudrait-il aussi, ou peut-être pas ! Pour le savoir, je n'avais qu'une chose a faire ...

Je me levais, aidée de Galahad. J'arrivais à peine à poser la jambe au sol et à m'appuyer dessus sans siffler de douleur.

Arthur me proposa son bras, afin de m'aider à marcher. J'avais à peine remarqué l'absence de Bors avec tout ça. Celui-ci était certainement au chevet de son ami.

Arthur ne tenta pas de faire la conversation sur le parcours qui nous amenait à la carriole où se trouvait Dag'. Ni lui, ni moi, n'aurions su quoi dire. J'étais encore attristée par les paroles de Lancelot et Arthur n'était pas du genre à faire la conversation pour ne rien dire. Et puis, de quoi aurions-nous parler sur les quelques mètres de route ? Certainement pas de la pluie et ... de la neige !

Celle-ci s'était arrêtée de tomber, laissant place à une épaisse brume grisâtre flottant dans la nuit noire. Le temps changeait constamment, comme s'il reflétait l'état d'âme de nos troupes à chaque instant de ce périple. J'aurais aimé apercevoir la lune, car seul son éclat aurait réussi à réchauffer mon cœur. Elle avait toujours été ma confidente secrète dans les pires moments de ma vie, et à l'instant j'étais en train d'en vivre un. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la charrette, j'appréhendais l'instant où mes yeux se poseraient sur le chevalier allonger.

Arthur me saisit d'un bras par les hanches et de l'autre positionna mon bras sur ses épaules quand nous arrivâmes à destination, afin de me faire monter dans la carriole sans que je ne doive trop m'appuyer sur ma jambe blessée pour monter les quelques marches en bois. Arthur me demanda si j'avais encore besoin de son appui, je le remerciais de son aide et il me laissa en haut des marches seule avec moi-même.

Je pris une grande inspiration et écartais les tentures qui me séparaient de mes deux compagnons. Bors se trouvait dans le fond de la chariote, assis l'air complètement dévasté. Son visage avait comme vieillit sur le coup, il paraissait dix ans de plus alors que quelques heures à peine plutôt il était encore frais comme un gardon. La peine se dessinait sur ses traits à gros coup de fusain, j'aurais juré que les cernes noirs qui ornaient à présent son visage fort et jovial n'y avait jamais été auparavant.

Je détournais mon regard de Bors, au sol, bien emmitoufler dans des couvertures reposait Dagonet. Je ne pouvais voir son visage de là où j'étais, mais je distinguais son immense carrure sous toutes les couches de laine. Ça me fit un choque...

Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'un de ces valeureux guerriers qu'ils étaient tous puisse se retrouver dans cet état. Ce fut comme si la réalité me rattrapait et tel un taureau féroce m'avait percuté de plein fouet. Je tombais à genoux face à tant d'impuissance, ignorant complètement la douleur atroce qui se propagea dans ma jambe.

Bors eut un sursaut qui fit tanguer la charrette, mais je ne le vis pas se lever. Mon regard était comme absorber par la vision de Dagonet étendu comme mort. Malgré moi, je ne pus rien contre les larmes cette fois. Elles se déversèrent sur mes joues comme une cascade, mon sang tapant dans mes tempes sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Les bras de Bors se refermèrent sur moi tel des étaux en acier

**« Gamine bon sang tu vas bien ! »** me dit-il alors en me coupant littéralement le souffle dans son étreinte.

Mais j'étais incapable de répondre, comme j'étais incapable de détourner le visage du corps de Dag'.

Bors finit par me libérer de son enlacement, et par se rendre compte que je ne pouvais me défaire de la vision d'horreur qui m'absorbait, il plaqua alors ses deux mains gelées de chaque côté de mon visage

**« Regarde-moi, ma p'tite. Regarde-moi. »** murmura-t-il en pressant ses mains sur mes joues afin que je me réveille de ma léthargie. **« Il n'est pas mort. Grâce à toi... Regarde-moi Ailinn ! »** fini t il par m'ordonner sur un ton plus sévère.

Doucement je détournais le regard, plongeant mes yeux en larmes dans ceux de mon ami. Les siens avaient viré au rouge, laissant ses prunelles emplies d'une tristesse profonde, néanmoins j'y décernais toujours cette force qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, un homme fort et déterminé. Je restais là, à genoux les bras ballants durant un instant en ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire, tandis que Bors continua à parler

**« Tu nous as faits une de ces frousses, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai passé par la tête ? J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre toi aussi. »**

**« Je... Je suis désolée. » **murmurais-je dans un souffle court

**« Ne m'fais plus jamais une peur pareil ! »** me gronda-t-il gentiment en fonçant les sourcils

Je hochais de la tête positivement, du moins ça ressemblait à cela, les mains de Bors étaient toujours plaquées de chaque côté de ma bouille, ce qui empêchait légèrement la manœuvre... Soudainement, un grognement se fit entendre, Bors me lâcha en hâte et se précipita vers Dagonet.

Dag' remua en psalmodiant des injures de sa voix rauque, affaiblie par la mort, tandis que Bors tenta de l'apaiser avec un linge humide qu'il déposa sur son front. Doucement, je m'approchais, presque en rampant des deux chevaliers. Quand je fus assez près pour voir l'expression de Dag', je vis toute la douleur qu'il endurait sur ses traits, mon cœur se serra et la boule dans ma gorge grossit encore un peu plus, empêchant l'air d'atteindre mes poumons.

Dagonet ouvrit péniblement les yeux et quand son regard vitreux tomba sur moi, je ne sus si je devais avoir peur ou être soulagée. Je tentais de rester de marbre face à ce regard qui me jugeait. Tentait-il de se remettre les idées en place ou de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé, si tenter est qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas ?

**« Bors »** commença-t-il d'une voix faible en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

**« Oui, mon frère. »** répondit le vieux Sarmate en s'approchant

**« Lai... Laisse-nous » **

Bors voulut protester, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais Dagonet lança un regard à son ami qui ne tenta pas de répliquer. Le Sarmate se leva, déposa une main ferme sur mon épaule et me confia son frère, avant de sortir de la charrette sous mon expression apeurée.

Je ne savais quoi dire et tentais en vain de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder en dehors de Dag et de son regard inquisiteur. Le colosse Sarmate resta silencieux un moment, laissant planer dans l'air l'odeur de ma peur. Ce laps de temps me parut une éternité, je me sentais soudainement très mal à l'aise. On dit que les prédateurs peuvent sentir la peur, et là, je me sentais comme un petit lapin effrayé face au loup qui attend sagement de le dévorer tout cru.

**« Tu... tu m'as sauvé la vie »** dit-il avant de tousser et de grogner sous la douleur que lui infligeaient ses blessures.

Répondant à mon instinct et oubliant mes craintes, je me précipitais sur le chevalier qui s'étouffait dans sa toux.

**« Tu ne devrais pas parler. Repose toi, tu dois reprendre des forces. »** dis-je en tordant le linge humide et en le déposant sur son front brulant de fièvre.

Mais Dagonet m'attrapa le poignet d'une main de fer. Moi qui pensais qu'il devait être affreusement affaibli, la poigne de sa main était aussi pleine de force qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Je regardais sa main sur mon poignet et ressentais à nouveau le même effroi que quelques secondes auparavant.

**« Je... Je t'ai entendu gamine... »** dit-il juste avant que ses doigts ne se raidissent et que son bras retombe mollement sur le sol.

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »** tentais-je en vain de nier tout en remettant les couvertures sur le corps de Dag'

**« Je ne le dirais à personne, j'emporterais ton secret dans la tombe » **répondit-il en tentent de ne pas grimacer sous la douleur .

**« Et bien tu n'es pas prêt de la voir la tombe, parce que tu vas vivre. »** répliquais-je en essayant d'être le plus convaincante possible.

**« Tu parais si sur de toi. »**

Dagonet soupira, ce seul mouvement parut lui demander un effort considérable. Il s'affaiblissait de minute en minute et le voir ainsi me tortura le cœur. Je devais trouver un moyen de lui rendre sa vigueur et empêcher la mort de venir le prendre complètement. Il se battait contre celle-ci, mais j'avais, malgré tout, l'impression que cela n'était pas suffisant.

Parfois, on a beau se battre avec toute la force et la rage dont nous sommes capables de faire preuve, cela ne sert à rien... Ma grand-mère s'était battue jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et bien que ses capacités mystiques étaient bien au-delà des miennes, cela n'avait pas empêché la mort de gagner le combat.

**«J'ai perdu assez de gens précieux dans ma vie que pour tenter l'impossible afin que ça n'arrive plus. »** répliquais-je pleine d'espoir. **« Maintenant, tu vas te reposer, et guérir de tes blessures.»**

Dag' sourit, le genre de sourire qui n'atteint pas les yeux, le genre de sourire que l'on fait à l'autre pour tenter de le réconforter alors qu'on sait très bien qu'on en pense pas un traitre mot. Moi, j'avais l'espoir que Dagonet guérisse et que tout se finisse bien. On ne peut pas dire que j'en étais persuadée, mais si mes actions étaient vaines, j'aurais la certitude que mon voyage ici, dans ce temps, dans cette époque, n'avait servie à rien du tout, seulement à me pourrir la vie un peu plus qu'il ne fallait... Et sincèrement, j'avais déjà assez de doute et de question sur lesquels me prendre la tête sans qu'il faille en ajouter d'autres !

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, seul le son de la respiration de Dagonet retentissait dans la carriole. Je ne savais pas si le chevalier s'était endormi ou s'il était retombé dans les pommes, mais en tout cas, il respirait et pour l'instant c'était cela le plus important...

Le silence ne dura pas bien longtemps, les voix des chevaliers à l'extérieur du charriot s'élevèrent soudainement. Ils parlaient fort comme si une dispute avait éclaté... Bon sang, j'espérais que je n'étais en rien là dedans.

Guenièvre apparut sur le seille, presque comme affolée...

**« Je prends la relève, tu devrais aller dehors. »**

**« Que ce passe t il ? »** demandais-je inquiète

**« Bors est ... très en colère...»**

**« Oh merde ! »** fut ma seule réponse.

Je tenais tant bien que mal de me précipiter dehors, si le terme « précipiter » peut-être utilisé dans mon cas ! Ma jambe me faisait défaut et je dus me tenir à tout ce qui se présentait à moi pour arriver à me déplacer sans trébucher. Je finis par m'assoir au sol une fois à la sortie de la charrette et me laissais glisser sur une jambe afin d'en sortir sans devoir prendre les quelques marches...

Je ne comprenais pas comment, après tous les évènements de la journée et des derniers jours, ils arrivèrent encore à être si énergique. Je sentais la colère de Bors me picoter la peau. Les chevaliers tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir ce dernier pour qu'il ne fonce pas en hurlant sur Tristan... Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui avait provoqué la dispute, si c'était un trop-plein d'émotions ou autres, mais une chose était certaine, je n'étais pas en état – aussi bien mentalement que physiquement – à jouer les arbitres dans une querelle aussi insignifiante face à tout ce que j'avais traversé jusqu'à présent !

Je décidais de fuir plutôt que d'affronter la colère de Bors et pire encore, la colère de Tristan !


	24. Chapter 22 : Nul ne sait

Ailinn le retour ! :D

Avant toute chose, je me dois de vous remercier pour vos commentaires :) Ça fait toujours autant plaisir !

Alors un grand merci plus spécialement à ceux qui sont au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre : **Roselia001** – **Moon Plume** – **The Lily and the Hawk **– **Emichlo** & bien sur ceux qui me laisse des commentaires sur ma page fan (facebook – L'imaginaire d'Ailinn) : **Blandine** _(qui me corrige également mes affreuses fautes d'orthographe lol)_ – **Cath** – **Angie –** **Mireille** et les autres...

Ma correctrice étant absente ce soir, je vous poste le chapitre non corrigé – vous aurez l'occasion d'admirer mes belles fautes lol – j'éditerais donc quand le chapitre sera corriger, certainement demain dans la journée ! :)

Sans plus de cérémonie... Je vous laisse lire le chapitre !

J'attends, comme d'habitude, avec graaaaaande impatience vos commentaires sur ce chapitre 22 !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 22**

_**« Nul ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. »**_

_...Je décidais de fuir plutôt que d'affronter la colère de Bors et pire encore, la colère de Tristan !_

J'avais besoin de réfléchir, d'être seule et de tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Nous avions passé une étape, Dagonet était toujours vivant, et bien qu'il était dans un sale état, je devais faire en sorte qu'il le reste ! Ce n'était pas facile, dans le sens où je n'avais quasiment aucune compétence en médecine, et évidemment ça aurait été plus pratique si j'avais emporté une trousse de secours moderne avec moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Les compétences de Tristan en la matière étaient bien plus importantes que mon faible savoir dans le domaine, du coup je ne savais pas trop à quoi je servirais dans cet énième combat contre la mort !

Une chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est que Dag' allait survivre. Comment ? Aucune idée mais j'en étais sure.

Les chevaliers étaient trop absorbés par la dispute entre Bors et Tristan pour remarquer que je m'éloignais du campement. Même ces derniers ne s'étaient pas aperçus de ma présence, c'était dire à quel point leur dispute les préoccupait plus qu'autre chose ! En même temps, un Bors énervé, on pouvait comparer ça à un grizzli en rage, donc si j'avais été Gauvain ou Galahad, je n'aurais certainement détourner mon attention de Papa Ours – surnom qui à l'instant lui allait à ravir - pour rien au monde ! Pauvre Tristan allez vous me dire... Et bien tant pis, j'avais déjà eu mon quota de drame pour la journée...

Difficilement, mais surement, je quittais le sentier et m'enfonçais dans la forêt où nous avions élu domicile pour la nuit. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heur qu'il était, ni même d'où nous étions exactement, mais j'avais ce besoin inconditionnel d'être seule avec moi-même, ce qui était plutôt compliqué quand on voyage en compagnie d'une troupe de mec et d'un village pratiquement entier.

Les villageois ainsi qu'une partie de l'escorte romaine avaient continué la route vers le mur d'Hadrien, mais certains étaient resté, attendant notre retour en montant un petit campement de fortune. Jols et quelques hommes s'étaient chargé que tout soit prêt quand nous en aurions eux finis avec les Saxons, afin de passer la nuit et d'ensuite rattraper le cortège de chariot qui eux aussi s'étaient certainement stoppé en attendant que le jour se lève.

Évidemment il faisait nuit noir dans la forêt et je manquais à plusieurs reprises de m'étaler de tout mon long, mais le silence de la nature me faisais déjà un bien fou. Quelque part au loin je pouvais entendre une source d'eau, je suivis le son de l'eau qui s'écoule jusqu'à enfin tomber dessus à quelques mètres de moi.

Bien que je ne vis pas grand-chose, l'endroit me semblait magnifique, des pierres étaient positionnées comme un puits à même le sol et l'eau jaillissais de dessous sans que je ne puisse voir d'où elle venait. Je m'asseyais sur l'une des pierres qui formait le cercle et pris une grande inspiration afin d'évacuer toutes les émotions qui s'étaient accumulé en moi durant les dernières heures.

Fermant les yeux, je me laissais aller au clapotis de la mini fontaine et bien que tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant, je me sentais bien. Après tout, Dagonet était vivant, pas en grande forme, mais il était vivant ! C'était ça le principal pour le moment...

Malgré le faite que Lancelot m'en voulait atrocement d'avoir préférer agir plutôt que de regarder la scène impuissante, je décidais de me ranger du coté de Galahad et des autres chevaliers, je devais être fière de ce que j'avais fait. J'aurais d'ailleurs adorer raconter à Morrigann comment j'avais réussi à réchauffer la glace et la fendre, ça avait été spectaculaire et moi-même j'avais encore un peu du mal à y croire!

Un petit rire de gorge sortit de mon fort intérieur, peut-être était-ce un trop plein de stress, ou mes nerfs qui lâchaient une bonne fois pour toute, mais en tout cas cela me fit me sentir plus légère du coté de cette foutu conscience. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ris que j'avais presque oublier l'effet que cela faisait. Sentir ses lèvres s'étirer sur ses joues, avoir le cœur qui se sert alors qu'on voudrais éclater de rire... C'était tellement bon ! J'étais persuadée que si quelqu'un se cachait dans les environs il aurait certainement du me prendre pour une folle dingo à rire toute seule sans raison au beau milieu d'une foret noir.

A vrai dire, tout ce que je faisait ici pouvait, en faite, me faire passer pour une folle. J'avais beau aimer ces anciennes époques, il était clair que tout dans mon comportement laissait voir une jeune fille du XXI ém siècle, sauf pour ceux qui n'y avait jamais mit les pieds, évidemment ! Et pourtant, jamais je ne m'étais sentie plus « chez moi » qu'ici, sur les terres de Grande-Bretagne à l'époque du grand Artorius Castus et de ses Chevaliers Sarmates ...

Les Chevaliers ... Ce mot fit naitre des images dans ma têtes, chacun des hommes qui à présent étaient ma famille, je voyais leurs visages souriant. En si peut de temps, ils avaient remplacer ce que j'avais perdu, ou ce que je n'avais jamais eu. Bors et Arthur, deux hommes complètement différents mais qui se complétaient dans l'image d'un seul et unique père. Galahad, le petit frère que j'avais toujours voulu avoir. Gauvain et Dagonet, des amis protecteurs à la façon de Braden. Lancelot ... L'ami qui ne se gène pas de vous mettre une claque quand vous faite une connerie, celui qui est toujours là pour vous aider à dépasser vos limites et toujours présent quand il s'agit de vous taquiner... on a toujours besoin de ce genre d'ami dans sa vie !

Et Tristan, mon unique amour, celui pour lequel j'étais prête à donner ma vie si il le fallait, celui sans qui il m'était désormais impossible de vivre... Mon âme-sœur !

La seule personne qui manquait à cette photo de famille était Morigann, ma cousine, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie ! Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait me manquer !

**« Pfff quel idée j'ai eu de te laisser partir ! » **dis-je à voix haute en me donnant une baffe mental

**« Tu n'avais pas le choix, cousine ! » **

Cela ne pouvait être vrai. J'ouvris des yeux grand comme des soucoupes, mon cœur s'emballa et bien que mon cerveau prit le temps pour comprendre que c'était bien « elle », des larmes de joie naquirent déjà dans mes yeux. C'est quand une silhouette se détacha de la sombre foret que je vis enfin ma cousine. Elle enleva la capuche de la cape qui lui pendait sur les épaules et son sourire ma réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

**« Morri' »** soufflais-je en tentant tant bien que mal, de me relever.

Elle se précipita sur moi afin de m'aider à ne pas tomber et c'est quand ses mains me touchèrent que nous tombâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

**« Putain, je pensais ne plus te revoir avant un bon moment ! »** dis-je en riant alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues

**« Moi aussi ! Mais après ce que j'ai vue ce soir, je devais te voir ! »** me répondit elle d'un ton plus sérieux. **« Par tout les Dieux, que t'es il arriver ? » **me demanda t elle en voyant les bandages autour de mes mains, alors qu'elle m'aidais à me rassoir sur le bord du puits.

**« Nous avons affronter les Saxons hier et j'ai été blessée en voulant sauver Dagonet » **Répondais-je en vrillant mon regard sur ma jambe tendue et elle aussi meurtrie.

**« J'aurais du rester ! Ce Merlin, il va m'entendre ! » **

**« Ça n'aurait rien changer. Dagonet à tenter de briser la glace, mais il n'allait pas y arriver seul, je devais faire quelque chose... A deux nous aurions certainement été plus forte... Mais les Saxons étaient trop nombreux ! » **

**« Je suis désolée... Et Dag ' comment va t il ? »**

**« Il s'en sortira, du moins j'espère ! » **

**« Et ... »**

**« Gauvain ? Il va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est sain et sauf »**

Morrigann me demanda des nouvelles des Chevaliers, je lui racontais donc tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son soit disant enlèvement par les Pictes. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que nous nous étions quittées, mais cela m'avait parut une éternité. Je lui expliquais à quel point je m'étais sentie si seule quand les visions avaient recommencer et quand les pouvoirs qui dormaient en moi depuis toujours s'étaient enfin réveiller. Je lui racontais également que je m'étais faite une allier en la personne de Guenièvre, et que les Chevaliers me traitaient bien, comme l'une d'entre eux. Qu'ils m'aidaient tous à surpasser le manque qu'elle avait laisser dans mon existence.

**« Si tu n'avais pas été là, ils seraient tous mort ! Pourquoi Lancelot t'en veut-il à ce point ? Il devrait te remercier ce bougre !» **s'emporta Morri' après lui avoir conter l'épisode de la colère de Lancelot.

**« Je pense qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir agit en faite. Sa colère n'était pas tournée contre moi, mais contre lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne lui en veux pas. Nous avons traverser tellement de galère ces derniers temps que je peux tout à fait comprendre sa réaction ! » **

**« Bon sang Ailinn, ton bon cœur te perdra un jour... Mais je te reconnais bien là ! »** s'esclaffa t elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie que ce moment de complicité s'arrête, mais je devais lui parler de ces choses que j'entendais et voyais. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle aussi avait vue quelque chose ? C'est sur un ton plus sérieux que je lançais donc le sujet

**« Morri' je crois que nous allons nous en sortir, mais j'ai quand même peur de la suite. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, quoi que je vois ou entende, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer les choses ! »**

**« Cette nuit, j'ai fais un rêve, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Je nous ai vue, tu allais donner vie à un petit garçon... »**

**« Et tu m'a vue disparaitre... Je vais mourir en donnant naissance à mon fils »** continuais-je alors que ma voix se fit entendre comme un murmure.

**« Comment ... Tu l'a vue aussi ? »** rétorqua t elle surprise.

**« Oui, c'était un magnifique rêve au départ, nous y étions tous, puis j'ai sentis la vie me quitter alors que Tristan tenait Aël dans ses bras... Je ne voulais pas partir, Morri', mais c'est comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un tenait le fil de ma vie et tirait fort d'un coté sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose... » **

**« Ça n'arrivera pas ! Fais moi confiance... Nul ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais, je suis certaine que tout se passera bien ! » **

**« L'avenir n'est encore qu'un rêve qui n'existe pas... » **citais-je alors que je ne savais toujours pas d'où était venue cette voix si douce, qu'il m'avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises donné d'entendre **« Et si en réalité tout ceci s'était déjà produit? Comme nous le vivons aujourd'hui ! » **

Je me rappelais soudain des paroles de Merlin lors de notre première rencontre, ne m'avait-il pas dit de me souvenir de qui j'étais ? Tout ceci n'avait plus de sens à mes yeux, et bien que j'étais du genre à me prendre la tête sur le moindre truc un peu « bizarre » en cherchant des réponses (qui la plupart du temps n'avait absolument rien de réaliste) là j'étais plus que perdue...

**« Cela n'aurait pas de sens, Ailinn ! Merlin à parler de la prophétie, et Viviane te la confirmer ! » **Dit-elle en se levant afin de faire les cent pas.

**« Je sais, mais soyons réaliste, qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment de sens dans toute cette histoire ? Rien que le faite que toi et moi soyons ici n'a pas de sens logique ! » **

Mais une idée me vint soudainement en tête et bien que cela me parut très farfelu sur le moment, c'était peut-être une piste ...

**« Merlin m'a dit de me souvenir et ensuite nous à parler de la prophétie, Viviane m'a éclairer en me disant que nous étions de la lignée d'Arthur, la légende quant à elle, raconte que Guenièvre n'a jamais eu d'enfant avec Arthur, pourtant je l'ai vue enceinte dans ma vision ! »**

**« Moi aussi je l'ai vue, et j'attendais également un enfants ! ... Avec Gauvain... »** soupira-elle en levant des yeux mélancoliques vers la cime des arbres

**« Si Merlin veux que je me souvienne de quelque chose qui sait passé ici, que je suis une descendante d'Arthur et que comme nous l'avons vue toute les deux... »**

**« Tu es la véritable fille légitime d'Arthur et Guenièvre... »** lança Morri' comme dans un éclaire de lucidité ...

**« Et c'est pour cela qu'à un moment où à un autre, je devrais partir... Deux même personnes dans le même espace temps, c'est tout simplement impossible ! » **

Ces paroles me brisèrent le cœur. Si je devais partir, cela voulait dire que je laisserais tout les gens que j'aime derrière moi et que plus jamais je ne les reverrais. Peut-être y avait il un moyen de contrer cela, peut-être devrais-je partir mais qu'à un moment j'aurais l'opportunité de revenir... Tout cela était bien compliquer pour quelqu'un qui comme moi n'y comprenait absolument rien en science, physique ou voyage dans le temps.

**« Mais comment cela serait-il possible ? » **me demanda t elle, perdue, tout comme moi.

**« Je n'en sais rien, mais je compte bien le découvrir ! »**

**« Je questionnerais Merlin, depuis le début il nous cache des choses et vivre ces derniers jours avec lui m'a permis de me rendre compte de l'homme qu'il est. Il n'a rien de méchant en lui... »** répliqua t elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Une branche craqua non loin de nous et nous fit sur-sautées toute les deux. Morrigann me lança un regard paniquer alors que je me levais en hâte tant bien que mal. J'attrapais ma cousine par le main, si quelqu'un du campement avait le malheur de nous voir ensemble, c'était tout le plan de Merlin qui tombait à l'eau... Bien que le comportement de celui ci n'avait pas été très à la hauteur de ce que je m'attendais à voir, j'étais quand même persuadée que le vieux druide avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre tout ses plans de paix à la poubelle, si tenter est que ce fut vraiment ses plans !

**« Je dois partir, Ailinn. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous retrouverons bientôt ! »** me chuchota t elle en m'enlaçant.

**« Tu le promets ? »**

**« Juré ! Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »**

Après une dernière étreinte, Morrigann s'éloigna dans la foret et à peine quelques pas avait-elle fait que je ne la voyais déjà plus.

Faisant comme si je n'avais pas entendu que quelqu'un se rapprochais, je fis comme si de rien était, me lavant les mains et le visage à la source. J'avais les mains encore pleine de sang sécher et heureusement que je ne pouvais voir mon reflet dans l'eau car j'aurais certainement eu peur de moi-même. Mes cheveux étaient emmêler et la tresse qui descendait dans mon dos n'avait plus du tout l'allure de ce qu'elle avait été plusieurs jours auparavant. Bref, je devais ressembler à une pauvresse, d'autant que mes habits eux aussi étaient dans un sale état !

**« Avec qui parlais-tu ? »**

La dispute avec Bors avait du achever la patience de Tristan, car je sentis dans sa voix tout un mélange d'expression qui passait de l'agacement à la colère. Je détestait quand il était en colère, mais d'un coté j'adorais ça aussi et juste le son de cette voix pleine de domination et de possessivité me fit l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque...

Je terminais ma petite toilette improvisée en essuyant mon visage sur la loque qui me servait de chemise, sans geste brusque, car connaissant le spécimen il devait certainement avoir une arme en main, prêt à trancher la gorge du premier qui sortirait de nul part. Doucement je me retournais pour lui faire face, et effectivement il tenait dans ses mains la plus meurtrière de ses armes : son arc ! Au moindre son suspect, il décocherait une flèche qui fendrait l'air et irait se loger entre les deux yeux de celui (ou celle) qui s'approcherait de trop prêt. Et ce n'était certainement pas le noir de la nuit qui jouerait en la faveur de la pauvre proie. Tristan était un de ces archer qui visait avec son instinct et pas seulement avec ses yeux, tout ses sens étaient certainement à l'affut du moindre mouvement !

**« Avec qui parlais-tu ? »** retenta t il en serrant les mâchoires, voyant que je n'avais aucune réaction

**« Avec personne... Pose cet arc, il ne te sera d'aucune utilité, je ne faisais qu'un brin... »**

**« Je t'ai entendu parler, alors ne me ment pas Ailinn ! » **insista t il, sur de ce qu'il avait entendu.

**« Pourquoi mentirais-je ? »** rétorquais-je en niant les faits

**« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi » **gronda t il en serrant les mâchoires

**« Je parlais toute seule, tu es content ? Depuis quand est-ce interdit ? Je n'ai pas non plus le droit de passer un peu de temps seule peut-être... Voudrais-tu aussi me mettre une laisse autour du cou et pourquoi pas une muselière tant que nous y sommes ?» **

Mon soudain agacement eu pour effet de le surprendre, au point où il débanda son arc. Moi aussi je pouvais parfois faire preuve d'autorité, cela ne m'enchantais guère, car je lui mentais ouvertement et je détestais cela, mais qu'aurais-je du faire ? Il était tout à fait impossible pour moi de lui dire la vérité. Comment l'aurait-il prit ? Certainement comme une trahison et si par miracle il le prenait bien -ce que je doutais fortement le connaissant – à quoi cela lui servirait il de savoir ?

**« D'accord ! » **capitula t il – un peu trop facilement à mon gout ! **« Mais combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dis de ne pas t'éloigner du campement, et surtout sans arme ? »**

**« Oh, je ne sais plus, mais au moins ça ! »** répondais-je en souriant

**« Ailinn » **s'exaspéra t il **« Bon sang, tu es inconsciente ! » **

**« Je sais » **dis-je en m'approchant doucement de lui **« Mais imagine que c'était une ruse ? »** continuais-je tout en m'approchant de lui à pas lent en tentant tant bien que mal de paraitre sexy ... Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire attifer de la sorte et en boitant de surcroit !

**« Une ruse ? Et dans quel but ? »** demanda t il un sourcil lever alors que j'arrivais enfin devant lui pour lui faire face.

**« Peut-être... pour t'attirer loin des regards, afin de faire... ça ! » **

Du mieux que je pu, je montais sur la pointe des pieds afin que mes lèvres puissent caresser les siennes dans un baiser lent et chaste. Quel bonne actrice j'étais tout de même ! Ses lèvres chaudes et douces m'avais réellement manquée, je ne savais même plus quand avait été la dernière fois où j'avais eu le bonheur de les caresser comme je le faisais à l'instant.

Tristan était encore tendu alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de le dérider un tant soit peu. Peut-être n'avait-il pas le même manque que moi ? Soudainement, je fus prise de doute. Oui il était en colère, et je connaissais la raison... J'avais presque failli à ma promesse... C'est quand un soupire d'agacement sortit de sa bouche que je m'arrêtais et retombais sur mes pieds... Déçue...

**« Bon, vas-y engueule moi, laisse échapper ta colère, traite moi d'inconsciente, de folle, de tout ce que tu veux, mais bon sang ne reste pas là sans bouger ! »**

Il soupira encore et ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant, j'imaginais qu'il avait besoin de faire le point sur la situation et en même temps qui n'en aurait pas besoin ? Mais j'avais espérer que mes caresses le fasse un minimum réagir !

**« Tu ne comprend donc pas ! »** dit-il sur un ton lasse qui me surprit plus qu'autre chose

**« Comprendre quoi ? » **demandais-je alors

**« J'ai cru que c'était la fin... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur ! » **

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une grosse baffe en pleine figure, à la limite j'aurais souhaitée qu'il se défoule sur moi, qu'il déverse toute sa colère tel un flot de flèche qui m'aurait instantanément tuée, plutôt que de voir l'expression qu'il affichait à l'instant. Le grand Tristan avait eu peur ! J'étais tellement surprise que je ne le vis pas s'approcher de moi et c'est quand ses bras m'enlacèrent que je sortis enfin de ma léthargie causée par cet aveux si surprenant... surtout venant de lui !

**« Peur ? Toi... tu as eu peur ? » **demandais-je en vrillant mon regard dans le sien

**« Peur de te perdre... Je sais que je suis pas le genre d'homme qui montre se qu'il ressent, mais oui, je l'avoue, et même si j'ai du mal, c'est la vérité ! »**

_Je sais que je suis pas le genre d'homme qui montre se qu'il ressent_ – Et bien ça, c'était un doux euphémisme ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que le Tristan que je connaissait montrerait un jour des signes de sentimentalisme, j'aurais bien rigoler en me demandant si la personne n'était pas un peu saoule ! Mais c'était bel et bien ce qui arrivait ...

**« Mais je suis vivante, et sur pied qui plus est ! C'est pas une petite armée de Saxon qui viendra à bout de moi ! » **plaisantais-je en espérant détendre l'atmosphère et lui enlever cet air « triste » du visage

**« Tu es vivante, mais il arrivera un jour, si tu continue à te comporter de la sorte où ça ne sera plus le cas, et je refuse de revivre cela ! » **

_Je refuse de revivre cela _– Il avait dit ces mot avec une conviction incroyable, dans un mélange de sentiment plus contradictoires les uns des autres. Ses paroles me touchèrent en plein cœur, non pas que dans mon esprit Tristan n'avait jamais connu d'autre amour que moi, personnellement j'avais cru être amoureuse bien des fois dans ma vie du XXI ém siècle, mais ce qui me fit me sentir mal c'était la peine que je décelais dans son regard et le faite de savoir qu'il avait souffert de la perte de quelqu'un, et que peut-être, c'était la cause de son comportement avec moi... Un prénom me vint en tête, comme une évidence...

**« Iseult »** murmurais-je

Tristan eu un sursaut de surprise au moment où je prononçai le prénom de celle qui, jadis, avait réussi à faire battre son cœur avant moi.

**« Comment... »**

**« Comment je sais son prénom ? »** Il hocha de la tête en guise de réponse, toujours bouche bée **« Je sais beaucoup de chose ! »** continuais-je en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. **« Je ne te demanderais rien la concernant, sauf bien sur si tu te sens capable de m'en parler, mais sache que je ne suis pas elle ! » **

**« Tu lui ressemble plus que tu ne l'imagine ! »** j'arquais un sourcil en guise de questionnement – oui je sais, j'avais dis que je ne demanderais rien - **« Elle était aussi téméraire que toi, toujours à se mettre en danger et à réclamer la justice. C'était une combattante hors paire et rien ne lui faisait peur. Jusqu'au jour... » **Il prit un instant pour soupirer. **« Où elle à prit une flèche à ma place... Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! » **

J'avais le sentiment que c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un, cela avait du être extrêmement dur de garder cela pour lui toute ses années. Je comprenais à présent beaucoup de chose, sa manière d'être, ce qui lui avait couter de donner pour devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Le voir ainsi, soudainement sans barrière, sans carapace pour nous séparer me donnait envie de le prendre dans mes bars, non pas pour le réconforter, car j'étais persuadée que si il avait vue une once de « maternellement » dans mon comportement, s'en était fini de ce moment particulier... Et il y en avait si peu !

J'avais envie de lui plus que jamais, j'avais besoin de lui plus que jamais... Un sourire espiègle naquit sur mes lèvres et je sentis mon regard se réchauffer et s'étirer dans une expression de désire. Je voulais que cet instant dur encore, lui et moi, sans rien entre nous, ni barrière, ni vêtements ! Je commençais doucement à le dévêtir de sa cuirasse tout en essayant de ne pas le lâcher du regard, tandis qu'il prit un air sérieux et me regarda de toute sa hauteur, mais son expression de dureté s'évanouit instantanément et un léger sourire en coin étira ses lèvres dans ce satané sourire qui me faisais perdre tout mes moyens à chaque fois qu'il en abusait.

**« Tu es incorrigible ma parole! »**

**« Ouep, je sais » **dis-je alors d'un ton enfantin **« Mais c'est aussi pour cela que tu m'aimes » **

Je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dis un peu trop tard et me stoppais instantanément, jamais il ne me l'avait dit, et parfois je me demandais vraiment si c'était le cas.

**« Oui »** soupira t il d'un ton... taquin ? **« C'est aussi pour cela que... je... t'aime ! Mais ne te crois pas sortie d'affaire pour autant, nous règleront nos comptes plus tard ! »** s'empressa t il d'ajouter.

Entendre ces mots de sa bouche firent tout basculer et le reste de sa phrase resta en suspend dans le temps, oui nous réglerions nos comptes plus tard, mais pour l'heur je ne voyais plus que par son corps qui doucement, au fil des vêtements qui tombaient au sol, se dénudait de plus en plus, ôtant ainsi tout obstacle entre sa peau et la mienne...

Son torse étaient chaud et je m'y réfugiais alors que ma cape et mon sur-vêtements trônaient au sol avec les habits de Tristan. Il faisait froid et l'air glacial passait à travers le fin lin de ma chemise, mais Tristan m'enveloppa des ses bras, me barricadant dans une étreinte pleine de chaleur. A croire qu'il était tout aussi immuniser contre le froid que contre les armes.

Nous nous embrassâmes d'abord doucement, puis plus fougueusement. Nos langues s'entrelaçant dans une parfaite fusion des mouvements. Sa bouche avait été dessinée pour la mienne, jamais au monde je n'avais connu de corps plus fusionnel au mien. Nous nous complétions et avions chacun été façonner l'un pour l'autre. Quand j'étais dans ses bras, j'avais la sensation d'être chez moi, d'être là où je devais être, jamais jusqu'à notre première étreinte je n'avais connu pareil chose. Bien qu'il était plus grand et mieux fait que moi, Tristan avait des formes qui épousaient parfaitement les miennes, comme des prises électriques : la prise mâle et la prise femelle, tout deux l'un allant pour l'autre...

Nous cessâmes un instant de nous dévorer et pendant qu'il s'affairait à défaire le lien de son pantalon, je contemplai son torse parfaitement musclé mais aussi meurtrit par une multitude de cicatrice. Certaines étaient anciennes de plusieurs années et avaient prient la couleur de sa peau, tendis que d'autres étaient encore légèrement rosées...

Son corps était celui d'un guerrier et je ne me lassais jamais de le regarder avec beaucoup d'admiration et surtout beaucoup d'envie. J'aimais son corps avec toute les marques qui y était présentes, j'aimais les embrassées tout autant, si pas plus, que les regarder, car elles étaient les marques de ses nombreuses batailles, et surtout elles étaient le fruit d'un courage et d'une ardeur que je n'aurais jamais. Et à l'instant plus rien ne comptait plus à mes yeux que se corps meurtri par des lames d'acier contre le mien...

Mon pantalon était déjà à moitié déchirer, et quand j'arrachais d'un coup sec le tissus, le vent glacial heurta ma peau et ma blessure sous les linges qui servait de bandage, ce qui me fit pousser un petit gémissement de douleur... Mais bien rapidement je retrouvais ma place dans les bras de mon amant et instantanément, j'oubliais la douleur.

Il m'embrassa le haut du crane tout en défaisant le lien qui tenait ce qu'il restait de ma tresse, et un à un ses doigts défirent les entrelacs de cheveux, tandis que ses baisers se rapprochaient de plus en plus de mon épaule. Quand le tresse fut défaite, il me regarda et passa ses deux mains dans mes cheveux tandis que du bout des doigts je caressais son torse.

Des moments d'intimité pareil étaient plutôt rare entre nous, mais à présent que Tristan m'avait enfin ouvert son cœur, j'espérais profondément qu'à l'avenir ils ne le serait plus. Loin de moi l'idée de le changer, car je l'aimais réellement comme il était sombre, mystérieux et j'en passe, mais jamais encore il ne m'avait laisser entrevoir ce qu'il était derrière ce grand mur qu'il avait lui-même construit, et je devais admettre que c'était très agréable. Pouvoir lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert, comprendre ce qu'il avait à me dire sans aucun mot...

C'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire que de sentir à nouveau son souffle chaud contre ma peau, alors que ses lèvres embrassaient doucement le creux de mon cou et que ses mains étaient passées sous ma chemise, afin de laisser ses doigts parcourir la moindre parcelle de mon dos. Passant et repassant sur les linges qui me servait de sous-vêtements.

Le désire que j'éprouvais pour cet homme n'avait jamais été quelque chose de « normal ». Quand vous aimez, oui vous avez du désire pour la personne, mais ce que j'éprouvais pour Tristan dépassait largement l'entendement. J'avais toujours freiner mes envies, ne voulant pas donner mon corps au premier crétin venu, j'avais appris à dompter le besoin, mais le désire que j'avais si bien réussi à faire taire, ce désire complètement fou ravageait toute les barrières que je m'étais, jadis, fixée.

Tristan connaissait mon corps, il savait absolument quoi faire pour me rendre dingue juste par ses caresses. Il savait quel partie était plus sensible que d'autres, il savait déjà tout de moi, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas un endroit qu'il effleurait ou embrassait qui ne me faisait pas frissonner.

Il n'avait encore que caresser la peau de mon dos avec ses mains et celles de mon visage et de mon cou avec ses lèvres que déjà mes doigts se crispaient sur ses épaules et que ma respiration se fit plus haletante et moins contrôlée. Oh oui il savait ce qu'il faisait, pour mon plus grand bonheur...

Dés l'instant où sa langue se glissa entre mes lèvres, j'étais prête à m'abandonner à la chaleur de son baiser et c'est contre ses lèvres qu'un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, Tristan me serra plus brutalement contre lui pour m'embrasser avec encore plus d'ardeur. S'en était trop, je sentais son désire mûrir contre ma cuisse et mon propre désire me consumer, j'enlaçais mes bras autour de ses épaules afin de l'attirer toujours plus prêt et enfuie une main dans ses cheveux.

La réponse avide de son corps me fit presque défaillir et je m'accrochais de plus belle à ses épaules afin de ne pas m'écrouler. Ses baisers étaient comme son odeur : primaires, possessifs, envoutant et mystérieux à la fois. Il avait cet magnifique emprise sur moi, cette emprise qui au moment où ses mains se posaient sur mon corps me donnait l'impression de planer sur un nuage de plaisir intense, mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, cette emprise si dominatrice et passionnel, que j'aimais tant avec lui.

Nous devenions chacun de plus en plus impatient, je pouvais sentir son désire grandissant contre moi, et sa peau devenait de plus en plus chaude contre la mienne. J'étais prête à l'accueillir en moi, à ne faire plus qu'une seule et même personne avec lui, dans une communion du corps et de l'esprit parfaite. Nous nous voulions corps et âmes, sans limite.

Prise dans un tourbillon de plaisir, je n'avais aucune envie de refréner mes pulsions incontrôlées quand ses mains passèrent sur mes hanches nues pour descendre sur mes cuisses. C'est quand je me pris à lui mordiller la lèvres qu'un grondement se fit entendre et sans que je ne sache comment, je me retrouvais couchée au sol avec, entre les cuisses, l'homme de tout mes fantasmes... Nous nous retrouvâmes corps à corps, les yeux dans les yeux, partageant une union au-delà des mots, au-delà même du contact charnel.

Sans se hâter, mais avec une force dont il faisait toujours preuve, il me posséda, moi, mon corps, mon esprit, et tout ce qui depuis notre première rencontre lui appartenait. Il se passa alors une chose complètement extraordinaire et sur la quel je n'avais aucune emprise :

Ma peau se mit à bouillir, autant que la sienne, et au plus ses vas et vient se firent intense, au plus nos esprits étaient en parfaite communion. Quand son aura se déversa en moi et tout autour de nous, j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je sentis ma propre énergie sortir de mon corps et rejoindre celle de Tristan dans une danse parfaitement synchronisée, provoquant un mélange de couleur inqualifiable.

Je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille afin de l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas tomber dans le plaisir absolu, pourtant je voulais que cela dur le plus longtemps possible. Et comme si il avait conscience, il diminua la cadence et je tentais tant bien que mal de protester, ce qui le fit lâcher un petit rire discret que je n'avais encore jamais entendu...

J'avais l'impression que la terre elle-même s'enflammait sous mon corps. Au plus le plaisir qu'il me provoquait s'intensifiait au plus je perdais le contrôle et m'abandonnais tout simplement. Vite et sauvagement ou tendrement et voluptueusement, plus rien ne m'importait...

Soudain, Tristan laissa échapper un grognement rauque et je su que bientôt nous serions délivrer de l'ardeur qui nous consumait de toute part. Ses assauts se firent plus dur et plus possessifs. Un feu ardent brulait dans ses prunelles quand il attacha son regard au mien. Le baiser qu'il me donna alors n'avait plus rien de tendre, mon corps s'arquait de lui-même tandis qu'il allait et venait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, accordant les mouvements de langue aux mouvements ondulés de son corps contre le mien.

Quand enfin la libération arriva, mon corps tout entier se cabra et fut secoué de spasmes. Tristan succomba à peine quelques secondes plus tard au plaisir qui nous possédait... Tremblant et en sueur, il se laissa tomber sur moi et enfui son visage dans le creux de mon cou, tandis que je détachais mes ongles de son dos pour enfuir mes doigts dans ses cheveux... J'avais un mal fou à reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration. Il me serra tout contre lui et c'est comme si nos cœur battant à toute vitesse tentaient de se caler l'un à l'autre au même rythme.

**« Nous devons retourner au campement » **murmura t il contre mon épaule

**« Je sais »** soupirais-je

Mais aucun de nous ne bougea. Je sentais que mes jambes étaient encore légèrement tremblantes et je n'avais absolument pas envie de bouger pour l'instant. A vrai dire, nous serions rester ainsi toute la nuit que ça m'aurait été égale. Avoir Tristan dans mes bras et encore en moi était si rare que je voulais profiter de ce moment jusqu'à la dernière seconde... Mais il fit un mouvement pour se lever et mes dernières onces de force furent pour l'empêcher de me quitter... Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, tandis qu'il grogna de mécontentement... Apparemment il n'était toujours pas fan de mes manières très « XXI em siècle »

**« Il faut y aller, je suis de garde, Ailinn »** gronda t il

**« Et moi je suis en manque, Tristan ! »** répondais-je en insistant sur son prénom comme il venait de le faire avec le mien

**« Ma foi, quelques minutes de plus ou de moins »** lança t il avec son sourire taquin que j'aimais tant

Doucement Tristan se releva et s'appuya sur ses coudes, ses lèvres caressaient doucement les miennes et une douce chaleur s'empara à nouveau de mon être. En un rien de temps il avait profiter pour se relever, de manière à ce que je fus assise sur ses cuisses plutôt que d'être la maitresse de la situation en étant sur lui... Décidément ce mec là n'aimait vraiment pas être « dominer » par une femme... Ce qui était plutôt rigolo dans le sens où je préférais largement lui laisser le rôle du dominateur, rôle qui lui allait d'ailleurs à merveille !

Après une dernière étreinte, nous furent obliger de nous séparer, à mon plus grand damne. Je n'avais pas grand chose à remettre étant donné que ce qui restait de mon pantalon trainait au sol en lambeaux. J'allais être obligée d'aller mendier après des vêtements neufs.

**« Galahad ou Lancelot auront certainement un pantalon et une chemise de rechange pour toi » **me dit Tristan quand je ramassais ce qui restait de l'habit

**« J'espère, je ne veux pas faire le reste du voyage avec une chemise pleine de sang et qui plus est sans pantalon ! »** râlais-je

Quand Tristan eu fini de se rhabiller, et que je me fus enroulée dans ma cape, c'est presque naturellement que ma main rencontra celle de Tristan.

**« Comment va ta jambe ?»** me demanda t il alors que nous commencions à rebrousser chemin

**« Je survivrais... Mais je pense qu'un changement de linge serait une bonne idée »**

**« Je m'en occupe dés que nous seront de retour au camp »**

Et ce fut les derniers mot que dit Tristan sur le chemin du retour. J'avais l'impression qu'il réfléchissait, mais je n'osais poser la question. Il n'était pas du genre à parler et ses dernières confessions avaient déjà été presque un supplice pour lui. Je décidais donc de ne pas tenter d'entamer une liste de questionnement sur son ex disparue au combat, et à vrai dire, pour le moment j'en savais déjà assez sur son compte...

Comme ça, je lui ressemblais... C'était assez bizarre de se dire que l'homme qu'on aime plus que sa propre vie, pouvait peut-être vous aimer parce que vous ressemblez à son ex. Mais j'effaçais l'idée de ma tête assez rapidement, sans cela, la magie qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt allait disparaitre à tout jamais pour laisser place à une énième dispute, et je n'étais franchement pas d'attaque pour ça ! Et puis, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jalouse d'une morte... sans vouloir être méchante, bien sur !

La légendaire histoire d'amour de Tristan & Iseult ... Elle avait bercée toute mon enfance, j'avais appris à rêver du grand amour grâce à cette légende. J'avais aimer Tristan avant même de le connaitre, par le biais des différents écrits que j'avais pu lire. Mais là aussi, l'histoire n'était pas réellement celle que Grand-mère me contait pour m'endormir durant les nuits d'orages quand j'étais petite. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'avait rien du Tristan courtois et romantique de l'histoire.

Bien que je le savais depuis le jour où j'avais atterris dans cet époque, il était impératif que j'arrive enfin à faire la part des choses entre les légendes et la réalité. Je devais aussi réussir à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire quant à ma véritable identité...

_« Qui suis-je ? Une descendante d'Arthur ou sa propre fille ? Être sa descendante est tout de même plus plausible, mais Merlin ne nous a t il pas donner la preuve que les voyages dans le temps est possible ?_

De plus en plus d'énigme, de plus en plus de réponse à chercher... De plus en plus peur d'apprendre la vérité ! J'espérais que Morrigann aurait plus de chance que moi d'avoir des réponses, car il était clair que de mon coté, personne ne saurait me les donner... Merlin était certainement notre seule chance !

Avec toutes mes réflexions je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que nous avions passer lauré de la foret et que nous étions de retour au camp. Tristan me fit un signe de tête en direction de Galahad qui était assis devant le feu. Les autres chevaliers dormaient tous et ils était inconcevable de les réveiller juste pour avoir un pantalon de rechange.

**« Il a fini par te retrouver »** me lança mon jeune ami quand j'arrivais près de lui

**« Je n'étais pas très loin, j'ai trouver une source d'eau et je me suis un peu lavée. »**

**« Tu as faim ? »** me demanda t il gentilement

**« Oui, un peu ! Mais avant, n'aurais-tu pas un pantalon de rechange ? »** demandais-je un peu génée

Galahad me regarda bizarrement, un sourcil arquer, comme si il essayait de comprendre où je voulais en venir...

**« Mon pantalon était déchiqueter, a cause de la blessure, je n'ai donc plus rien à me mettre... »**

**« Oh d'accord ! Et bien non je n'en ai pas, je suis désolé »** me dit il en hochant les épaules en signe d'excuse

**« Je peux te prêter une robe » **me dit alors une voix derrière moi.

Guenièvre arrivait à notre hauteur tendis que je me demandais où elle allait trouver une robe alors que nous étions au milieu de nul part. Elle prit mon silence pour un « oui » et parti près de la charrette qui abritait depuis l'après midi Dagonet. Elle revint avec une étoffe dans les mains et me la tendis...

**« La femme romaine à laisser un paquetage dans la carriole, elle a certainement du se dire que j'aurais peut-être besoin de me changer, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, tu peux la porter »**

**« Bon, et bien ça sera déjà mieux que me promener les jambes à l'air »**

Galahad failli s'étouffer en se rendant compte qu'a part mes bottes, je ne portais rien sous la ceinture mais il reçu une claque derrière le crane par mon cher Tristan qui avait regarder la scène d'un œil amuser...

**« Je changerais ton bandage après »** me lança Tristan en prenant place près de Galahad.

Tristan s'empara d'une miche de pain que Gal' tenait, ce qui fit rouspéter ce dernier, mais mon « cher et tendre » lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire et Galahad se renfrogna aussitôt... La scène avait quelque chose de touchant, Galahad avec son air de petit garçon puni, et Tristan dans un style très « bad boy »... Je ne pu continuer à admirer la scène, Genièvre et moi allâmes derrière la charrette, afin que je puisse me changer sans que personne ne me vois... Au début elle resta silencieuse, mais cela ne dura pas

**« Alors, comme ça, Tristan et toi...? » **me demanda t elle l'air de rien en m'aidant à enfiler la robe à la mode romaine d'une couleur verte émeraude.

**« Tristan et moi ... oui... du moins je crois ! »**

**« Comptez vous vous marier ? »**

**« Par tout les Dieux, Genièvre, parler de mariage maintenant. Le moment est mal choisi tu ne trouve pas ? »**

**« Peut-être, ou peut-être pas ! »** répondit elle en sortant mes cheveux de la robe

**« De quoi ais-je l'air ? »** demandais-je d'un air suspect. Je me sentais nue, bien que la robe avait un poids sur mes épaules, j'avais l'impression de ne rien porter à part mes bottes

**« D'une femme ! » **J'en connaissais une qui allait certainement s'entendre à merveille avec ma cher cousine !

Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue, moi et les robes, nous n'avions jamais été de grandes copines, mais quand j'arrivais dans le champ de vision de mes deux camarades, je me dis alors que peut-être, plus tard, il était possible que nous le devenions... Je m'étais déjà présenter habillée de la sorte devant les garçons, mais la robe à la mode romaine n'avait rien de comparable à la robe que j'avais porter alors...

**« Tu devrais porter des robes plus souvent »** lança Galahad avec un sourire niais sur le visage

**« Je n'en doute pas »** répondais-je en prenant place prêt de Tristan afin qu'il s'occupe de mes blessures.

Je présentais d'abords mes mains à mon sadique favoris. Doucement et avec beaucoup de délicatesse -pour une fois - il défit le bandages qui protégeaient ma paume droite. Je ne sentais rien, et j'essayais de m'occuper à autre chose pour ne pas penser à ce foutu onguent qu'il allait encore me tartiner dessus. J'avalais un morceau de pain quand d'un coup il s'arrêta et eu un sursaut

**« Je ne veux pas regarder, c'est pire ou c'est mieux ? »** demandais-je en déglutissant

**« Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire ou mieux »** souffla t il, ce qui attira l'attention de nos deux autres compagnons.

**« Oh mon dieu ! Comment est-ce possible ?»** murmura Galahad

Je fini alors par regarder et ce que je vis me laissa sans mot. Ma main était guérie, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des coupures de ma propre lame sur ma peau. Instantanément je me levais et entrepris de défaire le bandage de la main gauche à toute allure avec des yeux écarquiller comme des soucoupes. Ma main gauche était aussi intacte que la droite ! Je regardais mes mains comme si c'était la première fois que je les voyais. Et quand je regardais les expressions de mes compagnons, je fus prise de panique... Je levais ma robe en hâte afin de vérifier sur ma cuisse était dans le même état, ce qui fit détourner le regard de Galahad... Tristan arracha d'un coup sec le bandage tout entier et là aussi nous constatâmes avec stupeur que ma cuisse était complètement guérie...

**« Ce n'est pas possible »** murmura Tristan

**« Par tout les Dieux, c'est quoi ce merdier ? »** dis-je sous le choque

**« Que se passe t il ? »** grogna la voix endormie de Lancelot non loin du feu où nous nous trouvions

La panique s'intensifia, trois personnes avaient été témoins d'une guérison miraculeuse et c'était déjà bien assez à mon goût. La seule personne qui n'avait pas l'air surprise était Guenièvre, elle affichait un air presque de triomphe

**« Rien du tout, Lancelot, rendors toi ! »** lança t elle alors d'une voix mielleuse à l'attention du Chevalier qui se rendormis instantanément.

**« Je crois que nous avons du un peu abuser du vin romain ce soir... Je vais aller me coucher ! »** Lança Galahad, son air trahissait le faite qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, et qu'il mette cela sur le compte d'un trop plein d'alcool me soulagea légèrement.

**« Oui, oui... C'est une bonne idée »** dis-je alors en riant nerveusement « Allons donc nous coucher ! Il se fait tard !»

Je m'affairais à préparer ma couche, mais le regard insistant et suspect de Tristan me mettait mal à l'aise

**« Tu n'étais pas sensé être de garde ? »** lui demandais-je en étalant une couverture sur le sol

**« Oui, je vais aller faire une ronde... » **

Tristan se leva sans me quitter des yeux tandis que je restais là, gênée et dans une situation très inconfortable. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait provoquer la guérison de mes blessures mais j'étais certaine que ça allait m'apporter des ennuis. Quand Tristan fut enfin parti, Guenièvre vint me voir, le sourire aux lèvres

**« Alors Merlin avait bien raison ! » **

**« Sur quoi ? »** demandais-je en m'installant sur ma couche, alors que Guenièvre s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

**« C'est bien vrai, tu es notre sauveuse... » **répondit elle presque les larmes aux yeux

**« Je ne suis rien du tout, Guenièvre. Tu devrais aussi aller te reposer, demain nous avons encore de la route à faire ! »**

Elle n'eut pas l'air de prendre mes paroles au sérieux, et c'est toujours avec le sourire qu'elle se leva et partis en direction de la carriole, certainement pour relever Bors qui se tenait encore au chevet de Dagonet.

Une fois seule, je me mis à observer mes mains... La guérison s'était faite entre le moment où je m'étais réveillée et l'instant où Tristan avait ôter les bandages, entre temps je n'avais rien fait qui puisse avoir un tel effet... Mais... Peut-être que si... Le dernier moment où j'avais ressentis de la douleur avait été l'instant où j'avais arracher mon pantalon en lambeaux, puis à la seconde où Tristan m'avait tenu dans bras et qu'il m'avait si magnifiquement fait l'amour, la douleur avait disparue, et je n'y avais même plus penser... Trop préoccupée, je sursautais quand Tristan vint s'installer à mes cotés.

Il enleva les mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchait d'atteindre mon cou et y déposa un baiser des plus tendres tandis que je me calais contre son torse et m'enroulais de ses bras.

**« Est-ce que c'est nous qui avons fait ça ? »** me murmura t il, sa joue contre la mienne, nos deux regards allant dans la même direction

**« J'en ai bien l'impression »** répondais-je alors, néanmoins sans certitude

**~ 000 ~ **

Alors, à votre avis ... Est-ce que les ébats de nos deux amants ont des vertus médicinales ? XD Qui est réellement Ailinn ? :D Encore tout un tas de question ... J'attends donc vos suggestions avec grande impatience et vous dis à bientôt ! ^_^


	25. Chapter 23 : Promesses

Hello les gens...

Ben voui, une revenante ! Je sais, 4 mois que j'ai rien poster mais j'ai de bonnes raisons ! (genre lol) Je suis partie en vacance en Angleterre (j'ai été sur la tombe de mon cher Arthur à Glastonbury :D ) puis quand je suis rentrée je me suis chopper un sacré virus sur mon pc, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais... Mais heureusement j'ai su tout récupérer (je déteste la technologie moderne) ... Ensuite ben, mon pc est tomber en panne (vraiment pas de bol) et pour couronner le tout, l'inspiration m'a lâcher !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour le chapitre pourri que je vous poste... Il a été écrit en plusieurs fois et c'est franchement pas génial ! Enfin, je suis pas très objective donc à vous de juger !

Les remerciements habituels :

**Gwla10** et **emichlo**, merci pour votre soutient.

**Ondatra zibethicus** : J'avoue avoir un gros souci d'orthographe, malheureusement je n'ai personne pour me corriger, et ce chapitre ce sera encore bourrer de fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance :(

**Moon Plume : **Héhé si c'est bon ou pas tu le saura en lisant les prochains chapitres ma belle looooool

Je sais, je suis sadique :P En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ^_^ Et merci de me suivre, j'adore tes commentaires :)

Un grand merci à ma nouvelle lectrice **Rawenal717 **: J'adore lire tes commentaires, tu as l'air à fond dans la lecture et ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste ^_^

Un grand merci également à ceux qui me suivent dans l'anonymat et à ceux qui commentent mes chapitres sur ma page facebook ou sur mon blog (L'imaginaire d'Ailinn)

Fin du blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 23**

Après tout les évènements des derniers jours j'étais complètement épuisée, la nuit avait été calme et à vrai dire, même si une bombe nucléaire avait explosée à coté de moi, je ne l'aurais pas entendue, bien que j'aurais été surprise qu'il y ai une bombe nucléaire dans le coin ! Je m'étais endormie dans les bras de Tristan, mais c'est Galahad qui m'avait réveiller alors que le jour se levait à peine. J'avais dormi, mais pas d'un sommeil réparateur, plutôt celui qui vous donne l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout...

Malgré ça, c'était un de ces jours où vous sentez la bonne humeur vous gagner pour n'importe quel raison. Était-ce les ébats de la veille, le faite d'avoir vu ma cousine ou l'idée de revoir le mur d'Hadrien en vie ? Certainement un peu -même beaucoup- des trois.

Le ciel avait beau être gris et menaçant, le soleil tentait de percer à travers les nuages, et même si il n'y arrivait pas, le temps s'était légèrement réchauffer. C'était à ni rien comprendre, mais à vrai dire je n'avais pas vraiment envie de penser ou de réfléchir à ce genre de chose.

**« Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur ce matin ! »** me fit remarquer Galahad

**« Et je n'ai pas l'air de bonne humeur, je suis de bonne humeur ! » **répondais-je avec le sourire en m'installant à coté de lui devant le feu

**« Et on peux savoir pourquoi ? »** demanda alors Bors qui jusqu'à présent ne m'avait pas encore adresser la parole

**« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop... Par contre toi, tu as une tête à faire peur! » **

Bors grommela quelque chose que je ne compris pas en guise de réponse. Je pouvais tout à fait comprendre que son humeur soit exécrable. Dagonet n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et certainement que la dispute de la veille l'avait encore plus pousser dans un état de colère et de mauvais humeur.

Je me levais, je n'aimais pas le voir dans cet état, et bien qu'il se débattu un instant, j'enroulais mes bras autour de ses épaules et déposais un baiser brouillant sur son crâne.

**« Mon Papa Ours se serait-il lever du mauvais pieds ce matin ?»**

**« Je n'ai pas dormis... Pas comme certain ! »** grommela t il en lançant un regard meurtrier autour de lui **« Pis, Papa Ours, c'est quoi ce surnom ! »** fini t il par murmurer

**« Ohh arrête de râler ! Et puis ça te va bien ! » **répliquais-je en tentant de plaisanter

**« C'est vrai que ça te va bien ! » **lança Gauvain qui avait assister à la scène

**« Ha ! Tu vois ! »** Lançais-je en riant tout en reprenant ma place au près de Galahad

Je mangeais mon petit déjeuner - si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi - d'un air joyeux en respirant profondément l'odeur de la nature. Bien que j'aurais tout donner pour une bonne tranche de pain tartinée d'au moins trois centimètres de Nutella et d'un bon café tout chaud avec plein de sucre et de lait, je me contentais de la miche de pain et du morceau de viande séché que Gal' m'avait si gentiment offert. Bors resta là, assis sur son tronc d'arbre à me fixer d'un regard meurtrier alors que je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que Tristan avait bien pu lui dire pour que je sois la proie de la mauvaise humeur du vieux chevalier ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je m'étais promis de le découvrir après avoir rendu une visite à Dagonet.

Genièvre était toujours à son chevet quand je pénétrai dans la charrette. Bien qu'elle n'avait certainement pas du beaucoup dormir, elle était toujours aussi belle, son teint clair avait toujours cette merveilleuse couleur pèche et ses lèvres était d'un rose dont on aurait jurer que la fleur elle-même aurait été jalouse. Je comprenais sans peine que ce cher Arthur puisse en tomber follement amoureux... De même que Lancelot d'ailleurs, ou que n'importe quel homme...

Si il était vrai que Genièvre était ma mère, je me demandais bien en quoi je lui ressemblais. J'avais les cheveux roux, les yeux bleu/vert, tandis qu'elle était brune aux yeux brun. Durant un instant, je me surpris à l'observer penser les plaies de Dagonet. Elle faisait preuve d'une douceur dont j'aurais été incapable. Je me rappelais soudainement une réflexion que Braden m'avait fait alors que nous étions attabler ensemble le soir où Morrigann et moi avions débarquer dans cet époque bizarre _« Tu aurait fait un fameux chef de clan ! »_ m'avait il dit. A l'époque, j'avais trouver cette phrase anodine, il m'avait dit ça avec le sourire mais son ton trahissait un grand respect. Peut-être avait il raison sans le savoir. Si j'étais réellement la fille du légendaire Roi Arthur Pendragon, je pense que c'est ce que j'aurais été, car connaissant mes « parents » j'étais certaine que si ils m'avaient élever eux-même, je n'aurais certainement pas été l'une de ces princesses de contes de fée pourries et gâtées... Ou peut-être juste un peu, hache et épée en plus!

**« Il est temps que nous arrivions au mur »** me lança Guenièvre inquiète

C'est à ce moment que Dag' releva doucement la tête, une boule se forma au niveau de ma gorge, qui se serra comme un étau à la vue de son teint pâle et son front toujours perler de sueur froide. Relever la tête lui couta un tel effort qu'il en grimaça sous la douleur.

Après quelques instant Guenièvre me confia le chevalier afin d'aller manger un morceau avant de reprendre la route. Je tordis un torchon et essayais le front de mon ami tandis que celui-ci était repartit dans le sommeil, à le voir dans cet état j'aurais tout donner pour avoir le pouvoir de le soigner, malheureusement je n'y connaissais foutrement rien en matière de guérison miraculeuse, je ne savais d'ailleurs pas moi-même comment mes propres blessures avaient guérie soudainement. Oh bien sur, la veille j'avais imaginée que Tristan y était pour quelque chose, mais soyons juste un tout petit peu réaliste, Tristan était un adepte des onguents puants et atrocement piquants, pas un magicien guérisseur.

Quand Guenièvre revint, je lui laissai la place, la carriole était assez large pour contenir deux corps, mais l'air devenait soudainement moins respirable, j'avais envie de pleurer tout à coup et tandis que les larmes menacèrent de coulées, je m'excusais et sortie de la charrette. Je pris une grande respiration afin de chasser la tristesse qui m'avait soudainement attaquée de plein fouet et refoulais mes émotions quelque part dans un coin de ma tête et de mon cœur... Il était inconcevable pour moi de voir le grand Dagonet, cette machine à tuer, ce gros ours au grand cœur se laisser mourir sans réagir, pourtant je savais qu'il lutait de toute ses forces contre la grande faucheuse.

**« Gamine, faut que j'te parle! » **me fit sursauter la voix bourrue de Bors.

L'instant que je redoutais allait arriver, ce qui me fit instantanément oublier – temporairement- mes états d'âmes. Bors était adosser à la charrette, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine, le regard froid et distant. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon ! D'autant plus qu'il avait recommencer à me surnommer par ce foutu mot que je détestais tant ! Il fini par bouger, et sans rien dire – pour une fois – je le suivais à l'écart du campement, là où personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

**« Je t'écoute, qu'a tu à me dire ? »** demandais-je en lui faisant face.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui paraitre faible, je me tenais à sa hauteur, le dos droit, le visage fort. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il avait à m'annoncer, mais je voulais qu'il me considère comme son égale, et non comme une « gamine » à qui il devait faire la leçon. J'étais las des reproches, las de voir les gens que j'aime partir – ou mourir.

**« Il faut que tu sache certaines choses... »** Je compris tout de suite à quoi il voulait faire référence.

**« Ce n'est pas la peine, Bors, je sais déjà tout ce que j'ai à savoir ! »** répondais-je d'un ton aussi détacher que celui qu'il avait prit. Bors parut interloquer, pensant certainement que nous ne parlions pas de la même chose.

**« Oui, Iseult, la flèche, et tout ce qui va avec! »** lançais-je afin de lui faire comprendre que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, tandis qu'intérieurement, j'ajoutais _« Et même plus ! »_

**« Comment le sais-tu ? » **me demanda t il alors d'un air interrogateur

**« Je sais pas mal de chose, Bors. » **répondais-je sans trop vouloir en dire. **« Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'elle ! »** dis-je en insistant sur le _« elle »_.

**« Peux tu me le promettre ? »** me demanda t il alors, ce qui eu le don de me faire sourire

**« T'es un accroc des promesses dis donc toi ! Et puis, sérieusement, est-ce que tu me trouve assez bête que pour aller me faire tuer ? »** demandais-je alors d'un ton faussement outrer

**« Oh que Oui ! Et j'trouve pas ça drôle ! » **s'écria t il alors que mon sourire se fit plus large

**« Dis donc, est-ce que c'était la raison de votre dispute d'hier soir ? »** demandais-je alors par curiosité

**« Ma parole, ta des yeux et des oreilles partout ! » **s'offusqua t il

**« En même temps, y aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas t'entendre... » **répliquais-je, amusée par ma réflexion.

**« Bors ? » **l'appelais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà

**« Ouais ? » **dit-il en se retournant

**« Tu m'a demander de te faire une promesse, est-ce que je peux en faire autant ? »**

**« Tout ce que tu voudra, t'a ma parole ! »**

**« Je voudrais te demander de me promettre que si un jour je ne devais plus être là, de prendre soin de ce qui m'appartient...»**

**« Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu devrais ne plus être là ? Tu compte partir ? »**

**« Bors » **soupirais-je alors qu'un pincement au cœur se fit sentir et que je ravalais l'énorme boule coincée dans ma gorge. **« Un jour, pas tout de suite, je devrais partir. Je sais que tu as déjà énormément de responsabilité avec Vanora et tout les enfants, mais promet moi juste que tu prendra soin de ce qui m'appartiens. »**

Bors m'observa un moment en silence, un air interrogateur peint sur son visage. Peut-être pensait il que je préparais quelque chose, mais si je lui expliquais le pourquoi du comment de ma requête j'étais bonne pour lui raconter la vérité de ma présence parmi eux et encore à ce jour cela était inconcevable... Un jour peut-être, mais ce jour n'était pas arriver... Pas encore du moins !

**« Très bien, je te le promet ! »** fini t il par dire.

Peut-être ne tenterait il pas d'en savoir plus, peut-être n'avait il pas envie d'en savoir plus pour le moment. Bien que Dagonet était dans un sale état, Bors s'inquiétait pour moi, pas autant que pour son frère d'arme, mais le fait était là, il avait tenter de me parler de l'histoire de Tristan et d'Iseult, certainement sans l'accord du chevalier concerner, et bien que ma tentative de sauvetage envers Dagonet était la preuve que j'étais belle et bien capable dans un moment de pur folie de foncer tête baissée vers l'ennemi, j'avais promis... Une promesse qu'il était certain que je ne tiendrais pas, mais Bors avait déjà tellement de négatif sur la conscience qu'il était impensable que je ne lui mente pas. C'était mal, je le savais, je le sentais qu'il ne me croyais pas entièrement, mais c'était pour leur bien à tous.

Avant que nous reprenions la route vers le mur d'Hadrien, j'avais remballer mes affaires, préparer Epona pour le reste du chemin et rendu une dernière visite éclaire à Dagonet toujours dans un semi-coma. Guenièvre m'informa que parfois il se réveillait mais que ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, juste quelques secondes de lucidité et je priais encore plus pour que le chevalier tienne le coup jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin puisse enfin s'occuper de lui.

Le convoi reprit la route, Arthur en tête de ligne avec Lancelot, les chevaliers éparpillé par ci par là, Tristan toujours en avant et moi derrière la carriole où se trouvait Dag' et Guenièvre. Je rêvassais à l'idée de retrouver Morrigann, j'imaginais qu'elle me raconterais avec passion ce qu'elle aurait apprit aux cotés de Merlin et des Pictes, tout cela installée au coin d'un bon feu à siroter tranquillement un godet de vin aux épices. La vision me fit sourire, j'avais tellement hâte de la retrouver définitivement.

**« A quoi pense tu de si joyeux? »** me demanda Gauvain alors que je ne l'avais même pas remarquer.

**« Je pensais à Morrigann ! »**

**« Moi aussi j'y pense souvent »** me confia t il alors. **« Nous aurions du partir à sa recherche »** dit il tandis que sur son visage se peignait la colère.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je suis certaine qu'elle va bien » **dis-je en lui souriant

**« Comment peux tu en être certaine ? » **

**« Je le sais c'est tout ! » **

**« Les femmes et leur sixième sens. » **répliqua t 'il en levant les yeux au ciel **« Tu es étrange, Ailinn »** me dit-il alors en me regardant de bilé.

**« Comment ça étrange ? » **répliquais-je sans trop comprendre

**« Je ne sais pas, tes mots et ta façon d'agir sont comme si tu venais d'un autre monde, tu es un mystère à toi seule et pourtant, tout dans ton caractère me fait penser à quelqu'un que je connais bien. »**

**« Tu pourrais être un peu plus précis, Gauvain ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ! »**

**« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu sais te battre et tu es très bien instruite, ce qui n'est pas courant pour une femme, et j'ai le sentiment que tu sais plus de chose que tu ne veux bien le dire. »** Malgré moi, je me mis à rougir et me demandais si je n'avais pas déjà été démasquée sans le savoir. Était-ce l'heur du bûcher ?

**« Ensuite ton caractère : Tu es pleine de bravoure, de gentillesse, entêtée, tu te soucie avant tout des autres et j'en passe »**

C'était la plus longue tirade que j'avais entendue de la bouche de Gauvain depuis que je le connaissais. Je le remerciais d'un sourire, car bien que je n'avais pas que des qualités, Gauvain venait de me décrire en quelque mots, en faisant attention de n'énumérer que celles-ci. J'adorais Gauvain, c'était l'un des chevaliers que je connaissais le moins et nous n'avions pas énormément bavarder lui et moi, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien et j'étais persuadée qu'il allait rendre ma cousine plus qu'heureuse une fois que toute cette histoire serait enfin terminée et que nous seront tranquille.

**«A qui te fais-je penser ?» **

Avant que Gauvain n'ai le temps de répondre, Arthur nous fit signe que nous nous stoppions. Une petite pause ne ferait sans doute pas de mal, mais j'étais si impatiente d'arriver au Mur d'Hadrien et de connaitre la réponse de Gauvain que cela m'ennuyais presque de faire halte, même pour quelques minutes.

J'attachais Epona à un arbre et me laissais tomber lourdement au sol, j'avais l'impression de peser trois tonnes, non pas que la robe que je portais était lourde, bien du contraire, mais le poids sur mes épaules s'alourdissait de jour en jour. Je regardais le monde s'affairer autour de moi en silence, mes jambes pliées contre ma poitrine, j'entourais mes genoux de mes bras et quelque chose me griffa au passage : saleté de bague !

Elle était si grosse que je ne pouvais même pas la faire tournée à mon doigt, c'était un tic que j'avais pris de ma grand-mère. Quand elle réfléchissait ou qu'elle était nerveuse, elle faisait toujours tourner sa bague à son doigt.

Penser à elle me rappelais à quel point cela avait du être dur pour elle de m'élever comme son enfant, de m'apprendre tant de chose, alors que nous n'avions peut-être, tout compte fait, aucun lien de sang. Cela me faisait tellement bizarre de me dire que celle que j'avais aimer comme ma mère, n'était peut-être qu'une inconnue pour moi. Et c'était le cas également pour Morrigann... Peut-être n'étions nous même pas cousine non plus... Cela me frappa comme un coup de marteau et le poids sur mes épaule s'accentua d'un cran.

**«Tien » **me lança Tristan, que je n'avais même pas vue arriver. Il me tendait une miche de pain et sa gourde en cuire.

**« Merci » **dis-je en prenant ce qu'il me tendait.

Il s'installa à mes cotés en silence et je le regardais faire. Même moi, aussi peu vêtue, je n'arrivais pas à avoir cette fluidité de mouvement que tout les chevaliers avaient. Je me demandais comment faisaient-ils tous pour être aussi souple avec autant de cuire et de métal sur eux...

**« Ta famille doit te manquer... »** lâcha t il soudainement après quelques instant de silence total. Il me fallu un instant pour m'adapter au fait qu'il me pose des questions sur moi...

D'abord parce que le Tristan que je connais ne posais pas de question, il parlait quand il fallait, et encore... Et ensuite, le fait qu'il s'intéresse à ce que je pense ou ressente était une nouveauté à laquelle il fallait quand même s'habituer...

**« C'est vous ma famille à présent »** dis-je en picorant dans la miche de pain sec.

**« Et tes parents ? » **

**« J'ai appris récemment que j'avais été adopter. Et ils ne se sont jamais occuper de moi. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. » **mentais-je à demi. Un jour il faudrait quand même que je puisse parler de moi sans devoir à chaque phrase insérer un mensonge, ça devait vraiment pesant !

**« Pourquoi pense tu que tes vrais parents se trouvent ici ? »** demanda t il

Presque inconsciemment mon regard se posa sur Arthur, qui donnait des directives à ses hommes, ensuite sur Guenièvre, qui sentis mon regard et me lança un sourire ...

**« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit »** répondais-je le regard dans le vague à présent.

Tristan acquiesça, puis me fit remarquer que je ne mangeais pas, ce qui eu le don de me faire sourire. Si lui aussi s'y mettait maintenant, on était pas sortis de l'auberge ! Comme d'habitude je n'avais pas d'appétit, j'avais plus ou moins bien manger le matin même et bien que la vie ici était beaucoup plus rude qu'à « mon époque » je n'avais toujours pas un appétit d'ogre comme mes compagnons d'arme, qui eux se restauraient à la moindre occasion.

Je savais que si je ne parlais pas, Tristan ne poserait pas de question. Quand il se leva, je fus légèrement soulagée qu'il ne soit toujours pas devenu un grand bavard... Une fois debout, il me tendit sa main et m'aida à me relever, malheureusement mes pieds s'emmêlèrent dans cette foutu robe et je failli trébucher, mais Tristan eu le réflexe de me rattraper à temps, ce qui m'évita de m'étaler de ton mon long à ses pieds. Oui, bon d'accord, je l'idolâtrais, mais pas à ce point quand même !

Quand je relevais les yeux vers son visage, je me rendis compte qu'il me fixait intensément, ce qui eu le don de me faire rougir. Son bras gauche était enrouler autour de ma taille, me serrant fort contre son torse tandis que de sa main gauche, il me caressa du bout des doigts la mâchoire. Malgré que Tristan avait toujours se même regard noir, froid et sans pitié, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi l'étincelle d'un peu ardent illuminait ses abysses si sombres...

**« Tu sais tant de chose sur moi alors que j'en sais si peu sur toi. Il faudra remédier à ça. »** murmura t 'il presque tout en détaillant mon visage comme si il imprimait dans sa mémoire chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Je n'eus le temps de répondre, qu'il abattit ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Toujours le même genre de baiser auquel je ne résistais jamais : à la fois possessif et d'une tendresse incroyable à laquelle je n'étais pas encore habituée venant de lui.

Quand il se recula, je dus presque réapprendre à respirer. Mon cœur battait la chamade aussi fort que le bruit d'un marteau frappant l'enclume. Tristan eu l'air satisfait de son effet, au point où un demi sourire élargit le coin gauche de ses lèvres. Il était si beau et si charismatique que je me demandais encore, parfois, quand la déprime pointait le bout de son nez, si je ne rêvais pas. Ce gars là était à moi, autant que j'étais à lui... Nous nous appartenions mutuellement et ce jusqu'au delà de la mort elle-même, de cela j'en étais certaine.

J'en étais encore toute secouée quand il me lâcha complètement et partit rejoindre son cheval. Un silence total régnait à cinq mètres à la ronde autour de moi et c'est là que je me rendis compte que tout les regards étaient braquer sur moi, pour la plupart stupéfait. Je me raclais la gorge et affrontais mes compagnons. Guenièvre était la seule dans l'assemblée qui paraissait émue.

**« On dirait que vous avez vue un fantôme les gars... Gal', ferme la bouche, tu va avaler une mouche! »** lançais-je en haussant des épaules et en me retournant vers Epona, qui elle broutait l'herbe à sa disposition.

Des petits rires se firent entendre alors que chacun allaient rejoindre sa monture. J'avais comme l'impression qu'un message était passé, mais je ne savais pas lequel. Était-ce une confirmation de notre relation pour bien faire comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe, de négatif ou positif, nous formions officiellement un couple ? Bizarrement, si tel était le cas, cela me faisait une drôle de sensation...

Quand nous reprîmes la route vers le Mur d'Hadrien, je sentis comme un soulagement dans les troupes... Nous rentrions enfin à la maison. Nous pourrions faire soigner Dagonet par un médecin romain qui allait nous le remettre d'aplomb, je pourrais prendre un bain et dormir dans un bon lit douillet, Bors retrouverait Vanora et les enfants, tandis que Lancelot et Galahad iraient certainement retrouver l'une de leur prétendante, j'irais ensuite chercher Morrigann et pourquoi pas aller festoyer tous ensemble la libération des chevaliers à la taverne.

Tout à coup, je sentais le parfum sucré du bonheur... Mais ce fut de très courte durée... Car comme à chaque fois qu'une étincelle d'espoir se faisait sentir, l'odeur du désastre rappliquait aussi tôt. Comme si, tout compte fait, nous n'avions pas droit à un peu de repos bien mérité.

Mon ventre commença à me lancer, d'abord une petite douleur très supportable, ensuite la nausée me monta dans la gorge et ma vue se brouilla. Je me laissais allée sur le dos de ma jument et calais mes genoux un peu plus fort autour de son corps afin de ne pas tomber, je respirais calmement. J'avais appris à reconnaitre l'annonce physique d'une vision et effectivement elle me percuta l'esprit de plein fouet.

_Je me trouvais dans une foret sombre avec pour seul bruit le vent dans les arbres. Une lueur brillait dans les fourrés au loin, et doucement se rapprochait de moi. Je n'avais pas peur, même si j'avais le pressentiment que ça n'était pas bon, car inconsciemment je savais de qui il s'agissait et ce même si je ne l'avais jamais vue : Morgane. Elle se matérialisa dans un jet de lumière bleuté devant moi. Je n'avais nul part où aller et quand bien même j'aurais tenter de fuir, nous nous trouvions dans ma tête et je savais que c'était elle qui contrôlait la situation..._

**~ 000 ~ **

Dés le premier regard que j'avais poser sur elle, j'avais su. J'avais su qu'elle ne m'apporterait que des embêtements. Moi, l'intouchable. J'avais été transpercer dés que nos regards c'étaient croiser. Depuis le premier jour je n'avais fait qu'éviter ce qui était inévitable. J'avais souffert une fois, et je m'étais jurer à moi-même que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Mais malgré tout mes efforts, c'était comme si le destin avait décider qu'il en serait ainsi et pas autrement ! Je déteste la fatalité ! Au plus je tentais de m 'éloigner au plus je revenais vers elle. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Mais bien que je savais pertinemment que me cacher la vérité n'était pas une solution, j'avais essayer quand même. J'avais aimer déjà une fois, mais ce qui se passait avec elle était inqualifiable. Nous étions si différent l'un de l'autre et pourtant si complémentaire. J'avais cru que si je niai, si je me mentais à moi-même, alors peut-être que j'aurais pu survivre à cet amour, mais je pouvais obstinément me battre contre mes vieux démons tant que je le voulais, c'était écrit, et je savais qu'au bout de la bataille, l'issu serait la même : c'était elle...

J'avais user de stratagèmes, j'avais été un parfait goujat et même après cela, elle était restée et je l'avais protégée de loin. J'avais attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour la recouvrir et la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais tenter, en l'observant à distance de mémoriser chacune de ses expressions, de comprendre chacune de ses larmes, chacun de ses sourires. Mais c'est en la trouvant dans les bras d'un autre que j'avais réellement réaliser ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. J'avais vu rouge, j'avais été jaloux.

Quand nous sommes seul, j'aime la prendre, me l'approprier et ce de façon très possessive, presque bestiale, parce qu'elle m'appartient. Cette femme, que j'ai détester autant que je l'aime, à présent je sais que plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans. Ces derniers temps, des émotions renaissaient en moi. Et bien que je n'ose me l'avouer, j'aime ça ! Elle prend un malin plaisir à me provoquer, mais je dois encore avouer que c'est un jeu qui me plais. Et j'aime la voir en colère, ou surprise.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille, je suis toujours là. Et bien qu'elle tente très mal de cacher à tout le monde des choses qui font ce qu'elle est, moi, je sais. Je l'ai su le jour où nos regards se sont souder et où dans ses yeux j'y ai vue des images que jamais je n'aurais du voir. Mais, avec tout le mal qu'elle se donne à mentir et à cacher des choses, j'ai compris ses raisons et je ne serais pas celui qui la trahira. Je garde donc le silence et j'attends...

A présent que la liberté est proche, je doute sur la suite. Retourner chez moi ou rester ? Je vis ici depuis tant d'années que je ne suis même pas certain de connaitre le chemin du retour. Et puis, je ne partirais pas sans elle.

Je pense que ma place est avec cette femme, même si elle me fait perdre la tête !

J'ai failli la perdre plusieurs fois, et la voir mourante m'a été insupportable. J'avais voulu tout détruire, la rage m'avait habiter. J'avais pourtant tenter de la dissuader de nous accompagner mais elle est plus têtue qu'une mule, et malgré tout, je l'avais soignée lorsqu'elle était blessée, je l'avais portée lorsqu'elle était trempée et glacée, j'avais fais battre son cœur quand celui-ci s'était arrêter, et j'étais certain qu'un jour, c'est elle qui aurait ma peau. C'est ce que je viens de faire, m'offrir à elle, lui avouer mes sentiments, et la marquer devant mes compagnons d'arme afin que chacun sache que cette femme là, est mienne, que ça leur chante ou non.

Mais elle est si imprévisible. Comment saurais-je si j'ai fais le bon choix ? Un jour, elle me quittera, j'en ai l'infime conviction. Elle nous quittera tous... Comment accepter de voir celle qu'on aime partir ? J'ai déjà du l'accepter une fois, et une chose est certaine, pour elle, je massacrerais tout ce qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard... Il est hors de question que je la perde...

J'aperçus enfin le Mur d'Hadrien au loin. Après des jours de voyage, de combats, la fin est proche. Le repos est à porter de main. Je fais demi-tour et c'est au galop que je rejoins Arthur.

**« La voie est libre »**

Arthur fit signe et s'élança au galop pour donner le rythme à la trouve. Les chariots et les villageois étaient à présent en sécurité et leur destin n'était donc plus de notre ressort. Je voulu repartir en sens inverse, mais quelque chose me tracassais, instinctivement je jetais un regard vers Ailinn, elle me renvoya le sourire que je venais de lui adresser, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son visage était blême, ses yeux remplit de larmes. C'est en me demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passé durant mon absence que nous passâmes les portes de la cité au galop, tous ensemble.

**~ 000 ~ **

**« Pensais-tu vraiment que vous m'échapperiez ? »** me demanda t elle de sa voix cristalline **« Merlin et Viviane ont tenter de brouiller les pistes, mais je suis bien plus puissante qu'eux ! »** ajouta t elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

**« Que voulez vous ? Pourquoi nous chercher ? »**

**« Parce que vous allez faire échouer mes plans... Tout simplement. »** dit-elle en riant soudainement **« Et que je veux récupérer ce qu'y est à moi. »** répliqua telle aussitôt en reprenant son sérieux.

**« Ce qui est à vous ? » **demandais-je interloquer

Pourquoi Morrigann et moi aurions quelque chose qui lui appartenait ? J'avais du mal à comprendre comment cette magnifique femme aux cheveux aussi blond que les blés, au visage d'ange et à la voix aussi mélodieuse qu'un carillon de cristal avait pu devenir d'une noirceur aussi profonde que les enfers. Qu'avait-elle du endurer dans sa vie pour que le mal prenne possession d'elle ?

**« Alors comme ça Merlin ne vous à rien dit ? »** songea telle à voix autre, plus pour elle que pour moi. **« Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, il est prêt à tout sacrifier, même les vies de nos enfants... Il est prêt à tout ! »**

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Morgane tentait-elle de me faire comprendre que notre véritable ennemis n'était autre que celui qui nous avait amener ici pour soit disant sauver son peuple ? J'étais de plus en plus perdue, et les révélations de la femme qui se tenait devant moi était tout aussi énigmatique que celle du vieillard.

**« Il m'a prit ce qui m'était le plus cher, mon enfant, ma descendance, et il à fait de même avec toi, il ta contrainte à avoir une vie de misère dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien et à priver tes parents de ta présence. Pour faire quoi ? T'envoyer à une mort certaine !»** lâcha t elle en s'approchant de moi.

Ses yeux était aussi bleu que l'océan mais derrière cette beauté se cachait de la haine, du méprit et une envie de vengeance aussi terrible que l'explosion d'un volcan. Cette femme attendait son heure, elle attendait le moment propice pour lancer toute sa rage sur ceux qui l'avait jadis trahit. Je ne savais quoi lui dire, qui lui demander. Tellement de question s'entrechoquait dans ma tête que tout s'emmêla, me donnant l'impression de ne plus savoir réfléchir correctement. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, ni faire. J'avais déjà tant de mal à me comprendre, et à comprendre exactement qui j'étais, et cette femme ne faisait que me mettre encore plus de doute...

**« Les saxons auront raison de vous, et à ce moment là, ma vengeance s'accomplira. Merlin répondra de ses actes... Enfin ! Depuis des années j'attends, et bientôt, je reprendrais ce qu'y m'est due. Prépare toi à perdre ceux que tu aime et à mourir -encore - ma chère enfant, car tel est ton destin ! »**

Dans un éclaire, je reprenais conscience. De la sueur froide perlait sur mon front et je remerciais mentalement ma jument de ne pas m'avoir laissée tombée. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Tout ce que je ressentais était un sentiment de trahison et de total perte. D'après les dires de Morgane, quoi que je fasse, cela ne mènerait à rien, car le destin est le destin. Merlin nous avait emmener vers la mort ultime. Il le savait... Et je le détestais pour ça !

Nous étions enfin proche du Mur d'Hadrien... J'aperçus alors Tristan et Arthur, et mon regard parti à la recherche des chevaliers. Ils allaient être libre ! Ma mission s'achevait une fois les portes du mur passer. Si tout compte fait notre venue ici était la cause du désastre qui allait s'abattre sur nous, il ne me restais qu'une chose à faire...

Partir à la recherche de Morrigann et faire en sorte que nous rentrions chez nous... J'allais effectivement perdre ceux que j'aime... Mais je préférais les savoir en vie sans moi, plutôt que de les voir tous mourir les uns après les autres...

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plus malgré que je trouve ce chapitre légèrement pourri...<p>

A votre avis, Ailinn va t elle tenir la promesse faite à Bors ? Bors va t'il tenir la sienne sans poser de question ? Est-ce que Tristan va devenir le parfait petit ami ? Gauvain et Ailinn vont ils devenir de grand amis ? Et Lancelot, va t il finir par pardonner à Ailinn ? Et Morgane dans l'histoire, qu'elle est sont but, qui est son enfant perdu ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et si vous avez la tête pleine de question et d'idée concernant la suite de l'histoire... vous gênez pas !

Je vous dis à tout bientôt et plein de bisous :)


	26. Chapter 24 : Moment de répit

Coucou tout le monde !

Ben oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre. A vrai dire ce chapitre, je l'attendais déjà depuis un moment, et les grandes lignes étaient déjà écrite dans ma tête donc ça n'a pas été très compliquer... Puis je dois avouer que l'écriture de ce chapitre ma remis à fond dans l'histoire :P

Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je voulais incorporer certains passages du film que j'adore et puis certains autres qui ne seront pas vraiment comme dans le film mais que j'ai remastériser à ma façon ...

Bref, j'en dis pas plus, j'espère donc que ça vous plaira :)

Merci à **Rowenal71** et **Laulsbm** pour leur commentaires et le soutien ! Un grand merci également à tout ceux qui passe anonymement par ici ! :D Et les copines qui lisent mon histoire et me laisse des comptes rendus d'enfer sur ma page facebook (L'imaginaire d'Ailinn) ou sur mon mur ^_^

**Moon Plume **: Très contente que tu sois toujours à fond dans l'histoire ! ^_^

J'avoue que Tristan en petit ami parfait, ça casse un peu le mythe lol Mais on va faire en sorte que notre Tristan soit toujours le même, et ce même follement amoureux :P

Voila, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à tout bientôt pour la suite :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

Quand nous passâmes les grandes portes de la cité, j'avais cette impression magnifique d'enfin être de retour à la maison, mais se sentiments merveilleux était gâcher par la décision que j'avais prise. Je passais mes derniers instants avec les chevaliers, avec mon vrai père et l'homme que j'aimais par dessus tout et que j'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Je ne voulais pas les perdre, aucun d'eux. Et si je restais, c'était bel et bien l'issu de l'histoire. Comme je l'avais vu des semaines auparavant, Tristan mourrait, et seul les dieux savent que jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience.

Morgane avait peut-être raison même si je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Mais malgré tout, cette sorcière m'avait donner la confirmation de mon identité. Sa voix avait chuchoter en moi, de plus en plus basse, faisant trembler mon corps. Cette intrusion dans ma tête avait été un vrai supplice... Je revoyais encore ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant me transpercer de toute part et ses paroles m'arracher le cœur...

J'étais bel et bien la fille d'Arthur et Guenièvre, et même si je ne savais pas encore réellement comment le prendre, cela me réconfortais dans un sens, j'avais des parents. Oh bien sur j'avais aussi des parents dans mon époque, mais avec le peu de lien que j'avais avec eux, ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient toujours été présent dans ma vie.

Maintenant que nous étions rentrer, ma mission était terminée. Dagonet allait s'en sortir, avec peut-être un temps de rééducation massive, et aucun d'eux n'allait mourir par ma faute. C'était étrange d'enfin comprendre le fin fond de l'histoire. Moi qui avait tant chercher à connaitre la vérité, à chercher à reconnaitre le vrai de la légende.

J'avais fini par me dire que Morgane n'avait jamais exister et que la seule chose de laquelle je devais sauver les chevaliers était les saxons... Je m'étais bien trompée et surtout Merlin s'était jouer de nous et nous n'avions rien vu venir ! Je m'en voulais par la même occasion de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt son stratagème.

Merlin était venu nous chercher dans le futur, non pas pour sauver les chevaliers,mais pour se sauver lui-même. Malgré tout, il restait des zones d'ombre dans mon raisonnement, et je m'étais promise d'attendre d'y avoir réfléchis posément avant de partir à la cherche de Morrigann.

J'allais, comme je me l'étais dis plus tôt dans la journée, prendre un bain, boire un verre, profiter de mes compagnons et de Tristan avant de reprendre la route une fois leur liberté gagnée. J'avais décider également de ne pas dire au revoir, sans cela j'étais certaine que jamais je ne partirais, si toute fois je restais sur mes positions.

Morgane, pour je ne sais quel raison voulait me voir disparaitre, pour mener à bien sa mission de vengeance. Peut-être avait elle de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir au peuple Picte, comme Arthur avait ses propres raisons d'en vouloir à Merlin. Mais je n'étais pas comme eux. L'avantage d'avoir vécu au XXIèm siècle, c'est qu'on à l'habitude des trahisons, de voir partir et revenir les personnes qui font partie de notre vie, nous aussi nous connaissons les horreurs de la guerre, de la famine et de la maladie.

Donc, non, je n'allais pas partir sans connaitre la pure vérité sur ce qui avait motiver Merlin à nous emmener dans cette époque. Malgré tout, si Arthur était capable de laisser ce vieux fou en vie, moi je devais être capable de mieux que ça. Car n'allez pas croire que je sois aussi naïve que ça, oh oui, j'allais aider les chevaliers jusqu'au bout, j'allais même faire leur valises à leur place si ils le fallait, mais Merlin aurait des comptes à me rendre... Et Morgane pourrait aller se faire voir ailleurs. Qu'ils règlent leur compte entre eux, nous n'avions rien à voir la dedans !

Notre convoi s'arrêta une fois à l'abri dans la cité, les chevaliers et moi entrèrent dans la grande cour tandis que les villageois, eux restèrent au village, excepter la carriole d'Alecto et sa mère et celle où était allonger Dagonet.

L'évêque rendit grâce à dieu tandis que le jeune romain débarqua, et n'eut même pas un regard pour ceux qui s'était battu afin qu'il rentre sain et sauf. Il le gratifia de toute les éloges possibles, tandis que nous descendîmes de nos destriers et que deux serviteurs se chargèrent de sortir Dag' de la carriole sur une espèce de civière.

Nous sursautâmes tous quand Guenièvre cria après Lucan. Le petit couru vers Dagonet, mais un romain voulu l'en empêcher. Galahad dégaina son épée et mit en joue le romain qui tenta de rattraper l'enfant. Guenièvre le rejoignit, profitant qu'aucun romains ne bougerait pour l'en empêcher. J'observais la scène, les larmes aux yeux, prête à sauter sur Bors pour l'empêcher de commettre un massacre. Il serrait les poings et foudroyait l'évêque du regard, mais ce dernier, comme si l'instant était une parfaite mascarade éclata d'un rire joyeux. Déjà que cet homme ne me faisait éprouver aucune sympathie alors là c'était le pompon. Si Bors décidait de lui arracher la tête, je l'aurais certainement aider avec une grande joie.

Comme si il avait enfin capter notre présence, l'évêque ajouta : **« Nos grands chevaliers. Votre liberté est acquise. »** Il ordonna alors de lui apporter les « ordres de congés » – curieuse façon d'appeler ça !

L'évêque était envahit d'une euphorie qu'aucun de nous ne partageait, et je pouvais sentir la nervosité qui faisait trembler sa voix. Avait-il peur d'aller rejoindre son dieu ?

Arthur se dirigea vers l'évêque, qui continuait de blablater en « autorisant » presque les chevaliers à prendre les foutus papiers qui leur permettrait de sillonner l'empire romain à leur guise. Mais son sourire s'effaça doucement quand Arthur lui fit face.

**« Évêque Germanus, ami de mon père. » **Une simple phrase empli de menace. Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais certainement été beaucoup plus direct que mon père. _« Casse toi ou c'est moi qui te vire à coup de grolle dans le cul ! »_ J'avouerais que la tirade n'avait rien de très féminin, mais vous me comprendrez !

Lancelot fut le premier à prendre ce qu'y leur était due. Il distribua les saufs-conduit en commençant par Galahad. Tandis que je restais aux cotés de Bors, j'observais Tristan. Il observa le parchemin, caressant du bout du doigt le fin papier enrouler d'un air songeur.

Mais mon attention fut vite capter par Lancelot tendant le parchemin à un Bors prêt à exploser de rage.

**« Tiens, prend le, pour Dagonet »**mais il ne réagit pas.

**« Bors, vous en aurez besoin pour partir quand Dag' sera sur pied »** lui fis-je remarquer, ce qui eu le don d'attirer son attention.

**« Hein, ouais, ouais ta raison »** dit-il vaguement en décrochant son regard du sourire sinistre que nous lançait toujours Cortex.

Lancelot entraina alors Bors qui restait figer, l'air paumer. Jamais je ne l'avais vue dans un tel état et j'espérais que quelques instant passé avec sa femme et ses enfants lui rendrait un peu de baume au cœur. Tristan quand à lui était rester planter là, je supposais alors qu'il m'attendait et je fis les quelques pas qui me séparais de lui.

**« Ça y est, tu es libre. »**

**« On dirais bien... Allons boire. »** me dit il, ce qui eu le don de me surprendre.

Contre toute attente, Tristan passa un bras autour de mes épaules et déposa un baiser sur mon front, nous passâmes alors devant les deux gardes en jupettes, et alors que nous allions vers les grilles, Tristan se ravisa et fit demi-tour. Il se planta devant le romain et se mit à observer la boite qui avait contenu les parchemins. Alors qu'il la tenait en main, en la tournant dans tout les sens, je lui pris et observa la boite un instant, tandis qu'il m'envoya un regard surpris à son tour.

**« Ben quoi ? T'a eu ta liberté, non ? Et moi j'ai quand même droit aussi à un cadeau ! » **lançais-je faussement outrée avant de partir en riant, accompagnée de l'homme de ma vie.

**~ 000 ~ **

A quelques lieux du Mur d'Hadrien, les troupes saxonnes s'étaient arrêter pour la nuit. Le chef des barbares était installer devant un feu en mâchouillant de la viande chassée un peu plus tôt par l'un de ses hommes. Il se demandait, tout en mangeant tranquillement où pouvait bien se trouver son bon à rien de fils et son armée.

Il n'eut pas à se poser trop de question, car le fils en question s'étalait de tout son long devant les pieds de son père.

**« Père, j'ai échouer »** avoua le fils, mais Cerdic ne s'en doutait que déjà trop.

**« Tu as perdu le respect que nous vouait l'ennemie. » **dit il en détachant son regard du fils indigne.

Celui-ci baisa la tête en signe de honte, mais Cerdic, qui était un homme sans pitié sans remord n'en au que faire. Il se leva pour faire face à cette abomination qu'il avait lui même engendrer.

**« J'offre ma vie, pour se déshonneur » **dit alors le fils en fessant le geste de trop.

_« Imbécile »_ pensa Cerdic alors qu'il rattrapait le poignet de son fils avant qu'il ne mette lui-même fin à ses jours.

**« Non. Non mon fils. »** Il prit alors le dit fils par l'épaule et dirigea l'épée contre celui-ci.

Il lui entailla alors le visage, afin que sa trahison lui soit marquée à vie, afin que tous sache que celui qui était sensé lui faire honneur n'était plus rien pour lui. Il lança l'épée et se laissa retomber au sol.

**« Hevald ! C'est toi qui désormais sera mon second. Ouais ! Tu es un fils pour moi ! »** annonça Cerdic sans même regarder Cynric.

Cynric se leva, ramassa son épée et poignarda l'un des hommes en signe de protestation. Mais son père n'en eu que faire... A présent, il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un simple soldat aux yeux de son propre père.

**« Pensez vous que ce soit le moment pour vos affaires familiales ? »** lança une femme qui avait assister à la scène, tandis que Cynric prit congé.

**« Nous avons un marché il me semble. Retournez à vos basses besognes, femme, et laissez moi gérer mes soldat comme je le veux ! » **répondit Cerdic d'un ton dédaigneux envers la belle blonde qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

Morgane n'apprécia guère le ton du barbare. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, et c'est pourquoi elle se retenu de protester. Elle ne savait que trop ce que les hommes du nord faisaient subir aux femmes... Et pire encore quand il s'agissait d'une étrangère. Certes, ses pouvoirs pouvait empêcher le vieux fou de lui faire du mal et elle pouvait le contraindre à respecter leur marché par la magie, mais, elle était tellement vaniteuse, qu'elle n'aurait pas utiliser la magie pour atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée, après tout, elle était assez belle pour faire marché les hommes à la baguette sans devoir user de stratagème telle que la magie noir.

**« Demain, notre pacte sera accomplit et j'entends bien que vous le respectiez. Tuez les deux filles et tout ceux qui se mettrons en travers de votre route. Je me chargerais du reste ! »** lança t elle avant de partir, sans attendre une réponse du vieux saxons.

**~ 000 ~**

Arthur avait prit ses dispositions concernant Dagonet, celui-ci avait été emmener dans ses appartements avec un médecin et des serviteurs à son chevet. Tandis que Tristan partait rejoindre ses compagnons d'arme, je m'étais assurée qu'il ne manquerait de rien pour le moment où il se réveillerait. Il avait été laver, ses bandages avaient été changer et il avait été soigner .

J'avais également pris la peine de préparer des vêtements propres, ainsi que de l'eau fraiche que j'avais disposer sur un tabouret dans un coin de la chambre. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait guérir et que bientôt il serait à nouveau vif comme l'éclair.

Je m'étais moi-même installée dans les quartiers des chevaliers. A part Bors, qui vivait en famille, tout les chevaliers avaient des chambres personnelles dans le bâtiment principal. La première fois où j'avais atterri dans la cité, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup le temps de visiter les lieux, nous étions reparti en mission dés le lendemain matin.

Arthur avait donc également prit la peine de me faire préparer une chambre, ainsi que pour Guenièvre et Lucan qui partagerait leur chambre afin de ne pas laisser l'enfant seul et enfin, pour Morrigann, quand elle reviendrait parmi nous.

Ma chambre se situait au bout d'un long couloir plein de porte, j'imaginais qu'il s'agissait des chambres de mes compagnons, car à part celle de Dag', qui se trouvait en début de couloir, je n'avais aucune idée de quel chambre était à qui. J'espérais que mon voisin n'était pas Lancelot, car connaissant le Don Juan, j'étais certaine que j'allais passée des nuits blanches – _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! _

J'avais donc pris la peine de me laver et de me changer avant de rejoindre les chevaliers dans la grande salle, où nous avions prévu de nous réunir.

Tout le nécessaire dont une femme avait besoin se trouvait à ma disposition, ainsi que ... des robes ! Je du réellement me faire violence pour ne pas aller crocheter une serrure afin de me servir dans une des garde-robe des chevaliers. Arthur avait été si prévoyant que j'étais certaine qu'il avait fait préparer tout cela pour que je me sente chez moi, et puis je n'osais imaginer la réaction des garçons en découvrant une porte fracturer et la garde-robe chamboulée...

_« Non ça ne se fait pas Ailinn ! »_ pensais-je en me forçant à regarder ce qui trainait sur le grand lit.

Je m'étais donc habillée d'une robe à la mode romaine couleur émeraude et pour une fois j'avais décider de laisser mes cheveux à l'air libre. Tandis qu'ils séchaient, des boucles se formaient dans la longueur, qui me descendait jusqu'aux reins, et en me regardant dans ce qui servait de miroir, je pu quand même constater que je n'étais pas si moche à regarder... Certes, le voyage m'avait couter des marques sur le corps, mais si les hommes arrivaient à s'en accommoder, je devais moi-même y arriver. Après tout, j'étais la fille d'Arthur...

En sortant de la chambre, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée du chemin à prendre pour me rendre à la grande salle, mais heureusement quelqu'un sortit d'une des portes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de la mienne, et dans la pénombre, je reconnu Lancelot – _Ouf nous n'étions donc pas voisin !_

**« Lancelot? »** appelais-je

**« Oui ? » **fit-il en se retournant.

**« Je ne connais pas le chemin de la grande salle alors je t'accompagne. »** lâchais-je en passant devant lui avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne bougeait pas. Je me retournais alors et remarquais qu'il me détaillait de bas en haut.

**« Y a un problème ? »**__m'empressais-je de lui demander _**« **_**Tu m'en veux toujours, c'est ça ? »** m'inquiétais-je de suite.

**« Non, mais tu es ravissante. »** dit-il en se ressaisissant.

**« Et bien... humm... Merci. Je suis contente de savoir que tu ne m'en veux plus. »** répliquais-je avant de commencer à rougir.

Lancelot avait toujours l'art de lancer des compliments à tire-larigot, et la plupart du temps pour me chambrer, mais pour une fois, je décidais d'être gentille avec lui et de ne pas l'envoyer balader... Après tout si je le laissais planter là, j'étais bonne pour tourner en rond pendant des heures sans trouver la grande salle.

Tel un gentleman, il me proposa alors son bras, afin que nous nous rendions à la grande salle où nous attendait déjà tout le monde apparemment. Dans le dédale de couloir menant à nos amis, le silence régnait. A vrai dire, je ne savais quoi lui dire.

**« Alors comme ça, Tristan et toi ? »** dit-il alors... **« Dommage, je devrais retirer ton nom de ma liste... »**

**« Lancelot ! »** répliquais-je en m'insurgeant. Mais ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça en faite.

**« Je plaisantais... »** ria t il **« Je suis content pour vous. C'est bien pour lui. »** reprit il plus sérieusement.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la salle, il m'ouvrit la porte, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver en face de là chose qui m'avait tant fait rêver tout au long de ma vie...

**« La table ronde »** murmurais-je

**« Arthur à l'habitude de dire que .. »**

**« Les hommes ne sont des hommes que si ils sont égaux et que ce sera toujours par nos actes que nous seront jugés »** murmurais-je encore, complètement ébahie par cette énorme table qui trônait au milieu de la salle d'arme.

**« Comment le sais-tu ? »** s'étonna t il

**« Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça. »** m'étonnais-je à mon tour.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir ma pensée que Bors s'avança vers nous en beuglant que nous étions en retard. Un pichet à la main, il me prit dans ses bras dans une accolade digne d'un ours en me coupant littéralement la respiration, ce qui eu l'effet de faire s'esclaffer l'assemblée.

**« Tu es magnifique »** lança alors mon papa ours favoris en me tenant à bout de bras. Gênée, je ne répondis pas et le laissais m'entrainer vers l'immense âtre où brulait un feu vif et réconfortant.

Genièvre et Lucan étaient installer dans un fauteuil à la mode romaine, tandis que les hommes étaient tous installer sur de gros sièges en chêne massif sculpter. Celui d'Arthur était le plus impressionnant.

_« Le trône d'un grand roi »_ songeais-je.

Tous étaient habiller de manière plus légère, plus confortable. Sauf Tristan, qui était toujours en armure de cuire... Il me traversa alors l'esprit que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de le voir autrement qu'avec cette cuirasse pleine de métal. J'aurais aimer qu'il en fut autrement. J'étais persuadée qu'il devait être encore plus beau sans cet horrible masse de cuire sur lui.

Les coupes de vin à la main, les jambes tendues et adosser contre les dossiers de leur sièges, ils avaient tous l'air détendu. Je les saluais, tandis que je sentais les regards peser sur moi, ce qui me mettait très mal à l'aise et je dois admettre que si j'avais pu me cacher sous une horrible cape, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter une seconde, mais contre tout attente, une fois que mon regard se croisa celui du chevalier de mon cœur, mon mal être disparu.

Dans ses yeux brillait du désire, certes, les litres de vin qu'il avait déjà du ingurgiter faisait leur petits effets, mais un feu ardent se déclencha dans mon bas ventre quand il eu se sourire auquel je ne pouvais jamais résister. Il bougea ses jambes et je remarquais un gros coussin auquel je n'avais pas porter attention jusqu'ici, installer à ses pieds... Cela me fit sourire. Il avait tout prévu, même complètement ivre.

Je m'installais donc entre ses jambes, bien mise sur ce gros coussin, passais mes bras sur sa cuisse gauche et y déposais ma joue.

**« Tien bois, saoule toi.»** me dit alors Bors, installé à ma gauche, de sa voix pleine d'ivresse que je n'avais jamais entendue, en me tendant le pichet de vin. Gauvain, qui se trouvait à ma droite me tendis une coupe et je me servis à boire...

**« Je me suis rendue dans votre cimetière, j'ai vue une tombe, où il n'y a pas d'épée. »** dis Guenièvre

**« C'était le souhait de mon père, si il venait à mourir sur cette île. Être enterrer parmi ses chevaliers»** répondit Arthur, les yeux plonger dans les flammes crépitantes.

**« Il est mort au combat ? » **demanda telle alors tandis que j'écoutais avec attention. C'était l'histoire de ma famille après tout !

Guenièvre avait l'air absorber les paroles d'Arthur comme pour s'en imprégner. J'avais l'impression que malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé l'un avec l'autre, cela était déjà évident qu'un amour naissait entre ces deux là. J'étais émue d'assister aux premiers échanges de mes parents. Qui pouvait se vanter d'y avoir assister ?

**« C'est une tradition familiale. »** répondit-il alors en vrillant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Et sur ses mots, je failli m'étrangler avec la gorger de vin que je venais de prendre. Une tradition familiale ? D'habitude, c'était la réunion de noël autour du sapin qui était une tradition familiale, pas de mourir en bataillant ! En tout cas, il était certain que moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de la respecter cette tradition.

**« Je crois savoir pourquoi vous pensez qu'il ne vous reste plus rien ici. Excepter se que vous et vos chevaliers avez accomplit. Vos actes !» **

**«Les actes en eux mêmes, n'ont de signification que si ils servent un idéal élever. » **répliqua Arthur d'un ton plus lourd.__**« Nous avons mener une guerre pour protéger une Rome qui n'a jamais exister. Est-ce là l'action pour laquelle je serais juger ? » **

**« Vous êtes rester et vous avez combattu au delà de votre devoir. Vous avez affronter le diable quand vous auriez pu fuir. Vous avez fait tout cela sans raison ! » **

Je me rendis compte que j'étais peut-être la seule à écouter la conversation, ou plutôt la dispute qui animait Arthur et Guenièvre. Les hommes eux, buvaient sans même se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Surtout Bors, qui avait plus l'air de cuver son vin qu'autre chose.

Alors ça aussi ça devait être une tradition familiale... Un amour qui commence par une dispute ! Mais quel amour ! Quand on pense que ces deux là allaient devenir les plus grands monarques que la terre n'ai jamais portée, et qu'ils se portaient l'amour le plus grand et le plus romanesque qu'il eu exister ! Si on m'avait dis un jour que ça avait commencer en engueulade, je n'y aurait jamais cru !

**« Pélagius, m'a dit un jour, qu'il y avait pire que la mort : Il y a la perte de l'espoir. »** Dit alors Arthur en se levant de son siège.

**« Vous et moi »** répliqua Guenièvre en se levant à son tour. **« Nous ne sommes pas de ces gens bien élevés qui peuple les bohèmes. Nous sommes bénis et sans doute aussi maudit par notre époque. » **

**« La malédiction est peut-être de notre fait. »** répliqua Arthur. **« Mais la bénédiction ? » **

**« De quoi avez-vous peur, Arthur ? »** demanda Guenièvre **« Vous plaisez-vous dans ce pays ? Né breton, avec un père romain. » **

**« Rome est anéantit »** cracha t elle **« Cette endroit, cette terre, votre terre, est le dernier bastion de la liberté et de tout ce qui vous est cher. »**

Ils avaient l'air d'être tellement emporter dans leur discussion que plus rien autour ne comptait. Guenièvre tenait le visage d'Arthur entre ses mains et chacun avait le regard plonger dans celui de l'autre. Gênée d'avoir écouter une discussion que je n'aurais pas du entendre, je me raclais la gorge et tout deux tournèrent leur regard vers moi.

**« Euuh... Et si on trinquais ? » **lançais-je avec un sourire plein d'embarras sur le visage.

Comme si le mot « trinquer » avait été un mot magique Bors se redressa d'un coup sur son siège et beugla après Jols pour qu'il ramène d'autres pichets de vin. Arthur et Guenièvre s'envoyaient chacun des regards qui en disait long sur le fait que leur discussion n'était pas terminée et moi je me sentais plus que soulagée de la fin de cette échange. A présent, je pouvais comprendre l'embarras des témoins de nos disputes avec Tristan... Plus jamais je ne me disputerais avec lui en publique, ça c'était certain !

Quand les coupes furent à nouveau pleine, l'atmosphère s'était détendu et j'en profitais pour me réinstaller comme je l'avais fais au départ sur la jambe de Tristan, me collant un peu plus à lui. L'effet du vin romain était catastrophique sur moi, je me laissais donc allée contre lui sans même une once de retenue.

**« Ma p'tite, ça t'dirais d'entendre une histoire ? »** me lança Bors en s'affaissant dans son siège. **« Lancelot, toi t'sé bien raconter, conte lui notre histoire. Faut qu'elle sache ma p'tite ! »**

**« Te sens pas obliger surtout » **lançais-je à Lancelot

**« Non, pas de problème. »**me répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire sincère. Lancelot s'installa à son tour confortablement sur son siège et commença à me conter l'histoire des grands chevaliers Sarmates.

**« En l'an de grâce 300, l'empire romain s'étendait de l'Arabie à la Bretagne. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il fallait plus de terre, plus de peuple fidèle et assujetti à Rome. Mais aucun peuple n'était aussi important que celui des Sarmates de l'est. »**

Je décelais dans ses paroles une certaine satisfaction personnelle. Ces premières phrases eu l'effet d'une bombe sur moi, mon cœur se serra et je restais pendue aux lèvres de Lancelot.

**« Des milliers périrent sur le champ de bataille et lorsque le 4èm jour, la fumée se dissipa, les seuls soldats Sarmates rester en vie étaient des membres de la cavalerie décimée mais légendaire. »**

Légendaire, c'est ce qu'ils étaient tous pour moi, et pour bon nombre de passionnés du mythe. Ma vie entière avait été bercer par les récits de ces chevaliers. Je les avaient tous aimer d'une certaine façon dés l'enfance, lorsque grand-mère me contais les légendes de ces grands chevaliers à l'armure étincelante. Les légendes... Elles se trompaient toute et bien que dans chaque mythe réside une part de vérité, celui des chevaliers de la table ronde était bien loin du compte.

**« Les romains impressionner par le courage de ces grands cavaliers, les épargnèrent. En échange, les guerriers furent incorporer dans l'armée romaine. Ils ai mieux fallu qu'ils meurent ce jour là ! »**

Je frissonnais à ces mots, et enroulais mes doigts à ceux de Tristan qui doucement me caressais l'épaule.

**« Car le pacte comportait une autre condition. Une dette qui les engageaient eux, mais aussi leur fils, les fils de leur fils et tout les descendants mâles à servir l'empire en temps que chevaliers.»**

Mon regard se porta sur chacun des chevaliers présents. Tous écoutaient Lancelot conter l'histoire de leur ancêtre, leur histoire, le regard perdu dans le vide ou dans les flammes qui brulaient intensément dans le foyer. Tous étaient majestueux et les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre créait des ombres sur leur visage, donnant à ceux ci des aires mystérieux et foutrement beaux. Bien que l'histoire n'avait pas été de leur cotés, ils avaient combattu coute que coute pour un pacte qui datait de plusieurs décennies. Maintenant que je connaissais la véritable histoire, j'avais encore plus de respect pour eux que je n'en avais déjà auparavant.

**« Nous étions parti de chez nous pour 15 longues années... Notre garnison est donc la Bretagne, du moins la partie sud. Car cette terre est divisé par un mur bâti i siècles pour protéger l'empire des peuples guerriers du nord. »**

Guenièvre tourna les yeux vers moi, je pouvais déceler dans son attitude le grand respect qu'elle portait à son peuple. Et à l'instant même je compris ce qu'il ferait d'elle une grande reine. Et peut-être également d'où me venait le fort caractère que je possédais. C'était une femme forte et malgré les atrocités qu'elle avait subit par les romains durant sa capture, elle restait digne et portait un regard juste sur le monde.

**« Ainsi à l'image de nos ancêtres, nous avons parcouru le chemin qui nous mena ici, devant notre commandant romain qui portait le nom de son aïeul : Artorius... Arthur. » **

Lancelot leva sa coupe en direction du commandant et chacun en fit de même. C'était un de ces instant où les poils se redressent sur vos bras tellement l'instant est fort. Ils avaient tous dans le regard du respect pour cet homme. Une larme solitaire coula le long de ma joue ...

**« A la liberté »**lança Gauvain.

**« A la liberté »**__lançaient ils tous ensemble avant de boire goulument une gorgée de vin.

Arthur prit congé de nous quelques instants plus tard, prétextant une fatigue soudaine. Lucan s'était endormit sur le divan et tout les chevaliers s'étaient affaisser dans leur siège. Quelques minutes plus tard, Guenièvre prit elle même congé, elle réveilla Lucan et ils partir en direction des chambres.

Je restais là, je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. De sa main libre, Tristan enroulait des mèches de mes cheveux défait autour de ses doigts, un geste qui m'apaisais énormément. Je posais ma joue contre sa cuisse et laissais aller mon regard dans les flammes. A l'instant, je serais restée dans la même position pour l'éternité. J'osais même imaginer une vie toute différente.

**« Terre de l'ours et terre de l'aigle, tu nous à border et béni. Terre dont l'appel berce nos nuits. Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes... » ** chantais-je doucement, alors que mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer petit à petit.

**« Arthur ! » **Appela Jols d'une voix paniquée. Ce qui eu l'effet de tous nous réveiller.

_« Non, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt ! » _songeais-je en grommelant tandis que chacun courrait déjà à la suite de Jols.

Il ne m'avait fallu qu'un instant pour prendre ma décision...

La vie c'est un livre dont notre propre mémoire en est l'auteur. Chaque chapitre représente des années, des gens, des instants et des sentiments différents. Parfois, au fil des chapitres on s'aperçoit que certains personnages ne partent pas, qu'ils sont toujours présents dans notre histoire...

Mon histoire, elle avait commencer le jour où j'avais poser les pieds sur cette terre, la Bretagne, en l'an de grâce 467, j'avais 24 ans, je venais de retrouver me vrais parents ainsi que l'amour de ma vie et aujourd'hui, était le jour où les légendes allaient changer, les chevaliers allaient vivres, parce que je l'avais décider et non pas parce qu'une poignée de personnes en avaient décider ainsi...

Aujourd'hui, je prenais mon destin en main, fini les combines, les choix divins... J'étais la fille du grand Roi Arthur de Bretagne, et que je sois pendue si les saxons arrivaient à passer le Mur d'Hadrien en vie...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous à plus. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires, vos avis et de lire vos idées pour la suite...<p>

On sait ce qu'il va arriver, mais je voudrais savoir ce qui se trotte dans votre tête pour la suite ...

Est-ce qu'Ailinn retrouvera Morrigann avant la bataille ? Est-ce qu'elles vont partir avec les chevaliers ou décider de rester et se battre aux cotés d'Arthur ? Qui va mourir, qui va survivre, qui va être blesser ? Qu'elle sera l'issu de la bataille ? Et Morgane la dedans, que va t elle faire ?

Ha ha ha, je sens d'ici que ça cogite... Alors maintenant, allez y bombardez moi de vos avis. Les commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir :)

A tout bientôt ^_^


End file.
